Where have you been?
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: AH/AU Takes place in NYC. Caroline works for a crazed fashion designer, Niklaus is a fireman, and somehow in this crazy city they find each other.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this just came out of boredom and randomness. not beta still.

* * *

Caroline ran out of the elevator, into the reception of area of the fashion house she was working for. Blair Easton was expanding into a couture line and Caroline was lucky enough to get a job at the fashion house. She looked at the receptionist who gave her a look. The look that Blair was here and crazed again. Caroline took off her flip flops and put on her 4 inch Prada heels and composed herself as she walked down the hall.

"Caroline! Come here!" Blair yelled out as she was sitting with someone in her office

Caroline walked in and saw Blair smiling, which was odd, most of the time she was stressed out and crazed. She saw another blonde sitting there smiling.

"Caroline, this is Rebekah, she's the model I was telling you about." Blair said as she picked up her buzzing phone

"Hi" Caroline said as she extended her hand out

"Hi" Rebekah said as she shook her hand

"So Caroline, please take Becca for a fitting, and give her whatever she wants"

"But Blair-"

"No buts I need you to make sure Becca's happy!" Blair said looking at her phone

"Alright, follow me Becca"

The two girls walked out of the office and down the hallway. Caroline saw that Rebekah must have been no more than 17, with golden hair that looked like it was spun by angels that cascaded down her back in curls. Meanwhile Caroline slept in curlers that were uncomfortable to get her hair into curls. She signed at herself inwardly that no one should be able to look that good without trying. She rubbed the back of her head where she felt the dent of one of her curlers.

"Blair really is something isn't she?" Rebekah asked

Caroline heard her accent and signed inwardly even more. Not only was she a model she was british too!

"Yeah she is"

"I'm a size 2"

"Course you are" Caroline searched the racks of clothing and found the size 2 section

"I'm new to this city, and I was hoping you could help me"

"Sure, I've only been here a few months. This city's kinda overwhelming at times"

"I'm looking for my brother, I haven't seen him in years, the last I heard from him was that he joined the fire brigade here"

"Your brother's a fireman?"

"Yes, I suppose that's what you call them here"

Images of firemen flashed through Caroline's mind. She smiled.

"Oh yeah I'll help you find him. Do you know where his firehouse is?"

"I'm not sure, he wrote to me in a letter about it"

"Don't worry, we'll find him, and all his hot firemen friends"

"Caroline!"

"What? Look I just broke up with my boyfriend of like 3 years, I'm in the healing process"

"Alright, I'm sure my brother can help"

"So what's his name?"

* * *

The fire truck was pulling into the house and the bay door started to go down. The firefighters jumped off the truck and headed for the showers. Klaus took his jacket off and hung it up. He looked down at Mikealson, the name across the bottom of his jacket. He dusted it off a bit before heading to the shower.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah were walking towards the closest firehouse they could find. They found a few firemen hanging around with the bay door open. The two girls walked up to them and smiled. The firemen immediately perked up and stood up.

"Hello ladies"

"Hi, we're looking for her brother, he's a fireman like you guys are" Caroline said trying not to flirt

"What's his number?" a fireman asked

"I don't have his cell phone number" Rebekah answered

"No, his house number? He's either on the engine or truck, and that has a number on it. If you tell us, then we can help you"

"Oh, I'm not sure," Rebekah reached into her back and pulled out a letter.

She looked at the letter and the sketch behind it. It was of a wolf. She showed the firemen the picture.

"He says that there's a wolf in his firehouse?" Rebekah said

"Oh, he's in 215, they're out in Queens. They're near the expressway. I'll write down the address for you"

"Thanks" Rebekah smiled

"How old are you?" the fireman asked

"17"

"Jailbait!" the fireman yelled out

The other firemen scattered and walked off. Caroline sighed.

"I'm 22!" Caroline yelled out

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah climbed out of the cab and looked at the firehouse.

"So this is it?" Caroline asked

"Do I look ok?"

Caroline turned and looked at Rebekah.

"Yeah, you look perfect"

"I haven't seen him in years, not since I was in grade school. He writes me letters, but I don't always get them. He started sending them to my older brother Elijah instead. I wondered how he was, if he missed me or not."

"I don't know what happened with you and your brother, but he's a damn fool if he isn't happy to see you. Cmon we made it all the way here" Caroline took her hand and led her to the door.

Suddenly someone ran into the both of them. Caroline felt someone pulling her expensive handbag that she borrowed from work. She saw the teenage boy pulling on her bag. Rebekah fell back onto the ground and looked up.

"Stop! Help! Help!" Rebekah yelled

"Let go of my bag! It's Dior and it's borrowed!" Caroline yelled

"Help!" Rebekah yelled

"Fire! FIRE! FIRE!" Caroline yelled

The bay door of the firehouse started to open. The teenage boy shoved Caroline, trying to get her to let go of the bag. Caroline held on and the strap snapped. Caroline grabbed onto the bag and fell forward as the teenage boy ran off. She fell onto the concrete hard. Rebekah got up and ran over to her.

"Caroline are you ok?"

Caroline looked up at her and then back at her back.

"I saved the bag"

The firemen came out and saw her lying on the ground.

"You alright miss?"

"This boy tried to steal her bag and she fought with him, he ran off but she fell in the process" Rebekah answered

"Let's see if you're ok miss"

The firemen helped Caroline up. She fell forward a bit as her hell had broke in the struggle. Rebekah held onto Caroline's bag as one of the firemen lifted her up and carried her into the house. They placed her on a chair and Rebekah stood close by.

"Are you alright Caroline? Oh you're bleeding"

"Where?" Caroline looked at her knee and saw it was bleeding

"Guess no short skirts for a while" Caroline said

Rebekah didn't say anything and then motioned towards her chin. Caroline lifted her hand up and touched her chin and saw blood.

"Oh my god I'm bleeding!" Caroline started to panick

The firemen ran into the other room to get the first aid kid.

"Two hot blondes near the truck!" one firemen whispered

Klaus looked up and smiled.

"Not like pretty boy over here needs any help" the other firemen said

Klaus stood up and walked towards them.

"Are we going to stare at them like animals in the zoo?" Klaus asked

"No, that's what the guys in manhattan do, we actually put out fires here"

Klaus laughed and followed them out.

Rebekah was trying to calm Caroline down.

"It'll be ok, you can cover it up with make up. It won't scar, you'll be fine" Rebekah said

"It's on my face, I'll be ugly!"

"It'll give you character!"

"Oh my god, I'm going to be ugly! I'm 22 and I have no boyfriend, no one will want me if I'm scarred like this! I'll be the crazy lady with all the cats! Blair will fire me cause I'm not pretty, and cause I borrowed the bag and broke it, and the shoes! They were Prada!"

"Just tell Blair I broke the bag and the shoes, Caroline please calm down!"

"Easy for you to say! You're the model!"

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah looked up and saw Nik standing there.

"Nik!" Rebekah jumped up into his arms and hugged him.

Nik spun her around and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you Nik!"

"It's so good to see you!"

"I've missed you"

"So, this your girlfriend pretty boy?" one of the firemen asked

Klaus put his sister down and then walked over to the group of firemen watching them.

"That's my sister! Back off!" Klaus yelled

The firemen scattered, walking off and mumbling something.

"It's the sister!"

"Sister, sister"

"ugh, really, she's the sister?"

The firemen disappeared into the other room.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked

"Unwritten law, you are in the do not touch box"

"Nik!"

"What?"

"Um excuse me, I'm kinda bleeding here" Caroline said

"Oh I'm sorry Caroline!" Rebekah rushed over

Klaus picked up the first aid kit off the ground and walked over to Caroline. He crouched down and looked at her knee and then at her chin. He opened the first aid kit and started cleaning her knee.

"Nothing but a scrape, you'll live" Klaus smiled

Caroline didn't say anything, she was too mesmerized by Klaus's strong, calloused hands holding her calf and gently cleaning her knee. He placed a bandage on it and smiled at her. He reached over and cleaned the blood off her chin. Caroline felt as if she were holding her breath as he inched closer to her. Most likely she was as she wasn't sure if her still had coffee breath or not. He placed a bandage on her chin and smiled.

"There, you're still beautiful" Klaus said as he was closing up the first aid kit

Caroline felt her cheeks flush pink and tried to calm herself down. Rebekah hit Klaus on the shoulder.

"Stop being an arse Nik! I just met her and I don't need you scaring her off!"

"What?"

"She came out here with me to help me find you. She works in fashion-"

"Is she a model?"

"She works at the fashion house that helped bring me to New York. Her boss is a little crazy and very obsessed about appearances"

"So what? She gets a scrape and she gets fired? Do you really want a job like that?" Klaus said sarcastically

"Not everyone can go climbing up into trees to save cats!" Caroline sneered back

"We don't rescue cats, they come down eventually, just put some food at the bottom of the tree" Klaus

"That's not the point Nik! You can be so infuriating at times" Rebekah said

"I missed you sis"

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up, only to realize her heel was still missing and she lost balance and fell again. A pair of strong arms held her, pulling her up. Caroline saw that Klaus was holding her.

"You are just accident prone today" Klaus said

"It's your sister"

"She has that effect on people. Watch a cat's gonna scratch me today"

Caroline laughed, and Klaus smiled. He lifted Caroline into his arms. Caroline was surprised and placed her arms around his neck.

"Mikaelson! The city of New York is not paying you to flirt with every skirt that walks by! Where did you even find these two?"

Klaus turned and saw his captain standing there.

"Captain! My sister came to visit" Klaus said

"Sister? Which one?" the captain asked

"Me," Rebekah waved, "I'm Rebekah"

"So who's this one?" the captain asked

"I'm Caroline, I'm not his sister, I'm showing Rebekah around" Caroline said

"You got any more friends?" the captain asked Rebekah

Rebekah laughed.

"Yes, they're all models though"

The captain smiled.

"Good job Mikaelson!" the captain smiled and walked off

* * *

Caroline was being driven back to her apartment in the city. Klaus owned a black SUV and was driving them both back. He had gotten off work.

"Thanks for driving me back, you didn't have to" Caroline said

"You brought me my sister, it's the least I could do for you" Klaus smiled as he drove

Rebekah was busy scrolling through the pictures she had taken of her brother and was sending it to her other brother Elijah.

"Elijah will love this!" Rebekah squealed

"How is Elijah?" Klaus asked

"You know, he's partner, top firm, blah blah blah. He's dated around, but nothing since Tatia"

Klaus didn't say anything and Caroline could sense there was something going on, there was this tension when Elijah's name was mentioned. She wondered who Tatia was. Klaus drove to her apartment which she shared with Elena and Bonnie.

"You live here?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, I share it with my 2 best friends"

Suddenly there was a screech of tires and Elena jumped out of the car that she was in. Damon chased after her as she ran towards the apartment building. Stefan was already at the building and charged out. She was trapped. They seemed to be arguing. Caroline sighed.

"Not again!" Caroline sighed and got out of the car.

Klaus and Rebekah got out and watched the argument unfold.

"Shut up! Everyone is watching!" Caroline yelled

The three were quiet and Damon went back to his car. Elena chased after him, and so did Stefan. The three ended up driving away.

"What was that?" Rebekah asked

"That was one of my best friends Elena. She apparently can't choose between 2 brothers, so they're kinda getting wound up about it" Caroline answered

"Really? A girl between 2 brothers? Sounds familiar" Rebekah said looking at Klaus

"Wait in the car" Klaus said

Caroline turned around and smiled.

"Thanks for driving me back. Sorry about all that drama. Seems like everyone Elena meets falls in love with her or something. Don't get caught into it. It's already a triangle, you'd just make it a square"

"I don't really fancy brunettes, I seem to have a thing for blondes" Klaus smiled as he stepped closer to her

Caroline felt the heat in her cheeks and looked down at the flip flops she was wearing.

"Can I call you?" Klaus asked

"Um, yeah. Becca has it. Can I get yours?" Caroline asked her palms getting sweaty

"Yeah, it's the same everywhere, 911"

Caroline laughed at the cheesiness of it.

"You're such a dork!" Caroline pushed him slightly

"Apparently I don't fill the norm of suave British men"

"The accent helps, a lot"

"So I've heard"

"How are you a fireman in New York City of all places?"

"That's a story we should have, over drinks"

Klaus held her hand in his and kissed the back of it. He smirked and headed back to the car. Caroline watched as he walked, trying not to fan herself as it suddenly had gotten quite hot. Rebekah was yelling something at him as she got into the car. Caroline turned and went back to her apartment. She flopped onto the couch and sighed.

* * *

Caroline had torn through her closet looking for something to wear for drinks with Nik. She even went into Bonnie and Elena's closet and found nothing. She sighed and sat down. Why was she making a big deal out of this? It's not like she never had drinks with a guy before. But this wasn't just a guy. He was a fireman, and Caroline smiled. The image of Nik in bunker pants and suspenders flashed in her mind. He did look incredibly attractive in them. She looked in her closet again. She saw a pale pink Prada dress lying on the ground. She had gotten it from work since there was a stain on the skirt, she had it shortened to the mid thigh. The dress flared out at the waist. It was a halter dress with a giant bow that was tied on the side that kept the dress up. She put it on and realized it showed off the cookie monster band-aid on her knee. She sighed. She searched for some shoes before putting on some make up.

Bonnie walked in and saw a huge mess in the apartment.

"Hello?" Bonnie yelled out

Caroline came out, pulling out curlers out of her hair.

"Where we robbed?" Bonnie asked

"No! I'm getting ready" Caroline said as she pulled the last curler out of her hair

"For what? Isn't that dress a little short?" Bonnie asked

"Is it? Argh, I don't know what to wear!"

"No, it looks fine, just where are you going?"

"I'm having drinks with a guy"

"A guy? Please tell me it's not Tyler"

"It's so not Tyler, trust me"

"Then who?"

"This guy I met"

"Cmon, tell me more! Some guy that deserves a Prada dress? He must be special"

"He's a fireman"

"Oh my god! How? Where! Does he have friends?"

"He's the brother of one of the models"

"Then he must be hot"

"He is, and he's british"

"What? How do you find the good ones?"

"I almost got mugged, broke my Prada heel and got my knee and chin scraped up"

"Was it worth it?"

"Maybe"

* * *

Caroline got out of the cab, trying not to flash anyone and walked towards the bar. She was wearing Gucci heels this time, which weren't as tall as the Prada ones. She walked into the bar and looked around. She realized she was a bit over dressed for this bar. Everyone was wearing jeans and t shirts and here she was in a Prada dress. She realized then her dress was too short when most of the guys were staring at her. She walked towards the bar.

Nik walked into the bar, wearing dark jeans, and a grey henley shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. He wore a couple of necklaces and a black military style jacket. He noticed everyone was staring at the blonde in the pale pink dress at the bar.

"Pretty boy, check out the hot blonde at the bar" his friend Carl said walking next to him

Caroline ordered her drink and leaned over the bar a bit. She paid for her drink and looked around.

"Just a little more blondie, just a little more" Carl said as he watched her intently

"That one's mine" Nik said

"I saw her first" Carl whined

"She's here for me" Nik smiled as he walked towards her

Nik walked up to the bar and placed his hand on her waist. Caroline looked over and saw Nik smiling and looking incredibly sexy again. It seemed like Rebekah's family was just genetically blessed with hotness.

"Hi" Caroline smiled

"Hello sweetheart, would you like to sit somewhere?"

"Sure" Caroline picked up her drink and followed him

The other guys watching groaned inwardly as they realized that pretty boy as they called him, managed to get another girl. Caroline sat down in a booth with Nik across her. A waitress came by and place a drink infront of Nik and walked off. Caroline shot him a confused look.

"They know me here" Nik said

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"No, it's a firemen bar, so we come here to unwind"

The waitress came back and placed a drink in front of Caroline. It was a pink drink in a martini glass.

"I didn't order this" Caroline said

"Some guy at the bar did" the waitress answered and walked off

Caroline looked over at the bar, and saw a bunch of guys sitting there. Nik glared over at them.

"They're just messing with me" Nik said

"Why?"

"Cause they like to. And because you're the hottest girl in here right now"

"Really? I think I'm the only girl in here right now, aside from the waitress"

"That too. It picks up in an hour or so"

"So, are you going to tell me how you ended up a fireman in New York City?"

"Right to the point then? I like that"

"I figure if we get the awkward questions out of the way first, we can drink the rest of the night away"

"Not if you're drinking girly drinks"

"And what are you drinking?"

"Whiskey"

"Ugh, I don't know why guys like to drink that stuff"

"It's an acquired taste, love"

"So are you going to tell me a story or not?"

"Alright, but it's not very interesting. I came here a few years ago. My father cut me off while I was still in university. I worked in some local pubs for a while, saved up enough money and came here. I worked some pretty crappy jobs here, then one of the guys I was working with told me about taking the test. I did, and here I am"

Caroline wondered why his father cut him off. She didn't want to pry so so left it alone.

"Just like that? You became a fireman?" Caroline asked

"Well, they did make me work for it. The written test was ok, but then there's the physical test. And they made me shave my head"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"i can't imagine you bald"

"it wasn't pretty that's for sure"

They both laughed and Caroline took a sip of her drink.

"What about you? How did you end up working in fashion with my sister?"

"Your sister's a model, I'm not"

"Why not? You're obviously beautiful"

"It takes more than just a pretty face to be a model."

"You should tell Rebekah that"

"Are you two always like this?"

"Like what?"

"I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like to have a brother or sister"

"You're lucky, you don't have to fight for your parent's attention. You don't have to share with your siblings, you don't have to watch after the youngest to make sure she doesn't do something stupid like eat crayons or stab a fork into the outlet"

"Yeah but it was pretty lonely growing up. Besides my parents weren't around enough for me to fight for their attention"

"Trying fighting with 3 brothers and a sister"

"That many?"

"Yeah, Rebekah's the youngest"

"I can see that, you get all protective around her"

"It's just my nature"

"Are you the oldest?"

"No, I have 2 older brothers. Elijah and Finn"

"Rebekah mentioned him"

"Yes, he's the responsible one. No one's heard from Finn in years. He ran off with some girl and never looked back"

"That's kinda harsh"

"Let's just say home life wasn't the greatest for him. I don't blame him. I hope he's happy wherever he is"

Caroline was counting in her head mentally of his siblings.

"So are you the middle child?" Caroline asked

"Sorta. Kol is my younger brother. He's somewhere in boarding school still"

"Boarding school? Is that British thing?"

"Not exactly. My parents sent us away after grade school. Thought it would be good for us. It made us stronger, but we resented our parents in a way"

"But you turned out ok"

"Somewhat. We survived it with each other"

"Rebekah said she hadn't seen you since grade school"

"My parents sent me away early for some reason, I think it's because I was too much of a bad influence over Rebekah."

"Really? You don't say?"

"Enough about me"

"But you're so British and interesting"

"Really? Because I'm British I'm interesting"

"Could be the accent"

"it does help"

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you end up here in New York?"

"I'm from a small town in Virginia, it's the middle of nowhere, and nothing happens there. I came to school here in New York. I graduated and ended up staying"

"Just like that?"

"Well, there were a few other factors. My 2 best friends are here, we share an apartment, you saw one of them earlier, Elena, the brunette with the 2 guys chasing after her."

"Oh yes, I remember that"

"Yeah, well I live with them now. She works in publishing, and my other friend Bonnie is getting her masters in chemistry. They're really great, they helped me when..." Caroline stopped herself.

Nik waited for her to finish. She looked down at her drink. She really didn't want to think about Tyler.

"Something wrong?" Nik asked

"No, nothing. My boyfriend of 3 years dumped me recently. It was another reason to stay here. I didn't want to go home and be the girl that didn't make it. The one who went to the big city and came home with her tail between her legs"

"He's a stupid loser for ever letting you"

Caroline looked up at him.

"He has to be incredibly stupid to let you go. Maybe he likes ugly women"

Caroline laughed.

"You have every guy in this bar looking at you"

"That's because I'm the only girl here"

"No, it's because you are beautiful, and they're all waiting for me to get up and go to the loo so they can swarm around you"

Caroline laughed again. Nik reached over and held onto her hand.

"It's the truth. You are beautiful, and strong and if you can put up with Rebekah you deserve a monument or holiday"

"She's not that bad"

"You've known her a few days, I've known her all her life. Don't come crying to me sweetheart"

"I don't cry easily"

"Don't tell her that, she'll see it as a challenge"

* * *

A few more drinks later, Caroline was feeling happily drunk. Nik just watched her.

"So what's Nik short for?" Caroline asked as she played with the rim of her glass

"Niklaus"

"That's a strange name"

"It's rather old. My mother wanted a different kind of name"

"Why do they all call you pretty boy?"

"It's a nickname. We all have one. They give us one when we're probies"

Caroline giggled.

"No, not what you're thinking, sweetheart"

"What am I thinking?"

"It's not what you think, probies are what we call the new firemen that come into the house. They're on probation for the first year, they don't know what they're doing so the others have to guide them along"

"Oh my god it's like a frat house! Is there hazing?"

"NO!"

"It's ok, you can tell me"

"We don't haze. We bust each other's balls and crack jokes but we don't haze"

"Ok, if you say so"

"Really we don't"

"I'm not saying anything, I'm not judging."

"You are so judging"

"Ok, maybe a little bit. But it's not like I get to talk to a fireman every day"

"You could"

Caroline felt her cheeks flush pink. She pulled back and finished her drink. The waitress came over and dropped off another drink. It was another pink drink.

"Who keeps buying me drinks? And why are they always pink?" Caroline asked

Nik laughed to himself and looked around. Caroline furrowed her brows together and looked around. She reached over and took Nik's drink and gulped it down.

"Ugh, that was gross" Caroline said

"You're suppose to sip it, not slam it"

"You were nursing that drink all night, pretty boy"

Nik motioned to the bartender for another drink, while Caroline watched. She smiled as she felt the alcohol take more of an effect on her. The waitress dropped off his drink and Caroline smiled.

"How far gone are you?" Nik asked

"Not that gone. I can handle my liquor"

"Alright sweetheart"

"Why did you become a fireman?"

"I already told you that love"

"You told me how, but not why"

"Some boys dream of being firemen when they grow up. Most of them grow up and have boring jobs in an office somewhere."

"And you just never grew up?"

"Something like that. I don't do what everyone expects of me"

"Neither do I, maybe that's why we get along so well"

"Do we now?"

"Yeah, you haven't left and I haven't run off crying yet. I take it as a good sign"

"It would be wrong to leave a lady this early in the evening"

"Are you always this gentlemanly or do they teach you that in fireman school?"

Nik chuckled to himself. Caroline was amusing and funny when she was drunk, and even more insightful.

"How are you single?" Nik asked

"I could ask the same for you. You're british, you're a fireman, and you have all your teeth"

"I didn't realize my teeth were that important"

"Well you know what they say about British people and teeth"

"What?"

"Nevermind!"

Caroline's cell phone started ringing. She took it out of her bag and saw that it wa her mom. She groaned.

"It's my mom, ugh" Caroline said

"Oh cmon, you should talk to your dear old mom"

"You can talk to her then"

"Fine" Nik grabbed the phone from her and answered it

"give it back!" Caroline yelled

"Hello, Caroline's phone, me? I'm Nik. Caroline's here, she's just a bit sloshed. No, no no, I just met your daughter. We're having a few drinks that's all. No, you can't call it a date. For it to be a date there should be some food involved don't you agree? Of course I can cook, I'm a fireman, I'd have 12 angry guys at me in the firehouse. Oh, ok. She wants to talk to you" Nik handed the phone back to her

Caroline groaned and took the phone.

"Hi mom. No, I just had a few drinks. Yes, he's British. He's the sister of one of the models at work. Mom! No! I'll call you back! Bye!"

Nik watched her in amusement.

"Don't do that to me! Now she's all you should go out and meet people, date again, blah blah blah. Ugh!"

"Your mom's sweet, she cares about you. I haven't spoken to my mother in years"

"That long? Don't you miss her?"

"Sometimes, but I try not to think about it"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Everything was ok, and then it changed. I don't know what I did, but she turned her back on me."

Caroline reached out and held onto his hand.

"That just sucks. While we're on sucky parents, my dad left my mom for another guy"

"Ouch"

"Yeah, he left and never looked back. I get a letter or something from him once in a blue moon. My mom's a workaholic, keeps her busy so she doesn't have to think about her failed marriage"

"This has gotten depressing. let's not be depressed drunks then. Let's get out of here"

"Ok, I'm hungry"

"Food is good, does that make this a date then?"

"You never really asked me out on a date, just drinks"

"So this is a practice date then?"

"Call it half a date then"

"Alright, let's go get you some food" Nik got out of the booth and held his hand out to her

Caroline picked up her bag and took his hand and walked out with him. She could feel the eyes on her as she walked out. Nik put his hand on the small of her back as they walked out. The cool air hit her skin and she shivered. She felt Nik place his jacket around her shoulders and looked over at him.

"Thanks" Caroline said

Nik pulled the jacket to cover her. She slipped her arms through the jacket and was immediately overwhelmed by his scent. It surrounded her. She closed her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" Nik asked as he cupped her face with his hands lifting her face up

"Yeah, just hungry"

"Don't pass out on me"

"I won't"

* * *

Nik held onto Caroline's hand as they walked a few blocks. They stopped in front of a bright yellow and red sign, HOT DOGS lit up.

"Seriously?" Caroline said

"What? Are you too good for this?" Nik asked

"No, this is the best stuff to eat after drinking!"

Caroline walked in and ordered her hot dog with everything on it. Nik walked in after her and watched her.

"i'm not sharing with you" Caroline said

"Obviously" Nik answered

They stood by the other country and ate their hot dogs and laughed. Caroline was surprised at how laid back Nik was. Nothing seemed to phase him.

"I remember coming here when I was in college. We'd drink cheap beer and come here afterwards. I miss those days" Caroline said

"I wonder if Rebekah would ever eat these"

"You should bring her here. She'd love it"

"We're talking about the same Rebekah right?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She finished her hot dog and washed it down with a papaya juice. She looked over Nik's shoulder when she heard a familiar voice. It was Tyler, he was drunk, with his arm around a girl. Caroline looked away and tried to hide. Nik picked up on her sudden change and looked back at Tyler who was ordering hot dogs. He looked back at Caroline.

"Is that your ex?" Nik whispered to her

"Talk about awkward"

Nik pulled her into his arms and held her close. She buried her face in his chest. She inhaled his masculine scent again and relaxed against him. She wrapped her arms around him and felt safe. She heard the sound of someone vomiting and lifted her head to look. The girl that Tyler was with was throwing up on the floor.

"Not cool babe" Tyler said as he bit into his hot dog

Caroline buried her face into Nik's chest again.

"Let's get out of here" Nik whispered

Caroline nodded. Nik pulled away from her. He put his hand around her waist and then bent down slightly and placed his other arm under her knees. He lifted her up into his arms before she could say anything. The workers were trying to clean up the vomit and help the girl stand in the corner while Tyler was still eating. Nik carried Caroline out, while trying to avoid the vomit on the floor. Nik carried her down the block.

"You can put me down"

"Why would I do that?"

"I can walk"

"I can carry you"

"Don't firemen carry people the other way"

"We don't really carry people out, we drag them out"

"Way to ruin every girl's fantasy!"

"Would you want to be carried out of a burning building while your head is in smoke?"

"That depends, are you carrying me out?"

Nik put her down and took a step back. He quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Caroline screamed.

"Oh my god! Put me down!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I'm not giving everyone a free show! Put me down!"

The wind picked up and blew her skirt up. Caroline screamed. Nik looked up and saw her skirt fly up. He reached to pull her skirt down.

"Put me down! I don't want the world to see my ass!"

Nik laughed and put her down. Caroline immediately pulled her dress down to make sure she was covered.

"I knew I've seen that ass before!" Tyler yelled from behind them

Caroline was mortified that she had flashed Tyler. A drunk Tyler, who apparently abandoned the girl throwing up on the floor. Caroline hid behind Nik, hoping she could disappear.

"Show the girl some respect!" Nik yelled out

"Yeah right, her ass is hanging out. And what an ass it is!" Tyler yelled out

"Watch your mouth" Nik yelled

"That ass is amazing! I know, I've tapped that" Tyler said as he started to make thrusting motions

Caroline stood there watching Tyler thrust into the air. Nik stood there not sure what to do. Tyler was clearly drunk but making an ass of himself.

"Are you hitting that now? Then you know how amazing that ass is!" Tyler yelled as he started humping the lamp post

"Oh my god" Caroline said in shock

"It's an amazing ass, like spiderman!" Tyler said as he started to hump the ground

"And you dated this guy?" Nik asked

"Shush!" Caroline quickly took her phone out and started taking video of Tyler humping the ground

Caroline laughed and put her phone away. She grabbed onto Nik's hand and led him away while Tyler was still humping the ground. They walked a few blocks.

"I was right, that guy is an ass" Nik said

"Yeah he is, I guess I am better without him"

"You are"

Nik leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips for a second before pulling away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't-"

Caroline didn't let him finish, she pulled him down and kissed him back. His lips devoured hers as her arms reached around his neck. Nik's hands rested on her waist as he pulled her closer to his body. She felt his hand start to move but stop. She reached down to his hand, she placed her hand ontop of his and guided it down to the curve of ass. His hand gave it a gentle squeeze. She felt a smile on his lips.

"He was right, it is an amazing ass" Nik said

Caroline's hand slid down his back, and grabbed his ass. Nik raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not so bad yourself"

"Let's get out of here"

* * *

AN: hope you were amused. It's Grey's Papaya in nyc, open 24/7. and yes it's great when you're drunk or hungover.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank you for the positive response to continue this that came out from randomness! Thanks to all those that read, reviewed, favorited this story and put it on alert. I shall continue. If you haven't noticed I changed it from T to M, for language. naughty potty mouth language. Firemen cuss like you wouldn't imagine, the stuff that comes out of their mouth would make a sailor blush. See you at the bottom

* * *

Caroline buried her face deeper into her pillow. It was warm and she pressed into it more. Her hands went to fluff the pillow a bit, when she realized the pillow wasn't soft, no where near soft. It was firm and breathing. Caroline opened her eyes slowly and saw a chest breathing. She lifted her head and looked up. Nik was sleeping in her bed naked. She looked down at herself and realized she was naked too. She quickly tried to think back to what happened last night. She looked around her room and saw their clothes thrown all over. She looked back at Nik who was still sleeping. His arm was still around her while his other arm fell off the bed. Caroline lifted the sheet slowly to see if Nik was totally naked. He was and she giggled to herself.  
She heard the door to the apartment slam shut.

"Elena! Caroline! I know one of you is here!" Bonnie yelled out

Caroline quickly rushed out of bed and grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. She looked back at Nik who was still sleeping. She tilted her head a bit, taking him all in.

"I know you're here!" Bonnie yelled out

Caroline quickly rushed out of her room and closed the door quietly. She ran into the living room where she saw an angry Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Caroline whispered to her

"Why are we whispering? What the hell happened to you? I'd expect this from Elena"

"I have someone here"

Bonnie just looked at Caroline as if she had 8 heads. She saw the crazy sex hair and the smeared eyeliner under Caroline's eyes. She watched as she pulled the sheet closer to herself.

"I know, our nosy neighbor ambushed me the second I walked into the building. She was walking that thing she calls a dog. Complaining about how it sounded like a rodeo in here last night, with animal sounds! What the hell were you doing?"

"I kinda got drunk last night"

"Really? This isn't like you Care"

"Look, I didn't think it would happen. We met for drinks, went to eat hot dogs and ran into Tyler"

"Tell me that's not Tyler in there"

"It's not, it's the fireman I told you about"

"Then why were you riding him like the rodeo?"

Caroline covered her face with her hands and wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I didn't, I mean, ugh, there is no way I say this without sounding utterly stupid is there?"

"Not really. I thought it was Elena she was complaining about, not you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I have to get ready for work"

"I'm always here if you need to talk"

"Thanks" Caroline walked back to her room

She opened the door and saw that Nik had turned over onto his stomach and now his backside was staring at her. Caroline closed the door behind her and wondered what the proper way to address the situation was. She never really had to kick someone out of her bed before. She sat down onto the bed and wondered if she had screwed it up. She slept with him after a half date. Would he talk to her again? How would Rebekah react? She hated how she would always screw things up. She sighed and laid back down onto the bed. She looked over at him who was still sleeping. She noticed small white scars on his back, and turned onto her side. She looked at them, they were scattered randomly over his back. She wondered where they came from. Some of them looked old and faded. She saw a M in the middle of his back near his spine. She looked at it, realizing someone had carved it into his skin. She reached out and her fingers lightly traced the M on his back. Caroline leaned over and gently kissed the scar near his shoulder. Her lips made their way up to his neck. Nik's arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer. He lifted his head up, revealing the sexy bed hair he had.

"Morning love" Nik said as he turned onto his side

"Morning" Caroline replied

"I see you're a blanket stealer," Nik said as started to pull the sheet from her body

"I was cold" Caroline pouted

"I'll warm you up," Nik said as he pulled the sheet from her body and covered both of them, "It's like unwrapping a christmas present"

Nik's thumb ran across Caroline's chin, brushing past a faint a reminder of her fall. His hand slid down her neck and he pushed her back onto the bed. He looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful" Nik said

Caroline was surprised. she didn't expect him to say that. Her hand slid up his arm resting on his shoulder. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself" Caroline said as her finger traced along his jaw and stopped near his mouth.

"What happened here?" Caroline asked rubbing the spot near his mouth

"Debris from the ceiling fell on me, got me in the face" Nik answered

Caroline looked at the faded scar on his face. She leaned up and kissed it.

* * *

Elena opened the door to the apartment while Damon was following her.

"Where were you last night? I called you and texted you, and I hate texting!" Damon yelled

"I was out, and I didn't want to talk to you, not when you're like this"

"You were with him weren't you!"

"I need to get ready for work"

"So you have office sex with my brother on his desk? What you didn't get enough last night?"

"Damon stop it"

"No, you can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this! You can't do this to both of us! It's not fair!"

"I can't ok? I told you both that I can't decide! I don't know how to! I mean, I love you both"

"But you can't have us both!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just can't right now ok?"

"Elena!"

"Leave me alone Damon, please!" Elena runs towards Caroline's room

"Elena!" Damon chases after her

"Caroline! I need to talk-" Elena said as she opened the door to Caroline's room

"Oh God Nik" Caroline moaned out

"Oh God! Sorry!" Elena said as she turned around and tried to leave but Damon was standing right behind her

"Get out! Get out now!" Caroline screamed at them

Nik stopped and looked up at her and then turned his head to see Elena and Damon standing there.

"Get out! GET OUT!" Caroline yelled

"Us or him?" Damon asked

"Both of you! Get out! NOW!" Caroline yelled and threw a pillow at them

"I'm sorry Care," Elena pushed Damon out the door and closed it

"Good job blondie!" Damon yelled

Caroline covered her face with her hands. She wanted to die or crawl under a rock and die there instead.

"Why is this happening to me?" Caroline said

"Cheer up sweetheart"

"How are you ok with this?"

"What? That I woke up with a beautiful woman next to me this morning? That I got to have, or still having morning sex with you? It's a great morning for me"

"At least it's good for you"

"Not happy love? I can change that"

Nik disappeared under the sheets. Caroline felt him kiss her ribcage, her stomach and then resting between her thighs. She gasped as she realized what he was doing.

* * *

Elena was getting out of the shower. She put a bathrobe on and walked into the kitchen where Damon was sitting. He was drinking coffee out of her mug.

"What are you still doing here?" Elena asked

"Waiting for you, thought we'd carpool"

"You should leave, I think we embarassed Caroline enough for one day"

"You did that, I was just a spectator."

"Damon cmon"

"You know they haven't left that room yet. I think they picked up when we left the room. Never knew Blondie had it in her, well right now she probably does"

"Damon!"

"Oh cmon! Lighten up. You're the one who walked in on them, without knocking. This whole thing could have been avoided if you stopped running and just talk to me"

"This is not my fault!"

"I never took her for those quiet types"

"Damon! You need to leave"

"I thought we were carpooling"

"I'll take the train! Now go!"

"But I'm not done with my coffee yet"

Elena grabbed the coffee mug out of his hands.

"You're done, now go. I don' t need anymore drama in the morning right now"

"Don't be late to work, you know how your boss gets"

The door to Caroline's room opened. Elena and Damon turned to see Nik walk out dressed and Caroline in a bathrobe. Caroline glared at Elena and Damon as they walked past them towards the door. Damon looked at Nik, tilted his head and gave Caroline the thumbs up.

"Not bad Barbie, better than the last one" Damon said as he took the coffee mug back from Elena and taking a sip

"So, um, call me?" Caroline said as she leaned on the door

"When are you free?"

"Friday, Saturday"

"I have to check my schedule, I think I'm working the weekend shift."

"Oh"

"You free tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"I'll call you" Nik leaned in and kissed her on her forehead

"Ok"

Nik opened the door and headed out. Caroline closed the door and locked it. she spun around and looked at Damon and Elena.

"The next time either one of you walks into my room without knocking I will hang you by your toenails!" Caroline said as she walked to the bathroom

"I thought we were gonna do girl talk" Damon yelled out

* * *

Caroline let the hot water run down her body in the shower. It felt good as her muscles relaxed. She poured the shampoo into her hand and rubbed it into her hair. She smiled as she thought about Nik. She rinsed her hair and imagined his lips on hers, kissing her. She reached for the her body wash and rubbed it onto her skin. She noticed small finger like bruises on her hips. So now she had sex bruises. A reminder of last night. She bent down to reach her legs when she felt how sore she was. She hadn't felt like this, ever. She smiled.

"Caroline, I"m sorry that I walked in on you this morning" Elena said as she walked into the bathroom

"Elena! What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to talk to you, and I knew you'd have to listen to me here"

"Fine"

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to walk in on you. I didn't know you were dating anyone"

Caroline sighed. Elena was too busy wrapped up in her own love triangle to notice anything else happening.

"I'm not, we met last night for drinks"

"You just met him?"

"He's the brother of one of the models. He's a fireman"

"And you just slept with him?"

"I didn't plan on it ok? Besides it's been forever since Tyler"

"But this is so unlike you. I mean, good for you, getting over Tyler"

"I am so over him"

"So are you going to see him again?"

"Maybe"

"What, he wasn't good enough for a second date?"

"Oh he was, he says he'll call me"

"Just call him, guys like it when the girl takes charge. what have you got to lose?"

"I'll call him later today, I have to get to work"

* * *

Caroline ran into her room, frantically trying to find something to wear to work. She threw on a blue dress and searched for her shoes. She found one but searched for the other. She looked under her bed and saw one of Nik's necklaces lying on the floor. She reached out and picked it up. She looked at the strange silver metal piece hanging on the black cord. She didn't know what it was. She found her other shoe and grabbed it. She grabbed her purse and headed out. She put on one shoe and was struggling to put on the other shoe and hold her bag and pour herself some coffee. She dropped his necklace and groaned. She picked it up and put it on. She slipped the handle of her bag onto her arm and drank half the cup of coffee she poured. She adjusted the buckle of her shoe and then headed out.

* * *

She walked into the fashion house and walked past Blair's office. Blair was talking to Rebekah and in a good mood.

"Caroline! Caroline come here!" Blair yelled

"Morning Blair, morning Rebekah" Caroline smiled

"Did the fabric come in from Japan yet?" Blair asked

"Not yet, the delivery guy doesn't come till 11" Caroline said

"Did the pattern makers get my pattern?"

"Yes, they're making it now, you should get it by tomorrow. Anything else?"

"Rebekah seem needs a new pair of shoes and a new bag. Show her some and send out the approved designs to the factory"

"Yes Blair, come on Rebekah" Caroline said

Rebekah followed Caroline down the hallway.

"Thanks for covering for me, Blair would have freaked if she found out I broke the shoes" Caroline said

"No problem. Least I could do after you fell onto the ground trying to find my brother"

Caroline smiled and tried not to think about Nik's hands touching her body. She shook her head. Caroline looked at the shoes on the shelves.

"So what color shoes do you want?" Caroline asked holding up a pair of shoes

"Why are you wearing that?"

"What?" Caroline looked down at her dress

"Why are you wearing Nik's necklace? Did you steal it from him?" Rebekah yelled angrily

"No!" Caroline said putting the shoes down

"He wouldn't have given it to you! Why did you take it?"

Caroline didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell her that she had slept with her brother, and that it probably got kicked under the bed while they were taking each other's clothes off.

"I didn't take it, I just found it"

"You're lying! Give it back!"

Caroline quickly took the necklace off and Rebekah snatched it out of her hands. She held the metal piece in her hand, her fingers brushing on it. She saw Caroline looking at her and turned around. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Nik.

"What?" Nik groaned into the phone

"What the hell is Caroline doing with your necklace?" Rebekah yelled into the phone

Nik was sleeping in his bed, rolls over onto his back.

"Did you just call me about a necklace?"

"Why does she have it?"

"What are you talking about? I'm tired, and you're not making a lot of sense right now"

"The necklace I gave you Nik, the one from when we were kids, before they sent you away. Remember? You promised me you wouldn't take it off!"

Nik sat up on the bed and looked over to the hook on the wall where he hung all his necklaces. He saw that it was missing.

"I must have lost it"

"Really Nik? That's the best you can come up with?"

"what?"

"Why does Caroline have it? Did you give it to her?"

"No! I told you I lost it, it must have come off when I was..."

"When you were what?"

Caroline watched Rebekah yell at Nik on the phone. She got angrier and angrier and she was trying to think of a way to leave without her noticing. She could hear Nik yelling back at her through the phone.

"You did what? Are you serious? You're fucking her? Really? You've known her a day and you sleep with her? What the hell? Do you have to fuck all of my friends is that it? Oh shut up! She's my only friend here, stop screwing it up for me! I mean it Nik! I don't care!" Rebekah hung up on him and glared at Caroline.

Caroline didn't say anything. Rebekah held the necklace in her hand and stormed out. Caroline was relieved that she left and was able to breathe. She wondered what Nik was doing. Probably mad at her. Her day was not getting any better.

* * *

Caroline checked her phone again, and there was no missed calls. She sighed. She leaned on the kitchen counter. He said he'd call but he didn't. She didn't want to seem desperate so she called him, twice, throughout the day. They were suppose to meet up today but he never called. She went to her room and changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfy. She always did this. She always managed to screw up. She hated this feeling. She hated that she felt used. Single life was starting to suck for her. She glanced up and saw the mixer on the counter and smiled.

* * *

Caroline was covered in flour and frosting as she finished piping the frosting onto the cupcake. Baking made her feel better, that she had some form of control over something. She decided she wasn't going to mope around any longer. She got dressed, wearing a white Calvin Klein dress with black polka dots on it. It was a bit Doris Day with the flared out skirt and bow on the back. She fixed her hair and put on some make up. She put on some kitten heels and put the cupcakes in a box and headed out. If Nik was going to be the kind of guy that would sleep with a girl and say he was going to call but could tell her truth, she was going to make him eat it. Literally.

* * *

Caroline showed up at his firehouse. She paid the cabbie and walked to the door and rang the bell. She waited and waited. Finally the door opened.

"You lost honey?" the older captain asked her

"I'm looking for Nik" Caroline answered

"Pretty boy?"

"Yeah him"

"They just got back, he's in the shower. Come in"

Caroline smiled as she walked inside. She saw a long row of firemen jackets hanging, along with their helmets and pants. The smell of burnt plastic filled the room.

"If you have food, you better not announce it. Sometimes they act like they've never seen food before" the captain said

Caroline looked around and saw some of the firemen talking to each other.

"Pretty boy! Get over here! You got a special delivery!" the captain yelled out

Nik had changed into his normal clothes. His hair was still wet and he looked tired. He walked over to where the captain was. His eyes lit up when he saw Caroline.

"Hello sweetheart" Nik smiled

"You're off the clock, so get out of here pretty boy" the captain said as he walked off

"Thanks captain. Nite" Nik said before turning his attention back to Caroline, "What brings you here?"

"Don't act cute with all your firemany stuff. If you're going to be one of those jerk guys that never calls a girl after you sleep with them, then you can just eat it!" Caroline shoved the box of cupcakes into his hands

"You made cupcakes?" Nik asked

"Yes! I can bake! I can do lots of things if you bothered to ask! And I don't need your sister being all psycho on me either!" Caroline yelled

"Cupcakes? I heard cupcakes" a nearby fireman said

"Where?" another fireman asked

Suddenly the firemen swarmed around the both of them. Caroline looked around, and the box was ripped open, hands snatched up the cupcakes and suddenly they were gone. Caroline blinked and Nik was standing there with his hands holding nothing. A second later the empty box was placed back into his hands. Nik looked at the empty box and then back up at Caroline who looked horrified.

"Yeah, you shouldn't announce that you have food here. They are savages here"

"Is everyone crazy here?"

"Well yeah, normal people run out of a burning building, while we run right into it"

"Don't be all firemany right now! I called you twice today! You said you wanted to see me! If you didn't, then you shouldn't have said that! I'm not that kind of girl! I don't usually do this kind of thing"

"Make cupcakes?"

"NO! I've never slept with a guy after the first date"

"Didn't we decide that wasn't a date?"

"There was food after, it was a date!"

"Alright, alright"

"Forget this! You and your sister are both crazy! I don't need this!" Caroline turned to leave

"Wait sweetheart" Nik reached out and grabbed onto her arm

"What?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was going to call you, but we got a call for a fire at a strip mall. It spread too fast when we got there, so it ended up being a 3 alarm. It took us a while to put it out. I didn't have my phone on me because I didn't want it to melt in the fire. I literally just got back 20 minutes ago. Oh and I had the ceiling of a laundromat fall on me"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I didn't break anything. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier"

Caroline felt horrible. She yelled at him for something he didn't have control over. And now she seemed like the crazy one.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy all day. I just get a little wound up. Plus your sister is not helping at all"

"I told you, and you didn't believe me"

"This day totally sucked"

"Well it's over now. Come on, let' s get out of here"

Nik put his arm around her and they started walking out. He threw the ripped box into the garbage as they walked towards his car.

"I was going to ask you to come over so I could make you dinner" Nik said

"A hungry man tv dinner?"

"I can cook, you can't survive in a firehouse without knowing how to put food on the table"

"Chef Boyardee?"

"Come over"

"I have to work tomorrow"

"I'll drive you back after. take a chance love"

Caroline looked at him and smiled.

"Alright, but I'm not sleeping with you tonight"

"Course not, you're more of a morning person"

"I've never done that before ok?"

"You're a virgin?"

"NO! I mean, I don't sleep with guys I've just met ok?"

"Well, we're better acquainted now"

"You have to tell me what's the deal with your sister"

"I only have you for the night, explaining Rebekah would take a lifetime"

"So what are you making?"

Nik pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How about we start with dessert?" Nik asked

"Ok" Caroline nodded

* * *

AN: I hope you were amused. The language wasn't that bad here, but it will get bad. you have been warned. Questions? Comments? Reviews are welcome. The name of this came from Rhianna's song. And anyone have any idea's about the necklace Rebekah was yelling about?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for reading, for comments, reviews, and putting this on your story alerts. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline felt herself being lifted up onto the counter. She felt Nik's lips on hers, his hands on her thighs, pushing her skirt up. She felt his fingers slide up her thighs and pushed him away slightly.

"Wait!" Caroline yelled

"What?" Nik asked

"I said I wasn't going to do this with you tonight"

"Ok" Nik said as he started to pull away

Caroline closed her legs and adjusted her dress. She jumped off the counter and watched as Nik went back to cooking. He was making risotto. She watched as he stirred the pot. He began to flip some up into the air and catching it back in the pot while stirring. Caroline was impressed.

"Can you set the table love?" Nik asked

"Sure"

Caroline took out 2 dishes and placed them on the table. She looked at the table and ran her hand along it.

"This is a really nice table. Where did you get it from?" Caroline asked

"I made it"

"You what?"

"I made it"

"Just like that?"

"Well the tree helped too"

Caroline scoffed at his response. Nik turned the stove off and turned to Caroline.

"Risotto is served in bowls not plates love"

Nik walked up behind her and placed his arm around her waist. He placed a kiss on her neck. His other arm reached over and picked up the plate and placed it on top of the other plate. He pulled away, and Caroline held onto the arm that was around her waist. She turned around and grabbed onto his shirt. She pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. Nik felt her lips part and her tongue was in his mouth. Her hands reached down to his jeans and pulled the top button. Nik pushed her onto the table. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled the zipper on his jeans down. His hands reached up her skirt and found the flimsy lace fabric she wore as underwear. Caroline reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and threw it onto the floor. She felt his hand on her back unzipping her dress.

* * *

Nik and Caroline sat at the table they just had sex on. Caroline's dress was thrown into the other room. She was wearing Nik's shirt while they sat there eating the risotto he had made. Nik managed to put his jeans on while they attempted to have a normal dinner. Nik smiled as he watched her eat.

"I thought you said we weren't going to do this tonight" Nik smirked

"I say a lot of things, not like you hear all of them"

"Oh I heard all of them. I take instructions very well, especially when you were telling me how to-"

"Shush!"

Nik laughed as Caroline tried to stay mad at him.

"Look, I just don't want this to be a physical thing, I mean you're cute and all, but if that's all you want then let me know now"

"How do I know you're just not using me for sex? I feel used already. And here I cooked you dinner, only to have you take advantage of me on my table. A table I built myself with my own hands" Nik said pretending to be hurt

"Yes, I'm here using you and your body for sex" Caroline said sarcastically

"I knew it! You American girls are all the same"

"I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to"

"Neither did you. Can we just see where this goes?"

"Then stop trying to fuck me in your kitchen!"

"Would you like to move this to the bedroom?"

"Nik!"

"Alright, alright. It's just I don't know where this is going. I don't want to promise you something that I can't do"

"Well you were fine doing me on the table"

"You weren't complaining, besides now that we've gotten that out of the way we can talk like normal people"

"Does every conversation start with sex then?"

"Do you want it to?"

Caroline looked down and then back up at him. She stood up and walked over to him. Nik pushed his chair out more as if to get up. Caroline stopped him and straddled him. Her eyes searching his she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I like you Nik, don't hurt me"

Nik pushed a piece of her blond hair back behind her ear. He ran his thumb across her cheek.

"I'll try not to"

* * *

Elijah walked into his office in London. He sat down at his desk and looked at the correspondence on his desk. He was flipping through them quickly, but stopped at one. It was a letter postmarked from Australia. He looked at the return address name. Beowulf. Elijah smiled and quickly opened the letter. It was a letter from his older brother Finn. No one had heard from him in years. He knew it was Finn from the name. Beowulf was one of the stories they read when they were younger and Finn always thought himself as the Frisian King in the book, The Fight at Finnsburg. He was glad that he still remembered. Elijah read the letter quickly.

Finn was living with Sage still in Australia. Sage did cage fighting while Finn worked on a boat. He said he had sent letters to their home but never got a response. He almost gave up except Sage looked on the internet and found Elijah's law firm information. Finn decided he would try one last time. Elijah smiled. It seemed him being a lawyer in a prominent firm in london had its advantages. Niklaus found him that way too.

Elijah saw there was a phone number and reached for his phone. He hadn't spoken to Finn in years. He was anxious and nervous.  
Suddenly, the door to his office flew open. Elijah looked up and standing there was his father. Mikeal.

"Hello father, there's no need for dramatics here" Elijah said placing his phone back down

"Where is she? Where have you taken her!" Mikael demanded

"As her lawyer I cannot tell you where my client as, as she specifically stated that she did not want you to have that information"

"She is my daughter! I have a right to know where she is"

"Rest assured, she is well and happy, away from you"

"Why are you so intent on destroying this family? Hasn't your brother done enough?"

"Which brother are you referring to? The one that ran away from you because he couldn't stand you, or the one you cut off and left to the wolves? I have so many"

"You are my son!"

"Yes, I am father. But I am also Rebekah's lawyer. And she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with you"

"Do you know what you are doing to your mother?"

"My mother is a lush and drunk, I highly doubt she even realizes that Rebekah is gone. Now I have work to do, show yourself out"

"You're making a mistake"

"No, the only mistake I've made is to humor you this long. Did you think she would stay once she found out what you did to our brother Niklaus? How you cut him off without a cent. How you held all the letters he sent her?"

"It was for her own good"

"What about Finn? Why didn't you tell us he wrote to us? Oh you weren't expecting that one were you? No father, you are the one who destroyed this family. I'm just trying to bring us all back together again. Now get out"

Mikael balled up his fists in anger.

"You will regret this" Mikael stormed off

Elijah waved his hand in the air as he walked out of his office. He picked up his phone again and dialed his sister.

"Elijah!" Rebekah answered

"Hello sister, I have good and bad news"

"Can't you ever have just good news?"

"Well the bad news just stormed out of my office"

"Ugh, him again?"

"Yes, he's very adamant on knowing where you are sister. He's going to chase you down until he finds you"

"Well he can keep trying. I don't want him to know where I am."

"He won't. I transferred some of your money into an account in New York for you. He won't know you're there until you make a withdrawal"

"Him and his interpol friends. I wish he'd stop. Why isnt' he chasing after Finn or Nik like this?"

"Speaking of Finn, I received a letter from him. Apparently he's in Australia"

"the one with kangaroos?"

"yes, he's there with Sage still. He's working on a boat, and is happy. He says he wrote you many letters, but you never responded"

"Mikael again! I hate him Elijah! I really do"

"It's ok sister. I'm going to call him and see how he's doing"

"I saw Nik. He's good. He misses us. He really is a fireman"

"Good to hear. I'm glad you're happy"

"You should come and visit"

"I can't, you know Mikael will follow me if I left. Then he'd know where you and Niklaus are"

"Alright. Maybe we can meet in Australia then"

"Maybe"

"Oh, they're calling me for the shoot, I have to go. I'll talk to you later"

"Take care of yourself Rebekah"

"Bye!"

* * *

Mikael was on the phone with his friend at Interpol.

"Have you found my daughter yet?" Mikael demanded

"We tracked her passport. She's in America modeling. The agency won't give us any information about it"

"Where in America is she? It's a rather large country"

"It shows that she entered JFK in New York. We don't have any information on where she's staying or if she's still there. She could have taken a connecting flight to another state"

"What about her credit cards?"

"No activity, she must be using cash or someone else is paying for her"

"Great, keep me posted"

"Oh, you should know, your other son is in New York as well"

"Finn?"

"No, Niklaus. He works in New York City as a fireman"

"Niklaus is no son of mine. Rebekah is there, I'm sure of it. She wouldn't have traveled there if there wasn't a reason. I'm going to New York"

* * *

Caroline slipped on her dress and zipped it up in the back. Nik watched her from his bed.

"Stay over, love" Nik said as he moved closer to her

"Some of us have to work tomorrow"

"I'm off Saturday, stay over then?"

"Maybe"

"What can I do to persuade you?" Nik said as he crept closer to her

"You have to earn the over nighter" Caroline said as she walked out of his room.

Nik sighed and got out of bed and put on his jeans. He looked for his shirt which was in the hallway on the floor. He picked it up and saw Caroline in his makeshift studio. He found her standing in the middle of the room in awe. There were sketches, paintings and watercolors scattered about. She saw a few sketches on the table and picked one up. It was of her. She was surprised that he would even draw her. She looked down and picked up another sketch and it was Rebekah. Caroline smiled. She felt an arm snake around her waist and looked up and saw Nik smiling down at her.

"Did you do these?" Caroline asked

"Yes, I do that in my free time"

"You're really talented"

"Well the subject was really beautiful" Nik whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver, "Cold?"

"No"

"You sure?" Nik started kissing her neck

"If you keep this up, I'll never leave"

"Then don't, you've been coming over all week, stay the night"

"I have to work tomorrow, not all of us can be sleepy firemen"

"I'm far from sleepy love"

"I can tell," Caroline spun around to face him, "Is that all you ever think of?"

"When you're around yes"

Caroline pulled away from him and went to look at the rest of his studio. Nik followed her.

"Put your shirt on, I'm too smart to be seduced by you"

"That's why I like you"

Caroline smiled and watched Nik put his shirt on, covering his lean body.

"Did you talk to your sister?

"I tried, she's still mad"

"Why? What's so important about the necklace?"

"It's something between me and Rebekah."

"Ok, well can you tell her to stop biting my head off every time she sees me? She acts like I drowned her kitten and stabbed her in the back or something"

"Alright. I'll try to talk to her some more, but no promises"

"No offence but your sister can be a real bitch when she wants to be"

"I know, I'm sorry she's being like this to you"

"Comes with the job" Caroline shrugged as she looked back at his drawings. She knocked his sketchbook onto the floor. Nik bent down to pick it up and his shirt rode up. Caroline reached over and touched the scar on his back.

"What happened here?" Caroline asked

Nik stood up and pulled his shirt down. She felt his body tense up.

"I fell through a glass cabinet" Nik said flatly

"Oh my god"

"It was a while ago"

"How big was it?"

"The cabinet?"

"Cause you have them all over your back"

"I thought girls liked guys with scars"

"I was just wondering how you got them"

"It's late, I'll drive you back" Nik left the room to get his keys leaving Caroline confused

* * *

Caroline walked to the photo shoot. She saw Rebekah in a couture gown being fawned over by the hair stylist and makeup artist. Rebekah waved them away. Caroline walked over to the photographer to see how things were going. Rebekah walked over to Caroline.

"Seems like my brother has taken a liking to you. He asks that I try to be civil with you"

"Gee thanks"

"Don't get too comfortable, he'll get rid of you once he's bored"

"Then why bother being nice to me?"

"Because he's never asked much of me. I'm playing nice with you"

"Yay" Caroline said sarcastically

"Just because he's fucking you doesn't make you special"

"God, jealous much?"

"Hardly. Nik doesn't do relationships. The last slut that tried ended up being kicked out of school, and she deserved it"

"I get you want to protect your brother and all, but you don't have to be such a bitch to me. I'm not stealing him from you"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know anything about us!"

Rebekah stormed off with the hair stylist and make up artist chasing after her. Caroline sighed. This day was not getting any better.

* * *

Kol walked into his brother's office, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk, propping his feet on his desk. Elijah stopped reading the brief he was working on and looked up at his younger brother.

"Is there a reason why you're here Kol?" Elijah asked

"I want to be free of father, like Rebekah"

"Kol, we've been through this, you cannot emancipate yourself from our parents. Rebekah has the ability to be financially independent from them. That and father was holding her money hostage."

"Well, can't I stay with you then?"

"Kol, go back to school, get a degree, do something with your life"

"How do I know he won't cut me off like he did to Nik?"

"You don't, but if he does, I'll try to help you finish school"

"Where is Rebekah? Did she find Nik?"

"She's good, she's safe. Mikael doesn't know where she is still. But he'll find her soon enough. And yes she found Nik"

"We should have a reunion"

"We will, I also heard from Finn"

"Where is he?"

"He's good, he's still with Sage, living in Australia. He's been sending letters to us for years, but our father made sure none of us got them."

"Why would he do that?"

"This is Mikael remember? It's always about control with him. Finn found me online, he wrote to me using the law firm address. I spoke to him on the phone. He wants to see us, he misses us"

"I'm going to Australia"

"No Kol, you can't, not just yet. Mikael will follow you and he'll know where Finn is"

"Then when? What are we doing?"

"Mikael's obsession with controlling all of us will be his downfall. I'm talking with Finn about meeting in a nearby country."

"I hear Baili is nice this time of year"

"Kol, go back before he notices you're gone"

"How did you escape him?"

"I grew up"

* * *

Caroline walked over to Rebekah who was getting ready for the shoot.

"If you keep acting like this, you'll get a bad reputation and no one will want to work with you" Caroline said

"I'm fine"

"Whatever, leave the baggage at the door and do your job"

"Fine"

* * *

A few hours later, a few dresses and hairstyle changes later, Rebekah was in the make up chair removing her make up. She changed into her normal clothes. Caroline walked over to her.

"You have another shoot tomorrow at 7am. Do you need a car to drive you there?"

"Yes"

"Ok then"

"Caroline"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind"

"Look, I really like Nik, and he likes me, so you're just gonna have to get over it and yourself for now. We're stuck working with each other"

"You know I've only seen him two times since I've been here? And how many times have you seen him?"

"You're busy with shoots, and he's working weird hours. You can't blame him"

"I don't, I blame you"

"Well you shouldn't. You both have busy lives, why don't you try to see him then?"

"Because he's busy fucking you"

"Argh! Why do I even bother! You are so annoying! Nik was totally right about you!"

"You don't know anything about me or him!"

"I know enough that he has a bratty sister!"

"You don't know anything! You have no idea what I've been through, what he's been through! You don't know anything!"

"I know he was shoved through a glass cabinet that left scars all over his back"

Rebekah's body stiffened and her face was in shock.

"Did he tell you who did it to him?" Rebekah asked

"He didn't say"

Rebekah got up and grabbed her bag. She started to head out the door, keeping her head down as the tears started to form in her eyes.

* * *

Nik was in his firehouse when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and saw Rebekah standing there. He could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Nik asked

"I'm sorry!" Rebekah cried out and ran into his arms

"It's ok, it's ok" Nik held his crying sister and stroked her hair

"It's my fault, I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok, it's not your fault"

"I'm sorry! It's my fault he pushed you, I'm sorry!"

"Rebekah, we've been over this. It's not your fault. It was never your fault"

"I was there Nik, I watched him do it to you. And I couldn't stop it"

"It's over now, you're free of him, we both are"

"For how long?"

"I'll always protect you, just like when we were children"

"Always and forever"

* * *

Mikael stood outside the firehouse where he saw Rebekah run into. He looked at the building and at the street name.

"Found you at last"

* * *

AN: Yes I left it there! Mad?

I don't really know everything about British law and how you emancipate yourself as a minor, so don't get me on the legality of it ok? It's just a story so we'll just go with it. and since FF is super lame, I had to keep it out of the realm of deletion. Lame I know. I may change it back to T due to the cussing and lack of smut. but whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all those that take the time to read this story and leave me reviews, comments, etc. The flashback scene here turned out to be longer than I expected but hey, when you have 3 originals yelling at you, you cave in. A little darker, no rainbows or ponies in this one. Still no beta. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline showed at Nik's house with a small overnight bag. She rang the doorbell and waited for him. There was no answer. She rang it again and wondered what he was doing. She looked around and saw his car wasn't there either. She took her phone out and called him.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Nik, open up, what are you doing?"

Nik closed his eyes as he realized Caroline was at his house. He was in Rebekah's hotel room watching over her. She had been like this for a few days. He had to cancel dinner with Caroline and forgot about him asking her to stay over night.

"I'm with Rebekah at her hotel room. She's having a bit of a rough spot"

Caroline sighed. She picked up her bag and turned around. She had hoped that she didn't put her trust in him too soon. She teased him about earning the over nighter and here she was willing and eager for him. Talk about karma biting her back in the ass.

"I'm sorry Caroline, it's just that it's been crazy the past few days. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget. I can leave now and be there soon"

"No, it's ok, I'm gonna head back, stay with her"

"Caroline-"

"I'll call you later" Caroline said before hanging up

* * *

Nik sighed and looked back at his sister in bed. He sat down on the bed next to her. He saw she was asleep. Rebekah was dreaming of happier times. She and Nik were children playing in their parent's house. Elijah was away at school and Finn had just run off. Kol was having his piano lessons on the other side of the house, rather mansion. Henry was asleep in his crib upstairs.

"I don't want to play policemen and firemen!" Becca whined

"I played with your dolls before!" Nik complained back

"But why do you always get the fire truck?"

"Because it's my fire truck!"

"Then wait for Kol to be done then! I don't want to play this anymore!"

The two of them stopped complaining when they heard their parents yelling. Rebekah covered her ears and closed her eyes. Nik got up and hugged her.

"Make it stop!" Rebekah cried out

Their parents fighting started to become a more regular occurrence. It started after Nik had his tonsils removed, and got worse and worse. He closed his eyes and tried to shut it out. There was a crash down the hallway, a vase smashed onto the floor. The two siblings flinched at the sound of it.

"Make your decision Ester!" Mikael yelled

"They're all my children!"

"No they're not. They are not all my children!"

"Please be reasonable!"

"No, I will not be made the fool by you or anyone ever again!"

"No one has to know"

"No one has to know? I'll know! I'll know exactly what you did every time I have to look up his face! Now, are you going to help keep this family together or not?"

"I love my children, all of them"

"Fine, then stay out of my way!"

Mikael stormed out and headed towards the room where Nik and Rebekah were playing. Ester tried not to cry, and got up and walked to the other side of the house where Kol was having his piano lessons.

"It stopped, they stopped" Nik said as he pulled Rebekah's hands off her eyes

"Why do they have to yell at each other like that?"

"I don't know, I wish they would stop"

"Me too"

Mikael stormed into the room.

"There you are" Mikael said as he approached them

He reached and grabbed Rebekah's arm and pulled her away. Rebekah cried out.

"What are you doing?" Nik asked

"You are to pack your things and leave for boarding school tomorrow!" Mikael yelled

"Why?"

"Don't question me boy!"

"Yes father" Nik looked down

"Don't use that tone with me!" Mikael released Rebekah's arm

Rebekah started crying and watched Mikael slap Nik across the face. Nik fell back onto the floor. He looked up at his father with fear in his eyes. He had never been afraid of his father until now. Mikael yanked Nik up by his collar and looked at him.

"You are no son of mine" Mikael threw Nik into the glass cabinet behind him

Nik's body fell forward onto the floor. Blood and glass covered the floor. Rebekah was frozen unable to move. She watched Mikael walk over to Nik's body as he lay on the floor. Nik looked up at his father. He didn't understand why his father was doing this. He felt the shards of glass in his back and it hurt to move. Rebekah saw Mikael crouch down.

"I will not have you destroy this family"

Rebekah looked around and grabbed the toy fire truck.

"Leave him alone!" Rebekah screamed as she ran and hit Mikael on the head with the fire truck.

Mikael fell back. The truck was broken into pieces and fell to the floor. He reached up and touched his head and saw blood. Rebekah stood there in front of him. She would protect her brother.

"Is this how you repay me?" Mikael lunged at her

Rebekah stood her ground.

"Throwing your toys at me? Toys that I bought for you?" Mikael said shaking her

"Leave her alone" Nik said

Mikael turned back to Nik as he lay on the floor still.

"You wretched boy. You taught her that didn't you? To be disrespectful?

"Stop it" Nik managed to say

"Time to teach you some manners boy" Mikael picked Nik up by his shirt

Rebekah ran at him kicking and screaming against his leg.

"Leave him alone! Leave my brother alone!" Rebekah screamed

Mikael dropped Nik back onto the floor and pushed her onto the floor.

"You will mind your manners and respect me! I am your father!" Mikael yelled

"You're a bully!" Rebekah yelled

"You've turned her against me" Mikael said glaring towards Nik

"Father, please"

Mikael was filled with rage when he heard him use that word. Father. He was not his father. He was a fool, he was a joke. And Niklaus was a constant reminder of it. He took off his belt and struck Nik hard. Nik yelled out.

"Stop it!" Rebekah yelled as she got up

"Silence or you'll be next!" Mikael yelled

Rebekah stood there contemplating for a moment. She had never been struck by a belt before. She took a step forward.

"No Rebekah" Nik said

Rebekah stood there and watched Mikael strike Nik's body repeatedly with his belt. She cried as she watched and was powerless to stop it. She watched as Nik's shirt was shredded up by the whelps of the belt.

"You will respect me boy, and this will serve as a reminder"

Mikael picked up a shard of glass and carved the letter M into Nik's back. Nik was already tired and worn from the belt, he felt the glass go into his skin. His eyes widened from the pain of it, but then passed out. Mikael tossed the glass shard aside and got up and walked out as if nothing happened. Rebekah immediately rushed over to him.

"Nik! Nik are you ok?" Rebekah cried out

She looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"Mother! Help us!"

Ester stood there for a moment and turned her back and walked away.

"Mother?" Rebekah cried

Rebekah looked at Nik's body. It was covered in glass and blood. She saw the M on his back and it was bleeding. She didn't know what to do.

"KOL!" Rebekah screamed out

Kol heard the commotion as he was walking back to his room. He heard Rebekah scream and headed towards the room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Nik laying there and Rebekah crying.

"What happened?" Kol asked

"Father, he was so angry, I don't know why. He came in here so angry at Nik"

"We have to stop the bleeding" Kol ripped the sleeve off his shirt and covered the bleeding M.

"Mother knew what he did, she wouldn't help us, she walked away!"

"Becca calm down, please. We have to get the first aid kit, and we have to get him to his room."

Rebekah nodded. Kol stood up and lifted Nik up onto his back. Rebekah picked up the smashed fire truck and walked to the doorway and looked around. She saw that no one was there and waved for Kol to follow. Kol carried Nik up to his room and set him down. Rebekah came running into the room with the first aid kit.

"Father's always been moody, but this is scary" Kol said

"He's always mad at Nik"

"Let's not think about him right now"

Kol looked at his brother's back, the bruises were starting to form. He pulled out the glass shards from his back while Rebekah wiped Nik's face with a washcloth.

"He made me watch him do it" Rebekah said

"What?"

"He threw Nik into the glass cabinet, I was scared, I wanted to protect him, I hit him with Nik's firetruck. I made him bleed"

"Rebekah! How could you be so careless!"

"He was hurting him! He got so mad, and he kept hitting him with the belt. He said I'd be next if I didn't listen to him. But Nik told me not to. It's my fault"

"It's not your fault. Father's just angry"

"I hate him"

"Rebekah, don't say that. Let's not talk about this right now. We have to help Nik"

The two siblings cleaned Nik's wounds and placed bandages over them. Rebekah even opened her spongebob band aids for Nik. They sat on both sides of Nik watching over him.

"He's sending Nik away" Rebekah said

"What?"

"He's sending Nik away to that boarding school"

"But they he's not old enough. Elijah was 12 when they sent him away"

"They're sending him away tomorrow"

Kol looked down at his brother.

"At least he'll be with Elijah" Kol said

"That just leaves us"

"We have to stick together, we'll protect each other" Kol reached over and held onto Rebekah's hand

"I'm scared Kol"

"Me too"

The two siblings fell asleep next to Nik. Morning came and Rebekah woke up first. She looked around the room and saw her two brothers sleeping. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She saw the car pull up to their house. The same car that came and took Elijah away.

"Kol! Wake up!" Rebekah yelled

"Too early!" Kol whined

"They're here to take Nik!"

"What?" Kol jumped out of bed

"The car, its the same car that took Elijah!"

"We have to help him pack!"

Kol pulled out one of Nik's bags. He opened Nik's drawers and started throwing clothes into it.

"Becca, empty your piggy bank, and bring me my box in the top drawer in my room"

Kol threw in more clothes and socks. He pulled out another bag and threw in some more clothes. Rebekah ran into her room and grabbed her piggy bank and her pencil case that she kept hidden in her drawers. She ran into Kol's room and took out the box. She ran back into Nik's room.

"We have to hide it somewhere where father won't find it" Kol said

Rebekah took a sock and threw the money from Kol's box and her pencil box into it. She took another sock and balled it together and threw it into the bag. She looked at her piggy bank filled with change. She shook her head.

"Our brother doesn't need your pocket change"

Rebekah dropped the ceramic pig onto the floor. It shattered and all the change fell out. She reached down and pulled out the large bills she had in there.

"Where did you get that from?" Kol asked

"It's mine, and I'm giving it to Nik, if he ever wants to come home he can" Rebekah folded up the bills neatly.

Kol pulled out a new shirt for Nik to wear and slipped it on him. He put on new socks and Rebekah hid the bills in his sock. She put on his shoes and laced them up neatly as he taught her before. She ran over to his broken fire truck and pulled out the metal piece sticking out. She pulled the ribbon out of her dress and looped it through the loop in the metal piece. The white ribbon had splashes of Nik's blood on it. She felt guilty for breaking Nik's fire truck and decided she would buy him a new one for Christmas.

"Nik wake up, wake up" Rebekah said as she moved his pillow

"It hurts" Nik said

"They're coming to for you. The car's here"

"What so soon?"

"Yes, get up"

Kol helped Nik sit up on the bed and started buttoning his shirt. Rebekah put the necklace over his head. She went into his closet and pulled out a jacket for him. They helped him put the jacket on and watched as he winced in pain as he pulled it on.

"My shoe feels weird" Nik said

"I put 50 pounds in there. If you ever need help leaving that school" Rebekah said

"The rest of it is in the sock in your bag" Kol added

Nik looked at his two siblings. He didn't know what to say. He could tell they cared for him during the night.

"Thank you" Nik said

"We'll miss you" Kol said

"I'll miss you both" Nik said

"Elijah will be there, he can take care of you" Rebekah said

"Take care of her Kol. You know how father can be" Nik said

"Don't worry. Take care of yourself. Maybe it's better that you're not here. Father is very moody these days" Kol said

"And take care of yourself Rebekah. Don't give Kol too much of a hard time. Write to me, both of you" Nik said

"Of course I will. I'm sorry I broke your fire truck" Rebekah said

"It's ok, it's just a toy" Nik said

"I made a necklace for you, from your fire truck" Rebekah said

Nik looked down at the necklace and smiled.

"I love it" Nik said

"Promise you'll wear it, that you won't take it off?" Rebekah asked

"I promise" Nik said

"Maybe father will send me next year, then we all can be together" Kol said

"What about me? I'll be all alone here" Rebekah said

"You still have Henry" Kol said

"He's just a baby!" Rebekah said

"Just like you!" Kol said

"Am not!" Rebekah yelled back

"Hey, stop it! I won't be here anymore, please look out for each other" Nik said

"We will" the both said

"I hate that he's sending you away" Rebekah said

"Father's mood swings are getting rather dangerous" Kol added

"I don't know why father is so mad at me for. Is it because my hair isn't like his? Is it because I never do what he says?" Nik asked

"It doesn't matter, you'll be back for Christmas in a few months" Kol said

"Yes, Christmas, we can all be together again" Rebekah smiled

"Together again" Nik smiled

Rebekah leaned her head onto Nik's shoulder and Kol leaned onto Nik.

"We'll be here when you get back brother" Kol said

"Always and forever" Rebekah said

"Always and forever" the two brothers said in unison

The door flew open and Mikael stood there. Rebekah screamed.

* * *

Rebekah screamed and her eyes flew open. Gasping for air she saw Caroline sitting in a nearby chair.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked

"I'm checking up on you. Nik had to go home because he hasn't showered or eaten"

"There's a shower here"

"Yes but he didn't want to smell like plumeria. Plus he does have a job to go to"

"Oh"

"He said he'd be back to check up on you"

"Well, I'm fine as you can see so you can leave"

"Whatever," Caroline got up and picked up her bag and headed towards the door, "You were talking in your sleep. Who's Mikael?"

"No one"

"Well you seemed to know him pretty well, you kept yelling at him to stop"

"He's someone I really don't want to remember"

"What did he do to you?"

"It wasn't me, it was Nik"

* * *

Elijah was in his office on the phone with Finn.

"What time is it there in Australia?" Elijah asked

"It doesn't matter. I've been away from all of you for so long. Tell me what else have I missed?"

"Rebekah is a model now, if you can believe it"

"Sage said she saw her on a Billboard here, I thought she was crazy"

"It's true, our baby sister is a model. She's in New York City right now, along with our other brother Niklaus"

"How is he? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine, and happy it seems. Rebekah is happy that she found him"

"I'm glad things are better for him now. It wasn't right what happened to him, how father treated him"

"That's all in the past. He can't hurt us anymore"

"Then maybe I can use my last name again"

"You're not?"

"No, when I married Sage I took her last name, so he couldn't find me"

"Really? I never figured you to take a woman's last name"

"I did everything I could to hide from him"

"We should all meet up soon. Kol suggested Bali"

"Kol? How is he?"

"The same, except now he's chasing girls. He just started university, but it seems he's more interested in girls than academics"

"My brother the lady killer"

"Don't encourage him"

Elijah saw he got a new email on his computer and clicked on it. He had people keep track of what Mikael was doing. The email was from an investigator telling him that Mikael headed to New York city.

"Finn, I have to call you back, it seems our father is at it again"

"I want to help"

* * *

Caroline was watching Rebekah at another photo shoot. They were at a pool and Rebekah was pretending to be splashing around in the water. Caroline looked down at herself and mentally told herself she had to go back to gym again. She felt incredibly self conscious around Rebekah. She glanced at her phone and saw that she had no missed calls. Rather no missed calls from him. She saw that she still had the video of Tyler humping the ground and everything else. She decided to upload it to her facebook and youtube. WIthin a few minutes, people were commenting on the video. She laughed.

* * *

Kol walked back into his parents house. He left school and went home to see how his mother was doing. Elijah had asked him to check up on her since their father had left her. Kol knew something was up. He walked into the empty mansion. He called out to his mother. There was no answer.

Kol walked down the hallway and found his mother in the study infront of a fire. She was throwing papers into the fire.

"Mother? What are you doing?" Kol asked

"Kol? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!"

Kol approached her mother slowly. His mother wasn't the usual drunk lush she was. She was quite sober and livid.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"Yes, wait for me in the kitchen please"

"What are you doing mother?"

"Kol please!"

Kol snatched the remaining papers out of her hands and pushed her at an arm's length as she tried futilely to get them back.

"Give that back Kol! They're not for you to see!"

Kol quickly looked at the papers. He caught his brother's name Niklaus and another man's name that he didn't know. He quickly read some more before his mother snatched it back and threw it all into the fire.

"What does that man want to Nik?" Kol asked

"Nothing, and you are never to tell him about it!" Ester pleaded

"Why?"

"Some things are for your own good"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

Kol quickly took his phone out and texted his brother Elijah. He texted the name to him because he knew he'd forget. He sent it to his brother hoping that he'd know more about him.

"What are you doing?" Ester asked

"I'm not going to keep quiet about this. Not the same way you had me and Rebekah be quiet the way you treated Nik. We're not going to be quiet anymore!"

"Please, he'll be so mad"

"Father is always mad! His anger is always pointed at Nik! And you never once stepped in to stop him! What kind of mother are you?"

"Kol!"

"No! I understand why Rebekah left you, if fact I'm going to join her!"

"NO! Kol! Please, try to understand!"

"Understand what? That you're a drunk and would rather find yourself at the bottom of a bottle than care about your family? No, don't bother. Father tried so hard in controlling us, but it only made us run away from both of you"

"That's enough! I am your mother!"

"Then act like it!"

Kol turned to leave. He didn't hear his mother's pleas as he walked out of the house, never looking back.

* * *

Caroline walked into her apartment after another hard day of work, mostly dealing with Rebekah. She called out for Bonnie or Elena and was met with a quiet apartment. Caroline sighed. She had missed her girlfriends, but Bonnie was in the middle of midterms, and Elena still had Stefan/Damon drama. She went to her room and changed. She decided to take a bath, so so took her clothes off and put on her fluffy robe. She smiled as she remembered the last time she put it on was when Nik did the walk of shame. She put her hair in a bun on the top of her head and headed to the bathroom.

Caroline was thinking about the expensive bubble bath she was going to use as she opened the door. She screamed when she saw that the bathtub was already in use.

"Damon! What are you doing in here?" Caroline screamed as she pulled the robe around herself tighter

"Taking a bath, I like bubbles don't you?"

Caroline grabbed her bottle of bubble bath and saw that it was empty.

"Did you use my bubble bath!"

"It smelled nice"

"That's why I bought it! Get out!"

"Alright," Damon started to get up and Caroline covered her eyes

"Hand me a towel? Unless you want to get a good look" Damon smirked

"Get it yourself!" Caroline turned around and left the bathroom

Caroline went back to her room and picked up her phone and called Elena.

"Hey Care" Elena answered

"Elena! Damon is here in our apartment, in our bathtub, using MY bubble bath!"

"He's what?"

"He's here! Being a complete ass!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry Caroline. He must have taken my purse. I've been looking for it everywhere!"

"Well he's here, and he's being really annoying!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can! Oh, and that video of Tyler you posted. It was amazing!"

"Elena! Just get here!"

Caroline hung up and was angry. Her day wasn't the greatest again, she was tired, Damon used her bubble bath, and she hadn't heard from Nik in days. He knew he was taking care of his sister but she felt pushed aside again. She was always pushed aside for someone. It was a feeling she knew too well.

The doorbell rang and she went over to answer it. She wondered if it was Elena since she was missing her purse and Damon had taken it.

"Elena!" Caroline opened the door

Instead it was Nik, standing there holding a box of donuts.

"Hi" Nik said

"Hi" Caroline smiled

"Blondie, why are there flowers on your towels?" Damon asked as he walked out, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist

Caroline could see the look on Nik's face change. She realized how it must have looked. Damon in a towel, her in a bathrobe. She could kill Damon right now. She could kill Elena.

"It's not what it looks like!" Caroline managed to say

Nik stood there for a second with a blank expression on his face. Damon looked over Caroline's shoulder.

"Oh donuts" Damon said

"Shut up Damon! Get out! Elena's not here!"

"But your friend has donuts!"

"Shut up Damon!"

"Oh, he doesn't think that we hooked up does he? Cause we clearly didn't! Not this time. Been there done that. She's a real blond if you're wondering."

Caroline wanted kill Damon for letting that part slip out. She and Damon had hooked up, but that was a drunken night and it was right after Tyler dumped her and Damon decided he was done with the whole Stefan/Elena/Damon triangle. He left Elena that not and drank himself into a stupor. Caroline was drunk after being dumped after 3 years and they slept together. They vowed never to speak of it ever. She felt mortified.

Nik said nothing. His face remained blank, and his eyes became cold.

"Nik, no, it's not what you think" Caroline reached out to touch his arm

Nik dropped the box of donuts when she touched him. He turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" Caroline grabbed onto his arm

Nik pulled away and walked down the hallway. Caroline chased after him in her bathrobe barefoot.

"Nik! Nik!" Caroline called after him

Damon picked up the box of donuts from the floor and closed the apartment door. He opened the box and took out a donut. He smelled it and smiled.

"Ah my precious"

* * *

Do you think those donuts were really that awesome? Yes I left it there.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, it was bad of me to just leave it there like that, so here's the next chapter so you can see what happens. thank you for reading. see you at the bottom.

* * *

"Nik! Please! Nik!" Caroline chased after him

Nik said nothing as he went down the stairs. He was too angry. and when he was angry he knew he could lose control. He had to get as far away from her as possible. Caroline desperate, jumped onto his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Nik stopped. She could feel his entire body tense up.

"Don't be mad, don't leave, please" Caroline said as she held onto him tightly

"Don't touch me" Nik said coldly

"Please, just let me explain, then you can be mad"

"You're not going to let go otherwise are you?"

"No"

"Fine"

Caroline let her legs go and slid to the floor. She kept her arms around his neck.

"Will you at least look at me?" Caroline asked

Nik turned around. Caroline could see he was mad. He reached up and removed her arms from around his neck. And then let her hands go. He didn't want her to touch him, not right now. He was likely to do something he'd regret.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to be there. He stole Elena's purse and let himself into the apartment. He used all my bubble bath too, he surprised me. Nothing happened Nik, nothing"

"Then how does he know you're a real blond? Why did he imply that he had slept together?"

"That happened a long time ago. It was stupid, we were drunk, it didn't mean anything"

"That's my line sweetheart"

"This was before you! You don't see me getting mad over all the other girls that you slept with"

"That's because I don't bring them around you! I would never disrespect you like that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't have control over the situation!"

"I can't be around you right now. I'm too angry"

"What did you want me to do? You've never been in a situation where you've had no control whatsoever?"

Caroline could see she struck a nerve with him. His eyes flashed something and he pushed her up against the wall, hard. She let out a slight whimper.

"You make me so angry! I can't be around you right now!"

Nik closed his eyes, and tried to calm his breathing. Caroline looked up at him. She placed her hands on his chest. His eyes flew open at her touch.

"Don't" Nik commanded

"Why?"

"You might not like what you find"

"I'm not afraid of you"

"You should be"

"I don't scare easily"

Nik saw that as a challenge. He knew he had to scare her. She was too naive, too innocent, too perfect. He'd never be worthy of her. His lips crashed onto hers as he pushed her against the wall again. She could feel his lips dominating hers. She could feel his hands opening her robe. She felt his strong hands grabbing her. She felt the scraping of his belt against her thigh. In an instant he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around him. But this time, he wasn't gentle, he was rough, hard, fast, almost desperate. It was frenzied. It was almost panicky. She felt her skin scrape against the wall violently. But she didn't care. She felt his lips on her neck, sucking, biting, almost as if he was trying to mark her. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as she held onto him. And when it was over, neither one of them said anything. Nik pulled his pants back up and put his belt back on. He pulled the bathrobe around Caroline and covered her up. She wasn't sure what just happened. He looked into her eyes searching for an answer. He said nothing and then kissed her on her forehead before walking down the steps. Caroline took a minute to compose herself and pulled the sash around the robe tighter. She went back to her apartment. She slammed the door closed when she saw Elena, Damon and Stefan.

"Caroline!" Elena ran over to her, "What happened to you?"

"Looks like someone had angry sex" Damon chimed in

"Damon, not the time" Stefan said

"Are you alright Care?" Elena asked

Caroline looked at her and then Stefan and Damon. Damon was eating another donut.

"You know I really don't care about your drama, but when you drag me into it, and cause the one guy that I actually like leave me that's where I draw the line! I'm tired of your stupid love triangle crap! Everyone around you just gets sucked in. I'm tired of it!" Caroline yelled

"Hey if he can't handle how sexy I am, that's his problem!" Damon said

"You didn't have to tell him we slept together!" Caroline yelled

Elena and Stefan both looked at Damon and Caroline.

"You what?" Elena asked

"Thanks to you, he's totally mad at me! He won't even talk to me!" Caroline yelled at Damon

"Donut?" Damon smiled

Caroline grabbed the box of donuts and started throwing donuts at Damon.

"Enjoy your donuts yet? You're so damn selfish Damon! How could you do that to me?" Caroline yelled

"You slept together!" Elena yelled

"Yes!" Damon yelled back, "Yes we slept together, we were both drunk, Tyler dumped her and you could make up your mind between my brother and me! It was that night I walked away from both of you! And if I had any sense I would have stayed away"

"How could you?" Elena asked

"Oh, cmon! You're sleeping with my brother!" Damon yelled

"So you slept with Caroline?" Elena yelled

"Oh my god! This isn't about you! This is about how Damon just screwed up everything with Nik! You are all driving me crazy!" Caroline yelled as she went back to her room.

* * *

Caroline was curled in her bed with her pajamas on. She wanted the day to be over already. There was a knock on the door. She sighed.

"Care, it's me Bonnie. Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Bonnie walked in with a pint of Ben & Jerry chunky monkey ice cream and two spoons.

"I brought you ice cream" Bonnie said as she sat down on the bed next to Caroline

"Thanks" Caroline sat up

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Ok, I'm here if you need to"

"It's just, I was finally getting somewhere! I mean, things were actually looking up for me, and then it just came crashing down. God I screwed this up didn't I?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about"

"Nik, the firemen I met"

"The one who did the walk of shame the same day I found you at the rodeo?"

"Yes, him, things were going well with him, and then Damon shows up in our bathtub"

"What? Why is he in our bathtub? What was he doing?"

"Taking a bath, using MY bubble bath! Argh I could kill him! He comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel as I open the door and Nik seems me in a bathrobe, and of course he thought the worst"

"Did you try to explain it to him? That nothing happened?"

"I did, but Damon let it out that we slept together"

"You what?"

"Don't judge me right now. Elena already did that, even though she's got her whole love triangle drama!"

"When did this happen?"

"The night Tyler dumped me"

"But I thought Damon was all Elena this, Elena that"

"He was, but that was the night he was so fed up with everything and said screw it all, and left her. We got drunk and it happened"

"It just happened?"

"Yes, I don't remember it"

"Then how do you know that it happened?"

"It happened. We woke up and swore that we'd never speak of it to anyone. And then he just says it to Nik and then goes for a donut, like it was no big deal"

"Damon is an ass. I wish Elena would just pick Stefan and get it over with. But if Nik won't listen to you then he's not worth your time"

"But I really liked him! Argh, why does this always happen?"

"Caroline..."

"No, I mean Elena gets 2 guys that want her. No one ever picks me. Tyler dumped me after 3 years. It's like he graduated and that part of his life is over. And I finally found a guy that actually wanted me, and now it's screwed up"

"Caroline, if he's not going to try to meet you halfway, then he's not worth it. Fireman or not. He's being a jerk, and you deserve better than that!"

"I always say the wrong thing, I always sleep with the guy too early. I always screw it up"

"Caroline, stop it. No guy is worth it. If he doesn't know how lucky he is to have you then he doesn't deserve you. There are 5 million people on this island. Half which are male. You've got a large selection to pick from. Cmon, ice cream's melting"

"Thanks Bonnie" Caroline picked up the spoon

"Cheer up Care"

* * *

Caroline walked to the next photoshoot, making sure everything ran smoothly. She saw Rebekah being fawned over by the make up artist again. Caroline decided to focus on her job and pushed thoughts of Nik out of her mind. She walked over to the stylist and told her that Blair wanted certain couture pieces featured. The stylist agreed and took out the pieces. Caroline took her jacket off and placed it on a chair and started to feel confident about her job.

"What happened to you?"

Caroline turned around and saw Rebekah standing there.

"What?"

"What happened to your back? To your neck? You're all bruised up. Were you at the Gucci sample sale?"

"No," Caroline walked over to the mirror and looked at her back and gasped

There were bruises along her back and then a large hickey on her neck. She didn't notice it when she got dressed this morning and ran out. She had to do her make up on the train ride.

"Who did this to you?"

"No one" Caroline lied.

"My brother has been incredibly intolerable these past few days. I figured it had something to do with you."

"We're not exactly talking"

"Did he do this to you?"

"No" Caroline grabbed her jacket and put it back on. She pulled the collar up to cover her neck.

"Then who did? My brother doesn't hit women"

"I never said he did"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and then left. She reached for her phone and called her brother.

"Yes Rebekah?" Nik said annoyed as he was washing the fire truck

"Well I know the source of your bad mood now"

"I'm rather busy working. Not everyone gets to stand in front of a camera and smile"

"What did you do to her? She has bruises on her back and neck"

"I didn't do anything. I didn't hit her if that's what you're getting at"

"Great, my brother is into some weird freaky fetish. I don't need to know"

"Rebekah! That's not what happened!"

"Really?"

"Is she, is she ok?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I can't talk to her"

"Boys! Fine, I'll fix it for you then"

"No! Stay out of this!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Becca!"

"Oh please. You've been brooding and moody these past few days. I can't stand it. If all it takes is this blonde airhead then so be it"

"She's not an airhead"

"Defensive are we Nik?"

"Just stay out of it"

"No, I won't. Apparently she makes you happy. Though I'd much rather you be a drunk instead, but fine. Blonde airhead it is. You'll thank me later"

Rebekah hung up on Nik and smiled as she walked towards Caroline. Caroline was trying to cover up her hickey with concealer.

"That will never work" Rebekah said

Caroline sighed and pulled her jacket collar back up.

"I don't know what weird freaky shit you and my brother are into, and I don't want to know. There's only so much therapy a person can take."

"That's not what happened"

"Whatever, he's being an arse, and apparently you make him happy for some unexplainable reason. So I'm going to help you two"

"Why?"

"Because he's my brother, and he deserves to be happy for once"

* * *

Elijah had booked a flight for New York City. Kol showed up at his doorstep unexpectedly and Elijah took him in. Elijah didn't know anything about the name Kol gave him. Elijah was finishing up at the office before heading for the airport.

His door opened and a man walked in. Elijah looked up.

"Forgive me for intruding. Are you Elijah Mikaelson?"

"Yes"

"I have some legal documents for you"

"My secretary could have accepted them"

"I need to know that you have received them. They're very important"

"Of course"

Elijah obliged the man. He got up and took the large envelope from him.

"Is your mother Ester well?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Yes, a long time ago"

Elijah looked at the strange man. He was dressed oddly to say the least. His hair was wild and crazy. It was an auburn color that grew out in curls. His eyes were blue and had just one dimple on his left side when he smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name" Elijah said

"I'm Talbot Fiennes"

"You're the Duke of-"

"No need to be so formal. I'm just Talbot"

"I"m sorry my lord duke. I'm not taking on any new clients"

"I'm not a client. I just need to make sure you as a lawyer receive this and deliver it to your brother when the time comes"

"Which brother?"

"The one named Niklaus"

"Niklaus? Have you met him?"

"No. I'm afraid I haven't yet. Do you have a picture of him?"

"What is this about?"

"I'm trying to right a wrong."

Elijah reached for his phone and brought up the picture that Rebekah had sent him. He handed Talbot the phone. Talbot scrolled through the images of Niklaus with Rebekah. He smiled.

"The girl is your sister?" Talbot asked

"Yes"

"They're all beautiful. Thank you" Talbot handed the phone back to Elijah

"Can you tell me what this is about?"

"I'm not your client so I cannot divulge such sensitive information"

"It seems I have an opening right now"

"I don't want to keep you from anything"

"You have my attention, your grace"

"Please stop with the formalities. When you say that I turn around looking for my father"

* * *

Caroline was in her kitchen with Rebekah baking. It was the weirdest thing ever. Rebekah holding a lemon and zester in her hands with an apron on. Caroline felt as if she was in some alternate universe.

"What are we making again?" Caroline asked as she measured the flour

"Lemon drizzle cake" Rebekah said while zesting a lemon

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because when I said let's make spotted dick, you kept laughing hysterically. Besides it's Nik's favorite"

"Really? A lemon cake?"

"My mother used to make it on Easter. Nik loved it. She made it once for him on his birthday. And then she stopped"

"Making cakes?"

"She just stopped in general. She turned a blind eye to my father's cruelty and desire to control us. It was like she just shut off all her emotions"

"Harsh."

"You have no idea. They sent Nik to boarding school early. They waited to send Kol. And by then Elijah had graduated, leaving Nik alone there. It was horrible for him there."

"But you wrote to him right? You thought of him"

"Of course, but he never got my letters, and I never got his. Father made sure of that. He also made sure that Nik stayed at school during the holidays. Elijah went back to get him, he'd bring him cookies and toys. But Nik spent Christmas alone"

"No offense but what the hell is wrong with your father?"

"He's a very cruel man. He needs to have absolute control over everyone. And when he doesn't have it, he will destroy anyone that gets in his way"

"I'm sorry that your father was so mean to you and Nik."

"It's in the past now. I've found Nik, Elijah's found Finn, and we're going to be together again"

"And they'll be cake!"

"Yes, cake"

* * *

Caroline stood infront of the firehouse, holding the lemon cake on a plate wrapped in plastic wrap. She looked at the red bay door. She wore a blue sundress with strappy heels. She left her hair down. Rebekah pushed her towards the door.

"Cmon now, what are you waiting for?" Rebekah said

Caroline glared back at her. Rebekah walked past her and rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes, and a lot of yelling back and forth inside before the door opened.

"Why hello ladies" a fireman said

"We're here to see Nik" Rebekah said

"Pretty boy?"

"Yes him" Caroline said

"Come in ladies," the fireman let them in and closed the door, "Pretty boy special delivery!"

The fireman left them there and walked off. Nik walked walked out, wearing a fireman t shirt and bunker pants, complete with the red and blue suspenders. Caroline felt herself swoon just a bit. He looked incredibly sexy. He stopped when he saw her.

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled out as she hugged him

"Rebekah, what are you up to?" Nik asked

"Just wanted to see my big brother"

"Is that all?"

"And I'm fixing your mess, again"

"I told you to stay out of it"

"You deserve to be happy. Don't screw it up" Rebekah said as she walked over to the fire truck and climbed into it.

"What are you doing? Get out of there!" Nik yelled

"Can't hear you!" Rebekah said as she started playing with the things inside

Nik was annoyed and frustrated.

"Um, I made you a cake" Caroline said

Nik turned around. He saw her standing there in a dress that he could easily slide his hand up. He shook his head and the thought of that out of his head.

"You know you shouldn't announce that you have food here"

"It's a lemon drizzle cake, Rebekah said it was your favorite"

"Rebekah talks too much"

"She said you guys used to have it on Easter. I didn't know they even celebrated Easter over there. Do you even have bunnies there?"

Nik laughed to himself. Caroline always had this quality about her that just made him laugh.

"Yes, we celebrate Easter, yes we have bunnies there. And we have eggs there too"

"Smart ass"

"But our chocolate eggs are bigger than yours"

"Here" Caroline handed him the plate with the cake on it, "Enjoy"

Caroline turned to leave, she didn't know what to say to him at all. She felt his hand grab onto her wrist. She stopped and turned back.

"Don't go, love"

"What?"

"We had a spat, but it's over now"

"That's all you can say?"

Nik's hand reached down to her hand and held onto it. His thumb rubbed back and forth gently on the back of her hand.

"No one's really baked for me. You're the first in a long time. Thank you"

"I like to bake for you, I feel all domestic. But don't expect me to greet you with your slippers and a paper"

"A man can dream can't they?"

"Dream all you want, but it's not happening"

"You know what else isn't happening?"

"What?"

"I'm not eating this alone"

Caroline smiled and leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Nik leaned in and kissed her back before she could pull away. Caroline's hands reached up and traced along his suspenders. She grabbed onto them and pulled him closer. She could feel a smile form on his lips.

"When do you get off?" Caroline asked

"At 6"

"Enough time for me to drop off your sister and meet you back here"

"Drive safely" Nik said as he took his keys out of his pocket

"You're trusting me to drive your car?"

"It's just a car"

"I should bake for you more often. It makes you so agreeable"

Nik cupped her face and kissed her. The loud honk from the fire truck echoed through the firehouse. The two of them jumped.

"Rebekah! Get out of there!" Nik yelled

* * *

Mikael sat in a car outside the firehouse watching Rebekah and Caroline drive off. He had been watching them for almost a month. Following them around, writing down their routines, places they frequent and where they lived. Mikael was patient in planning his attack, and of course his confrontation with Niklaus. He knew Rebekah stayed at a hotel, Caroline lived in an apartment with her 2 roommates, and Niklaus lived in a house in Astoria. Soon he would make his move.

* * *

I too ship damon and the donuts. The donuts are from a place in nyc called dough. And yes they are amazing. The chocolate egg comment comes from the fact that cadbury creme eggs ARE smaller here in the us than in the UK. I went over to Ireland and bought some and they were BIGGER than the ones here in the US! Blasphemy! spotted dick is real, but it's still funny.

Thank you to my guest reviewers. FF won't let me answer your questions on the site unless I edit it. Not sure if you are ok with that. But if you do have questions you can reach me on tumblr. - etherealprey dot tumblr dot com. thank you for reading.

And if you're wondering, yes these two will have a talk about what happened. next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading! I hope you are amused!

* * *

Elijah changed his flight to New York again and headed back to his flat where Kol was. Kol was sitting there watching tv when Elijah walked in.

"This is what you do all day while I'm at work?" Elijah asked

"Am I your doting wife? Should I have dinner ready for you?"

"Kol, I'm heading to New York, I've learned some disturbing news"

"What's wrong?"

"Well Mikael is in New York, probably looking for Rebekah. She'll probably lead him to Niklaus unknowingly"

"We must go!"

"No, I'll go, you have to stay here and watch over mother"

"Mother won't even know we're missing. She doesn't notice father's not around"

"You said she was quite sober when you saw her last time"

"Yes, and burning papers, like she was trying to hide something"

"You need to talk to her when she's still sober. Before Mikael comes back"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I have to go to New York. Kol please, I know you want to see Niklaus but we don't have much time here before Mikael returns"

"How do you know he's coming back?"

"A man with sensitive documents came and saw me. He told me many things. Things that I must tell Niklaus before Mikael finds him. He deserves to know the truth"

"What truth?"

"I have to tell him first before anyone else. It wouldn't be right. Please Kol. look after mother, get her to talk"

"About what?"

* * *

Caroline was lying on her stomach in Nik's bed. Her head rested on a pillow that smelled like him. She looked over at him. He was sitting in bed, eating the lemon drizzle cake. He had a smile on his face as he ate it.

"You're going to get crumbs in the bed" Caroline said

"It's my bed"

"Did you make it too with your own two hands?"

"No, IKEA did" Nik said as the put the plate on his nightstand

"And here I pictured you working with your bare hands making this bed, looking all manly, instead you just walked into IKEA and bought swedish meatballs while you were at it"

"I can show you manly in other ways" Nik said as he leaned in to kiss her

Caroline pushed herself up and leaned on her elbow. Her other arm found its way around Nik's neck. She started to pull him towards him and on top of her, but he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

Nik didn't say anything. His eyes trailed from her lips to her neck to the giant hickey that he had left there. His fingers traced along the edges of it.

"Does it hurt?" Nik asked

"Have you never gotten a hickey before Nik?"

"It's been a while"

"It doesn't hurt. Though I think you like marking me"

Caroline pushed Nik back onto the bed and was leaning on him. His hand reached up and glided along her arm, while the other reached up and pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"You really are beautiful do you know that?" Nik said

Caroline smiled.

"You really don't have to butter me up, I'm already naked in your bed" Caroline said as she lowered her head to kiss him

"I"m sorry" Nik said as he held her face in his hands

Caroline was taken aback. She wasn't expecting him to want to talk about what happened right before they were about to get intimate again.

"You have to know, I have this anger problem. I was furious when I heard that you and him had..."

"It didn't mean anything. I don't even remember it, it was before you"

"I know, you're here with me now. But you should know, when I get that angry, I have to walk away or else I'll do something I might regret. I don't want to hurt you"

"You were fucking scary before"

"You said you weren't afraid of me"

"I couldn't let you know I was afraid! I didn't know what you were going to do"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare, I didn't want to. It's just when I heard what he had said about you, I wanted to break his neck"

"Hey" Caroline placed her hand over his chest, "It's over now. I don't want him, I want you. And he's forever trapped in that whole triangle with them. I don't want any part of their drama. I just want you"

Caroline climbed on top of him. Her hands resting on his chest, she leaned down and kissed him.

"Are you going to show me how manly you are?" Caroline teased

* * *

Rebekah was in her hotel room painting her toenails. Her rang and it was Elijah.

"Hey" Rebekah said as she went back to painting her nails

"Mikael knows where you are, he went to New York to look for you" Elijah said

"Are you sure?" Rebekah froze

"Yes, the investigator I had follow him told me he went to New York."

"How much time do I have?"

"I don't know, but you have to go somewhere safe"

"I'll go to Nik's"

"No, you'll lead Mikael to him"

"I can't just leave him!"

"I'm coming to New York. You need to hide or go somewhere safe. I need to talk to Niklaus anyways"

"Are you sure that's wise? You haven't spoken since-"

"It'll be alright. Rebekah, you're not safe where you are. You have to go!"

"Alright!"

"I'll talk to you soon!"

Rebekah got out of bed and started throwing things into her bag. She frantically tried to pack. She had gotten away from Mikael, she wouldn't let him take her back. She called Nik to let him know Mikael was here. It went to voicemail.

"Nik! I know you're doing some weird freaky sex thing with Caroline right now. Pick up please! Mikael's here. He's searching for me. I don't know where to go. Please pick up!"

Rebekah put her phone on the table and threw a jacket on. She put the phone in her pocket and zipped up her bag. She looked through the peep hole of the door and saw no one. She opened the door and ran out. She went down to the lobby and looked around. She went outside and got a cab. She wasn't sure where to go. She looked around and saw him. It was him! He was walking towards the cab.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked

Rebekah nearly screamed as she saw Mikael approach the cab. Rebekah blurted out the address for the modeling agency and the cab drove off. She looked back and saw Mikael standing by the curb watching her drive off. She saw Mikael hail a cab and get into it and follow hers. Rebekah saw a train station and got out of the cab. She ran into the train station. It was crowded and people were exiting and entering. She saw a man with a bike exit through the door exit and she ran through it. She looked back to see if Mikael was following her. She saw him run after her. She ran faster and realized there were several different trains. She looked around and the trains were different colors and letters and numbers, each one had arrows pointing in different directions. She ran to the one closest to her. She ran down the stairs and ran onto the train. She saw Mikael running towards her. The doors to the train closed. Mikael pounded on the glass, the look in his eyes scared her. Her eyes were wide with fear, as he stared at train started to move out of the station. Rebekah felt safe for a moment. She stood in the crowded train not knowing where it was going.

Mikael walked out of the train station. His phone was ringing and he answered it. It was his contact at Interpol.

"You should know your son visited your wife at your house"

"Which son?" Mikael asked

"Kol, he left the dormitories to visit your wife. He hasn't gone back, he's staying with your other son Elijah"

"Why doesn't that not surprise me?"

"Your wife seems to be quite popular these days. She received another visitor too"

"Who?"

* * *

Caroline's hands were pressed against the wet tiles in the shower. She felt Nik behind her, placing gentle kisses along her back. He released his hold on her hips and she tried to stand up straight. Water dripping off both their bodies, she turned around and saw Nik smirking at her.

"That was...wow" Caroline said as she kissed him

Nik put his arm around her waist and then with his other hand he turned off the water.

"Let's get you dried off" Nik said as he pushed the shower curtain aside.

* * *

Rebekah sat on the train until the last stop. The lights flashed on and off and everyone got off the train. Rebekah followed. She wasn't sure where she was. She saw people head towards the exit and followed them. She walked outside the station and could see the lights. She smiled. She walked towards the giant ferris wheel that was lit up. She looked around and saw carnival type games lit up. She smiled.

* * *

"Behold what I have brought back" Nik announced as he walked back to the table with two plates in his hand

"I'm surprised you didn't burn the house down"

"I am a fireman, I do know how to cook with fire"

"Be kinda funny if a fireman's house caught on fire"

"Don't get any ideas"

"How would you explain that?"

"I wouldn't, because it wouldn't happen"

Caroline looked at her plate. It was a steak, with a potato all cooked on the grill. Nik seemed so proud of himself. He was already cutting into his steak. Caroline heard her phone ring. She sighed. She got up to answer it.

"What's up Elena?" Caroline answered

"I'm sorry for everything. Look, I just wanted to apologize for everything that's happened. and I was hoping we could do a girl's night out, you me and Bonnie. We haven't done something like that in forever"

"Um, sure. No boys!"

"No boys"

"Ok set it up and let me know when"

"Ok, thanks Care. I'm really sorry"

"I know Elena, I'll talk to you later"

Caroline hung up and looked down to Nik's phone. She noticed he had a few missed calls. She picked up his phone.

"Hey, you got a few missed calls" Caroline said handing him the phone

"I suppose I did" Nik said as he looked at it

Nik saw he had a few missed calls from Rebekah, and a few voicemails too. He became concerned. He listened to his voicemail and Caroline noticed the change in his body language. She watched as Nik's eyes went wide when he heard the name Mikael. She saw Nik's brows push together and confusion take over his face as he listened to the next voicemail.

"What the hell Becca?" Nik said as he listened to her next voicemail

Nik dialed Rebekah's number. It rang and rang and went to voicemail. He dialed again.

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled

"Where are you?"

"Did you get my voicemail? Mikael's here in New York. I saw him at the hotel where I was at. He almost caught me too, but I got on the train and lost him"

"Yes, I heard, tell me where you are"

"No, I can't, Elijah says that I'll lead Mikael to you"

"I don't care, I can't have you running around this city alone"

"Nik, please, I'm trying to protect you"

"You're going to get yourself in trouble or hurt or worse. Tell me where you are. We'll deal with Mikael together"

"Ok, I'm not sure where I am. I took the train to the last stop, and when I got off, there was this carnival here. There's a giant ferris wheel here, and this roller coaster made of wood. I can't believe it's still working."

"You're in Coney Island?"

"Um, ok, I guess I am. They have these great hot dogs here too!"

"I'm coming to get you. Don't go anywhere"

"Ok"

Nik hung up and put the phone into his pocket. He looked up at Caroline.

"Why's Rebekah in Coney Island?" Caroline asked

"I'll tell you in the car"

* * *

Rebekah walked around Coney Island looking at the lights. She hadn't been to one. As a child her parents never took her and there weren't any near the boarding school they sent her to. She walked along the boardwalk and looked out at the ocean.

* * *

Caroline watched Nik drive with his knuckles turning white.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Caroline asked

"My father is here. He's here for my sister"

"Why?"

"Because she left him. He wants to control her. He won't let her go"

"We'll find her"

Nik parked his car and called Rebekah. It went to voicemail. He groaned. Caroline looked around.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. I'll call you if I find her ok?" Caroline said

"Be careful love" Nik kissed her quickly and walked off searching for his sister

Caroline walked towards the lights. She looked around calling out for Rebekah. Nik was frantic yelling out Rebekah's name. Through the crowds of people he couldn't find her. Caroline walked towards the Wonder Wheel, the giant ferris wheel that was lit up. She looked around to see if Rebekah was around.

"Excuse me"

Caroline turned around and saw an older man standing there with a subway map.

"I can't seem to find where the train station is. Can you point me in the right direction?"

Caroline seemed to be running into men with accents. She obliged and directed the man in the right direction of the train.

"Thank you. No one here has been helpful at all"

"Your welcome. Not everyone in New York is rude."

"Thank you" the man extended his hand out

Caroline reached out and he turned her hand over and kissed the back of it. Caroline giggled to herself internally.

Nik was walking around searching for Rebekah when he saw Caroline standing there, with him. He felt the rage build up inside him. Mikael. He was standing there kissing her hand as if nothing was wrong. He pushed people out of the way as he tried to make his way towards her. Mikael was touching her. Mikael glanced over and saw Niklaus walking towards him and walked off. He knew Niklaus cared for this girl, and his interaction with her was enough to set him off.

Nik was ready to kill Mikael with his own hands. He kept pushing people out of the way until he reached Caroline. She turned and smiled.

"Hey"

Nik grabbed onto her face with both his hands.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No"

Nik held her face in his hands, and examined the rest of her body.

"What's wrong?" Caroline said as she placed her hands on top of his.

Nik looked around and saw that Mikael had disappeared into the crowd.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

Nik pulled her into his arms and held her close. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing down. His hand held the back of her head as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him back. She knew something was wrong.

"Hey, it's me. Remember me?" Caroline lifted her head up

"I saw him touch you. I thought he did something to you"

"He didn't do anything. He just asked for directions. Are you ok?"

"No, we have to find Rebekah now"

"Ok, we'll find her"

"You don't understand, that man you gave directions to was Mikael. He's here for her"

"Ok, we're going to find her"

"I'm not letting you go"

"Ok, we'll go together" Caroline reached for his hand and held onto it

She could tell Nik was worried, but there was something else. He wasn't his usual confident self. It was almost as if he were afraid. She squeezed his hand as they searched for his sister.

They found her standing infront of Nathans eating a hot dog.

"Rebekah!" Nik yelled as he ran towards her, letting go of Caroline's hand

Rebekah looked up, chewing. Nik grabbed her and hugged her. Rebekah was awkwardly trying to hold onto the hot dog.

"I told you she'd like hot dogs" Caroline said

"Rebekah, don't ever do that to me again!" Nik said

"What?" Rebekah said while she chewed

"We have to leave, I saw him" Nik said

Both Rebekah and Nik looked around. They both felt the same fear they had as children. They knew he was out there, waiting for them, circling them. Nik grabbed onto her hand and pulled her.

"We're leaving now" Nik said

* * *

Thanks for your reviews/comments/alerts, etc. Since I know people are actually reading this I'll keep writing. since ff is lame and not letting me answer guest reviews

yes mike and ester and are still married. but she's kinda drunk and braindead most of the time.  
I didn't know what all the british titles were, so i googled it. looking at lords, earls, barons, etc, duke sounded the best. Course I didn't realize that dukes were royalty when I made talbot one. Apparently there was a duke talbot and a duke fiennes. So now they're one person. XD  
I see a family reunion coming...

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading. This chapt is suppose to be a bit lighter than the last two. I hope you are amused.

* * *

Kol walked back into the house he dreaded. There was nothing but haunting memories. The few happy ones were fading away. He found his mother in the sitting room looking at a photo album.

"Mother" Kol said

"Kol, you've returned"

"For now. I need to talk to you"

"About?"

"Father's chasing after Rebekah. And Niklaus"

"He only wants to bring Rebekah back"

"She doesn't want to come back. None of us do. In fact Elijah received something from a visitor recently, about Nik"

Ester closed the photo album and got up and stood near the window.

"What did he say?" Ester asked

"Elijah knows"

Ester turned around and faced Kol with tears in her eyes.

"He knows and he's going to tell Nik."

"No! He mustn't!"

"Elijah's already left. I'm here to look after you"

"Kol you must stop him!"

"Why?"

"Because if Elijah knows, then your father knows!"

"Tell me the truth mother! Tell me!"

Kol didn't know Elijah knew. He merely played it that he did. He watched his mother cry crumpled upon the floor. And she had confessed everything. Kol stood there processing everything. He looked down at her.

"You knew this whole time? And you let father do this to him? You turned your back on him because of something YOU did! I always thought father was the monster, but it's really you!"

"No, Kol, you don't understand!"

"I understand all too well. I want nothing to do with you!"

Kol ran out of the house.

* * *

Caroline watched Nik pour the hot water into a cup for Rebekah. He had placed the loose tea leaves into a diffuser that had a rubber ducky on top. He placed it in gently. She always wondered what it was like to have a sibling, and watching the two of them she knew it was something she missed out on.

She sensed the mood was tense and tried to lighten it.

"Let's make smores!" Caroline said

The two siblings looked up at her confused.

"What you've never made smores? They are awesome!" Caroline said

Caroline searched the cabinets and found nothing to make smores with.

"How do you not have chocolate? Seriously?" Caroline asked as she looked at Nik.

"Ok Mr Fireman, go start a fire. I know you put them out all day but I'm sure you know how to start one. I'm going to get marshmallows"

"Are you insane? Mikael is out there!" Nik yelled

"Yeah, and he's looking for you two, not me"

"But he knows what you look like, he probably knows who you are"

"Fine, let's all go get marshmallows"

Caroline grabbed his keys and walked out. Nik followed her and Rebekah chased after the two. Caroline got into the car.

"What are you doing?" Nik yelled

"Indoor voice!" Caroline yelled back

"Get back in the house!" Nik yelled

"It'll take me 5 minutes to get marshmallows and chocolate. You can wait in the car and keep the engine running as I run out"

"Caroline!"

"I'm driving"

Rebekah got into the backseat and put her seatbelt on.

"What are you doing?" Nik yelled

"If she's driving I'm putting my seatbelt on"

"Are you forgetting that Mikael is out there?" Nik said

"Yeah, and he's probably stalking us and being creepy, but you can take him" Rebekah said

"Do you hear yourself? We should stay hidden" Nik said

"And if we're in a public place, he probably can't do much, except ask for directions" Caroline said

"Get in Nik" Rebekah said

* * *

Caroline walked into the supermarket, grabbing a basket. Nik and Rebekah followed her. Caroline threw in a few bars of chocolate into the basket and then went to look for the graham crackers.

"I want popcorn!" Rebekah said as she ran into the popcorn aisle

"Rebekah! Get back here!" Nik chased after her

Caroline found giant marshmallows and threw a couple of them into the basket. They even had giant skewers next to them for roasting and she threw them in as well. She looked around for Rebekah and Nik. She found Rebekah holding a pack of hot dogs and hot dog buns in her hands.

"Why do they sell hot dogs in packs of 12, but hot dog buns in packs of 8?"

"It's a diabolical scheme that the bread company has with the hot dog company"

Rebekah threw them into the basket and Caroline looked around for Nik. Rebekah ran off again. Caroline went into the next aisle and saw Nik talking to a woman. He reached up to get a box of cereal off the top shelf. Caroline saw the woman stare at Nik as he reached up for the box. His shirt went up a bit and she saw the woman stare at Nik's ass. Caroline wanted to reach into her basket and take out a wooden skewer and stab the woman in the eye. Caroline watched as the woman asked Nik to get her another box off the top shelf. Caroline stood up straight and walked down the aisle calmly. If some woman thought she was going to be all flirty with her fireman she had another thing coming.

The woman was still talking to Nik about the cereal boxes and it looked like he was going to reach up and get her another box.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Caroline asked

Nik turned and looked at her.

"I've seemed to have lost her in the 5 minutes we've been here" Caroline said

"Sweetheart, I just ran into Greta here. She lives in the neighborhood" Nik said

"Looks like your friend Greta likes cereal, a lot" Caroline said looking at the boxes of cereal in her cart

"It's my favorite" Greta said

"I'll bet" Caroline answered

"Nik's just so helpful" Greta said as she placed her hand on his arm

Caroline's temper flared. How dare she touch him? Caroline wasn't the jealous type, ok maybe she was. She walked up to Nik and thrust the basket at him. Nik could see that she was angry.

"I'm going to look for Becca" Caroline said as she walked past them

Nik held the basket in his hand and chased after her, ignoring Greta.

"Sweetheart! Caroline!" Nik chased after her

Caroline ignored him and kept walking.

"Oh cmon, you're not actually jealous are you?"

"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Now you're just making it worse"

"Do you always get stuff off the top shelf for girls shopping here?"

"She asked for my help"

"Aren't you so helpful?"

"You are jealous. You look quite cute when you're all angry"

"I am not!" Caroline pushed him away

"You are!"

Caroline was angry. She grabbed a pepperoni sausage and started hitting Nik with it.

"Ow!" Nik said as he raised his hand to block her from hitting him

"You're so damn helpful! I'm sure she's so helpful to you right back!" she kept hitting him with the pepperoni.

"Calm down love"

"Don't you call me that! Keep your stupid british pet names to yourself! I'm sure Greta loves to hear them!"

"So this is about Greta"

"What kind of name is that? I'm sure you want to eat her gingerbread house!"

Nik was trying not to laugh as Caroline kept hitting him with the pepperoni. He dropped the basket and put his arms around her, trapping her arms.

"Caroline. She just shops here. I see her time to time. And to answer your question, yes I am quite helpful, I help the old ladies, and kids, and anyone else that needs help."

"Funny, how it's a girl that always needs your help"

"Would it have been better if she were some little old lady?"

"If it was she wouldn't be eating cereal, she'd be eating oatmeal"

Nik laughed.

"Are you done now?"

"No!"

"What can I do then?"

"Stop being so damn helpful then!"

"Alright"

"Stop being so firemany around them too"

"How am I being firemany as you put it? You know it's my job to help people right?"

"Well you're off the clock, so stop it"

"Alright sweetheart"

Nik reached up and held her face. She looked up at him.

"Don't pout sweetheart. I've given into all of your demands"

Nik leaned in to kiss her. He released his hold over her arms. She kissed him back and reached down and squeezed his ass.

"Checking out the goods?" Nik asked

"Everyone else is"

"Oh ew!" Rebekah said from behind them, "I'm going to be in therapy forever"

"Where did you run off to?" Nik asked

"They make cheese in a can, can you believe that?" Rebekah said holding it up

"No, we're not getting that" Nik took it out of her hands

"I wanted to see what it tasted like!"

"No you don't"

"You're so mean!"

"I'm so mean, I'm too helpful. I can't win today can i?" Nik said as he picked up the basket and walked away

* * *

Caroline found Nik at check out. She also found the cashier flirting with him. She rolled her eyes.

"You're here usually during the daytime" the cashier said

"I'm here because of my sister and my..."Nik stopped before he could finish. He wasn't sure what Caroline was. Girl he was seeing? Girl he was screwing like the world was ending. Girl who bakes him stuff and then drags him around?

"Girlfriend" Caroline finished

Nik turned and saw Caroline who was standing next to her.

"Oh" the cashier said as she rung him up

Caroline could see that the cashier was disappointed to hear that Nik had a girlfriend. She looked around and saw most of the women were glancing over at Nik. There was far too much eye sex going on. She reached over and fixed the necklaces he wore. She tugged on it gently towards her. Nik took the hint and kissed her. The cashier looked away.

"What is with you two? I leave you alone for a minute and you've got your tongue down her throat!" Rebekah yelled

"Rebekah!" Nik yelled

"I don't need to see this! Everyone's staring at you" Rebekah said

"Are they?" Caroline looked around

"Yes, ew." Rebekah said

The cashier agreed with Rebekah's comment. She looked over at Caroline and saw the hickey on her neck.

"Oh my god is that a hickey? That thing's huge!" the cashier said a little too loud

Caroline felt embarrassed for a second. She pushed her hair back to show it off.

"Yes, it is. And yes Nik gave it to me" Caroline answered

"Damn" the cashier said

"And if you're wondering, the accent stays during sex" Caroline said to the cashier

"Caroline!" Nik yelled

"I'll be in the car" Caroline reached into Nik's pocket and pulled out the keys and walked out******  
**

"I like her" Rebekah said as Nik watched Caroline walk off

* * *

Nik, Caroline and Rebekah were outside in Nik's backyard while he attempted to make a fire so they could make smores.

"You're totally doing it wrong" Caroline said

Nik looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Which one of us here is the fireman?" Nik asked

"You are" Caroline answered back

"So I think I know a thing or two about fires"

"Really? Because you're taking forever to start it!"

"Boring! What are we doing out here?" Rebekah said

"We're trying to make smores if your brother can actually start the fire" Caroline said

"My job is to put out fires, not start them!"

"Oh my god, did you just put a pine cone in there? You can't do that! It'll smell like pinesol now!" Caroline said

"Stop telling me what to do!" Nik yelled back

"I wouldn't have to if you could do it!"

"Stop hovering over me then!"

"I'm just trying to be helpful like you!"

"Are we on this again?"

"Quiet both of you!" Rebekah yelled

Nik and Caroline looked over at her.

"I want to make these smore things that Caroline was talking about! And make hot dogs even though we don't have enough hot dog buns! So stop arguing!"

"What have you done to my sister?" Nik asked

"Just start the fire" Caroline said

* * *

Rebekah watched the marshmallow burn on the end of her wooden skewer. She didn't understand what the fun in this was. Burning things seemed to be something her brother dealt with.

"I don't get it" Rebekah said

Caroline walked over to her with her own skewer and marshmallow.

"You're not supposed to burn it to death. You're suppose to roast it a little. And then you put it on the graham cracker and chocolate and eat it."

Rebekah watched Caroline place the roasted marshmallow on top of the chocolate, which was on top of the graham cracker. She smushed another graham cracker ontop and pushed it down.

"There, now you eat it" Caroline handed it to Rebekah

Rebekah took a bite and smiled.

"it's so good!" Rebekah said

"Yup, guess you don't have these over there"

"No"

"I learned how to do this as a kid at summer camp. My parents sent me every summer so they didn't have to deal with me. I got really good at making smores"

"Let's make more!"

* * *

Nik carried Rebekah back inside and put her in his spare room. He pulled the blanket over her and wiped the chocolate off her face. He walked back into the kitchen and found Caroline putting the marshmallows into the cabinet. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss in the back of her hair. She relaxed against him.

"Tired?" Nik asked

"Yeah"

"Coming to bed?"

"Yeah"

Nik took her by the hand and led her to his room. Caroline didn't object when he started to undress her. She was surprised when he put one of his shirts on her. He pulled the blanket back for her and she got into the bed. He turned and began to undress. She saw the M again and the scars on his back. Nik pulled on some pajama pants and got into bed with her. She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her. She mumbled something about eye sex and soon fell asleep.

Nik ran his finger along her cheek. He wondered how he was going to protect his sister and Caroline from Mikael. He wasn't sure if he could. He heard Caroline mumble something about burning down gingerbread houses. She'd never admit it that she was jealous. Nik smiled to himself and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Stupid gingerbread house" Caroline mumbled

Nik pulled her closer and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you were amused. And that's all she wrote. I've posted everything that I've got. So you gotta wait a bit for the next chapter. In the meantime let's all make smores!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for reading everyone. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Caroline was on her phone as she watched Nik put gas into the car. Rebekah was buying more junk food in the gas station. She watched as a convertible filled with girls pulled into the gas station. She watched as the girls all got out and some of them started to flirt with Nik. It didn't matter what state she was in, or where she was, somehow women always managed to flirt with Nik in front of her.

"Caroline, are you there?"

"Yes mom"

"Well, I have to say everything's happening so suddenly"

"I'll say. Elena totally freaked out when she found out Jeremy married some girl he'd just met"

"She seems nice, she's really smart for a homeschooled kid"

"Ugh, really? Where did he find her"

"Not sure, but he seems happy. He managed to get his grades up and graduate on time"

"I'm sure Jenna is happy with that"

"Jenna's dealing with a lot right now."

"Where is Jeremy living now anyways?"

"Apparently with his new wife somewhere. He hasn't come into town lately"

Caroline watched as the girls flirted with Nik asking him something and then one of them placed her hand on his arm. She saw one of the girls take out the squeegee and try to clean the windshield, bending over trying to entice Nik. She watched the other girl take her credit card out of her breasts and hand it to Nik. Nik wondered what else she was hiding in there. He swiped the card for her and started to pump her gas.

"Caroline are you there?"

"Sorry mom. Look I told you I was bringing someone, actually 2 people"

"What? Are you turning into Elena?"

"No! Mom! How could you even say that?"

"I didn't know, you never tell me anything!"

Caroline saw Nik hand the card back to the girl, who stood there with her chest out expecting him to put it between her breasts.

"I'll call you back!" Caroline hung up on her mom and got out of the car

She took off her jacket and threw it at Nik. Nik pulled it off his head and looked over at Caroline who glared at him and walked off. He shoved the credit card at the girl not caring if she caught it or not and went after Caroline.

"Sweetheart!" Nik called after her

Caroline ignored him and kept walking. Nik watched her yellow dress sway as she stomped off. He wanted nothing more than to pull the straps that were tied into a bow on her shoulders and ravish her. His hand reached out and touched the bare skin on her shoulder. He turned her around.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Caroline yelled

"Do what?"

"Be so helpful! Since when were you a gas attendant?"

"She asked for help"

"Stop being so helpful then!"

"It's just in my nature! I can't just turn it off"

"You're never this helpful with me"

"I'm putting gas into the car so we can drive to your little town for some redneck backyard wedding! How is that not me being helpful?"

"It's not a redneck wedding!"

"Is that the only thing you can say to me?"

"How helpful were you planning on being? What if she got her shirt wet and needed your shirt? Would you take off your clothes for her?"

"Are you trying to get me naked?"

Caroline let out a frustrated scream. She pushed him and then went into the bathroom. Nik followed her in.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Caroline said as she tried to push him out

"I'm trying to be helpful" Nik said as he pushed her back

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"You're cute when you're jealous"

"I am not!"

"I thought we covered this. I don't want any of them. I want you"

Caroline didn't know how to respond. She opened her mouth to say something. Nik kissed her before she could say anything. He pushed her against the wall.

"Nik, it's dirty in here"

"I know"

* * *

Rebekah sat in the driver's seat, blasting the radio, singing and swinging her head around. Her head was bopping along to the song and screaming out the lyrics. Nik and Caroline walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the car. Caroline was adjusting her dress. Nik didn't bother to fix his hair. He helped her put her jacket on while she tried to make her hair less messy. They walked back to the car to find Rebekah singing. Nik opened the door to the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" Nik yelled over the loud music

"What?" Rebekah yelled back

Nik leaned in and turned the radio off.

"Backseat now" Nik ordered

Rebekah looked at Nik and then at Caroline.

"You're bra's showing" Rebekah said to Caroline as she got into the back seat

Caroline flushed pink and pulled her dress up to cover up her bra. She couldn't look at Rebekah as she got into the car.

"You know, if you two continue to act like animals in heat, maybe I should get you both those electric collars to stop you from humping each other." Rebekah said

"Quiet Rebekah" Nik said

"You probably have that already cause you're into that weird freaky shit" Rebekah said

"Shut up! "Nik said

"Why are we going on this road trip anyways?" Rebekah asked

"Because we need a few days away from the city, and Mikael would never find us in some little town in the middle of nowhere" Nik said

"Oh yes, and that what was it? Redneck backyard wedding?" Rebekah added

"Oh my god, we're not rednecks! And it's not a backyard. It's at the Lockwood mansion, it's pretty nice there" Caroline said

"Oh a mansion, so down south it must be a large shack" Rebekah said

"It's Virginia! Not the deep south, we don't live in shacks, we have electricity and running water!" Caroline said

* * *

Elena leaned back into her seat on the plane.. She looked to her right was Stefan looking over reports, and to her left was Damon drinking. She sighed and wondered what she was going to do when she got back to Mystic was trying to be strong for Jenna, who took care of her growing up. She didn't know how to handle her brother running off and marrying some random girl he had met. The town was gossiping about what he had done. Mayor Lockwood had stepped in and tried to diffuse the rumors by throwing them a casual wedding reception dinner which was mostly a potluck and bbq. Elena looked over at the guys sitting on both sides of her. Neither one of them was willing to stay in New York while she went home to take care of things. And she knew that the weekend would be even longer with them around.

The plane landed and they were taking their things to leave the plane. A stewardess came up to Damon and handed him a box. She kept it somewhere safe during the flight for him. Damon flirted right back with her much to Elena's dismay.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Getting donuts" Damon replied

"What?"

"A peace offering. And you said it was a pot luck"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to make something, not buy it"

"Potato potat-toe, whatever. Besides this isn't for the potluck. I said this was a peace offering."

"For who?"

"Blondie"

"Damon stay away from her. You've caused her enough trouble"

"What do you mean? I just make things interesting"

"Damon!"

"Elena!"

* * *

Nik pulled into Caroline's driveway. Rebekah looked at the house with wide eyes. It looked like the houses she'd seen in movies, complete with a white picket fence.

"This is so darling!" Rebekah said as she got out of the car

Liz heard Rebekah yelling outside. She looked out the window and saw Caroline get out of the car and walk towards the house. She smiled. She opened the door.

"Caroline!" Liz yelled out

"Mom!" Caroline ran up the steps and hugged her

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm fine good mom. Oh, this is Rebekah. She's a model, and this is her brother Nik" Caroline said

Liz looked over at Rebekah who was just a teenager in her eyes. She looked over at Nik who was holding an overnight bag. She looked back at Caroline and raised her eyebrow pointing at Nik.

"Is this the same Nik that talked to me on the phone while you were drunk in a bar?" Liz asked

"Mom!" Caroline cried out

"I like your mom" Rebekah said

"It's good to see a face to go with that accent. Did you ever take my daughter out on a date with actual food?" Liz asked

"Mom! Stop it!"

"Oh honey, relax. I didn't realize you were bringing the guy you had drinks with and his sister. Well cmon!" Liz motioned for them to get inside

Caroline wanted to die of embarrassment again. Rebekah walked into the house happily. Nik reached for Caroline's hand and pulled her towards the house.

* * *

Mikael was driving down a small dirt road towards a giant mansion. A mansion bigger than his. He heard a loud explosion and pulled over. He looked around to see where it came from. He saw a large military tank driving on the hills nearby. He got out of the car and just looked at it. He saw another tank drive on the opposite side. He was confused at what was going on.

One of the tanks stopped and the hatch on top opened. A man popped his head out.

"Hello there! You seemed to be lost"

"I'm looking for Duke Fiennes" Mikael answered

"Oh, he's in the other tank"

Mikael turned around and saw the other tank stop in front of him. The hatch opened up and a man popped his head out.

"Hello" Talbot said

"Are you Duke Fiennes?" Mikael asked

"I suppose that is my title. I am Talbot"

"I am Mikael"

* * *

Caroline was mentally cringing on the inside as her mother was asking question about her and Nik. And Rebekah was all too willing to answer. Nik was busy making tea for them.

"So are they dating?" Liz asked

"Sorta, they're both very stubborn" Rebekah answered

"Rebekah!" Nik warned

"Very stubborn. But they work well together" Rebekah said

"I'll say. This one's better than the last one honey" Liz said

"Last one?" Rebekah asked

"Oh, that Lockwood kid, he was one rich spoiled-"

"Mom! Don't you have to work?" Caroline said

"I took today off for you. I'm off tomorrow during the day but I have the night shift" Liz answered

"Caroline said you were the sheriff here" Rebekah said

"Yes"

"It's good to see a woman in a position of authority"

"It is isn't it?"

Caroline just wanted to get out of there.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Caroline asked

"Thought we could go to the Grill" Liz answered

"Oh ok, I'm going to shower" Caroline said as she left quickly

Liz then turned and looked at Nik who was pouring the hot water into the teapot. He looked up and realized Rebekah was staring at her too.

"What?"

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Liz asked

"Ah, I don't know?" Nik answered

"You're truthful, which is more than I can say for the last one" Liz said

"Tell us about the last one, Caroline really doesn't talk about it much" Rebekah said

"Rebekah" Nik warned

"He's the son of the current mayor. They have this big mansion, that's where the sudden wedding reception for Jeremy is taking place. Elena's brother, have you met her?"

"I have, she has 2 brothers following her around" Nik said

"Sounds familiar" Rebekah said

Nik glared at her.

"Nik and my older brother Elijah have experience in that area. They both fell in love with the same girl, they fought over her. The unbreakable bond of brotherhood was broken by a girl. And she wasn't anything special either. She even had a child from a previous boyfriend, and my brothers fought over her like dogs"

"Rebekah! That's enough!" Nik said

"It's in the past Nik, I'm just glad you both came to your senses. Elijah has moved on"

"I'm sure Caroline's mother doesn't need to hear all the details"

"Caroline's mom is standing right here and can speak for herself" Liz said

"I'm going out for a smoke" Nik said as he left

"Since when do you smoke?" Rebekah asked

"Since now!" Nik answered

* * *

Elena was in her old room looking around. She still had old pictures of her, Caroline and Bonnie. She smiled. Jenna had put Damon and Stefan in Jeremy's old room. She wasn't sure what to do with them. Her phone rang and it was Bonnie.

"Hey" Elena answered

"Hey, sorry I couldn't make it. Midterms and all"

"It's ok, I'm sure it must be kinda awkward for you"

"Not awkward, I mean we broke up a while go"

"I know, but still, this whole situation is screwed up. I can't believe he just went off and got married."

"And here I thought he couldn't commit. So how's tweedle dee and tweedle dum?"

"Jenna put them in Jeremy's room. I don't know what to do with them"

"Just pick one. anyone at this point so you can end this insanity!"

"I can't, I've lost so many people. And I know if i pick one, I'll loose the other"

"Newsflash, this is the grown up world. You have to make a decision, you can't drag this on forever, because eventually one of them will get tired and just leave"

"I know, I just don't know which one"

* * *

Caroline walked into the Grill. She sat down at a table when she heard someone calling out her name. She turned around.

"Caroline! It is you!" Matt yelled as he ran towards her

"Oh my god! Matt!" Caroline jumped up and into his arms

Matt hugged her and swung her around.

"It's so good to see you!" matt said

"How long has it been?" Caroline asked

"Too long! You look great! New York has been good for you"

"You're not looking so bad yourself"

Liz, Rebekah and Nik walked in and saw Caroline and Matt hug and swing around the room. Nik immediately tensed up.

"Caroline's quite popular here" Rebekah said

"Oh that's Matt, they dated for a bit in high school. But they ended things when Matt told her he was over Elena" Liz said

"Who is this Elena? I must meet her. Seems like everyone is fawning over her" Rebekah said

Nik stood there staring at Matt who was hugging Caroline. Rebekah looked over at her brother.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you brother." Rebekah said

"I'm not"

"Really? Kinda how Caroline wasn't at the supermarket when everyone was flirting with you?"

"I didn't flirt back"

Rebekah didn't say anything and just walked towards the table where Caroline was with Liz. Nik sighed and walked towards them.

"Are you here for Jeremy's thing?" Caroline asked

"Um, sorta. I'm the manager here" Matt said

"Really?"

"Yeah and co-owner"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, when my knee went about 90 degrees the wrong way, kinda put a damper on football"

"But it's good to see you're doing something else now"

"It's good to see you though. It's been like forever. We should hang out before you leave"

"Of course!"

"I'll let you get back to your dinner. You should try the pork chops, I changed the recipe so they're better now"

"Will do, see you later"

Matt walked off and Caroline sat down at the table. She picked up her menu and looked at it. Liz and Rebekah looked at Caroline and then back at Nik.

* * *

Elena walked into the Grill with Stefan and Damon on both sides of her along with her aunt Jenna. They sat down at a nearby table. Elena saw Caroline and waved at her, but decided against going over there as Damon brought nothing but trouble with him. It only took a few minutes before the three of them started arguing. Jenna sat there wondering what was going on as their voices got louder and louder.

"Stop it! I can't deal with both of you like this!" Elena stormed out

Stefan and Damon chased after her.

Jenna flagged down a waiter.

"Can we get our order to go?" Jenna asked

* * *

Rebekah was watching the 3 of them arguing and turned turned back at the table.

"Was that the girl everyone's fighting over?" Rebekah asked

"Yes, drama follows her everywhere it seems" Caroline answered

"I don't see it" Rebekah said

"What?" Caroline asked

"I don't see what they're fighting over. She's not ugly, but she's hardly fighting over like a bunch of rabid animals. Then again I don't understand why men fight over the same thing" Rebekah glanced over at Nik.

"Rebekah stop" Nik said

"Caroline's mom, can we make smores afterwards?" Rebekah asked

"If you want" Liz answered

"Caroline taught us how to make them recently" Rebekah said

"You don't have smores in England?" Liz asked

"Sadly no"

"Then we shall have to make smores afterwards"

* * *

After dinner, Matt sent them all a cup of coffee on him, along with a cookie. Nik looked down at the cookie. Caroline glared at him. Nik just drank his coffee. Liz noticed there was tension between them.

"Something wrong honey? You don't like gingerbread cookies?" Liz asked

"I hate them" Caroline said through her teeth

Rebekah took a bite and smiled.

"They're quite tasty. Nik are you going to eat yours?" Rebekah asked

"No" Nik answered

Rebekah quickly snatched up the cookie from his coffee saucer and bit into it.

"I thought you liked gingerbread, you made all those gingerbread houses" Liz said

"I hate gingerbread houses"

Rebekah and Liz sat back into their seats as they noticed the tension between Caroline and Nik.

"They're so fake, with their fake saccharine sweetness" Caroline said

"Ok" Liz said hesitantly

"That and the fake laugh, and the fake hair, and the fake smile, I hate gingerbread houses"

"I'm sure Matt didn't know when he sent these over" Liz said

"Yes, how is your friend doing? He obviously missed you" Nik said flatly

"Not like he was burying me in cereal boxes"

"Are we on this again?"

"Or maybe I should start pumping gas for random people"

"It wasn't random, they asked for help"

"Oh yes, you're so helpful"

"Helpful like the pork chops"

"This isn't about pork chops. This is about stupid gingerbread houses, covered in saccharine and frosting"

"I already told you I don't like gingerbread houses"

"But that wouldn't stop you from putting out their fire! Cause isn't that what you do as a fireman? Put out fires?"

"I put out yours"

"I'm going to the ladies room" Liz got up to leave the table

"I'm going to powder my nose" Rebekah said as she got up

Rebekah and Liz walked off quickly, leaving the two of them at the table.

"I don't understand where this is coming from" Nik said

"You should talk! What are you implying with my pork chops"

"Nothing, he seemed extra friendly"

"He's my friend from high school that I haven't seen in forever"

"Really? You failed to mention the fact that you dated in high school"

"That was like a million years ago"

"It doesn't seem that way to him"

"He wasn't over Elena then, that's why we broke up, we've been friends ever since"

"He certainly looks over her"

"Seriously?"

"Pot meet kettle"

"I can't believe you!"

"So are all your old high school friends all male?"

"Are all the people that ask you for help all female?"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"No I'm being honest! Do you even see how all the women act around you? How they stare at you?"

"I don't ask for it. I don't want it"

"You have a funny way of showing it"

Caroline got up and went to the bathroom. Nik sat there wondering what went wrong.

* * *

Caroline stormed into the bathroom where Rebekah and Liz were chatting. They both looked over at an angry Caroline.

"What?" Caroline yelled

"Are you two done?" Liz asked

"No!"

"Well you two need to finish this, because I'm not having you stomping around in my house mad at him. We've had enough drama for one night" Liz said

"Seriously?"

"Yes Caroline, whatever it is you two are having issue with, deal with it and move on. I'm not having you two do this in my house. And whatever it sounds like he did or didn't do, it's probably not as bad as what happened to me. Now put your big girl pants on and deal with it" Liz said

"What happened to you?" Rebekah asked

"My husband decided that he was gay and left me and Caroline. His boyfriend Steven and him are very happy, and they send us a christmas card every year showing us just how happy they are" Liz said

"Damn, alright, you win. Whatever Nik did can't be as harsh as that" Rebekah said

"It's just, I mean, he doesn't, argh! I don't, I mean" Caroline started to say

"Just spit it out!" Liz said

"Why does everyone woman out there stare at him and try to flirt with him? And it always happens infront of me! And he doesn't even get why I'm mad" Caroline said

"Really?" Rebekah asked

"Honey, you can't be mad at him for that. It's not his fault women find him attractive. I mean isn't that why you're with him?"

"Mom!"

"Look, he's with you isn't he? So why are you getting mad for?" Liz asked

"He just doesn't get it, and he's always helping them! How does he not know they're flirting with him?"

"My brother is incredible dumb at times. He has this incessant need to help people. It stems from when we were children. He always wants to help, to feel needed, because we were so helpless as children. He doesn't see it the way you do. He doesn't see women flirting with him. He sees it as someone asking for help" Rebekah said

"Argh, why does he have to be so helpful?" Caroline said

"It's just his nature. You don't have to feel threatened or anything. His eye isn't wandering. My brother's only had one relationship in his life."

"What?" Caroline asked in disbelief

"It was a while ago. And it ended in disaster, it drove a wedge between him and my older brother."

"What about high school? I mean look at him"

"My brother spent his high school days alone. My father made sure of that. Elijah was gone, and Kol was too young to join him."

"He didn't deserve that" Caroline said

"No he didn't. Now get your act together" Rebekah said as she left the bathroom

"I like Nik's sister. She doesn't sugar coat anything" Liz said

"Mom!"

"Don't you mom me. You two go talk it out and stop fighting. He's actually a nice guy. Plus the accent helps"

"Mom!"

"Whatever, you're a grown ass woman. I'm taking Rebekah home, you and Nik can walk" Liz said as she left.

Caroline sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned and headed out. She saw the table was empty and the bus boy was clearing off the table. She looked around confused. Matt motioned to her to go outside.

"Your friend is outside" Matt said

"Thanks" Caroline walked outside.

She saw Nik standing outside the Grill looking up at the sky. She walked up to him.

"Hey"

Nik turned around and looked at her.

"Hey"

Caroline reached for his hand, and gently laced her fingers with his. She moved closer to him and looked up. Nik looked into her blue eyes. He could tell she was testing the waters. One minute she could be mad at him, hitting him with a pepperoni, the next she could be trying to get back on his good side. He couldn't stay mad at her. He pulled her closer and hugged her, placing his hand on the back of her head.

"I don't like to fight with you sweetheart"

"Me neither"

"Then let's not anymore"

"Ok"

"No Caroline, I mean it this time. I don't want to keep fighting with you, unless you like make up sex"

"Maybe"

"I knew it, you just wanted me for my body"

"Now you know the truth"

"Honestly sweetheart, how can I prove to you that I don't want anyone else? I'm not looking for anyone else"

"I'm a girl Nik, I'm insecure, and crazy at times. And I'm neurotic"

"But you're my neurotic Caroline"

"And you're my fireman"

"And I put out your fire"

"Oh my god I can't believe you said that infront of my mom!"

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up and started working on her chili for the pot luck. She was chopping vegetables and throwing them into a pot. She threw everything else in and put the lid on. Nik walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"It's a bit early for chili isn't it love?" Nik said

"It's for the pot luck" Caroline answered

"Chili, the default for pot lucks" Nik said

"What else are you suppose to bring?" Caroline said as she took the muffins out of the oven

"Anything that fits in a pot love, casseroles, macaroni salad, that hideous jello salad, and brownies"

"How do you know so much about pot lucks?"

"I work with firemen, did you forget that?"

"No, hmm brownies"

"And you can put M&M's in there, kids love that stuff"

"You are just full of surprises today"

"Play your cards right it could everyday"

Caroline kissed him on the cheek and pulled away.

"Hey, that's all I get?"

"You have morning breath. Fireman or not, not sexy"

Nik shrugged and headed towards the bathroom. Caroline decided to make some brownies since Nik mentioned it. Her doorbell rang and Caroline went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Damon standing there with a box of donuts.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline whispered

"Peace offering" Damon said

"You need to go!"

"Elena's making chili and I hate chili, tell me you're not making chili"

"Go please. Nik is finally talking to me again, and I don't need you screwing it up for me"

"I said peace offering. Hello I brought donuts! Donuts!" Damon showed her the box of donuts

"Ok, donuts. But you have to go"

"Fine blondie, it's not easy for me to do this"

"What buy donuts? Where are these from?" Caroline looked at the box and realized they were donuts from the same place Nik brought donuts from earlier.

"Wait, these are from New York. You brought them all the way from New York?"

"Yes, hence peace offering. Enjoy"

"Thanks"

Damon gave her a half smile and left. Caroline closed the door and opened the box. She took a donut out and took a bite. It melted in her mouth like sugar. She was in heaven. She understood why Damon was so adamant about the donuts now.

"Caroline?" Liz aked

"Mom, you have to try these, they are so good!" Caroline gave her the box

"Donuts?"

Caroline was in a daze, and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom as she heard the shower running.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled

"Caroline?" Nik pulled the shower curtain aside a bit and popped his head out

"Oh my god Nik, why didn't you tell me these were so good?"

"Is that a donut?"

"Yes! It's so good, try it!"

Caroline walked over to him, not caring he was naked and showering and held the donut near his mouth. He took a bite.

"God that is good! Where did you get that from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"What else are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing" Caroline took another bite

"Hey! Don't eat all of it!"

"God, this is so good, it's like better than sex"

"What?"

Nik pushed the curtain aside and grabbed Caroline.

"Nik!" Caroline screamed

Nik pulled her into the shower and pulled the shower curtain back.

"Nik! You're getting me wet!"

"I know"

* * *

Hope you were amused. Who did Jeremy marry? Any guesses? The tank thing comes into play later, really. And damn aren't those donuts amazingly good or what?


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading. Been a crazy week. Not sure when I'll be able to write or post. Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline set down her brownies on the table with the other pots of chili. Nik was right, the kids ran towards the brownies and devoured them. Rebekah was looking around the estate when Matt decided to go along with her. Nik was about to go after Rebekah but Caroline grabbed onto his arm.

"Walk with me?" Caroline asked

"Of course" Nik followed her

They walked into the woods away from the party.

"You know, in high school we'd all come out here, start a few bonfires, drink, play loud music and make out"

"You American teenagers had more fun than I did"

"I had my first beer here in these woods. My first keg stand, my first cigarette, my first time"

"Really? All here in the same spot?"

"No, not in the same spot"

"I'd be impressed love. What about your first kiss?"

"That was when I was 13, and he was a bit of a drooler"

"A true romantic wasn't he?"

"Hardly"

Caroline looked over at an old tree that had multiple names carved into it. She walked over and touched the carvings. Nik walked up behind her.

"This spot, this is where I did it for the first time" Caroline said

"Here? Next to this tree?"

"Yes"

"Was it everything you expected and more?"

"Not really, it was awkward, the earth didn't move for me"

"At least you had more space. My first time was in the back of a car, rather inside the car, since it wasn't that big to begin with"

"Did you love her?"

"I think I did at the time. Did you?"

"I thought I did, but he ended up never talking to me for the rest of the year."

"His loss love"

"I guess"

"Hey," Nik turned her around, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Being here makes me think of all these memories"

"Bad ones?"

"Just bad decisions I made"

"We all make them"

"I guess"

"We can make new ones" Nik leaned in to kiss her

"Not here, let's just leave the bad ones here"

"I don't care what you've done, or what you think you've done"

Caroline hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you for not judging me" Caroline said

Nik kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"Why are you so good to me?" Caroline asked

"Because you deserve it love"

Caroline held onto him tighter.

"He didn't even bring a blanket. I don't know why I even let him"

Nik held onto her and kissed her forehead. Whoever this guy was, Nik knew he'd get to know him with his fist. His protective nature came out. And he'd hurt anyone that tried to hurt Caroline.

"Let's head back ok?" Nik asked

"Ok"

Nik took off his jacket and placed it around Caroline's shoulders. She slipped her arms through and held onto his hand as they walked back to the party.

* * *

Rebekah was flirting with Matt. He was older than her but not that much older.

"Yeah, so after college I came back here and ended up buying the Grill"

"Wow, did you always want to own your own business?"

"It just sorta happened"

Rebekah's cell phone started ringing. She tried to hide her annoyed face as she knew it was her brother Elijah.

"Excuse me, it's my brother" Rebekah walked a few feet away

"Elijah this better be good" Rebekah said

"Where are you Rebekah?" Elijah asked

"I'm at a party"

"Really? Well leave it, I need to talk to you and Niklaus"

"We're not in New York"

"Where are you then?"

"Mikael almost found me. So we decided to go on a road trip this weekend with Caroline, you know she works for the agency. Nik is with us too"

"Where are you?"

"Some little town in the middle of nowhere. Mikael will never find us here"

"How do you even have reception there?"

"I have no idea, but it's rather quaint here. Just like the movies"

"Well I need to talk to you both. When will you be returning?"

"Sunday night"

"I'm staying at the Westin in midtown"

"Fancy pants"

"Just call me when you get back, its important"

"Alright, I heard you the first time"

Rebekah looked over and saw Nik and Caroline talking. She started to walk towards them.

"Caroline? Caroline Forbes is that you?" an old woman called out

Caroline turned around and cringed. It was Tyler's great aunt Jana. She was an older woman that never married and never had any children, and made it her point to make everyone's life miserable since hers was too. And for some reason she loved Tyler and thought the world of him, that he could do no wrong. Caroline was glad that she wasn't with Tyler anyone, as she didn't have to pretend so much to be nice to her anymore. The only backhanded compliment she got from great aunt Jana was that she had good birthing hips.

"Yes, it's me" Caroline smiled

"I see you've come back. Life in the big city too much for you?" Jana asked

"I'm just here for the reception"

"One can hardly call this a reception. No music, no band, no dancers, no bridesmaids, or groomsmen, and a pot luck on my family's property! My how the Gilberts have fallen"

"The Gilberts are just fine, not everyone has to live up to your standards of living"

"You've got a sharp tongue, no wonder Tyler left you. Pity, this could have all been yours"

"You mean this whole area used as a pot luck? I don't want it anyways, not if I turn into you"

"In my day we were taught to respect our elders"

"When dinosaurs roamed the earth"

"That was immature of you Caroline"

"You've been nothing but rude to me, and you don't deserve anything from me, except to watch me leave"

"Last I checked it was a free country, I am allowed to express my opinions am I not?"

"Wow, first it's respect your elders, then it's my immaturity, now it's 1st amendment rights? Why don't you just cut through all the long winded verbose chatter? You're just a lonely old lady that's bitter cause you're alone. You think you're so smart with your snide comments but unlike you, the rest of us were taught this thing called manners. Maybe the dinosaurs should have taught you some"

"Well, I've never!"

"You've never been nice to me, and stop staring at my birthing hips! And yes, this is my new boyfriend, and he's a fireman!" Caroline grabbed onto Nik's arm and walked off

Nik laughed a bit and then looked over at Caroline.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Nik asked

"Tyler's great aunt. She's never been nice to me at all. And I'm nice to everyone, and she always has to make some snide little comment, like she's so

smart"

"It's alright love, it's over now"

"She's just going to be the crazy cat lady"

"I'm a cat person"

"Really? I figured you were more of a dog person"

"Maybe"

"How come there's no dalmatian in your firehouse?"

"Cause we'd kill it. We'd forget to feed it, water it, take it out. We're not allowed to have anything living, maybe a pet rock"

* * *

Elijah was looking through his emails when his phone rang.

"Hello Kol" Elijah answered

"Is it true? Did you know?" Kol asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Mother confessed, she told me everything. Is it true?"

"Yes, but I was trying to tell Niklaus before anyone else"

"Well our mother just told me everything after her mental breakdown"

"Did you just leave her there?"

"Yes! She's a grown up! She knew this whole time, she knew and she just let father do that to him! He did such horrible things to him"

"I know Kol, I know"

"No you don't! You weren't there when Becca and me found him. You weren't there when they took him."

"And that's why I told you to stay with mother"

"She's fine, she managed to stay alive this long she'll manage longer"

"Kol, she's still our mother"

"And Niklaus is still our brother"

"Kol where are you?"

"At the airport"

"Why are you there?"

"To catch a plane"

"No Kol! You have to stay with mother"

"Why? She's fine, in her own drunk way. Do you think our father would do anything to her? I mean after all this time?"

Then it dawned on Elijah it wasn't his mother he should be worried about.

"Kol! Kol are you there?"

* * *

Jeremy showed up with his new wife. They both walked onto the grassy lawn and people congratulated them. Elena saw him and ran over to him.

"Jeremy!" Elena hugged him

"Hey sis" Jeremy hugged her back

"I can't believe you did this!"

"Nice to see you too. Elena this is Anna. Anna this is my sister Elena"

"I've heard so much about you. Jeremy talks about you all the time" Anna smiled

"Do you mind if I steal him away for a minute" Elena asked

"Sure" Anna smiled

Elena grabbed onto Jeremy's arm and led him away. Anna smiled at Damon and Stefan who stood there in awkward silence.

"So, are you Elena's boyfriend?" Anna asked

"Yes" they both said

"Kinky"

"Jeremy, I can't believe you did this! Do you know what this is doing to Jenna?" Elena whispered

"I'm out of the house, I graduated, what else does she expect from me?" Jeremy answered

"College?"

"I'm still going. And you of people shouldn't be be talking. Cmon, 2 guys Elena? Really? At least I married the one girl I was in love with"

"This isn't about me"

"No it's not. It's about me and my life. And Anna loves me, she supports me, no matter how screwed up I am. And she doesn't stand there and judge me constantly" Jeremy said as he walked off

"Jeremy!"

Damon looked at the table all the different pots of chili. He rolled his eyes. He hated chili. He looked and saw a hideous jello salad.

"This is worse than chili, ugh" Damon said as he looked at it and poked it

Damon looked over and saw the empty pan of brownies. He saw that Caroline had made them.

"Awe, brownies" Damon whined

"They were quite good" Rebekah said

"Course they were, Blondie made them"

"You know she has a name"

"I know, but I don't ever call anyone by their name"

"Charming" Rebekah said sarcastically

"And who are you? You're too snarky to be a townie"

"And you're too smart to be strung along like a puppy"

"And how do you know Blondie?"

"I work with her"

"What are you like 12?"

"I'm 17"

"Jailbait"

"Like I would be interested in you grandpa"

Damon feigned he was in pain as he placed his hand over his heart.

"I pictured you to be a bit smarter, guess looks are deceiving. Fighting with your brother over a girl? And she's not even that pretty, I mean she's not ugly, but she's not what I expected when two guys are fighting over a girl"

"Hey!"

"But maybe you like being strung along, and played, that way you can accept the fact that you'll never be alone"

"You don't know anything about adult relationships little girl"

"I know if a girl strays and falls in love with another guy that she'll never be faithful to the first one. That she'll always stray because she doesn't know what she wants"

"You don't know Elena"

"No I don't, but you should know better" Rebekah smiled and walked off

* * *

Jeremy looked over all the pots of chili on the table. Anna walked up to him.

"You don't like chili?" Anna asked

"Everyone always brings chili."

"Is that what's bothering you? Your deep hatred of chili?"

"No, just that everyone here is so fake. I don't know why I bothered to show up"

"Hey, your friends cared enough to do this for you. Ok, so they went chili overboard, but they meant well. Cmon let's dance, this is getting depressing here"

"I don't dance"

"What do you mean you don't dance? You should have told me that before I married you, that's a total deal breaker"

"No one ever dances at these things, they're boring and filled with old people"

"So let's change a few things then. Why conform?"

Anna took his hand, determined with a plan. She saw that there was a microphone and a stand where the mayor was going to make her usual speeches. She looked at the speaker and pulled out the wire from the microphone.

"Do you have your ipod on you?" Anna asked

"No"

"Who has one?" Anna asked

Jeremy looked around and saw Caroline.

"I'll be right back"

Jeremy ran over to Caroline who was talking to Nik.

"Caroline!" Jeremy said

"Hey Jeremy, congrats on getting married" Caroline said

"Thanks, um-"

"Oh, Jeremy this is Nik" Caroline said

"Nice to meet you, um, can I borrow your ipod?"

"Sure, what are you doing?"

"This party is insanely dead, Anna says it needs some music or something, before we all die of boredom"

"Can't wait to see the look on Mayor Lockwood's face" Caroline took her ipod out of her pocket and gave it to Jeremy

"Thanks" Jeremy ran back to Anna

"Should I be worried?" Nik asked

"Nothing your fireman self can't handle" Caroline answered

Anna plugged in the ipod and hit play. The music played and Anna turned the volume all the way up on the speaker. Everyone looked at Anna and Jeremy. Anna grabbed Jeremy's hand and started dancing. Caroline pulled Nik, but Nik pulled back.

"I don't dance" Nik said

"What? We need to change that" Caroline said tugging on him

"Caroline" Nik warned

"Cmon!"

"No"

"Caroline! Oh my god! Do you remember this song?" Elena screamed out as she ran towards her

"Yes! It's the song we danced to when we got new cheerleading uniforms!" Caroline squealed back

"I think I still remember it!"

"Let's do it!" Caroline took Nik's jacket off and threw it at him.

Caroline and Elena ran over to where Jeremy and Anna were dancing. They looked at each other and started dancing the old routine they did on Halloween. Nik watched in amusement before their dance started to become very provocative. He looked around and saw that everyone else was watching them too. A group of high school girls saw them dancing and started dancing behind them. Caroline and Elena looked back and saw the girls dancing with them, doing the same routine.

When the song ended, everyone clapped and the next song played. Everyone joined in and started dancing. Nik covered her with his jacket when he realized several men were staring at her.

"Hey!" Caroline said

Nik took her hand and led her away from the dancing crowd and to the table with lemonade. He handed her a cup.

"Thanks" Caroline said as she took a long gulp

"I didn't know you could dance like that" Nik said

"Well I was captain of the cheer squad for a reason"

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Yeah"

"Do you still have the uniform"

"Do you have some dirty fantasy about cheerleaders?"

Nik laughed and looked down.

"Are you blushing?" Caroline asked

"No, I just, it's just-"

"You are. This is a first. Did they not have cheerleaders your high school?"

"No, not really"

"Well, we're going to change that. I still have my uniform somewhere." Caroline said pulling him closer to her

"Let's get out of here" Nik said

Caroline smiled and turned to leave. She was stopped when she saw Matt standing there.

"Matt!" Caroline said

"Wow, Care, I haven't seen moves like that since high school! You were amazing" Matt said as he hugged her

"Yeah, well you know that's why I was captain of the squad"

"Seeing you and Elena dance brought me back to high school. I definitely missed you"

"I missed you too. You should come up and visit me and Elena some time" Caroline said as she was feeling rather uncomfortable.

She could feel Nik's eyes on her as Matt kept talking to her. All she wanted to do was leave with Nik. Suddenly the group of high school girls that were dancing along with her and Elena appeared.

"Oh my god, you're Caroline Forbes right?" the girl asked

"Yes" Caroline answered

"Oh my god!" another girl squealed

"We still do all your old routines. They are still amazing!" another girl said

"Thanks" Caroline said

"Do you have any other routines you could show us?"

"We only studied what we had, I'm sure there's so much more that you could show us"

"Yes please show us! We haven't been back to state since you left"

"Yes please!"

"I, I'm only here for the weekend, and then I have to go back to New York"

"New York? Oh my god you must have like an amazing job there!"

"And boyfriend"

"Oh my god I'm so jealous!"

Caroline was surrounded and overwhelmed by the teenage girls talking to her all at the same time. She looked around for Nik, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I need to find my boyfriend" Caroline said

"Oh my god he's here?"

"Where is he?"

"Which one is he?"

"Is he cute?"

Caroline looked around and saw Nik smiling at her, watching from afar, leaning on a tree.

"Look, I have to go. I'll give you my old book of cheers ok? You can come by my house to pick up from my mom. You know the Sheriff? I'll leave it with her"

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks so much Caroline!"

Caroline smiled and tried to get past them and towards Nik. She felt a pair of arms circle her waist and pick her up.

"What the-" Caroline yelled

Caroline was turned around and she saw who it was.

"Caroline Forbes! It's been too long"

"Zack?"

"Yes, it's me! Wow, you look good, really good"

Caroline backed away a bit as he leaned towards her with his hands still on her waist.

"I'm just on my way out, it was good seeing you" Caroline said as she pulled his hands off her waist.

"Makes me wish I was around more in high school when you were there"

"Yeah well you didn't really talk to me"

"Really? Damn you are so hot right now" Zack said looking down at her chest

Caroline pulled Nik's jacket closer around her and covered her chest.

"It's kinda big on you" Zack reached over and pulled on the collar of the jacket

Caroline took a step back.

"Don't touch me" Caroline said

"That's not what you said last time"

"Don't ever touch me again" Caroline said backing away from him

It was like a memory that would haunt her forever. Zack the guy who took her virginity as well as her dignity was standing infront of her, leering at her, staring at her. She was never so happy that she had Nik's jacket around her.

"Everything alright love?" Nik said from behind her

"Yes, we're leaving" Caroline said

"This the new guy? Nice accent" Zack said

"You're the one with the accent" Nik said

"Moving up in the world aren't you Caroline. Big city job, with your foreigner boyfriend, you're too good to hang out with us?"

"Just you" Caroline said as she grabbed onto Nik's hand

Zack threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey, didn't mean no harm. Just trying to have a good time, that's all"

"You do that" Nik said

"Your jacket looks pretty big on her, but you're not that big of a guy" Zack said eyeing him

"Everything's big on him" Caroline said as she led Nik away

Caroline was leading Nik towards the car.

"What was that about?" Nik asked

"Nothing"

"Really? He seemed really friendly"

"Oh cut the crap Nik. I don't want anything to do with him. He's a jerk, and he kept staring at my boobs the whole time he was talking to me"

"Do you want me to throw him into a tree?"

"Don't get all cave man now. I just want to get out of here"

"Shall I drag you by your hair?"

Caroline punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Nik said as he rubbed his arm

Caroline pulled Nik to her and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nik was caught off guard for a second before he kissed her back. He didn't understand her at all, one minute she was mad and hitting him, the next she was kissing him.

Caroline kissed him harder, she needed to feel a connection with him. She wanted to touch him to make sure he was really here. She needed to feel him. Nik could tell there was something wrong. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Nik asked

"I just want to get out of here"

"Alright, just let me find Rebekah"

"She can get a ride with my mom, I just really want to leave"

"Where is your mother?"

"She's probably talking to the mayor trying to pull that stick out of her-"

"Alright then. Lemme just call her so she knows"

Caroline pressed her body against his and kissed him again.

"I'll text her"

* * *

It's official! I ship Damon/Donuts! Who's with me?

The song Caroline & Elena were dancing to was Disturbia by Rhianna. I found a couple of interesting dance videos on yt. I can picture them all dancing around in their cheerleading uniforms.

And yes he married Anna! Don't you miss her?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for reading

* * *

Caroline walked into her room with a box of her high school stuff. She saw Nik looking at pictures on her wall. She placed the box on her desk and opened it.

"I can't believe I still have this stuff" Caroline said

"It looks like high school was good for you" Nik said

"I had Bonnie and Elena. Things were so much easier back then"

Caroline started taking things out. Nik saw the white sash she tossed out. He walked over and picked it up.

"You were Miss Mystic Falls?" Nik asked

"Like years ago"

"Where's your tiara?"

"Ugly brides wear tiaras. I have a crown"

"Forgive me your highness"

Caroline reached in and took out her crown and placed it on her head.

"A cheerleader, a beauty queen, anything else you want to share with me?"

"I think that's enough for today"

Caroline reached in and found her old cheerleading outfit. She took it out of the box along with her pom poms.

"Found it. Lemme change into it"

"I could help you"

"I'm sure you would, but then I'd never get into it"

Caroline went into the bathroom and changed. Nik was looking at what else was her box. He saw numerous posters and flyers for different dances. He wondered what Caroline was like in high school. A pom pom hit him and he turned around. Standing in the doorway was Caroline wearing her cheerleading uniform. Nik stood there for a moment unable to speak. His eyes raked over her body. There wasn't much of a uniform for her to wear. The dark red halter top seemed a bit too small and her breasts looked like they were going to bust through the fabric. It covered her breasts and nothing else. The skirt was incredibly short that barely covered anything, which had a small slit on the side. Her midriff was exposed.

"This thing is a little tight, I'm surprised I could still squeeze into it" Caroline said as she walked towards him

Nik looked at her, still unable to say anything. His eyes roaming all over her body.

"Hey" Caroline said as she placed her hand on his shoulder

"Where's the rest of it?" Nik managed to say

"Of what?"

"Your outfit. You didn't dance around in that did you? Your ass is hanging out"

"Why are you staring at my ass?"

"Cause it's hanging out!"

Caroline looked back to see if her ass was hanging out. She ended up sticking out her chest even more. She turned back and saw Nik staring at her. He had a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Nik?"

Nik grabbed her and pulled both of them onto the bed. They bounced on her bed as Nik's hands traveled all over her body. His lips traveled along her neck. Her breathing became hitched as she felt his hand traveled up her thigh. His lips were on hers and she let out a small moan. His hands began pulling and tugging at the fabric of her uniform. She began to pull his shirt up and then over his head. She threw it onto the floor. She reached to take the top of her uniform off and awkwardly tried to take it off, but it couldn't.

"I can't take it off" Caroline said

She realized she was nowhere near sexy as this point. She felt awkward, she felt embarrassed almost. Here he was shirtless on top of her, trying to ravage her, and she was trapped in her old cheerleader uniform.

"Then leave it on" Nik said with a glint in his eye

Nik pounced on her in a second, devouring her lips. His hands held onto her hips, stilling her from moving. His fingers glided up finding the flimsy lacy fabric she wore as underwear. He did enjoy how all her underwear was made of flimsy materials. Caroline felt the cold zipper of his jeans against her thigh. She felt his fingers touching the edges of her uniform. Her nails clawed down his back, as she could feel his lips whisper into her ear. With those words, she closed her eyes and became undone.

* * *

Nik slid out of bed quietly as Caroline was still asleep. He pulled on his jeans and carefully stepped over her discarded cheerleader uniform. He went into kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He gulped it down. He felt fingers on his back. They were slowly tracing along his spine. He felt them trace over the M on his back. His body tense and he turned around. Caroline stood there wearing his shirt.

"Hey" Caroline said as she pulled at his jeans

"What are you doing?"

"Can you be quiet?"

"Sweetheart-"

Caroline placed a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"My mom's working all night, your sister's in the spare room."

Caroline smiled and started kissing his neck. Nik grabbed her, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. He set her on the kitchen table.

"You know people eat breakfast on this?" Nik asked

"I know"

* * *

Caroline looked out the window at the sign You are now leaving Mystic Falls. She looked over at Nik who was driving. Rebekah was in the back playing with her phone.

"Nik when we get back to New York, you have to talk to Elijah" Rebekah said

"It'll be too late to call him" Nik answered

"Oh, you don't have to call him, he's waiting for you in New York"

"What? Since when?"

"Since the weekend. Are you still mad at him?"

"No, it was ages ago. I just didn't expect him to come here"

"He wants to talk to you Nik. He says it's important"

* * *

Caroline walked into her apartment and set her bag down. She was tired from the trip back. She walked into her room and saw a bottle of bubble bath on her bed. She reached over and picked it up. It was the same bottle of expensive bubble bath Damon had used up. On it was a yellow post it note with a peace symbol on it. She smiled.

She got undressed and put on her bathrobe. She needed to shower after the drive. She went to shower. She came back to her room and opened her bag and pulled out Nik's t shirt. She'd grown accustomed to wearing it. It still had his masculine scent. She liked how it said keep back 200 feet on it. She toweled herself off and pulled on his shirt. She got into bed and pulled the blankets over her.

* * *

Nik and Rebekah walked down the hallway of the hotel. Caroline gave his jacket back to him and her scent and perfume surrounded him. He pulled the collar closer to him and smiled to himself. They reached Elijah's door. Nik stopped and wasn't going to knock. Rebekah just looked at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rebekah asked

"The last time we spoke was years ago, and it ended with my fist on his face"

"Boys! And I'm the youngest?" Rebekah knocked on the door

The door opened and Elijah smiled.

"Elijah!" Rebekah squealed as she jumped into his arms and hugged him

"It's good to see you too" Elijah hugged her back

Nik looked over at his brother.

"Elijah" Nik said

"Niklaus" Elijah said

Rebekah pulled away and looked at the two of them.

"Are you two going to just stare at each other?" Rebekah said

Elijah extended his hand out. Nik reached out and shook his hand.

"Look, my brothers are playing nice with each other" Rebekah said

They both glared at Rebekah.

"Come inside" Elijah said

Rebekah and Nik walked inside his hotel room. Elijah closed the door.

"Niklaus, I have to talk to you. I discovered something, that you should know" Elijah said

"What is it Elijah?" Nik asked

"This should just be between us" Elijah said

"What do you want to do with Rebekah? She's going to find out anyways" Nik said

"Alright, sit down" Elijah said as paced back and forth

"Is it something bad? Has something happened?" Nik asked

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to just say it. There's no delicate way to put it" Elijah said

"Oh just say it Elijah!" Nik said

"Mikael's not your father" Elijah blurted out

"What?" Nik said in shock

Rebekah sat there not saying anything. She watched Elijah feel uncomfortable and nervous for the first time in a long time.

"Mikael isn't your biological father. Our mother had an affair with someone else, and you are a result of their union"

"Are you serious? This isn't funny!"

"I know it's a shock. Your biological father came to see me. He has provided DNA samples to prove he is your father."

"Why are you doing this? Do you hate me that much?" Nik yelled as he pushed Elijah against the wall

"It's the truth brother. I saw him. He looks like you." Elijah said

"No! It's not true!" Nik yelled

"Our mother was unfaithful. She confessed it all to Kol" Elijah said

"Kol knows?" Nik yelled

"I sent him to watch over her, but mother has not been in the right sound of mind for a while. She broke down and told him everything."

"It's not true!"

"You just have to provide a DNA sample. It will prove you either are or aren't his son. Niklaus I would never lie to you about this."

"Who is he?" Nik let Elijah go from his hold and took a step back

"He's a Duke"

"Mother always had expensive tastes" Rebekah said

"Why does he say he's my father? Why would he do that?" Nik asked

"He didn't know. Mother kept it from him. It wasn't until recently that he found out. He wanted to see you. He came to me looking for you. He asked about you"

"I don't know who he is. How am I suppose to believe him? How do you know he doesn't work for Mikael?"

"Just provide the sample and we'll know for sure. But he's not lying. I saw him, he seemed so hopeful to see you. He even has a dimple"

"Is this why father never loved me? Why he treated me so cruelly? Why he sent me away? Because he knew I wasn't his?"

"Father's cruelty came from his need to control us, all of us." Rebekah said

"He always hated me. I was never good enough for him" Nik said

"Because he knew you were better than him" Elijah said

"I really am a bastard" Nik said

"No, you're still our brother" Rebekah said as she hugged him

* * *

Caroline walked into Blair's office. Blair was frantic and throwing fabric and papers around.

"Blair! What's wrong? You're more crazy than usual" Caroline said

"It's Rebekah! She called in saying she was sick and to cancel her shoots for today. But she didn't sound sick. What if she wants to leave us?"

"She doesn't want to leave us, maybe she is sick. She has been eating a lot of junk food lately"

"And you let her!"

"I didn't let her, she just did it!"

"She's a model! She can't be eating carbs!"

"I'll go check on her then"

"Yes, bring her some organic vegan soup"

"Yes Blair"

Caroline headed out of the office and texted Rebekah.

_C: Blair freaking out, says I should get you organic vegan soup_

_R: Having family issues, needed some time off_

_C: Tell her you need a mental health day_

_R: Call Nik_

Caroline stopped walking and dialed Nik.

"Sweetheart" Nik said in a tired voice

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Just lovely, where are you?"

"Looking for Rebekah"

"She's here"

"Where are you?"

"Hotel in midtown, Westin, my brother's here"

"Oh"

"Come up will you?"

"Sure"

* * *

Caroline hopped in a cab and headed uptown. She walked into the hotel and was about to call Nik when she saw him. He looked tired. His shoulders were slumped over and it looked as if he hadn't slept. He walked over to her and didn't smile. Caroline knew something was wrong. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. It took Nik a minute to hug her back and bury his face in her hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. Nik needed her and in that moment she was there.

* * *

Elijah's phone started to ring. Elijah answered it.

"Hello?" Elijah answered

"Brother! Where are you? I've just landed" Kol said

"What? Are you really here?"

"Yes, now tell me where you're staying"

"Kol's here?" Rebekah said

"Is that Bexx?" Kol asked

"Give it here!" Rebekah took the phone from Elijah, "Kol where are you?"

"I'm at the airport, where are you?"

"Westin in midtown, tell the cabbie, he'll know where to go"Rebekah said

"Alright then, see you soon" Kol said

Elijah looked at her exasperated.

"Looks like a mini reunion, we're just missing Finn" Rebecca said

* * *

Caroline and Nik sat on a bench in Central Park. She held onto his hand and wondered what happened. Nik looked drained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caroline asked

"Talking is all Elijah wanted to do last night. I'm so tired of it"

"Did something happen with your brother?"

"He dropped a huge bomb on me. I'm still feeling the aftershock of it."

"You're still standing"

"Barely"

"Is it, is it about that girl you both fought over?"

Nik looked up at her surprised she even brought it up.

"No, that was a long time ago, or as you put it a million years ago. Elijah and I have moved past that"

"Then what is it?"

"Elijah told me basically that my father isn't my father. Some other man claiming to be my father showed up at his law firm. I really don't know what to do"

"What is there to do?"

"A man I don't know comes walking in saying he's my father and that my entire life has been a lie."

"It wasn't a lie, your brothers and sister love you. Rebekah searched for you when she got here."

"It makes sense now. Why Mikael didn't love me, why he was so cruel to me. My entire life was a lie. They all lied to me. He hated me so much, and now I know why"

"You can't let him win."

"He's already won"

"No he hasn't. You're all free of him. You're all here. And he's so desperate now he'll do anything."

"He's dangerous Caroline"

"I know. But don't let him win. If this man says he's your father go find out if he really is. What are you afraid of?"

"That he's worse than Mikael"

"Well if he is then screw him. Screw everyone. You're better than this. I'm the neurotic one here! You're the sane one. We both can't be neurotic!"

Nik laughed to himself. Caroline always somehow made him laugh.

"What did you call it? A mental health day?"

"Yes, you're allowed those"

"You Americans with your made up holidays"

"Better than boxing day. A day for boxes? Really?"

"That's not what boxing day is"

"Then why is it called boxing day? Is it for boxers?"

"No, it's, oh nevermind"

"So when are you going to meet him?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"Do you know anything about him?"

"He's a Duke"

"Oh like royalty? Does that make you a prince?"

"No, he's not a prince, he's a Duke, apparently eccentric"

"I don't get the whole prince, duke, baron thing. Who came up with all these names? I just know the earl of sandwich. That place is good!"

Nik smiled for the first time since Elijah dropped the bomb on him. He pulled her closer and placed his arms around her. Caroline's phone started to ring.

"Why are you calling me Nik?" Caroline asked

"I'm not"

Caroline reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She looked at the screen and then showed it to him.

"See you ARE calling me" Caroline said

"Why am I listed as Fireman? I do have a name love"

"Oops" Caroline took her phone away

"And why do I have such a ridiculous ringtone?"

Caroline didn't answer him and just answered her phone.

"Hello?" Caroline answered

"Caroline, is Nik with you? He left his phone here" Rebekah said

"Yeah he's here, we're in central park right now"

"Well tell him to get back here, something's come up"

"Ok" Caroline hung up and looked at Nik

"Rebekah says something's come up and needs you to go back"

Nik looked around, fearing that Mikael had returned. He held onto Caroline's hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go"

* * *

Nik was banging on Elijah's door.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled, "Calm down"

The door opened and Kol stood there smiling at Nik.

"Hello brother, long time" Kol said

"Kol!" Nik hugged him

"Good to see you too!"

"Told you it was important" Rebekah said

"I haven't seen you in forever" Nik said

"I'm still better looking than you" Kol answered back

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her brothers. Kol saw Caroline standing behind Nik.

"And who's this?" Kol asked

Nik turned around and saw Caroline sheepishly standing there. He reached out and took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"This is Caroline, Caroline this is Kol my younger brother" Nik said

"She's too pretty for you Nik" Kol said

"She's mine" Nik said

"She must see you as a charity case, clearly"

"Shall we have lunch?" Elijah interjected

"Yes lunch! I'm starving!" Rebekah said

"Oh yes, I want to try this American food" Kol said

"And hit on American girls" Nik added

"You know me so well" Kol smiled

* * *

Caroline sat at the table with the rest of the Mikaelsons. She watched them all talk and interact with each other. She always wondered what it was like to have siblings. She watched them all laugh and reach onto each other's plates. The waitress came by to take their drink order but was at a loss of words when she looked at them. Caroline rolled her eyes, while the waitress stared at them.

"Sparkling water for the table" Rebekah said

The waitress smiled and left before taking one last look at the three brothers who sat at the table.

"I see it runs in your family" Caroline said to Nik

"What?" Nik asked

"Clearly she was looking at me" Kol said

"She's never seen anyone as stupid as you" Rebekah said

"Oh Bexx I know you've missed me" Kol said

"As much as a root canal" Rebekah replied

"Rebekah give me back my phone" Nik said

"Oh yes," Rebekah reached into her bag and pulled out Nik's phone, "You should at least put her name in there instead of sweetheart, it took me a while to figure out it was her"

Nik took the phone from her and shoved it into his pocket. Caroline looked at him. The waitress came back with a bottle of sparkling water. She poured the glasses and left the bottle. She dropped a napkin in Nik's lap and walked off. Caroline reached over and picked up the napkin before Nik could stop her. She opened the napkin and saw the waitress had left her number on it. She glared at Nik. Nik grabbed it from her and gave it to Kol, who opened it and smiled.

"Don't encourage him" Rebekah said

"I'm going to the little girls' room" Caroline said as she got up and left

"Caroline!" Nik got up and chased after her

Elijah looked at Rebekah, waiting for an explanation.

"They do this sometime, they're both quite stubborn. Let's order" Rebekah said

Caroline was headed towards the ladies room while Nik chased after her.

"Sweetheart! Wait!" Nik called after her

Caroline ignored him. He grabbed onto her hand and she stopped.

"You're not mad are you?" Nik asked

"No, I have to go to the little girls' room"

"Caroline"

"No! Don't use your accent on me!"

Caroline turned and pushed the bathroom door open. Nik followed her in.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Caroline yelled

"Um, you're in the little boys' room"

Caroline looked around and realized she was in the men's bathroom and not the ladies.

"Ew!"

"What do you mean ew?"

Caroline tried to walk past him, but Nik grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I don't want to be in here!"

"Would you rather be in the ladies room instead? Or a gas stop bathroom instead?"

"No!" Caroline answered while her face flushed pink

"It's just us, you can tell me"

"I'm not that type of girl"

"What type? The kind that has sex on her mother's kitchen table?"

"No the kind that has sex on yours"

"There's my girl" Nik smiled and pushed her into a stall, slamming the door shut

Caroline kissed him and pushed him against the door. He reached behind him to lock it while she reached down to his jeans.

* * *

Rebekah was ordering her lunch while Kol was busy flirting with the waitress. Elijah watched his two younger siblings.

"Where are Niklaus and his friend?" Elijah asked

"They'll be back, they tend to do this" Rebekah said

Kol smiled and followed the waitress. He walked down the hallway and followed the waitress. He lost her when she went into the kitchen. He sighed and went the the men's room. He saw two pairs of feet in the stall and realized it was Nik and Caroline. He decided to have some fun. He quietly walked into the next stall and climbed up and saw Nik and Caroline.

"Making us wait while you two run in here, engaging in acts that should never be done in public, let alone a bathroom! Scandalous!" Kol said

"Kol! Get out!" Nik yelled as he tried to cover Caroline

Caroline buried her face in his chest. She was embarrassed. Her legs were wrapped around Nik. Nik was technically still inside her. She was having an amazing track records of people walking in on her having sex with Nik.

"Oh don't stop on my account" Kol said

"Get out Kol!" Nik yelled

"Well hurry up then, we're waiting for you. Don't make me send Elijah in here" Kol smirked

"Alright!" Nik yelled

Kol jumped down and washed his hands and then left. Nik kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry about that love" Nik said

"This is a great way to meet your family"

* * *

Aren't you glad Kol's here? Doesn't he just make things more interesting? Any thoughts on what Nik's ringtone is? Everyone needs a mental health day. And thanks to klausncaroline's friend for making the awesome image for the story! :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you for reading. Still no beta so forgive the fact that there may be some grammatical erros and such. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door to Nik's house. She held in her hands a box of cupcakes she made earlier. She heard yelling and then the sound of feet running, then scuffling, before a crash to the floor. She heard Rebekah yelling and then the door flew open.

"Hello beautiful" Kol said smiling

"Hi" Caroline answered

"KOL!" Nik yelled as he ran towards the door

Kol jumped behind Caroline and used her as a shield. Nik appeared, ready to kill Kol.

"Brother! Look who's here!" Kol said from behind Caroline

"Stop hiding behind her!" Nik circled her

"I'm not, merely trying to get to know her better" Kol said as he moved around Caroline as Nik was trying to catch him

"What are you two doing?! Stop it!" Rebekah yelled from the door

"He started it!" Nik and Kol both said

"Boys! Stop scaring Caroline!" Rebekah yelled

Nik leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"For me?" Nik asked looking at the box in her hands

"No for me!" Kol said as he grabbed it and ran into the house

"There's far too many men in this house!" Rebekah said as she walked back in

"Welcome to dinner with my family" Nik said

Caroline walked into the house with Nik. Kol was already eating a cupcake as he sat in the living room.

"These are amazing Caroline! Did you make them yourself?" Kol asked

"Yes" Caroline answered

"You're not suppose to eat that before dinner!" Rebekah said as she hit Kol on the head.

"What you hit me for?" Kol asked

Rebekah just glared at him. Nik looked over at Caroline. He reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"Please don't do it in the bathroom again. Some of us actually have to use it!" Kol said

"Kol!" Nik yelled

"At least you have the decency not to do it in public this time around. Could you at least wait till after dinner?" Kol said

"Last time it was at a petrol station, they left me in the car for god knows how long" Rebekah added

"You abandoned our dear baby sister in the car by herself? Did you at least have the decency to leave the windows open? People do it for their dogs" Kol said

Rebekah hit Kol on the head again.

"What was that for?!" Kol asked

"I can't leave you alone for minute can I? Elijah said from behind them

"He started it!" Rebekah said

"How come I have to be the adult here?" Elijah asked

"Because you're the oldest!" Kol answered

"I'm not the oldest" Elijah said

"You're the oldest one in the room" Kol said

"Dinner's ready" Elijah said

Kol and Rebekah ran into the dining room.

"Niklaus help me with the roast?" Elijah asked

"Of course" Nik answered

Caroline walked into the dining room. She saw Kol and Rebekah pouring wine into the glasses. She looked down and saw the place settings, with napkins, forks, spoons and knives. She noticed there was an extra setting.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Caroline asked

"That's for Finn, whenever he decides to show up" Rebekah answered

"Finn?" Caroline asked

"He's the oldest. He's in Australia at the moment. But we set a place for him" Kol said

Nik appeared with the roast in the pan and placed it on the table. Elijah followed him, carrying two bowls, one was roasted potatoes, the other roasted carrots. Rebekah and Kol went into the kitchen without being asked and carried out the rest of the food for dinner. Caroline watched how they all worked off each other easily. She watched as all worked together, Nik carving the roast, Elijah putting the sides on the plates, Kol picking up the empty plates and Rebekah setting the full plates of food back on the table. Caroline sat there watching them, amazed.

"So are you guys always like this?" Caroline asked

They all turned and looked at her confused.

"Like what?" Rebekah asked

"Nevermind, I've never had brothers or sisters. I don't know what it's like to have someone there all the time" Caroline explained

"You learn sharing at a young age" Elijah said

"And that you have to watch over the baby because she'll do something stupid" Kol added

"And that everyone will break all your toys no matter what" Rebekah said

"It's lovely actually" Nik said

"That is just too weird!" Caroline said as she got up and left the table

"Does she not like my roast?" Elijah asked

"Elijah take over, I'll be right back" Nik said as he went after her

Nik found her in his studio, surrounded by his sketches. He walked in and closed the door.

"Something wrong love?" Nik asked

"No, it's just, your family can be overwhelming at times" Caroline said

"It's just us"

"You all get along, or try to. I'm just not used to it. I mean it's always been me and my mom for the longest time. Before that my dad was around but not really, and then his boyfriend Stephen. I've never done this huge family dinner thing"

"Relax, it's just us Mikaelsons. We're normal people, somewhat"

"Right, you're a fireman, your sister's a model, your older brother's a lawyer, and your younger brother is a total flirt"

"I said somewhat. And they all love you, I mean you brought cupcakes"

"Is that all you want from me? Cupcakes?"

"I just want you to feel at ease"

Caroline sighed and wrapped her arms around Nik. She buried her face into his chest.

"I do, when I'm around you" Caroline said

Nik smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing in there! We're all waiting to have dinner! You can do this after!" Kol yelled through the door

"We're not doing anything!" Nik yelled back

"Then why is this door locked?!"

Nik let go of Caroline and opened the door.

"Oh, you're going to let me watch?" Kol asked

"No! How are we even related? Let's go" Nik said

* * *

Caroline sat there, watching the rest of the Mikaelsons eat. She poked at the strange pastry puff on her plate, that they said was called pudding. It didn't look anything like pudding.

"Lovely dinner Elijah" Rebekah said

"Yes, well done brother" Kol said

"Thank you. It reminds me of happier times" Elijah said

"Yes, before we were sent away" Nik said

"Finn wants to visit us." Elijah said

"Excellent!" Kol said

"Wonderful! When does he get here?" Rebekah asked

"I said he wants to visit us. Not that he is. I do like the suggestion of going to Bali instead" Elijah said

"Oh yes, I like that idea better!" Kol said

"Can't we visit him in Australia?" Rebekah asked

"I don't think Finn can fit all of us in his house, or boat" Elijah said

"He's on a boat?" Nik asked

"Finn spent most of his life running from Mikael. He wanted to be able to get away quickly if he was ever found" Elijah said

"Finn was always the smart one" Kol said

"So shall we go to Bali?" Elijah

"Yes!" they yelled

"To family" Elijah raised his glass

"To family" they raised their glasses up

"And cupcakes" Caroline added

"Yes cupcakes!" Kol added

* * *

Caroline kissed Nik goodbye and got in the cab to go back to her apartment. Nik watched her cab drive off before returning into the house. He saw them in the kitchen and Rebekah holding a bag of marshmallows.

"What's going on?" Nik asked

"We're making smores!" Rebekah said

"Niklaus, a moment please?" Elijah asked

Nik followed Elijah into the living room.

"Have you decided yet?" Elijah asked

"I don't want to meet him yet. I want to make sure he really is who he says he is"

"Provide the DNA sample and we will have the truth"

"And if it turns out he's not my father, what then? Mikael really is my father and he still hates me"

"Then we'll know the truth"

* * *

A month passed. A month of dinners with the Mikaelsons. A month of Caroline baking various sweet confectioneries. A month where they relaxed and felt at ease. A month of being a family. And it all came crashing down with a phone call. One by one their phones went off, with the news they feared. They ran to the hospital. They ran down the hallway. They could see the fireman standing around waiting. The smell of smoke, burnt plastic filled the hallway.

"Where is he?" Elijah asked

The firemen looked up at them.

"Where is Nik? My brother?" Rebekah asked

The firemen recognized her.

"You're the sister" one of them said

"Yes! Where is he?!" Rebekah yelled

"He's alright, he's at the room at the end of the hallway"

Rebekah ran down the hallway, her brothers following her. The say Nik sitting on an exam table with a brace around his hand and wrist. He looked up, his face covered in ash and soot.

"What are you doing here?" Nik asked

"They called, saying you were in an accident" Rebekah said

"Well I'm fine as you can see" Nik answered

"How can you say that? We thought something happened to you!" Rebekah cried out

"Rebekah calm down" Nik said

"Niklaus, Rebekah, we all were worried about you." Elijah said

"Well you can all relax, I'm fine, except for this bloody thing on my hand" Nik said

"What is it?" Kol asked

"I fractured a bone in my wrist or arm or hand or something. They're making me wear this blasted thing. And I have to go to physical therapy" Nik said

"Will there be any cute nurses?" Kol asked

"Not the time Kol" Elijah said

* * *

Caroline stood outside Nik's door wondering why there was no one home. She called Nik and it went to voicemail. She called Rebekah and she didn't answer. She sighed. Maybe they decided to go out on a family picnic or something. She turned to leave when she saw Nik's black SUV pull into his driveway. She watched them all get out of the car and wondered what happened. She looked at Nik who smiled at her. He didn't say anything to her but just kissed her. His hands cradled her face as he kissed her. Rebekah rolled her eyes and opened the door and walked into the house.

"Why do you smell like burnt plastic?" Caroline asked

"Did you forget what I do for a living?" Nik asked

"But you never smell like burnt plastic"

"I didn't have time to shower."

Caroline wondered what happened. She noticed there was something on his hand. She pulled away and grabbed onto his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Caroline asked

"Some hand brace thing"

"Why are you wearing it?"

"I fractured a bone in my hand, wrist or something"

"What?! Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's nothing. I'm fine. No need to be upset sweetheart"

"When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago"

"What the hell happened?!"

"There was a fire, we went in and then everything just fell on us. I don't know how I got out, but I did somehow."

"Don't do that to me!" Caroline said as she hugged him

"It's ok, I'm still here"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone"

"Then how did your family drive you back?"

"Someone must have called them. I didn't expect them to show up at the hospital, causing a scene"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I don't know sweetheart"

"I get it, I'm not part of your family!"

"Caroline don't be mad"

"Why would I be mad? Obviously I don't matter!" Caroline walked off

"Sweetheart!"

"NO! Don't!"

"Caroline"

"No! You act like it's nothing. Oh a ceiling fell on me. Oh a wall fell on me. How can you be ok with that?"

"It's what I do!"

"Something could have happened to you! Don't you understand that?"

"But it didn't, so please stop arguing with me. I can't change who I am"

"What?"

"Everyone runs out of a burning building, while I run right into it. That should tell you that there's something wrong with me"

Caroline looked into his eyes and could see that he really believed what he said.

"There's nothing wrong with you" Caroline said

Nik turned and looked away from her.

"I get it ok. I get it" Caroline said

Nik didn't say anything but looked back at her.

"Your father didn't love you, so you assume no one will either. So you think running into burning buildings will make you redeemable or less screwed up. But there's nothing wrong with you. Stop thinking that there is!"

"You should leave"

"Don't shut me out!"

Nik turned and headed back to the house. Caroline ran after him and grabbed onto his arm. He pulled away from her.

"I get that you want to be the hero. That you want to be the good guy because all your life your father has always made you think there was something wrong with you, but there's nothing wrong with you!"

"Leave. NOW!"

"Nik-"

"You need to leave, now!"

Caroline could see his anger rising. She could feel it radiating from him.

"I can't change who I am, what I am. You can either accept it or get the hell away from me!"

"Nik!"

"I became a fireman because it was the one thing I wanted that my father couldn't take away from me. It was the one thing that was mine. And I will never change it" Nik said as he slammed the door shut.

His siblings turned to look at him. He said nothing and walked back to his room. He pulled the annoying brace off his hand and threw it across the room. He stretched out his hand, flexing his fingers. Then he felt the sharp pain in his hand. He sighed and sat down on his bed. He fell back and let his head rest on the pillow. He relaxed before he realized his pillow smelled like Caroline. He groaned and threw the pillow across the room. He threw the other pillow off his bed as well.

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes. She ran down the block away from his house.

* * *

Nik looked at himself in the mirror. He put on his hat and made sure he looked presentable. He looked down at the white gloves he wore. He had taken off the hand brace. He was dressed in his class A fireman uniform. Navy jacket with silver buttons, with his firehouse number on the lapel and the FDNY signia patch on the arm. On his other arm was the patch for his firehouse. His tie was held in place by a tie clip with the letters FDNY on it. He walked out of his house and got into his SUV and drove. He parked in the parking lot of the funeral home and went inside. His fellow firemen were inside wearing their uniforms standing around the coffin of their fallen brother.

"He made it out of the building alive, he kept saying that it looked like orange fanta inside"

"He made it to the ER though, I know he was flirting with the nurses"

"Yeah, he always liked nurses"

"I think one of them gave him a heart attack or something"

"That had to be it, he was a fighter, he'd never give up"

"They tried to save him, but they couldn't"

"Well we won't leave him"

* * *

Caroline held the cake in her hands as she walked towards Nik's firehouse. She noticed that there were black and purple ribbons placed on the outside of the firehouse. She knocked on the door and hoped Nik was there. She hadn't spoken to him in almost a week. She had hoped they both had cooled off and could talk. The door opened.

"Hi, is Nik here?" Caroline asked

"Pretty boy? He's at the funeral"

"What funeral?"

"One of our guys died in the fire a week ago. The rest of the crew are there now"

"Thanks"

* * *

Nik drove back in his SUV. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep. He pulled into his driveway and rested his head on the steering wheel. The passenger door opened and closed. He turned his head and saw Caroline sitting there next to him.

"What are you doing?" Nik asked

"Sitting, I've been sitting at your door waiting for you"

"You could have called"

"Yeah and you would have just ignored me. Why are you wearing white gloves?"

"It's part of the uniform"

Caroline looked at him and the rest of his uniform.

"You look cute in it"

"Do I look like a puppy dog? You're suppose to say dashing or handsome, not cute"

"And inflate your already huge ego? I'm sure women were shamelessly hitting on you"

"Not really, the only females there were moms and daughters"

"Sorry to hear about your friend. I heard you went to his funeral"

"Yeah, it was today. The only time I wear this thing is for funerals or medal day. Most of the time it's for funerals"

Caroline reached over and cupped his face. She ran her thumb over his cheek. He reached up and held onto her hand, and placed a kiss on her palm.

"I brought a peace offering" Caroline said as she placed the cake onto the dash

Nik lifted his head up from the steering wheel.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nik asked

"Yes, lemon drizzle cake"

Nik smiled. He turned and kissed Caroline.

"Thank you" Nik said

"So is this the part where we have make up sex?" Caroline asked

Nik smiled and unbuckled his seat belt. He reached over and pulled the lever on the side of Caroline's seat and she fell back.

"I didn't mean right now!" Caroline said

Nik was already on top of her, pulling his gloves off.

"No time like the present!" Nik said as he kissed her

"Ok" Caroline replied as she unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off him

His lips returned to hers before she could say anything else. His hands were pushing her skirt up over her hips. His hand grabbed onto the inside of her thigh, pushing it against the car door. His other hand hooked under the knee of her other leg.

"Nik, how are the shocks on this car?" Caroline asked

"We're about to find out"

* * *

Elijah was headed towards Nik's house. He had phoned his other two siblings to meet him there. He had the results of the DNA test. Elijah knocked on the door before he took his key out and walked inside. He saw clothes scattered about.

"Niklaus! Are you here?" Elijah yelled out

Caroline and Nik were in his bedroom. They had taken a shower together and Caroline was drying herself off. They both heard Elijah call out for Nik.

"My brother's here" Nik said as he got up and got dressed

"My clothes are outside" Caroline said wrapping the towel around herself

"Then you'll have to stay here, naked then" Nik said pulling the towel away

Caroline screamed and tried to cover herself. Nik scooped her into his arms and pushed them both onto the bed. He kissed her as his hand roamed down her naked body.

"Just stay like this" Nik said

"I can't just lay here naked"

"Why not? I'll be back to ravish you"

"It'll get cold"

"I'll warm you up"

"Nik!"

"Just stay like this. You look like one of the girls in those old Playboys my father had"

"You guys had Playboy in England?"

"Every country has horny teenager boys"

They both heard Elijah calling for Nik.

"I'll be right back sweetheart" Nik said getting up

He took one of his shirts for her and turned back to her. He took one last look at her, naked lying on his bed. Caroline sat up, bending her knee, as she pulled her leg towards her. Nik's eyes grazed along her body and saw the faint marks of bruises forming on her inner thigh. He tossed her the shirt before leaving. Caroline took the shirt and pulled it over her head and covered herself.

Nik walked out and found Elijah standing in the hallway.

"What is it?" Nik asked

"The results came back"

"And?"

"You should sit down"

"I don't want to sit down. I want to know what the results are!"

Elijah took out an envelope from the inside of his jacket and gave it to Nik. Nik opened it without thinking and opened the folded piece of paper. His eyes went wide as he read the results. He sat down onto his couch and put the paper side. He buried his face into his hands. Elijah was concerned over his brother's reaction. He picked up the paper and read the results. He looked over at Nik and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine Niklaus" Elijah said

Kol came running through the door with Rebekah behind him. Nik and Elijah both looked at them.

"Well? Did you find out?" Kol asked

"What is it? Are you or aren't you?" Rebekah asked

"Could you try to to be a little bit sensitive here?" Elijah said

Kol looked down at the clothes scattered on the floor.

"Sensitive? You called us Elijah!" Rebekah said

"Tell me you didn't do it on the couch, where am I going to sit?" Kol said

"Kol!" Elijah yelled

"What?" Kol asked

"What does it say?" Rebekah asked

"Tell us brother" Kol said

"Shut up! Everyone!" Nik yelled as he got up, "Just leave me alone!"

They watched Nik walk off into his studio and slam the door shut. Caroline heard the commotion and peaked her head out the door and saw the 3 of them standing there.

"What I miss?" Caroline asked

* * *

And what are the results? This is a Maury moment! Who's actually had yorkshire pudding? And yes, keep the suggestions for Nik's ringtone. Thanks for reading and thanks for your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you for reading. no beta still. Here comes the Maury moment!

* * *

Nik sat in his studio surrounded by sketches and canvases. He held his face in his hands. He was still processing what he had just read. Some part of him wanted to know the truth, and yet the other part of him wanted to stay in the dark. And now he knew.

Outside his siblings were arguing with each other. Kol grabbed the paper from Elijah and read it. He looked up at Elijah. Rebekah snatched the paper and read it.

"Our brother needs us more than ever" Elijah said

Caroline didn't know what was going on, only that she was wearing Nik's shirt and her clothes were outside. She sighed and pulled Nik's shirt further down as she walked down the hallway.

"Caroline! Wearing Nik's shirt I see" Kol said

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah said

"Um, hi" Caroline said as she quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor

"What the hell happened to your leg?" Rebekah asked

Caroline and everyone else looked at her leg. The bruises were starting to form on her thigh. Caroline quickly covered it with her clothes.

"Nothing!" Caroline said as she ran back to Nik's room

"What the hell?" Kol said

"Nik's into some weird kinky sex shit thing. I was so disturbed when I found out" Rebekah said

"I'm going to make some tea" Elijah said as he left the room

Caroline threw her clothes onto his bed and looked for her underwear. She couldn't find it. She sighed, she had to go out and find it again. She went back into the hallway and stopped infront of Nik's studio.

"Nik? Are you in there?" Caroline said as she opened the door

She saw him sitting there, hunched over with his head in his hands. She walked towards him slowly.

"Nik, are you ok?" Caroline reached out to touch his shoulder

"Nik? Are you alive?" Caroline asked

Nik grabbed her hand and pulled her closer as he turned and pressed his face into chest. He held her tightly. She responded by running her fingers through his hair and cradling his head in her hands. She didn't know how long she stood there. She didn't know what was wrong. She didn't really know what to do, but she held him close. She started humming a song. She stroked his hair as she started to sing.

_"Even when I'm walking on a wire, even when I set myself on fire, why do I always feel invisible, invisible? Every day I try to look my best, even though inside I'm such a mess, why do I always feel invisible, invisible? Sometimes, when I'm alone I pretend that I'm a queen, it's almost believable..."_

Nik looked up at her.

"I didn't know you could sing" Nik said

"You never asked" Caroline smiled

"That song you were singing was so bloody depressing"

"I know, it was the first thing that popped into my mind. That or the Oscar Myer Bologna song"

Nik laughed and stood up. He kept his arms around her and kissed on her forehead.

"Thank you" he said as he held her face in his hands

"For what? Off key singing?"

Nik didn't answer her, instead he just hugged her again.

"Are you going to clue me in on what's going on?" Caroline asked

"Elijah got the test results back" Nik pulled away

"And?"

"And I'm a bastard"

"What?"

"Mikael's not my father. The Duke is"

"You're not a bastard. You do have a father"

"The person who I thought was my father all my life isn't anymore. He hated me so much. And now I know why. I don't even know who this person who claims to be my father is"

"Don't think like that"

"I understand why he hated me so much. Why he sent me away. Why he never wanted me around. He never wanted me around them. They were his real family. Not mine"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true isn't it?!"

"They love you, they came all the way here to find you! It doesn't matter what Mikael did to you"

"Do you know what he did to me?! Do you?!"

"No"

"It was always my fault! Everything was my fault! I was a child and it was always my fault! He made me believe it, that I deserved it!"

"It's not your fault, none of it is"

"He sent me away and I thought I deserved it. That I made him send me away. That I made him hate me"

"No one hates you, your family loves you"

"Everything's been a lie"

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled, "Stop it right now!"

Caroline hugged him, holding onto him tightly.

"It's not a lie" Caroline said

Nik stood there and held her closer. He relaxed against her body.

"I'll never leave you" Caroline said

The door to his studio opened slowly. His 3 siblings stood there. Rebekah covered Kol's eyes. Elijah looked to the side of the room.

"Caroline, your shirt" Rebekah said

Caroline turned her head and saw the three of them standing there. She realized her shirt went up when she hugged Nik and that her ass was hanging out. She moved her arm to pull the shirt down. She felt Nik pull her closer and tighter when she moved. Nik reached down and pulled the shirt down to cover her. Caroline looked over at Rebekah, not sure what she should do. Rebekah walked over to the two and hugged them both.

"Always and forever" Rebekah said

Elijah and Kol followed, joining in the group hug.

"We're here for you brother" Kol said

"You are always our brother" Elijah said

* * *

Caroline was rushing down the street, while talking to Elena on her phone.

"I've been busy for the past couple of days Elena, did you forget?" Caroline said

"I know that, but I've been busy too, and I haven't seen Bonnie at all. I'm worried about her"

"Why are you worried? She's a big girl"

"I haven't seen her in a week"

"So? Doesn't she have finals coming up or something?"

"She had her midterms not too long ago"

"They're called midterms for a reason. Can you just see if she's ok?"

"Haven't you texted her?"

"I have, she's not answering. I think it has to do with Jeremy getting married"

"That was a million years ago. You read way too much into everything you know?"

"I work for a publishing firm, I read into everything!"

"And how's that triangle going?"

"Care!"

"What? Oh, and thank Damon for the bubble bath"

"What bubble bath?"

"Oh just thank him. And, oh I see Bonnie! I'll call you back!"

Caroline hung up and saw Bonnie across the street. She watched her go into a lounge that was closed. Caroline followed her in. She looked around and saw that there were people there, a lot of people. It was dark and it looked like there was someone performing on stage. Caroline looked around for Bonnie but couldn't find her. She wondered why there were so many people inside this lounge right after work. Were they all drunk lushes? She looked around and realized no one was drinking anything. She heard a familiar voice and looked on stage.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. Some of you know me, some of you don't. But I'm here to close a chapter on my life. I learned this song not too long ago. I'm ready to let go. Thanks for listening" Bonnie said as she sat at the piano on stage.

There was light applause from the people. Caroline looked on stage and saw various instruments there. There was a single light shone on Bonnie and she began to play. Caroline was surprised she didn't know Bonnie knew how to play. She sat down at a table and listened as Bonnie began to sing.

_"I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now, I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you..Old friend, why are you so shy?Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it..."_

Caroline could feel the mood in the room change. There was a tension in it, that was winding up, an energy needing to be released. She looked around the room and realized everyone else felt it too. They all listened to Bonnie sing and play. Caroline could feel the pain in Bonnie's voice and it was almost cracking.

_"Nothing compares no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

The room held their breath almost, as Bonnie played the last few keys of the song and stopped. She looked up and got up. Caroline wondered why no one was applauding. Bonnie reached for the microphone.

"Thank you" Bonnie said

Caroline stood up and clapped. The rest of the room followed. Bonnie got off the stage, she wasn't there for the applause. She picked up her stuff from the bar and started to leave. Someone else took the stage. Caroline walked over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you were amazing" Caroline said

"Care, what are you doing here? You can't be here!"

"Why?"

"We have to go, NOW"

"But, I want to stay, is this an open mic night or something?"

"No, we have to go"

Bonnie grabbed onto Caroline's arm and yanked her out the door, never looking back.

"What was that place?" Caroline asked

"It's a personal thing I do"

"Bonnie, when do you keep secrets from me?"

"Since now. I'm never going back there again and neither are you, promise?"

"Why?"

"And you can't tell Elena or anyone about this"

"Why?"

"Just promise me!"

"Not till you tell me what's going on"

"I'll tell you after you promise"

"Fine I won't tell anyone"

"That place, it's a special place for me. I went there after Jeremy and me broke up. We all go there to just let it out, because there's no other place we can go"

"Bonnie, we're always here for you"

"Elena is Jeremy's brother. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear it. It would be weird. Besides, I met some interesting people there."

"I didn't know you could play"

"I can't. I just learned that song. I can't read music"

"Then how did you play it?"

"I had a teacher of sorts. She taught me how to play the song. She's the one that runs place. I found through a friend"

"Really? Maybe she can teach me"

"She only deals with emotionally damaged people."

"You're not damaged"

"No I'm not. I'm better now. I just had to let it all go. And I did, and now I'm better. And I don't have to go back there anymore because I'm over it now. So can we stop talking about it?"

"Sure Bonnie. Elena's all worried about you and all"

"Well she doesn't have to be. Besides when does she have time to notice, she's in a triangle"

"Tell me about it. I'm glad they're not arguing at the apartment anymore"

"And how are you Care? I haven't seen you in forever it seems"

"I'm good. Still seeing Nik"

"The fireman? Is he meeting you halfway now"

"More than halfway. I met most of his family already. He's got like 3 brothers and a sister"

"Damn. They any cute?"

"No Bonnie, you do not want to get dragged into their family drama"

"I only asked if they were cute"

"Well, there is one..."

* * *

Elena walked into Damon's office. Damon was using two pencils and drumming on his desk. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Damon ignored her and continue drumming on his desk. Elena walked over and grabbed the pencil from his hand.

"Hello sunshine" Damon said, "Shall I clear my desk off for you?"

"Damon! Why are you giving Caroline bubble bath?"

"Oh, it's a peace offering"

"Weren't the donuts a peace offering?"

"Is someone jealous?"

"No Damon. Why are you interfering with Caroline's life? She really liked Nik and you totally screwed it up for her"

"Are we still on that? Isn't she still with him? So they worked things out even though he's insecure about me. I mean have you seen me?"

"Stop it Damon. Caroline doesn't need you screwing up her life"

"You'd rather me screw you on my desk instead?"

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"Stop trying to change me. The world doesn't need 2 Stefans"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Um hello? I'm still here, even though you can't seem to choose between me and my brother. If that doesn't say I want to be with you then what do you need a billboard? You know I'd like to change my facebook status from it's complicated to being in an actual relationship with someone, not 2 other people!"

"You're not even on facebook!"

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door to Nik's house. Nik answered and pulled her inside.

"Nik!"

Nik kissed her as he closed the door. Caroline kissed him back while still trying to hold onto the box of her latest baked creations.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked

"Out. I told them I had to work tonight so they're gone"

"But I thought we were having a dinner"

"We are, my family's not invited"

"Oh, I made you guys something"

"We can eat it later, I haven't had any time with you alone"

Nik grabbed Caroline and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his room.

"I thought you said firemen don't carry people out this way" Caroline said

"I'm not carrying you out. I'm carrying you in"

* * *

Nik sat in his bed eating the welsh cakes Caroline baked. Caroline lay on her side watching him. She smiled and he looked over.

"Want one?" Nik asked

"No, I don't want to get crumbs in your bed" Caroline answered

"It's my bed"

"I thought IKEA made it"

"I did have to put it together"

"Did all your firemen friends come over and help you?"

"Do you have a thing for firemen?

"Do you have a thing for cheerleaders?"

Nik put the box on his nightstand and pushed Caroline back onto the bed. His hand held onto her bare shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her. Caroline's fingers trailed along his back.

"Do you want me to bring in my fireman uniform?"

"Which one?"

"Which one do you want?"

Caroline blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"You do have a thing for firemen. Maybe I'll just bring my helmet. You know start small"

"Hey, I put on my cheerleading uniform for you, and had pom poms!"

"Ok, I'll bring the bunker pants"

"Are those the ones with the colorful suspenders?"

"You make me sound like a clown"

"You are one sometimes"

"Oh am I? Do I make you laugh?" Nik said as he kissed her neck

"Sometimes"

"How loud do I make you laugh?"

"Not loud enough"

Nik looked into her eyes and saw that as a challenge. He smirked and attacked her neck with his lips. Caroline's breath hitched and she dragged her nails down his back. Nik's lips returned to hers and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Nik" Caroline moaned out

"Nik!" Kol yelled as he opened the door, "Oh hello Caroline. I hope it is Caroline"

Caroline yelped as she realized Kol was standing there watching them. Nik pulled the bed sheet up to cover both of them up.

"Kol get out!" Nik yelled

"Can't I watch? I'll be quiet and not make a sound" Kol said

"GET OUT!" Nik yelled

"Fine, we're waiting for you in the living room. Don't make me send in Elijah!" Kol said as he left the room.

Caroline covered her face with her hands.

"Why does this keep happening?" Caroline asked

"Maybe because I take too long"

Caroline removed her hands from her face and looked up at Nik.

"That is never a bad thing" Caroline said

"I should really take back the key I gave my family"

"I'm too embarrassed to face them now"

"Why? It's just Kol"

"This is the second time Kol's walked in on us"

"Kol just wants to see you naked"

"Ew!"

"What do you mean ew? I always want to see you naked. You should stay naked all the time"

"And have Kol see me naked? No way! I'm afraid who else might see"

"You have nothing to be afraid of love. I'll always protect you"

"Aren't you scared of anything? I mean, you put your life in danger every time you go to work. Aren't you afraid?"

"No, it's just a job, and I know I have the chance of getting hurt or worse when I get on the truck, but knowing that someone needs my help, I can't really think about being scared."

"So you're not afraid of anything?"

"I didn't say that, I have a slight fear of heights. I realized this when we were working this job and I was up on the roof running the line, I looked over the ledge of the building and decided that was enough for me."

"You're afraid of heights?"

"When you're wearing 50 pounds of gear on you, falling over is something I really don't want to do"

"50 pounds really?"

"Sometimes more"

"Is that why you're in such great shape?"

"I knew you just wanted me for my body"

"And you just want me for my cupcakes"

"But they're so tasty" Nik said as he lowered his head to kiss her neck again

"So are you bringing your helmet?"

Nik stopped and lifted his head up to look at her. He could see she was slightly embarrassed for asking.

"Anything for you sweetheart"

"Do you want me to bring my cheerleader uniform over?"

"Do you have the pom poms?"

"Maybe"

Nik grinned and kissed her again.

"Just don't expect me to call you daddy"

"Ugh, no. And that killed the mood"

"Niklaus what are you doing in there?" Elijah asked through the door

"What do you think Elijah?" Nik yelled back

"Would you like to grace us with your presence then?" Elijah said

"Be out in a minute" Nik yelled back

* * *

Caroline and Nik walked back into the living room and saw the three siblings sitting there.

"Caroline, I wasn't aware you were here" Elijah said

"Hi, I made welsh cakes" Caroline said holding the box

"Those go well with tea. Which I'll go make" Elijah said taking the box from her

"Nik, we went to a baseball game! It was fun to watch. Though Kol thought it was like cricket, but it's nothing like cricket" Rebekah said

"It made no sense! And they were hitting the ball out of the stadium! People were cheering for that!" Kol said

"You should explain how baseball works to them" Caroline said

"But you're the American" Nik said

"You're their older brother"

"We can hear you!" Kol said

"And they had cracker jacks and it said prize inside, and all I got was a sticker!" Rebekah said

"Cracker Jack prizes have been pretty lame. They used to be cooler back in the day, like before cell phones, internet and modern technology" Caroline said

Nik looked at her confused.

"My dad told me there used to be awesome toys in there. A secret decoder ring, or a whistle or a wind up car. And sometimes a diamond ring" Caroline said

"Really?!" Rebekah asked

"Not really, they just said that, it's usually for guys who want to propose to their girlfriends at a baseball game, which is so unromantic" Caroline said

"Take notes Nik" Kol said

Nik glared at Kol.

"Oh and I met this girl there" Kol said

"Of course you did" Nik said

"She was working there, selling hot dogs. Which I don't know how Rebekah ate 2 of" Kol said

"They were good! Not as good as the ones near the boardwalk" Rebekah said

"Coney Island" Caroline added

"Yes there. We should go there" Rebekah said

"No, we shouldn't. We shouldn't be going back to the same place where we saw Mikael" Nik said

The room suddenly became tense. Kol jumped up from where he was sitting.

"I'll go get the tea" Kol left the room

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline were leaving a photoshoot and heading to the next one. Rebekah removed the make up from her face and pulled her bag over her shoulder. Caroline was on the phone, taking orders from Blair. Caroline hailed a cab. The cab pulled up to the curb and Rebekah opened the door. Suddenly someone pushed past both of them and got into the cab and slammed the door.

"Hey!" Rebekah yelled

The cab stayed there for a few minutes before it left. Caroline tried to hail another cab. Another cab pulled up. Rebekah opened the door and she felt a hand grab onto her arm. She turned to see who it was. Her eyes went wide and she was going to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.  
Caroline looked over and saw a man holding onto Rebekah.

"Hey! Perv! Let go of her!" Caroline started hitting him

Rebekah struggled, and she was shoved inside the cab. The man turned and and slammed Caroline's head into the window of the cab. She fell to the ground with her head bleeding. He sighed and picked her up. Rebekah was trying to get out of the cab.

"Caroline!" Rebekah yelled

"Get back into the cab!"

"NO!"

"I am your father! Do as you're told!"

"NO!"

Mikael shoved Rebekah back into the cab and then threw Caroline in. He slammed the door shut and got into the passenger side. He looked over at the driver who turned off his taxi on duty sign and drove off.

Rebekah held Caroline's head in her lap. She saw that she was bleeding.

"What did you do to her? She's bleeding! We have to get her to a hospital!" Rebekah yelled

"Oh no, we can't do that" Mikael said cooly

"She'll die!"

"She won't die. Don't be so dramatic"

"Just let her go. Please."

"I can't do that, not when I know how much Niklaus cares for her"

"You've been watching us"

"Yes, all of you playing house together"

Rebekah reached into her bag to find her phone.

"Don't bother, your phone won't work here. This isn't really a cab. He's not really a driver, but I am still your father"

Rebekah swallowed and tried to hold herself together. She looked around. She tried to open the door but they were locked. She tried to bang on the window, but it didn't matter. People ignored her.

"Lovely city isn't it? Everyone is in their own bubble. Ignoring everyone, such a cold, callous city. I love it" Mikael said

"Just let her go please. She doesn't know anything. I'll go with you, I won't fight you, please father" Rebekah begged

"Oh no, we're going to have a family reunion now. It's going to be lovely"

* * *

AN: yes I left it there, cause that's all I wrote. the song Caroline sang to Nik is Invisible by Skylar Grey and it is kinda depressing. The song Bonnie sings is Someone like you by Adele. I was debating if I should have Caroline sing the Oscar Meyer bologna song instead.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you for reading. still no beta.

* * *

Nik was unloading his dish washer, placing the dishes into his cupboards. He smiled as he never had to use this many dishes before. He was happy that his family was here. He went downstairs to the basement to unload the dryer. He went upstairs into his room with the basket of clothes. He set the basket on the floor and sat on the bed pulling the pillows towards him. He pulled off the pillowcase and then grabbed the other pillow. He stopped when he realized it still smelled like Caroline. He hugged it, holding it close to him. He saw his jacket hanging in his closet, the one Caroline had worn earlier. Her scent still lingered on it. He realized he was being silly and put the pillow back. He fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. And for the first time in his adult life, he was happy. He had his family back. They were going to visit Finn in Bali. He had Caroline, a girl who flew in like a tornado, completely uprooting everything in his life but made him so happy. Her quirkiness, her neurotic nature, her ability to bake anything, that and the fact that she didn't turn away from him when he found out who his biological father was. Or that his family didn't drive her away. He knew it already before the words would escape his mouth, he was falling in love with her.

He sat up on the bed and went into his studio. He was suddenly feeling inspired. He picked up his sketchbook and started to draw something. He smiled when he thought of Caroline.

* * *

Bonnie was making a smoothie in the blender. She was proud of her creation and poured it into a glass. There was a knock at her door and she went to answer it. She looked through the peep hole and saw that it was 2 police officers. She opened the door.

"Hello?" Bonnie said

"Hello, is there a Caroline Forbes that lives here?" the first police officer asked

"She's working right now. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No, someone found her phone and her purse in the street"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a fruit vendor found it. He said he saw the girl being carried into a cab. We just wanted to return her things to her"

"And cause she's hot" the other officer said under his breath

"She's not here, but I'll give it to her." Bonnie reached out and took the purse from them.

"Let us know if you need anything"

"Thanks" Bonnie closed the door and locked it.

She put her smoothie down on the counter and looked inside Caroline's bag. Her phone was in there as well as her other things. She put the purse on the counter and went to get her own phone and called Elena.

"Hey Bon" Elena answered

"Have you seen Caroline today?" Bonnie asked

"No, something wrong?"

"Some cops were here, saying that they found her bag and phone"

"Really? Is she alright?"

"I don't know, I don't know where she is"

"Isn't she at work?"

"Suppose to be. The cop said something about someone carrying her into a cab"

"She may be with her boyfriend, I forget what his name is"

"I'll try him, but if you hear from her, please tell her to come back here"

"Will do. Damon stop bothering me!"

"Bye"

Bonnie picked up Caroline's phone and scrolled through her contacts. She was looking for Nik or any variation of it. Bonnie wondered why she couldn't find his number. She looked at the recent contacts and saw Fireman listed. She looked at his picture for a good minute. So this was the fireman that got Caroline all flustered. Not bad. Bonnie shook her head and called him.

* * *

Nik was making himself some tea when his phone rang. He heard the ringtone and knew it was Caroline. He answered it.

"Hello sweetheart"

"Um, hi, is this Nik?" Bonnie asked

"You're not Caroline"

"No, I'm Bonnie, her roommate. Is Caroline with you?"

"No, she's working now. Why are you calling me from her phone?"

"The police found it and returned it to the apartment. I'm just trying to find her"

Nik suddenly thought the worst. Something had happened to her. Mikael.

"Well if she shows up let her know I have her phone and to come back to the apartment"

"Of course"

"Bye"

Nik dialed Rebekah. It rang and rang and rang. He called her again.

Mikael tied Caroline to a chair. Rebekah was standing next to her, her hands were zip tied together. Caroline was still unconscious and her head was still bleeding. Rebekah had thought about running but she couldn't leave Caroline there, bleeding.

Mikael heard Rebekah's phone ringing. He walked over and picked it up.

"Why if it isn't the prodigal son" Mikael looked at the screen, "Would you like to answer? Oh you're a bit tied up, allow me"

"Rebekah's phone" Mikael answered

"Mikael" Nik said

"Are we on a first name basis now?"

"What do you want?"

"I just want what every father wants. His family back, considering you destroyed mine"

"Just let me talk to her to know she's alive"

"Would I ever hurt my own flesh and blood? What kind of father would I be?" Mikael looked over at Rebekah and waved her closer

Rebekah walked closer to Mikael slowly.

"Say hi to Niklaus" Mikael said holding the phone closer to her

"Nik! He hurt Caroline! She's bleeding!" Rebekah yelled

"Don't spoil the fun!" Mikael pulled the phone away and held it back to his ear

"Caroline! What's happened?!" Nik yelled

"No need to yell, let's try to be civil here shall we? Now, I want you to come here and we can have a mini family reunion of sorts. Come alone Niklaus, do not call anyone, unless you don't want to see your sister or your blonde friend again"

"Alright"

"I believe you know the building. It's the brightly covered graffiti building next to the 7 line"

"I know where it is"

"You have an hour to get here, if you're late, I take Rebekah and your friend, and you'll never find them again"

Nik hung up the phone. He looked down and pounded his fists onto the table. Mikael had taken them, both of them. He went to his room and pulled his jacket off the hanger. He put it on and he could still smell Caroline on it. He would get her back, he would get both of them back. Nik grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door.

The door opened before he reached it and Kol walked in.

"Hello brother, going somewhere?"

"I'm going out"

"Where? Let me go with you"

"No"

"Nik, why so grumpy?"

"I need you to call Elijah"

"Do I look like a secretary?"

"Kol! Just do it!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go"

Kol got in front of Nik, blocking him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not? I'm your brother, what reason do you have not to trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just can't tell you"

"It's father isn't it? He's done something again hasn't he?"

"I need to go"

"I won't let you face him alone"

"You have to"

"Why?"

"He's got Rebekah and Caroline"

"No..."

* * *

Caroline's head was throbbing with pain. She opened her eyes slowly, the light blinding her. She groaned as she started to lift her head up. She tried to move her arms and she realized she was tied down to something. She breathed deeply trying to stop her head from spinning. She lifted her head up and saw that she was in a chair, tied up. She didn't recognize where she was. She looked around and realized she was inside a giant warehouse of sorts. She saw Rebekah sitting on the floor nearby.

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah turned around and saw Caroline was awake. She jumped up and ran over to her. She lifted her zip tied hands up to brush Caroline's hair away from the blood on her head.

"What happened? Why do you have plastic on your wrists?"

"Don't talk. It'll be ok. How's your head?"

"I think I'm sweating a lot"

"You're not sweating, you're bleeding"

"I'm what?"

"I see Sleeping Beauty finally decided to grace us with his presence" Mikael said walking closer to them

"She's still bleeding" Rebekah said

"It's nothing but a scratch" Mikael said

"You shoved her head into a car window!"

"Always a flair for the dramatics, you should have become an actress. She'll live. I wouldn't want Niklaus missing out on all the fun"

"You'll be fine Caroline, Nik's coming for us" Rebekah said

"Nik..." Caroline said as she passed out again

"Caroline! Wake up! Wake up!" Rebekah yelled

* * *

Nik drove to the graffiti building with Kol in the passenger side.

"I spoke to Elijah. He had a surprise for us, but he says he'll meet us here" Kol said

"Mikael doesn't want anyone but me to show up" Nik said

"I know, but you just can't walk in there with no plan!"

"He has them both. I'll do whatever he wants to get them back"

"We'll get them back"

* * *

Caroline felt her head being lifted up. She could hear words being spoken, but everything was still a haze for her. Rebekah watched as Mikael studied Caroline's face.

"Hmm, I don't see it. I don't see what's so special about her. Does he have a thing for blondes now? I suppose he wants to stay away from brunettes" Mikael said as he tilted her head side to side.

"She is quite beautiful, but beauty like that fades. I see nothing special in her" Mikael said

* * *

Nik and Kol saw Elijah running towards them.

"I heard Mikael's here" Elijah said

"He has both of them" Nik said

"Then we'll get them back." Elijah said

"He wanted me to come alone" Nik said

"No he wanted to see that you were alone" Elijah said

Mikael waved a small vial under Caroline's nose. She jolted up and looked around.

"Glad you finally decided to join us" Mikael said

"You!" Caroline said

"Yes me. I hope you're able to say more than single syllable words. Niklaus never picked the smart ones, always the pretty ones" Mikael said

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked

"We're having a family reunion of sorts" Mikael smiled

Caroline struggled in her chair.

"Oh, don't do that. You're just going to tire yourself out and then fall backwards onto the floor."

"Let me go" Caroline said

Mikael sighed and watched Caroline struggle. He noticed her skirt ride up and saw the bruising on her inner thigh. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her knee. Caroline froze. Mikael pushed her skirt further up and looked at the bruises on her inner thigh.

"Did Niklaus do this to you?" Mikael asked

Caroline was afraid to answer. She was afraid to do anything at this point. She tried not to make a sound as Mikael pushed her legs apart.

"Do you enjoy it when Niklaus puts his hands on you? When he strikes you?" Mikael asked

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to take herself anywhere but here. Mikael grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Open your eyes. I asked you a question"

Caroline opened her eyes.

"I see he likes to hit women, he always was a coward" Mikael said

"He doesn't hit women" Caroline answered

"Oh so it was just rough sex instead?" Mikael asked

"Go to hell!" Caroline said

"You're feisty, I see what he likes about you now"

"And you're just an asshole, no an old wrinkly asshole!"

"I'm sure your mouth has said and done a lot dirtier things than that"

"Mikael!" Nik yelled

Mikael turned around and saw Nik standing there. He could see he was angry that he was touching Caroline.

"Niklaus, you can follow directions" Mikael said

"Let's just do this" Nik

"What's the rush? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No, where's Rebekah?"

Mikael walked over to a pillar and untied her. He pulled her towards him and slipped his arm around her neck, dragging her out.

"She's here as you can see" Mikael said

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled out

"Indoor voice please! I'm trying to have a conversation here daughter"

Nik looked at Rebekah trying to assess the situation. He saw that Rebekah's hands were zip tied together, but she could run if she had to. Caroline was bleeding still and tied to a chair. She couldn't run, he'd have to untie her first.

"What do you want?" Nik asked

"I want you to come here and face me like a man"

"What point would that prove?"

"That you're nothing but a coward boy. Always sniveling and hiding behind women, first your mother, then your sister. Come and face me"

"Will you let them go?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet. Your blond friend is growing on me, like cancer"

* * *

Kol and Elijah were walking around the warehouse. Kol saw some people spraying graffiti on the wall.

"Hello" Kol said

A girl from the group saw them and walked up to them.

"We have a permit for this" the girl said

"Ok, well that's all lovely and all, but did you see an older gentleman come here with 2 blondes?"

"Yeah, they came in a taxi. The driver had to carry one of them out"

"Do you know which entrance they used?"

"South end door, it's for trucks and deliveries"

"Thank you so much"

"Cute accent"

"Could you call the police for me?"

"Why?"

"My father seems to have kidnapped my sister"

"Call em yourself"

"But we were making such progress here"

"How do you I know you're not trying to bust us here?"

"I really don't care what you're doing here. My psychotic father has kidnapped my sister and friend. I think the police will find that much more pressing that your finger painting"

"Fine I'll call the cops"

"Thank you"

The girl took out her phone and dialed. Kol smiled and went back to Elijah.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to flirt your way through" Elijah said

"Nik needs us. And what is this surprise you spoke of?"

"Vicky what the hell are you doing?!" one of the graffiti artists yelled out

"Finishing up what you're doing, calling the po po, some creeper kidnapped his daughter" Vicky yelled back

"Oh hell no!" the graffiti artist started packing up

* * *

Kol and Elijah snuck into the warehouse. They were being quiet and they saw the driver from the taxi walking around with a bat. Elijah and Kol both made motions to attack the man. The man walked back and forth and then Kol appeared.

"Hello" Kol smiled

Before the man could say anything, Elijah punched him across the face. Kol grabbed his bat and was ready to attack, but saw the man was still on the floor.

"Damn brother, where have you been hiding that?" Kol asked

* * *

Mikael held Rebekah close and then pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Nik.

"Now, since we're all here, I think you should tell your blond friend here a story." Mikael said

"What kind of story?" Nik asked

"Tell her how you killed Henry" Mikael said

"He didn't kill him!" Rebekah yelled

"Quiet! I should have sent you to finishing school, no manners what so ever!" Mikael tightened his grip on Rebekah's neck,

"Now tell the story!"

Caroline was confused and looked at Nik. Nik closed his eyes.

"It was Christmas. The first Christmas that I had been allowed to go home. Henry was so excited to see me. He wondered why everyone else was allowed to go home for Christmas except for me. He had just started his riding lessons and he wanted to show me. We took the horses out and he wanted to show me how high his horse could jump. But it was snowing and we shouldn't have gone out. But he wanted to show me. So we went. His horse didn't make the jump and fell. It threw Henry off and broke his neck."

"You killed my son" Mikael said

"The horse threw him!"

"But you took him out there. It was your fault!"

"It was my fault. Are you happy?"

"No. Nothing will bring my son back. You wretched boy, you killed by youngest son"

"It wasn't your fault" Caroline said

"Quiet! You are no son of mine" Mikael said

"I know. I know you're not my father. I know why you hated me so much"

"Oh, do you?"

"And I'm not afraid of you. Just let them go and we can do this"

"Oh Niklaus, always impulsive. Never thinking things through."

"Stop it! Just let him go!" Rebekah yelled out

"Are you going to let your sister fight your battles for you?" Mikael asked

"I'm not going to fight you." Nik said

"Makes it less fun for me then. Since you want me to release them so badly, which one will it be? I'll let you decide. Your sister or the blonde?"

Nik looked at Rebekah and then at Caroline. He couldn't decide.

"Nik! Don't trust him!" Rebekah yelled out

"Which one Niklaus? I'll only let one go" Mikael said

"Does it matter? Either way you'll go back on your word and take them both" Nik said

"Now you know how this game is played. I won't hurt them if you do as I say"

"What do you want?"

"Get on your knees boy"

"NO!" Rebekah cried out

"It's alright Rebekah" Nik said as he kneeled down onto his knees

Caroline looked at him, as the tears began to fall from her eyes. He looked over at her. She was crying over him.

"Don't do this, please father!" Rebekah begged

"It will all be over soon, and we can be a family again" Mikael said

"No, please! I'll go with you, just don't hurt him!" Rebekah cried

Caroline looked at him through the tears in her eyes. She was silently crying.

"I'm sorry Caroline" Nik said

"Don't say that!" Caroline cried out

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this"

"Enough talk!" Mikael yelled

"Nik!" Caroline cried out

Mikael aimed the gun at Nik, his finger on the trigger and he pulled. But the bullet never left the chamber. A figure swung down and knocked Mikael on his back. Mikael lost his gun and was being tackled to the ground. Rebekah ran over to Caroline trying to untie her. Nik got up and ran over to Caroline.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Caroline yelled

"Sorry love" Nik said

Mikael was fighting with his attacker. It took a second for him to realize who it was.

"Hello father"

"Finn!"

Finn smiled and punched him in the face pushing him off him. Mikael pulled another gun from his jacket. He shot Finn in the shoulder. Finn fell back grabbing his shoulder. Mikael turned around and saw Elijah and Kol running towards him.  
Nik finally got the ropes off Caroline and she stood up to run. Mikael was furious that his children ruined his plan and had come to Niklaus's aid. He pointed the gun at all of them.

"You would side with him? He's not even your brother!" Mikael yelled

"He is our brother!" Elijah yelled

"This is insanity! I will not have you all turn against me!" Mikael yelled

Finn was still on the ground, writhing in pain, his shoulder was bleeding. Mikael pointed the gun at Caroline.

"You destroyed my family. The least I could do would be to return the favor and destroy your happiness" Mikael said

Something in Nik snapped. It was almost primal. He charged at Mikael. It was almost inhuman speed. Everyone just watched as in slow motion as Nik charged at Mikael, knocking him to the ground. They struggled for the gun and it went off. The sound of the bullet piercing flesh echoed in the warehouse. The blood splattered onto the floor.

Mikael looked around at the room. Nik fell back onto the floor, holding his side which was becoming soaked with his blood. The sound of the sirens were getting louder. Mikael turned and ran. Caroline ran to Nik's side. Nik looked at the blood on his hand and realized it was his.

"Stay with me, you're going to be ok" Caroline said

"I've never lied to you love, don't lie to me now" Nik said

Elijah ran over to Finn who was holding onto his shoulder.

"You know how to make an entrance brother" Elijah said

"You know I try" Finn said

"Nik, please, don't leave me" Caroline said

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Nik said as he started to pass out

"No Nik! Stay with me!" Caroline yelled

"Nik!" Rebecca yelled

"Sweetheart, I love you" Nik said as he passed out

"You can't say that and pass out on me!" Caroline yelled

"Nik wake up!" Rebekah yelled

"Wake up Nik, please! I can't say it back to you if you're unconscious! I can't tell you that I'm falling in love with you when you can't hear it! Nik!" Caroline cried

* * *

Yes I left it there. Yes Finn showed up. No one seems to care that he got shot huh? Just like the show. I don't write action well, don't sue me.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks for reading, still no beta. Oh yeah that graffitti building in queens is real, called 5 pointz, near the 7 train. Doesn't anyone care that Finn was shot? Doesn't anyone care about Finn?! If that's how you feel I should just kill him off then! lol jk! Also, no hate mail please! I know the last chapt was a cliffy but cmon! sending me hate mail does not make me want to post the next chapter any faster! See you at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline hugged the backs of her arms as she stood outside the warehouse. She watched as the EMT workers carried Finn onto the ambulance. She watched Elijah, Kol and Rebekah standing together explaining to the police what happened. She looked up at the sky, the moon was already out and she wondered how long she had been taken.

"Miss, we should get you checked out" the emt worker said

"Sure, I'll ride with him" Caroline said as she got into the ambulance

She looked down at Finn who was staring at the ceiling. She didn't say anything and felt her head start to throb again. She was about to say something before her world became dark.

* * *

Elijah sat in a sterile hospital room. He looked over at his brother lying there lifeless. He had tubes, and machines hooked up to him. The surgery to remove the bullet from his side was successful but he had yet to wake up. Rebekah walked into the room handing him a cup of coffee.

"How is he?" Rebekah asked

"Still not awake. How's Finn?" Elijah replied

"Kol's with him. He's recovering" Rebekah said

"And Caroline?" Elijah asked

"She's being held here for observations. She's awake and wants to see Nik, but she's not supposed to leave her bed"

"He's still out there, free, waiting to make his next move" Elijah said

"I know. He was watching us the whole time"

* * *

Caroline was sitting on her hospital bed flipping through the tv channels. She was frustrated because she couldn't' leave her bed, and she couldn't see Nik. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't have her phone and there was no way for her to reach anyone. She didn't' know anyone's number by heart so instead she had the operator connect her to Salvatore Publishing and leave a message for Elena.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled as she ran into the room

"Elena!" Caroline hugged her friend

"I was so scared when I got the message. Where's your phone?"

"I lost it"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, they're keeping me here for observation and stuff. But they won't let me go see Nik"

Stefan and Damon appeared in the doorway. Of course wherever Elena went, those two were always going to follow.

"Are you alright Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, bumped my head" Caroline said

Damon walked into the room and picked up her chart and read it.

"Bumped your head into car window. Did you get brain damage blondie?" Damon asked

"Damon!" Elena yelled

"I just want to know if Nik's ok" Caroline said

"Field trip!" Damon said as he disappeared into the hallway

"I called Bonnie to let her know. Do you need anything?" Elena asked

"I'm fine, and don't go calling my mom, I don't need her to worry" Caroline said

Damon returned into the room with a wheelchair.

"Where did you get that from?" Elena asked

"Ask and yee shall receive. Field trip time. Please keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times" Damon said as he wheeled it closer to Caroline

"Damon she's not suppose to leave her bed" Elena

"Hmm, nurse Elena, I won't lie and say I haven't fantasized about that" Damon said

"Damon, this isn't funny" Stefan said

"Chill out bro. Cmon blondie, let's go see your boyfriend" Damon lifted Caroline out of the bed and put her in the wheelchair.

"Damon, this is a bad idea" Elena said

"Stefan go hold Elena's hand" Damon said

* * *

Kol walked into Nik's room with Elijah still sitting there.

"You should get some rest or something brother. You'll burn yourself out" Kol said

"He shot them, he shot Finn and Niklaus. What kind of father does that?" Elijah asked

"He's not our father. He's Mikael"

"I don't want to think about what would have happened if Finn wasn't there"

"Was Finn our surprise?"

"He was. He wanted to surprise you all, so we could be a family again"

"We are a family, we're all here"

Elijah's phone started buzzing again. He ignored it.

"Is that work?" Kol asked

"Probably, it's been buzzing nonstop"

"Maybe you should answer it"

"Niklaus is my first priority"

"He's not going anywhere if you haven't noticed. Go answer your phone. Get something to eat. I'll be here with him"

"Alright, I won't be gone long" Elijah said as he left the room

Damon wheeled Caroline down the hallway and flirted with a few of the nurses to find out what room Nik was in. He pushed her towards Nik's room. He pushed her through the doorway when Kol looked up.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Kol said as he got up

"I wanted to see him. To know if he was ok" Caroline said

"You're not suppose to be out and about" Kol said

"Technically she's not, I'm just wheeling her around, it's like a toilet but with wheels" Damon said

"And you are?" Kol asked

"Damon, her friend. I bring donuts" Damon said

"And I thought you were just an orderly. You don't seem to stand out, and I've met a lot of people" Kol said

Damon rolled his eyes and pushed Carolie closer to Nik and left. Caroline reached out and touched his arm. There were so many tubes and wires coming out of him.

"Is he alright?" Caroline asked

"He made it through surgery. He hasn't woken up yet." Kol answered

"But he's alive"

"Yes, it takes a lot more to take Nik down"

* * *

Elijah checked his messages and saw a strange name. He knew it looked familiar. He called the number back.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Elijah Mikaelson"

"Yes, I am glad you called me back. I'm Duke Talbot's lawyer. I need to discuss your brother"

"What about him?"

* * *

Kol was sitting there watching Caroline talk to Nik.

"I'm not mad at you Nik, I just want you to wake up already. So I can make you cupcakes. Cause we both know you just want me for my cupcakes. I just want you to wake up so I can tell you that I love you too. Because it's not fair that you said it first and then passed out before I could say it back. At least you weren't running away screaming"

Kol leaned back in his chair and felt strange listening in this conversation Caroline was having with Nik. He got up and left the room, giving them a few minutes of privacy.

"Please wake up Nik. You're the only good thing in my life right now. You make me a better person, you make me happy. You make me less neurotic. And I don't want to do this without you. I just want to be with you"

"Miss you're not supposed to be in here"

Caroline turned around and saw the nurse standing there.

"Where did you get this wheelchair from?" the nurse asked

"I don't know?"

"Cmon, I'm taking you back to your room"

Caroline turned back to Nik.

"I'll be here when you wake up, sweetheart. I love you" Caroline said as she was being wheeled away

Nik's eyes slowly began to open. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital.

"Caroline?" Nik turned his head to look for her, he knew he heard her voice

Nik tried to move his hand and realized there was an IV jammed into it. He looked at his hands and saw there were tubes coming out of him. The machine started beeping faster. He looked around.

"Caroline?" Nik called out

* * *

A group of firemen walked into the hospital. They stood outside Nik's room. Caroline was being wheeled to Nik's room again by Damon who stole another wheelchair.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked

"They won't let us see Nik" a fireman answered

"Why not?" Caroline asked

"They say family only"

"What? That's ridiculous" Caroline said

"Beep beep, let the cripple lady though" Damon said

They reached the door where there was a guard blocking them.

"I just want to see Nik" Caroline said

"Family only. There was a threat on his life, standard protocol" the guard said

"But I'm his girlfriend. Let me talk to him" Caroline said

"No one but family goes in" the guard said

"Well can I talk to one of the family members then?" Caroline asked

"Cmon the lady's a cripple, she's no threat, if she passes out in front of you, you're liable!" Damon said

"Nik! Nik are you awake?!" Caroline yelled

Inside Nik was awake and heard Caroline.

"Caroline?" Nik said

"No Niklaus! You can't let her in" Elijah said

"Why not?"

"I've already explained this to you. Mikael is still out there. He's coming for you still. You cannot endanger her like this" Elijah said

"But I just want to know if she's alright"

"She is, she's recovering well. But we have to leave and go back to England immediately"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to tell you like this. The Duke, your father has been killed"

"What?"

"They say it was an accident, but it screams of Mikael"

"Are you certain?"

"Niklaus, I would never lie to you about this. He shot at you, you shot at Finn! He's incredibly dangerous. He has friends at interpol. He's coming after you, and you need to be as far away from her as possible"

"I can't just leave her, what if Mikael goes after her"

"He won't. He'll be after you, because once you claim the title of Duke, Mikael's pride will drive him to come after you"

"I don't want it!"

"Niklaus! For once think of someone other than yourself! Caroline is young and has a bright future in front of her. Don't drag her down with you. Mikael will follow you not her"

"But, I can protect her"

"Niklaus try to understand. Mikael only wants you. No one else."

"Then you should all leave me and let me go"

"We are family, we would never abandon you"

"I can't leave her Elijah! I love her"

"Then if you truly love her, then let her go"

Nik looked down and realized that for her own good he had to send her away. He had to stay away, far away from her. Mikael's rage would always be directed at him, and if she was with him, she'd be collateral damage.

"Nik! Nik!" Caroline yelled from the outside

Nik closed his eyes.

"Send her away, send them all away" Nik said

"You're doing the right thing" Elijah said as he got up and opened the door and closed it quickly

"Elijah! What's going on?" Caroline demanded

"Niklaus is not seeing anyone right now. He's still recovering. Please go back to your room, this isn't good for you health" Elijah said

"I want to see him!" Caroline yelled

"Yeah let the cripple girl see her boyfriend" Damon said

"You're not a nurse" Elijah said

"What gave it away?" Damon smirked

"Take her back to her room. No one is seeing Niklaus today"

* * *

Caroline was being discharged from the hospital. Elena had brought her extra clothes to change into. Caroline was feeling excited as she could finally leave the hospital. That and the fact that she wasn't wearing a hospital gown anymore. She put on her yellow sundress and slipped on her flip flops. She fixed her hair and put on some make up. Elena was in the bathroom as she was getting ready. She walked down the hallway to find Nik. She hadn't seen him in days. She wondered what happened. She made her way to his room and saw there was no guard this time. She smiled and opened the door.

"Nik!" Caroline screamed as she walked into the room

She was greeted with empty silence. His bed was empty. She looked around for anything.

"Nik?" Caroline walked to the bed and touched the pillow

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Elena asked

"He's, he's gone" Caroline said

"They may have moved him. I'll check with the nurse" Elena said as she went to the nurse's station

Caroline looked around the room, searching for anything of him. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. Elena came back and looked at her.

"Where is he?!" Caroline yelled

"He left yesterday. Against his doctor's wishes." Elena said

"He just left? Without saying anything?"

Elena went and hugged Caroline.

"It's going to be ok"

"No! He wouldn't leave just like that!" Caroline said as she ran out

"Caroline! Where are you going?!"

* * *

Elena tried to calm Caroline down in the cab. They went to his house and she ran to the door banging on it.

"Nik! Open up! I know you're in there!" Caroline yelled

The door opened. But it wasn't Nik, or Kol, or Elijah or Rebekah.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked

"I'm Bobby, I'm renting this house from Nik"

"Where is he?"

"Don't know, his brother dropped off the key yesterday and said I could rent it, which is good cause I really needed a place"

"I don't believe you!" Caroline pushed past him and ran into the house

"Nik! Nik! Where are you?!" Caroline ran into his bedroom and saw most of his stuff was still there.

She ran into his studio and saw his sketches and drawings scattered about. She picked up his sketchbook and looked at the last thing he drew. It was of her. She held it close to her chest and cried. She fell to the floor as the realization sunk in. He abandoned her. He left her. And he didn't bother to say goodbye to her, or give her a reason. She sobbed out. Elena placed her arms around her.

"Care, you'll be ok. Cmon, you're kinda freaking Bobby out" Elena said

"He left, he really left"

"I know, I know"

"Why? Why would he do that? He said he loved me!"

"Caroline you can't do this to yourself. Cmon we have to go"

Elena helped her get up and walk to the door. Bobby stood there and stared at her.

"You're the girl in all the drawings." Bobby said

Caroline only nodded.

"Look I don't know what happened, but Nik just dropped everything and left. He didn't bother to pack or anything. His brother said I could move his stuff into the basement."

"Which brother?" Caroline asked

"Elijah. Pretty sudden too. Like they were in a rush to leave"

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Back to England. Nik's a duke or something now. Go figure"

"What?"

"Said he had to claim his duke title or something. And then he quit too"

"Quit?"

"Quit his job, you don't quit this job, you either die in a fire or you take a desk job. If it's in you, you never leave"

"Nik quit being a fireman? But he loves it"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But he just left it all behind to go to England to go be royalty or something."

"Elena I'm going to England"

"No Caroline!"

* * *

Nik was recovering in a hospital in London. He wasn't able to walk so he was being wheeled around. Elijah came in with another man. Nik was trying to pop a wheelie with his wheelchair when they walked in.

"Niklaus!" Elijah said

Nik looked over and saw the two and stopped what he was doing.

"You're not my nurse" Nik said

"No I'm not. I'm Duke Talbot's lawyer. I'm James Tennet"

"Pleasure to meet you" Nik said

"I'm here to read the last will and testament of Duke Talbot Fiennes. You have inherited his estates in England, Scotland and Wales, as well as his vacation homes in various countries. You also inherit his fortune and holdings, and his collection of military tanks"

"His what?" Nik asked

"Your father was a bit eccentric. He collected military tanks. He and his friends would drive them around his estate and play war games" James said

"How is that even legal?" Nik asked

"England is the only country in the world that allows civilians to own and operate military tanks on their own property. Your father made several friends and houses several different type of military tanks on his estate. All which are now yours"

Nik and Elijah were both stunned and speechless.

"The title of Duke now falls to you. The Duke had no other children or living relatives. Since you are his son, the title passes to you. No one has come

forward to contest it. There will be a formal ceremony of course which will be determined at a later date"

"Of course. Thank you" Nik said stunned

* * *

Caroline was frantically packing and searching for tickets to England. She wasn't sure where in England he was. She decided to fly into London and search from there. Caroline heard her phone ringing and knew it was Blair.

"Hi Blair" Caroline answered

"Caroline, are you alive? I heard you were in the hospital!"

"I'm fine now, they released me"

"Well then I'm giving you the day off then"

"Um yeah about that"

"And with your day off you can try to find Rebekah and ask her why she suddenly quit!"

"What?"

"Rebekah came in here with her brother who's a lawyer, and quit. She quit the agency in New York as well! And her number doesn't' work anymore! How can she quit?!"

"Breathe Blair! I'll find her and try to find out why"

"You need to get her back!"

"I'm flying to London to find out why!"

"Oh I like your initiative!"

"Look I'm trying to find out what the hell is going on"

"Alright, I'll give you a few days and then fly right back because I need to work on new designs for fashion week!"

"Ok Blair"

Caroline tossed her phone into her purse. She zipped up her suitcase and headed out. Elena walked into the apartment and saw Caroline.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"To find Nik" Caroline said

"Caroline, think about this for a second"

"What?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. He left for a reason"

"And I don't know what that reason is, I need to know"

"No you don't, don't do this to yourself!"

"I do Elena, I have to know, otherwise I'll just go crazy wondering"

"Then I'll go with you then!"

"What? What about work?"

"Screw it, I'm going, you're my friend and I haven't been the greatest friend lately"

"What about tweedle dee and tweedle dum?"

"They can hold down the fort without me"

* * *

"You're what?!" Damon yelled into the phone

"I'm going to England with Caroline to find her boyfriend" Elena said

"Do you realize how crazy you sound right now? He left for a reason"

"Well she doesn't know what that reason is!"

"No answer is your answer! Now you're just gonna embarrass yourself!"

"I don't care Damon. She's my friend"

"Well I don't approve of your vacation days"

"Then fire me! I don't care!"

"Elena!"

"I knew I should have called Stefan!"

"Ouch that almost hurt!"

* * *

Finn was laying in his hospital bed when Sage barged into the room.

"You said you would be gone for a week!" Sage said

"You know how these family things get" Finn answered

"You know I was a mess on the plane here. They told me you had been shot"

"Only in the shoulder"

"I'm glad you're amused by all this"

"Mikael was going to kill my brother. I couldn't stand there and do nothing"

"And look where that got you"

"I'm tired of running. And if we're going to stop Mikael we're going to do this together as a family"

"You were never big on family you know"

"I know, but at the end of the day family always comes first"

"How long you gonna be in here?"

"A few more days, then I have to do physical therapy"

"Fun"

* * *

Elijah and Nik drove to the massive estate. They saw several military tanks sitting along the side of the road. They reached the main house and Elijah helped Nik into his wheelchair. There were steps leading up to the house. Elijah groaned and had to drag the wheelchair up. They reached the door and knocked on it. The door opened and there was butler standing there, regal in his clothes.

"Hello, I'm Elijah Mikaelson and this is my brother Niklaus" Elijah said

"We've been expecting you"

The butler moved out of the way letting them in. Elijah and Nik looked up and around at the massive house. There were strange decorations and statues and pictures that decorated the room.

"This way please" the butler motioned

Elijah wheeled Niklaus into the sitting room and looked around. There was a portrait of the Duke hanging in the room.

"Is that him?" Nik asked

"Yes" Elijah answered

The butler returned with tea for them. He set the tray down.

"I am Niles, I worked for Duke Talbot for many years. The cook, Mrs Fiona is out at the market. The maid, Mrs Apple is clearing up the rooms upstairs. We were told by Mr Tennant that we were to be retained until the rest of the week"

"You knew him, my father?" Nik asked

"Yes, he was a bit eccentric to say the least"

"Tell me about him, please"

"You look a lot like him."

"Please sit"

"Talbot hated formalities as well. He never had a huge staff, just enough for him. He tried to cook once, but ended up setting the kitchen on fire. Hence why Mrs Fiona banned him from the kitchen"  
Nik chuckled to himself. He himself had almost set fire to the kitchen in the firehouse once, when he didn't know how to cook. Niles looked at him and smiled.

"You have his smile"

* * *

Caroline walked along the streets of London with Elena. She didn't know where exactly to look. She ended wandering around aimlessly.

"Care, you know I love you, but maybe we should go back to the hotel"

"I can't give up. I'm not a quitter"

"I know you're not, but we don't know what we're doing here. We're just walking in circles"

"Alright. Maybe we should take a break or something"

They went into a nearby pub and sat down to get some food. The TV was playing the news and Caroline glanced up. She couldn't tell what the reporter was saying but she saw a picture of Nik and jumped up.

"Nik! It's him and he's on tv!" Caroline yelled

Elena turned around and saw Nik's picture on tv. She grabbed a waitress walking by.

"Excuse me, but do you know anything about the man on tv?" Elena asked

"He's some long lost son of a Duke. He's here to claim his title, there's a ceremony for him tomorrow"

"Where?"

"At the palace of course"

"I'm going to get my man!" Caroline said

* * *

I did not kill off Finn! See! No hate mail! This chapter was an obscene 15 pages, I had to break it up because it would have been crazy long. Can you see how evil Mikael is and he's not even in the picture right now! He's busy licking his wounds! And yes England is the ONLY country in the world where you can ride around in your military tank freely as a civilian on your own property. Random fact. XD


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you all for reading. I know I left it as a cliffy and you wanted to know what happens next. It has to get worse before it gets better. See you at the bottom

* * *

Nik was getting dressed in his new house with the help of Niles, the butler. Nik held onto his cane as Niles fixed his tie.

"Does your grace not approve of the clothing choice?" Niles asked

"Don't call me that. I'm just Nik" Nik said fidgeting with his shirt collar

"Very well Nik"

"I don't want to go through with this. This is all my brother's idea"

"He obviously wants the best for you"

"I know, he's always the responsible one"

"You seem distraught"

"I never got to know my real father. The girl I love is somewhere in New York wondering why I left her and I quit my job and I'm sure they're all thrilled to hear that I just left without saying anything to them"

"You can always go back and visit them."

"I suppose I could"

"Something's holding you back. What is it?"

* * *

Caroline fought through the crowds of people on the streets near the palace. She tried to get closer to the gate. Elena was lost to her somewhere in the crowd. She pushed her way through and made it to the gate.

"Hey! Guard person! I need to talk to Nik!" Caroline yelled

The guard ignored her.

"I know you can hear me! Guard! Cmon I came from New York to talk to him. He knows me! I'm his girlfriend!"

And again she was met by silence. She groaned. She heard the crowd cheer and looked up. And there was Nik dressed in a suit, looking extremely regal, walking to his car with a cane. She noticed Elijah was with him. She screamed out for him to notice her. But her voice was lost in the sea of people. Caroline watched as Nik got into the car and it drove off.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled

Elena finally reached her and grabbed onto her arm.

"Caroline! It's crazy here! Let's go back to the hotel!"

"But I just saw him!"

"And you know he's alive! But we can't stay here. Cmon!"

Elena pulled Caroline away from the crowd.

"He couldn't hear me. It's not his fault" Caroline said

"Caroline, please, let's just go back to the hotel and rest for a bit. We can think about what to do there ok?"

* * *

Kol was walking through the streets when he saw some graffiti artists drawing something on the walls. He didn't think anything of it and was headed to the local pub. He walked past them and stopped and turned around. He looked at the girl, because he was Kol and she looked familiar.

"Have you met before?" Kol asked

The girl looked up.

"Oh it's you. Accent's still the same"

"You're the girl from the giant graffiti building"

"I have a name you know, too bad you didn't ask for it"

"My sister was being held hostage by my crazy father you know"

"How did that turn out for you?"

"He shot both my brothers and got away, but my sister's fine, thanks for asking"

"So you decided to come home"

"Something like that. What are you doing here? You're a long way from New York"

"I'm on holiday as you call it. Trying to hook up with Banksy"

"Really? I thought you'd have better things to do than that"

"Like what?"

"Like joining me for a drink"

"Maybe, I'll think about it"

"Well, I'll be in the pub right there, but don't think about it too long"

Kol smiled and walked away towards the pub. The girl smiled and tossed her spray can to her friend.

"Where you going Vicky?" her friend asked

"Going for a drink, be back later" Vicky said as she followed Kol

* * *

Caroline sat in her hotel room looking at maps of the city. Elena watched her and tried to be comforting, but she didn't know what to say or do. The room phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Elena answered

"Is this Caroline's friend?" Elijah asked

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm Elijah, Niklaus's brother. Is it possible that we talk privately? In the lobby?"

"Um sure, but why?"

"I need to speak to you and explain what's happening. Don't tell Caroline, it's for her protection"

"How do I know-"

"Please meet me in the lobby, it's a public area, I will not endanger you. Please"

"Alright"

Elena hung up the phone and looked over at Caroline who was still engrossed in the maps.

"I'm gonna go downstairs, there's something wrong with my credit card or something. Be right back ok?"

"Sure"

Elena went downstairs. She walked into the lobby and looked around. Elijah saw her and walked over to her.

"Elena?" Elijah asked

"Yes?"

"I'm Elijah, Niklaus's brother"

"Hi" Elena looked around hoping the lobby was full of people

"No need to be alarmed. I just want to talk and explain a few things. Shall we?" Elijah motioned to the seats in the lobby.

Elena sat down and Elijah sat across from her. She observed the suit he was wearing.

"You need to take Caroline out of England and back to New York immediately" Elijah said

"She's here to find Nik. She wants, no needs to know why he left suddenly. And she won't stop because that's just who she is"

"You don't understand. Caroline is putting herself in danger. Did she tell you what happened at the warehouse when both my brothers were shot? Mikael got away."

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father, Niklaus's stepfather of sorts. He was going to kill Niklaus if Finn didn't stop him. Nik left New York to keep everyone he cared about and loved safe. And Caroline is putting herself in danger by being here"

"But that should be her choice"

"This is your friend's life we're talking about. Why would you give her a choice in that? Wouldn't you want to protect her?"

"But she's in love with him"

"Niklaus has feelings for her as well. But he loves her enough to let her go. Mikael will come after him. He's taken the title of Duke and Mikael's pride will force him to make another attempt against Niklaus's life. My father is a very dangerous man. He has connections with dangerous people. It is best if Caroline left with you immediately"

"Is Mikael really as dangerous as you say he is?"

"He shot my brothers. Finn was his first son and he shot him in the shoulder without any hesitation. He kidnapped my sister. My father is a very cruel man. Can you imagine what he does to people who aren't his family?"

"What am I suppose to say to her? She's my friend. I can't just lie to her"

"So you'd rather have her killed instead?"

"Did Nik really love her?"

"More than you know. He left everything behind for her. He knew if he saw her even once he'd never be able to leave. He knew if he stayed he'd be killing her himself."

"I'll convince her to leave"

"Thank you Elena"

"I hope you catch Mikael and put him away"

"No prison can hold my father"

Elena felt a chill run through her body at his words. She gave him a half smile and headed back to her room.

* * *

"Elena! I searched for the Duke's houses and found that the closest one is a few miles or kilometers from here. Actually a lot, but we can rent a car and drive out there, I know it's weird cause they drive on the wrong side of the street and the driver is on the wrong side too but we can totally do it!" Caroline rambled

"Caroline, um, maybe we shouldn't drive out there. I mean it's kinda stalkerish"

"I need to talk to him Elena! I need to know why he just left"

Elena couldn't bring to tell her the truth. She was conflicted on the inside.

"How about we eat dinner first? It's been a really long crazy day. And room service is expensive"

"Ok, are you really that hungry?"

"Yes, starving!" Elena lied

* * *

Elena and Caroline were walking through the streets looking for a pub the hotel concierge recommended. They saw the pub and headed in. It was crowded inside and Caroline bumped into a few people.

"Sorry!" Caroline said

She looked over and saw Kol sitting at the bar talking to a girl.

"Kol?" Caroline said as she headed over

Elena was wondering what was going on and followed her.

"Kol!" Caroline yelled as she stood in front of him

Kol turned and was shocked that Caroline was there. Vicky looked over at him and then at her.

"Girlfriend?" Vicky said

"No!" Kol answered

"Kol, where's Nik?! I want to talk to him!" Caroline said

Kol realized he was trapped. He scratched the back of his head and quickly downed the rest of his pint.

"I'm waiting Kol!" Caroline said

"Nik's not here, but you're scaring away the girls" Kol said

"Cut it out Kol, where is he?"

Kol sighed. He didn't want to be caught up in this. It was the reason why they all left abruptly. So they wouldn't have explanations or excuses or questions to answer. They would just leave everything behind in New York. He looked up at her, her eyes were so hopeful that Nik still wanted her.

"Nik's a duke now Caroline. Do you understand what that means?"

"He gets a fancy title, so what?"

"He's in a new social circle, he's almost royalty. He cannot be seen with you"

Caroline's jaw dropped at what Kol said to her. She quickly closed her mouth and regained her composure.

"What the hell? Are you saying he thinks he's too good for me?!" Caroline fumed

"He's a duke Caroline, with that comes great privilege and responsibility. He's part of a new world that doesn't include you anymore" Kol lied. He hated that he had to lie to her like this. She was really good for his brother but he knew the consequences of her staying.

"He wouldn't say that"

"He didn't have to"

"I don't believe you!"

"It doesn't matter what you believe. Nik doesn't want to see you"

"Then he can tell it to my face!"

Caroline stormed out and Elena followed her. Kol sighed and turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. Vicky just looked at him in shock.

"Is that how you talk to all girls?" Vicky asked

"No, my brother's being an ass."

"Do you always break up with his girlfriends like that?"

"No, that was a one time deal. And I feel horrible about it. Absolutely horrible."

"I'll buy you a drink then, or as you call it a pint"

* * *

Caroline drove the small rented car down the road. She had managed to stall it several times during her attempt to drive manual. Elena just watched her friend. She knew Caroline was determined to see Nik. She also knew the fallout would be severe. They finally made it to the massive mansion of Duke Talbot. They saw the military tanks along the side of the road. They pulled up to the house and Caroline took a deep breath.

"Are you ok Care?" Elena asked

"Yes, I want some answers!" Caroline said

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Caroline checked her makeup in the mirror and then got out of the car.

She looked at the massive house and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She waited and knocked again. Elena came up behind her.

"Maybe no one's home. I mean he may still be in London doing Duke things"

"No he's here. I can feel it." Caroline said confidently

There was still no answer at the door. Caroline banged on the door harder.

"I know you're in there Nik!" Caroline yelled

The door opened and Niles stood there.

"Can I help you?" Niles asked

"I'm here to see Nik!" Caroline said

"Duke Klaus is not here" Niles said

"Well I'll just wait till he gets back then!" Caroline tried to walk in but Niles blocked her with the door.

"The Duke is out and will not be returning for a few days"

"Well where is he?"

"The Duke has gone into the country with Lady Elizabeth of Manchester and will not return for a few days"

"Who the hell is that?"

"The Duke is courting her"

"What do you mean courting her?! He has a girlfriend!"

"Caroline," Elena reached and held onto her arm, "Let's get out of here"

"No, I want to talk to him!" Caroline said

"He obviously does not want to talk to you. Please leave the property before I call the authorities. Americans" Niles said with disdain

"Nik wouldn't do that, he wouldn't just leave me!" Caroline said

"Caroline, he did" Elena said

"No, he wouldn't do that to me!"

"We're sorry to have bothered you" Elena said to Niles

"I'm not leaving!" Caroline said

"Caroline, it's over, we came all the way here and he's not here. Please Caroline, you're turning into those crazy girls that stalk guys who don't take the hint" Elena said as she held onto her arms

"I'm not crazy! He said he loved me! He got shot because of me!"

Niles quietly closed the door and locked it. A part of him felt bad for Caroline. He headed upstairs to the room where Nik was.

"Elena, you don't understand!"

"I do Care, I do, you gave him your heart and he broke it. And you're standing here trying to find the answer that you already know. Deep in your heart you already know"

"NO! It's not fair!" Caroline sobbed out, "He said he loved me and I didn't get to say it back to him. I screwed it up!"

"No you didn't! It's totally his loss!" Elena hugged her, "It's his loss, you're better than him, so much better"

"Why didn't he want me?"

"It wasn't you, do you hear me? It wasn't you. It was him"

"But I love him"

"But he doesn't love you"

Elena regretted saying it to her, but it had to be done. She watched as the tears spilled out of Caroline's eyes. She held her as she cried, praying one day she would forgive her.

"I want to get out of here. I want to leave!" Caroline said

"Ok, we'll go"

"I want to get out of this damn country!"

"Ok, let's go"

Elena and Caroline walked back to the car and drove off. Nik watched from the upstairs window. He heard their conversation and pressed his forehead to the window.

"I hate myself" Nik said

"As well you should. That girl you let go, they'll never be another one like her" Niles said

"I know"

"You and your father are exactly the same. He gave up the love of his life and watched her from a distance. He grew old, and alone and one day realized that he had nothing to show for it. Are you going to follow in his footsteps?"

"I have no choice. I'd rather her hate me and be alive then love me and be dead"

Niles had no response and left the room. Nik pressed his hand against the window and felt the tears building in his eyes.

"I love you Caroline"

* * *

Bonnie walked into the apartment and saw the counter, the tables and chairs covered in plates of cakes, cupcakes and brownies. She saw Caroline frosting cupcakes.

"Caroline? Did you open up a bakery while I was gone?" Bonnie asked

"No, I felt like baking"

"It looks like you baked an entire bakery in here. Are you ok?"

"Yes, never better"

"Is this about-"

"Don't say his name!"

"Ok, I get you don't want to talk about it, but this is a bit much. What are we going to do with all this stuff? We can't eat it, we'll be so fat it wouldn't be funny"

"Fine, I'll get rid of it"

"Care, that's not what I meant"

Caroline put the frosting down and went back into her room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She thought that maybe today would be the day she wouldn't think of him. She tried so hard not to. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes. Baking was the one thing she had left. She had absolute control in it. She knew what the outcome would be, she knew what to do. And even everything else in her life made no sense, baking gave her a sense of control.

Elena walked into the apartment and saw all the baked goods covering every surface. She looked at Bonnie.

"Well at least she's not crying anymore" Elena said

"Yeah I guess. But it wasn't this bad with Tyler. And she was with him for 3 years"

"She really loved Nik, and he was really harsh to her"

"I can't believe he had his butler break the news to her"

"It was pretty shady of him to do that. I'll bring some of this stuff into the office tomorrow"

"I wish there was something we could do to help her"

"Me too" Elena headed back to her room feeling guilty. She had a hand in breaking her friend's heart, and she was still lying about it.

* * *

Nik was in his father's study looking through his things, trying to figure him out. Niles walked into the room.

"Some of your father's friends are here. Shall I show them in?" Niles asked

"Yes of course!" Nik said getting up with the help of his cane

Three men walked into the room, all holding helmets. Nik leaned on the side of the desk as they looked at him.

"Hello gentlemen" Nik said

"It's so uncanny, you look just like him when he was young"

"You are his son"

The third man stood there speechless.

"You have me at a loss, I'm Nik, Niles said you were friends of my father?" Nik said

"Yes, forgive us. I am Lord Rory Williams, this is Lord David Tennet, and Lord Matt Smith"

"Nice to meet you" Nik said

"We came to give our condolences for your father. He was an amazing man" Rory said

"And to collect our tanks" David said

"Your tanks?" Nik asked

"Yes, we used to drive them around the property and play war games" David said

"They said my father was eccentric, but I didn't believe them when they said he had tanks on the property" Nik said

"We all would meet up at least twice a month and drive our tanks around. The gardener gave up trying to fix the grass and just focused on planting more trees" Rory said

"You are free to do whatever you want with your tanks. You may keep them here if you wish. I have no problem with them" Nik said

"Would you like to join us for a game?" Matt asked

"I don't' know how to drive a tank" Nik said

"It's not that complicated. You can drive your father's tank" Matt said

"Alright, someone has to show me" Nik said

"Of course, do you mind if we invite a few more people?" Rory asked

"By all means, you are my father's friends" Nik said

"Your father was a very generous and welcoming man. He mentioned you and his hope of seeing you" Rory said

"Did he? What did he say?" Nik asked

* * *

Caroline was running around at fashion week. She was running to get to Blair's couture fashion show. She made it backstage and there were pins, hairspray, shoes and fabric flying everywhere. She watched as the models were being sewed into their clothes and primped. Caroline had been running around all week and it was starting to show. She handed Blair the necklace that was needed for her final piece in her collection. She watched as the models marched out onto the runway. Caroline sat down on a chair and looked around. Surrounded by couture clothing, shoes and jewelry she sighed. She was in the middle of every girl's dream, fashion week, and she hated it.

She watched as the models came back, cheering and clapping. She watched as champagne flowed and balloons were released backstage. She looked around and realized she didn't want this anymore. Blair came back surrounded by models. Caroline got up and walked over to Blair.

"Caroline! It was magnificent!" Blair beamed

"Congratulations Blair. You deserve it" Caroline smiled, "I quit"

Caroline didn't say anything afterwards and just left. She walked out of the backstage area and out of fashion week, never looking back.

* * *

Rebekah was being shuttled to the next fashion show in Paris's fashion week. She called her brother to see how Nik was doing.

"How is he?" Rebekah asked

"The same, but he's gone out to drive his father's tanks"

"What?"

"It's a long story. How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected. Everything's the same except people speak french here"

"And you haven't seen Mikael?"

"No, he has yet to make his presence seen, though security is very tight during fashion week. They don't let anyone in, this is worse than airport security"

"Have you heard from Kol?"

"He's surfing in Australia. He went with Finn to spend some time with him. I heard he's been doing pretty well for himself there. He even got sponsorship from some surfing company"

"Really? Is he modeling like you now?"

"I doubt it, he's not pretty enough"

"Don't tell him that"

"He feels terrible for the way he treated Caroline. He didn't want to be involved in this mess Elijah."

"I know, but it had to be done. Mikael is dangerous. He won't ever stop"

"How much longer is Nik going to do this to himself?"

"As long as Mikael is out there"

"Then I hope we put an end to him soon, for Nik's sake"

* * *

Caroline lay in her bed, curled up. She lay there wondering what to do with her life now. She had no job, she had no man, she had no goals. Bonnie knocked on her door.

"Care you in there?"

"Come in"

"Look, Elena and I have both watched you mope around here and it's time to get out of your funk"

"I just need some time"

"We understand that, but you can't be in the apartment all day. It's not healthy for you. See the sun, get some vitamin D or something. I think you should see someone"

"I don't need a shrink"

"He's not a shrink"

"I don't want to date anyone yet"

"That's not what I meant. Remember when you followed me to that club?"

"The one where you were performing?"

"Yes, I think it's time you met him"

"You said he only deals with emotionally damaged people"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really Care?"

"I'm not damaged!"

* * *

Bonnie led Caroline back to the lounge. Inside it was lit up and there was a man sitting by the piano playing a few keys. They walked onto the stage and the man turned around.

"Hey, this is my friend Caroline" Bonnie said

"Hi Caroline, I'm Kevin"

"Hi" Caroline said

"I'll be back in an hour" Bonnie said

"What? Where are you going?" Caroline said

Bonnie walked out and left her there with this strange man she didn't even know.

"Don't worry, I'm not an axe murder. If Bonnie sent you to me then I already know what's wrong"

"What? You don't know me"

"I don't, but I know there's something inside you screaming to get out. Something that you've buried inside that you won't let out for whatever reason."

"Stalker much?"

"I can tell that someone hurt you deeply. Because you wouldn't be here if you were happy"

"What are you a shrink?"

"Music teacher"

"What?"

"I teach people how to play music"

"But Bonnie says she can't read music"

"I can't read music. I do it by ear. And I can teach you"

"I don't want music lessons"

"But whatever's inside you needs to come out. Whatever you're holding in is going to eat you up alive until there's nothing left. If you can't cry it out, or scream it out, then play it"

Kevin sat down on the piano and started to play the beginning keys to the Radiohead's Creep. Caroline heard the music fill the room. Kevin didn't sing, he just played the song and Caroline felt something inside her. She had felt numb when she returned from England. She cried for a week straight, because inside she was dying. But after a week she stopped because she only cried a week for Tyler and she wouldn't give Nik more than that. She held it together for work and for her friends, but now she just wanted to let it all go. She felt the tears form in her eyes. She wiped them away with her hand as Kevin finished the song. He turned and faced her.

"That was beautiful" Caroline said

"No that's one depressing song, where you're reduced to a spec of dust in the universe. But you felt it didn't you? You felt what I was feeling"

"Yes"

"I will teach you any song you want, but I have a few conditions"

"Ok"

"I do not teach Alanis's You Outta Know. You pick a song that you want to feel like, not what you're feeling right now, because by the time you learn the song you won't feel that way anymore"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've seen people change, people grow and get better. Sometimes they come back, and sometimes I never see them again, but I know they're better"

"How did you get so good at this?"

"I've had my heart broken before. I can see you have too"

"It still hurts"

"It'll pass"

"What if I don't want it to?"

"Then you play"

* * *

Stefan walked into Elena's office.

"Hey Elena, Bonnie's here to see you" Stefan said

"Oh, thanks" Elena said getting up

Bonnie walked in and hugged Elena.

"Hey Elena" Bonnie said

"Hey Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? You said you wanted to have lunch"

"No I didn't"

"You texted me"

Elena reached into her desk for her phone and couldn't find it. Stefan held up her phone.

"I texted you Bonnie" Stefan

"Why?" Bonnie asked

"I needed you both to be here." Stefan said

"What's going on Stefan?" Elena asked

"Don't get mad just yet. Just hear him out" Stefan said as he opened the door to her office.

Bonnie and Elena stood there both in shock as Nik walked in with his cane. He was dressed regally again with a large ring on his finger.

"Just hear him out before you start yelling" Stefan said

"Are you serious?! I want no part of this" Bonnie said

"Bonnie please, just hear him out, you can yell at him after" Stefan said stopped her

"Fine" Bonnie said

"You know who I am" Nik said

"You're the guy who dumped Caroline, so you better make it quick" Bonnie said

The door opened again and it was Damon eating a brownie that Elena brought in.

"Are we having a meeting?" Damon asked

"Damon leave!" Stefan yelled

"I was gonna ask if there were anymore brownies. These are amazing. Blondie has seriously outdone herself" Damon said

"Damon, not the time" Stefan said

Damon looked over at Nik standing there with a cane.

"What's with the cane cripple?" Damon asked

"I need to speak with Elena and Bonnie" Nik said

"Oh no, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of me" Damon said walking over to Elena

"Damon, I don't need you to be here right now" Elena went over to her desk and opened another box which had cupcakes and shoved it into his hands, "here!"

"Cupcakes!" Damon smiled, "Don't mind me, I'm not here"

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Elena asked

"Is she, is she-"Nik started

"She's fine, no thanks to you" Bonnie answered

"My brother spoke to you?" Nik asked

"Yes, we spoke briefly" Elena answered

"Then you know why you cannot tell her you've seen me" Nik said

"Yes" Elena answered

"What?!" Bonnie said as she looked at Elena

"I didn't leave New York because I didn't love Caroline. I left to protect her. My step father Mikael is a dangerous man. He shot two of my brothers, and kidnapped my sister. Can you imagine what he would have done to someone who wasn't family? Can you imagine what he would done to Caroline?"

"How dangerous is he?" Bonnie asked

"Very, he's a patient man. He's chased after my siblings for a while now. And he will come after me now. He won't stop until he's killed me. And he'll kill anyone that I care about"

"But you could have at least told her instead of just leaving her like that. Do you know what you did to her?" Bonnie said

"I know"

"You were there, at the house when your butler sent us away. You were there" Elena said

"Yes"

"Are you really dating Lady whatever her name is?" Elena asked

"No, Niles made it up. He said you Americans would believe anything if he said it with an accent. And he was right" Nik said

"You didn't give her a choice, you just took it away from her" Bonnie said

"What choice was there? Come with me and be collateral damage when Mikael tries to kill me? Would you honestly even ask that of your friend?" Nik said

"It's still her choice" Bonnie said

"Bonnie, you know how stubborn Caroline is. If we told her she would have gone with him." Elena said

"You knew? You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything to her! You're her friend Elena!" Bonnie yelled

"I am her friend! And I'm trying to protect her! There's some crazy psycho who's gun happy and doesn't care if Caroline's in the way!"

"So you let her think he doesn't love her and let her be miserable? You heard her cry every night for a week when she came back. You heard her heart breaking and you didn't say anything!" Bonnie yelled

"Elena you knew this whole time?" Stefan asked

"Yes, I knew. As her friend I couldn't let her stay in England forever searching for him, not when Mikael's out there trying to kill Nik" Elena said

Damon stopped eating the cupcake and put the box down. He had been listening to their conversation but didn't say anything.

"Do you even love her?" Bonnie asked

"Yes" Nik answered

"You have a weird way of showing it" Bonnie said

"Maybe you should talk to her, explain things to her" Stefan said

"What? Are you all crazy? Have you not heard anything? Put your moral compass down, this is blondie we're talking about. Why the hell would you risk her life?" Damon said

"She has a right to know" Stefan said

"NO! That's a terrible idea! Some crazy psycho wants to kill Nik. I say let him kill Nik and leave blondie out of it" Damon said

"No one asked you Damon!" Elena said

"What if it was Elena, Stefan? What if some crazed person wanted to kill you, and you knew he'd stop at nothing until he did. Would you risk Elena's life? Would you give her that choice?" Nik asked

"No, I'd send her away. Far away" Stefan answered

Elena looked at Stefan and could see he really meant it.

"I'd rather have her hate me for the rest of her life then have her love me and be dead for the rest of mine." Nik said

"You really love her" Elena said

"Yes, which is why I can't endanger her anymore" Nik said

"Then why are you here?" Bonnie asked

"Here," Nik took a check and handed it to her

"What the hell?" Bonnie said as she looked at it

Elena leaned over and looked at all the zero's on it. She couldn't believe how many zeros were on it. The check was made out to Elena and Bonnie

"What is this for?" Elena asked

"Is this a bribe?" Bonnie asked

"No, it's the least I could do. Take her on vacation somewhere. Take her on a shopping spree. Help her open a bakery. She talked about it before, she was always good at baking. Do something to make her happy. She deserves to be happy"

"You want us to give this to Caroline?" Elena

"She'd never take it if she knew it was from me" Nik said

"Are you serious? We don't want your blood money" Bonnie said

"It's not blood money. It's my father's money. Money that sits there and collects interest. I want her to have it because she deserves to be happy"

Damon leaned over and looked at the number on the check. It was a lot of zeros.

"We'll take it under one condition" Bonnie said

"Anything" Nik answered

"That you tell her truth one day, when all this craziness is over. She deserves to know the truth. That it wasn't her, that it was you" Bonnie said

"Of course"

"I mean it, I'm not going to lie to her forever" Bonnie said

"You won't" Nik answered

"Cupcake?" Damon offered holding the box out to him

Nik looked at the box with the colorful frosting. He could imagine her baking in her small apartment. Silly how a cupcake would make him think of her.

"No" Nik said and he turned to leave

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other and then at the check. Nik walked through the door and his bodyguard was there, leading him out.

* * *

Caroline was walking back into the apartment when she saw Bonnie and Elena sitting there waiting for her.

"Hi" Caroline said

"Care you're back!" Elena squealed

"What's going on?" Caroline asked

"Me and Elena, we got you a cruise to Bermuda!" Bonnie said

"What?" Caroline said

"You've been in a terrible funk lately. This is a pick me up. You deserve it, after all the crap you've been through" Bonnie said

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked

"Yes! It leaves in a week from New York so you don't have to fly anywhere!" Elena said

"Oh my god! I'm going on a cruise!" Caroline screamed, "But I can't go alone, is this a singles cruise? Cause I swear if it is-"

"It's not a singles cruise! God no!" Elena said

"I'm on spring break next week, so I could go with you" Bonnie said

"Boo I have to work" Elena said

"We'll send you a postcard!" Bonnie said

* * *

Damon walked into Elena's office.

"No cupcakes today?" Damon asked

"Caroline's on her cruise this week with Bonnie"

"Awe, and I had my heart set on cupcakes"

"Well you'll have to wait a week or so"

Damon sat on her desk and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Elena tried to concentrate on her work.

"I'm trying to work Damon"

"You said trying, not doing"

"I'm really behind"

"So?"

"This is so messed up. I'm starting to feel really guilty"

"About what? Us?"

"No, not everything is about you Damon"

"it should be"

"I can't talk to you"

"What is it Elena?"

"I'm lying to Caroline. I told her that me and Bonnie got her a cruise when Nik paid for it"

"It's not a total lie, you took the money and then bought her the cruise, so you technically didn't lie, you just didn't pay for it"

"I feel terrible. She thinks its her fault that he left"

"Doing what's right isn't easy"

"The right thing would be to tell her the truth"

"And what would that accomplish? She'd feel better that some psycho wants to kill her boyfriend who's a gimp now? A gimp that has a bodyguard who couldn't even keep me out of your office"

"You're not helping!"

"You can do what's right and keep your friend alive and safe or do what you want and not feel guilty"

"You make this so unfair"

"Really? Me make things unfair? Not like I'm waiting around for someone to make up their mind about something"

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie walked back into their apartment while dragging in their luggage. They put their things down and closed the door. They were both tan and had a suitcase full of souvenirs.

"I love Bermuda! Pink sand and those cute shorts" Bonnie said

"Yeah" Caroline said

"Something wrong?"

"No, just that some guys were staring at me"

"They were staring at you cause you were hot"

"Yeah right"

"Caroline, they were looking at you because you were in a bikini working on your tan, they were checking you out cause you were HOT!"

"Right"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No"

"Then believe me when I say that they were checking you out cause you were hot!"

Caroline laughed and hugged Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie"

* * *

Kol ran back onto the beach holding his surfboard. He dug it into the sand and reached for a towel.

"I never pegged you as a surfer" Vicky said

"Following me are you?" Kol said

"Not really, I dig the accents here, plus we're hooking up with some more artists here"

"What happened to Banksy?"

"Too mainstream"

"Wasn't aware graffiti could be mainstream"

"I wasn't aware Brits could surf either."

"Can you?"

"Surf?"

"No do the waltz"

"No, I can't swim"

"Really?"

"Really"

Kol grabbed her and she screamed. He started to carry her to the water.

"What are you doing?!"

"Teaching you how to swim"

"NO! NO!"

Kol dropped her into the water and she splashed water at him. She jumped up and pushed him into the water. He smiled and chased after her

* * *

Caroline walked out of the bathroom after taking a relaxing bubble bath. Her fluffy bathrobe was tied tightly around her as she saw Elena and Bonnie in the living room. It looked as if they were up to something.

"What are you guys up to?" Caroline asked

"Caroline, just hear us out for 2 minutes" Elena said

"What?"

"We noticed you've been baking a lot, and we decided we should do something about it" Bonnie said

"We're going to help you open a bakery" Elena said

"What?" Caroline said

"We're going to help you open a bakery. You can bake and bake, you're so good at it" Elena said

"But I don't know anything about opening a bakery" Caroline said

"Oh cmon, you planned countless dances and fundraisers, you can totally run a bakery" Bonnie said

"But I don't have the money to open it" Caroline said

"Don't worry, we can get a business loan from the bank" Bonnie said

"I don't know, this economy kinda sucks right now" Caroline

"Yes it does, and people want something sweet and yummy so they don't have to be reminded of it! We're gonna do it!" Elena said

"Where did this come from?" Caroline asked

"Care, you need to do something, and you're always baking. so why not? What are you afraid of?" Bonnie asked

"That the bank will say no. I've secretly thought about it before." Caroline said

"Then we're going to do this. Me and Elena will draw up the proposals" Bonnie said

"And we'll go to the bank tomorrow to pitch it" Elena said

"So soon?" Caroline asked

"Yes, don't worry, we're pro's at this. I'm always presenting in classes" Bonnie said

"Yeah and I'm always writing proposals up at work, don't worry, we'll dazzle them at the bank. You just work on your recepies"

"I don't know what to say" Caroline said

"We're doing this because we love you Care, and we want you to be happy" Bonnie said

"Thank you" Caroline hugged both of them.

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other. They hated lying to Caroline, but knew they couldn't tell her the truth.

* * *

Caroline walked into the old shop that was all boarded up. Elena and Bonnie opened the door and let her in.

"Welcome to your new bakery!" they both said

"This is it? This is mine?" Caroline said looking around

"Yes, the bank gave us the loan. We can open your bakery now!" Elena said

"I don't know what to say" Caroline said

"Don't say anything yet. We have to fix this place up, and get some ovens in here, and we got this really great designer coming in" Elena said

"Who is it?" Caroline asked

"Someone Damon suggested. He said she was really good" Elena said

Caroline looked around at the space and smiled.

"This is mine!" Caroline yelled out

* * *

Nik was driving his tank around on his estate. It was pretty fun and he could see why people wanted to do it. He was driving it around and he saw another tank. He moved to aim the gun at the tank and fired. It was a paint gun and it hit the tank with a red blob of paint.

"Direct hit!" Nik yelled and climbed up and popped his head through the hatch

The other tank stopped and the hatch opened. Lord Matt's head appeared out and looked down at the paint on his tank. He shook his head and waved at Nik. Nik waved back. Niles was driving a golf cart between the two and stopped. He got out of the cart and placed a picnic blanket on the ground and began setting up for a lunch picnic. Nik climbed out of the tank as well as Matt. They both walked towards Niles.

"Lunch is served" Niles said as he handed a hot towel to both of them

"Thanks Niles. You know you don't have to do this" Nik said

"If I didn't, you'd be playing in your tanks all day" Niles said

"Niles, you always did look after us" Matt

"Of course Lord Matt" Niles said

Nik and Matt sat down on the picnic blanket while Niles went to get things from the golf cart. Nik took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Are you feeling better?" Matt asked

"Yes"

"Why do you still have the cane?"

"I'm not quite there yet"

"Is that why you won't talk to her?"

Nik looked up at him.

"Don't be like this Nik. We've all seen her, you've drawn her over and over again in your studio. Do you not want to see her?"

"I cannot see her anymore"

"Is she married?"

"No"

"Well then, there's nothing to stop you then. Your father had that problem. Fell in love with a woman who was married. The guilt consumed him. That's why he stayed away this whole time. But he never stopped loving her"

"My mother was not that special"

"To him she was. He loved her so much. But she was married and he knew he couldn't have her. It killed him on the inside to see her with her family. He gave up any chances that he could be happy with anyone else"

"How long were they together?"

"A year"

"A year?!"

"I've never seen Talbot so happy before. And when she was gone he just became a recluse"

"Again my mother was not that special. She left me at the mercy of my step father. The same man that shot my brother and me"

"Are you any closer to finding him?"

"No, but he'll come. His pride is his downfall. The fact that I have the title Duke must make his blood boil"

"You outrank him don't you?"

"Yes in many ways"

"If he is the man that killed Talbot my dear friend I hope for his downfall soon. Talbot never hurt anyone, he was never unkind to anyone."

"I just wish I knew him"

* * *

No hate mail! Yes it's that Vicky, she ran off a while ago and probably doesn't recognize Caroline. That's why she didn't say anything. I know you want some Klaroline moments, and they are coming but they have to be separated for just a bit. Is it just me or is this family just way dysfunctional? Love reading your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thank you all for reading. And YES! To those of you who got the DW reference you get donut! I'l breaking up Damon/donut ship so you can get your hands on the donut! They are in England and Dr Who IS a Brit, so yeah, look for a few more references. XD See you at the bottom!

* * *

Caroline met with Rose the designer who had several designs for both the inside and outside of her bakery. Rose was tall, thin and of course British. It seemed no matter where she went, she'd never escape the accent.

"So do you like any of these designs?" Rose asked showing her the pictures

"They're all lovely, but I really like this one. I love all the color" Caroline said

Rose looked at the one she picked. It had a retro feel to it, reminded her of a 1950's housewife's kitchen with the flowery curtains and checkered floor. The walls were sky blue and pink. There was a white picket fence running along the walls.

"You want this one?" Rose asked

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Elena was right, you are good"

"I aim to please"

"How do you know Damon? Sorry I didn't mean to be nosy"

"We met a while ago in our wilder days. Before he became a publishing giant and I became a designer. We were just 2 lost souls running around drinking cheap beer."

"You're really talented"

"Thanks. I can see why all your friends are helping you with this bakery. But I don't know why you're friends with Damon"

"Oh I'm not, not really. He's chasing after Elena, my friend and roommate"

"Even I know better than to wait around for someone to make up their mind. But Elena brings out the good in him"

"I guess. But I wish she would just make up her mind already"

"Same here. I know better than to be with a man who's in love with another woman"

"Wait, you and Damon?"

"That was a long time ago. Damon spends his days chasing after a girl who won't give him her whole heart. I feel bad for him, but then I realize it's Damon"

"Yeah, just Damon"

* * *

Stefan went down into accounting to find his friend Lexi who was crunching numbers again.

"Lexi" Stefan said as he walked towards her desk

"Hey Stefan, what's up?" Lexi asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose

"I'm wondering if I could ask you a favor"

"What is it now? I'm not doing your taxes again"

"No, nothing like that. My friend is opening a bakery soon, and-"

"And she need someone to crunch some numbers for her? What do I look like a walking calculator?"

"No, I'll pay for it. I just need you to say your accounting terms to her"

"What?"

"She thinks she has a loan from the bank, but someone just gave her the money and she wouldn't have taken it otherwise. So I just need you to use some accounting terms on her to explain to her that she doesn't need to pay the loan back for like 5 years or something and then payments would be x amount per month"

"You want me to lie to your friend?"

"Yes"

Lexi raised her eyebrow at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Stefan?"

"I just need your help"

"Do you even know the start up money you'd need for a bakery? Location, overhead, utilities, health permits-"

"Can you help or not?"

"Well since you asked so nicely, fine I'll help. But you owe me"

"Fine"

"I want my own office"

"I can get you a cube"

"A cube? No I want an actual office!"

"I'll see what I can do"

* * *

Caroline was asleep in her bed, dreaming. She found herself in Nik's house again. She was walking around when she heard the water running in the kitchen and the sound of dishes being knocked together. She walked into the kitchen and saw Nik standing there doing the dishes. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek into his back. He continued washing the dish. Her hands reached down to his jeans and Nik almost dropped the dish.

"Caroline" Nik warned

"Hmmm?" Caroline answered

Nik put the dish down and dried his hands with a dish towel. He turned around and put his arms around her.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Nik asked

"Nothing. I've never seen a domestic fireman before"

"Dishes don't magically do themselves"

"That's what a dishwasher is for"

"For 2 dishes?"

Caroline smiled and Nik could tell she was up to something. She reached th the loops of his jeans and pulled him closer.

"When you're done washing dishes, I'll be in the bedroom"

Caroline let go of his jeans and started to walk away. Nik grabbed onto her and lifted her up onto the counter.

"Nik!" Caroline yelped out

Nik was kissing her neck.

"I love you sweetheart" Nik said

Nik stopped kissing her neck and stood up. Caroline saw that they weren't in his kitchen anymore. He wasn't dressed in a t-shirt and jeans anymore. He was wearing a suit, his hair was gelled back.

"Nik?" Caroline asked

She saw she was standing outside the palace by the gates. He was standing on the other side looking at her. She reached out to touch him.

"Nik?"

"Goodbye Caroline" Nik said

"NIK!" Caroline screamed out.

Caroline's eyes flew open and she flew forward on the bed. She looked around and saw she was in her room. It was just a dream. Just a dream. She looked down at the t shirt she was wearing. It was Nik's. She pulled it off her body and threw it into the corner. She laid back down onto the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Rose was inside the bakery, overseeing how the painters were painting the walls. Damon walked in and saw Rose.

"Rose, still smoking hot as ever" Damon said

"Damon, still the same" Rose replied

"So how are things going?" Damon asked

"According to schedule. This place should be able to open in a few months"

"I meant with you"

"What are you asking?"

"Cmon Rose"

"I'm not the same girl you knew back then" Rose said as she walked away.

* * *

Nik sat in his studio like he always did, except this time it was inside his father's massive mansion. It was littered with sketches and drawings of her. She filled his mind, haunted his dreams and consumed every minute of his day. Staying away from her was harder than he had imagined. He thought the more time that had passed it easier it would be. He was wrong. He was so afraid of forgetting her that he spent hours drawing her. Trying to burn her image into his mind.

Niles came in with a tray of tea and small sandwiches.

"Would you care for some tea Nik?" Niles asked

"No thank you"

"You must eat, you must drink. Your father would be appalled if I did not make sure you had at least 3 decent meals a day and tea"

"I miss her"

"Then go to her"

"I can't"

"Your father was not a coward and neither are you!"

"What could I possibly say to her? She hates me"

"Well you'll never know if you don't try. You have been living in America too long. Talbot was not a quitter"

"He gave up on me"

"He didn't know about you"

"And when he did, then what?"

"He went to find you. He was so excited to finally meet you"

"And Mikael took that away"

"Yes, your step father took Talbot away. Are you going to let him take her away?"

* * *

Caroline walked towards the lounge. She was nervous for once. Kevin had arranged for these performances once a week. It was some form of therapy for them. She didn't know their names or what had happened to them, but they all shared the same thing. Pain. Indescribable pain. Here they could play or sing, and let it out. No one would judge her. And once it was out you could stay or leave. Kevin just asked that you be respectful and not talk about it. It was their place. She walked inside and set her things on the bar. The bartender smiled at her and held her stuff under the bar. She turned to the stage and gasped.

Damon stood there on stage. Caroline suddenly became paranoid. Her sanctuary where she had gone was being invaded by Damon of all people. Damon was sitting on stage behind two conga drums. There was another man with a guitar sitting next to him.

"This here is Richard. He plays the guitar cause I can't, and believe me Kevin's tried."

Damon began to tap on the drums in front of him lightly and Richard began to play the guitar.

_"Drying up in conversation, you will be the one who cannot talk. All your insides fall to pieces, you just sit there wishing you could still make love. They're the ones who'll hate you, when you think you've got the world all sussed out. They're the ones who'll spit at you, you will be the one screaming out"_

Caroline watched in amazement at Damon performing. She felt how desperate and hopeless he left. She knew that Elena was the source of it.

_"Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry. Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry. It's the best thing that you ever had, the best thing that you ever, ever had. It's the best thing that you ever had, the best thing you ever had has gone away"_

And here Caroline finally saw Damon in a different light. Yes he was arrogant and rude and beyond cocky. But she finally saw a side of him no one else did. She actually felt bad for him. She knew he loved Elena but since Elena could never make up her mind, he'd be forever trapped there.

The song ended, and everyone clapped. Damon moved the conga drums to the side and walked off stage. Caroline realized she was up next. Kevin motioned for her to come onto the stage. Caroline walked towards Kevin and ran into Damon.

"Blondie?!" Damon said shocked

"Hi Damon" Caroline said

"You know each other?" Kevin asked

"Yeah" Damon answered

"Um," Caroline said

"You know the rules" Kevin said

"Yeah" Damon said

Caroline got onto the stage and looked for the piano. She pulled the bench out and sat down. She looked out at the people sitting there.

"I'm new, this is my first time here. Thank you Kevin" Caroline said

Damon stood to the side and watched Caroline play the first few keys of the song. He knew he was in uncharted territory because he thought no one knew he came here. He felt uncomfortable that he was exposed. He could see a change in Caroline as she started to play.

_"I tell you how I feel, but you don't care, I say tell me the truth, but you don't dare. You say love is a hell you cannot bear. And I say gimme mine back and then go there - for all I care. I have never been so insulted in all my life. I could swallow the seas to wash down all this pride. First you run like a fool just to be at my side, and now you run like a fool, but you just run to hide, and I can't abide"_

Damon could hear it as well as everyone else in the room. She was angry. She had been hurt but now she was just angry. Angry at what Nik had done to her. Angry that he just up and left like coward.

_"Don't make it a big deal, don't be so sensitive, we're not playing a game anymore. You don't have to be so defensive. Don't you plead me your case, don't bother to explain. Don't even show me your face, cause it's a crying shame. Just go back to the rock from under which you came. Take the sorrow you gave and all the stakes you claim. And don't forget the blame."_

Caroline sang the lyrics and she felt empowered. She wasn't the same girl anymore. Damon watched as she sang out the rest of the song. She pounded the keys on the piano. And all the tears she cried for him, turned into anger. Anger that allowed her to push through this and survive. She would never be that girl again.

_"I got my feet on the ground, and I don't go to sleep to dream. You got your head in the clouds, and you're not at all what you seem. This mind, this body and this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways, So don't forget what I told you, don't come around, I got my own hell to raise"_

Caroline finished the last few keys of the song and stopped. She got up and was greeted with applause. She smiled and got off the stage.

"Damn Caroline. Damn" Kevin said

"Thank you. For everything" Caroline said and she left quickly

* * *

Caroline walked into her bakery. The outside was finished and most of the inside was done. The ovens were installed and the other appliances. She walked past the swinging door into her kitchen.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled

There were balloons there and champagne and donuts.

"What is all this?" Caroline

"This is your bakery!" Elena said

"Which you haven't named yet" Bonnie said

"But when you do, you know I'll design you an amazing sign" Rose said

"And you'll be swimming in profits" Stefan said

"Not yet" Lexi said

"Party pooper" Damon said to Lexi, "Donut?"

Lexi just sneered at Damon and looked away.

"Thank you, everyone" Caroline said as she felt the tears form in her eyes. But this time it was tears of joy.

* * *

Nik got out the car with the help of Lord David. Nik used his cane and walked towards the jewelry store. They entered the expensive jewelry store and were instantly greeted by the salesmen there.

"Lord Tennant, Lord Fiennes" the salesman said

"Mr Mott. Always a pleasure. Please let's not be so formal shall we?" Lord David said

"Of course, call me Wilf. Now I have picked out a selection of rings for you"

"Oh yes, let's see them?"

Nik didn't say anything but just watched David and Wilf talk and look over rings. They sparkled on the table.

"Now tell me, who's the special girl?" Wilf asked

"Lovely girl. She works in a shop in London."

"And her name?"

"Rose Tyler"

"Then might I suggest a pink diamond then?" Wilf picked up the ring and showed it to him

"Oh, this one is lovely. Lovely I say! What do you think Nik?"

Nik only smiled. A part of him was happy for his new friend to have found the love of his life, and yet another part of him was jealous that he would never experience it.

"I don't know anything about jewelry" Nik said

"Don't mind him, him and his girl are having a bit of a spat" Lord David said

"Might I suggest an gift for the lovely lady?" Wilf said

"Nothing says I'm sorry than jewelry" Lord David said

"I can't buy her forgiveness" Nik said

"But you can distract her with something shiny, so she won't be as mad" Lord David said

* * *

Caroline was in the kitchen of her bakery taking out the latest batch of cupcakes. She set the tray down and then put another batch into the convection oven.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Caroline said to the oven, "Not only are you super fast but you bake everything so evenly, why can't I marry you?"

Caroline was still fawning over her convection oven and didn't hear someone open the front door. She was alone in the bakery and talking to an oven.

The door swung open and the figure walked in.

"You're the best oven in the world!" Caroline said

"Do you want to be alone?" Rose asked

Caroline spun around and was flustered.

"Rose! I didn't hear you come in!" Caroline said

"Apparently. We're here to install the sign. You're sure on the name?" Rose asked

"Yes"

"Alright, we should have it up in a few hours and you can open for business tomorrow"

"I'm so excited!" Caroline beamed

"I can tell"

* * *

A messenger came to Nik's old firehouse and knocked on the door. Nik's old captain opened the door. He wondered who sent a messenger, and took the the large envelope. He closed the door and walked back inside while opening the envelope. He started reading it and stopped. He reached inside and pulled out a smaller envelope.

* * *

Caroline was buzzing around her apartment. Her bakery was opening tomorrow. She was going to take a relaxing bubble bath and slipped on her fluffy bathrobe. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She looked through the peephole and saw a messenger.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked through the door

"Delivery for Caroline Forbes"

Caroline opened the door and the messenger handed her the small box. She signed for it and closed the door. She opened the box and inside was another box. She took it out and saw some silver lettering on top. It looked expensive. She opened the box and inside was a rectangular velvet box with a white ribbon tied into a bow. She saw there was a small card slipped under the ribbon. She pulled it out and looked at it.

_Good luck_

Caroline saw there was no name on it. There was no return address on the box either. She pulled the ribbon and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the bracelet inside. She touched it to see if it was real. They looked like diamonds, but they couldn't be. Who would send her a diamond bracelet? She looked at the box to find anything that would tell her who sent it. She took the bracelet out of the velvet box and slipped it onto her wrist. It sparkled so brightly. Caroline fell in love with it, and decided that she would keep it, for a day before trying to find out who sent it.

* * *

It was opening day. Caroline was excited she could barely stand still. She had all the cupcakes out on display, all the lights were on and she was ready. There were little cafe style tables and chairs along the windows of her bakery. And she placed small shakers there, one filled with colored rainbow sprinkles and one filled with chocolate sprinkles. She flipped the open closed sign to open and unlocked the door. Her friends all walked in to congratulate her. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. This was finally happening. She opened up her own bakery. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at everyone who had come to support her.

"Thank you, everyone, for helping me do this" Caroline said

Elena and Bonnie hugged her, knowing that they did the right thing. Even though it was Nik's money that funded her bakery, Caroline never had to know. Caroline was so happy and hopeful now. They swore they would never tell her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Caroline said

"Believe it, blondie. Now cmon out with the cupcakes!" Damon said

"I'm waiting for my first real paying customer, so I can frame my first dollar" Caroline said

And so the group stood there and waited. And waited. Caroline watched as people walked by and looked at her bakery but no one came in. She sighed. Then a large red fire truck pulled onto the curb. A fireman jumped off the truck and walked in. The rest of the firemen were still in the truck yelling at him to hurry up.

"Hi" Caroline said

"Hi, word is you have cupcakes" the fireman said

"We do" Caroline answered

"I got a bunch of hungry guys there. I'll take 50 cupcakes"

"50?!" Caroline said in shock

"Yeah, they like to eat. And they all remember your cupcakes"

Caroline looked at the man and then at the fire truck outside. She realized it was Nik's fire truck. She grabbed a box and immediately filled it with cupcakes. She grabbed another box and filled it and continued to do so until she boxed up 50 cupcakes. She placed them on the counter. The fireman smiled and put a $100 bill on the counter.

"This should cover it right?" the fireman said

"Yeah" Caroline said as she picked it up and looked at it

"Thanks" the fireman said as he picked up the boxes and carried them out.

The firemen on the truck were cheering and yelling as they saw him return with boxes of cupcakes. Caroline stood there in shock, staring at the bill.

"So much for your first dollar" Damon said

"I still want to frame it" Caroline said

"What? Are you crazy? No! You have to put it in the bank!" Lexi yelled

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other and then out to the fire truck outside. Bonnie grabbed a bunch of napkins and ran outside.

"You'll need these!" Bonnie said handing them to the fireman

"Thanks" the fireman said

"Nik sent you, didn't he?" Bonnie asked

"Maybe, he knows we can't resist good cupcakes"

Bonnie smiled and the fire truck drove off. She went back into the bakery. Ater selling 50 cupcakes Caroline gave everyone a cupcake so they could enjoy. Lexi told her that she'd be eating up her profits but Caroline told her to relax, it was opening day.

Bonnie whispered to Elena that Nik had sent his firemen to buy cupcakes. Elena looked up almost amazed. Even after all this time, Nik still thought about her, still cared for her.

* * *

Rebekah was at the airport getting on yet another plane going somewhere for another city's fashion week. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Rebekah, which city are you heading to next?" Elijah asked

"I'm not sure, I honestly don't know anymore" Rebekah said

"Well, when you're done being a fashion model, please feel free to stop by Bali. We're all heading there"

"Really?!"

"Yes, Finn and Kol are already there. Niklaus and I will be flying there tomorrow. You can come whenever you feel like"

"How long will you be there for?"

"A week or two. Probably two. Niklaus needs cheering up"

"Is he still moping around?"

"Yes. But he's driving his father's tanks around and talking to his friends."

"He still hasn't spoken to her has he?"

"No, I'm not sure if he ever will"

"Why doesn't he just tell her the truth?"

"If you were him could you?"

"Probably not, then again I am the irresponsible one"

* * *

Caroline walked to Nik's old firehouse with a box of cupcakes in hand. She knocked on the door and waited. Part of her wanted Nik to answer the door, wearing his bunker pants, smiling at her, and yet part of her knew that he wasn't inside. The door opened and the captain smiled at her.

"Are those cupcakes?" he asked

"Yes"

"Don't say that too loud, you know how they get here. Come in"

Caroline smiled and walked inside. She looked around. It looked the same but it was empty to her.

"These are for you guys so you don't have to keep coming to the bakery" Caroline said

"Thanks, but you make awesome cupcakes that's why we stop by"

"Well enjoy"

"Wait, I know Nik just left suddenly. He left his stuff here. Maybe you want it?"

"I don't want his fireman stuff"

"Maybe just look through his stuff and take what you want. We were suppose to decommission it, but still hold onto the hope that he'll come back, even though he probably won't"

"He's not coming back"

"I just don't see why"

"He's in a different social circle and can't be seen with us common folk"

"There's nothing common about you"

The captain led Caroline to the the cage where Nik's stuff sat in a box. Caroline bent down and picked up his jacket. Her hand ran over the letters of his last name that were on the bottom of the jacket.

"He doesn't even go by Nik anymore" Caroline said

"Fancy pants"

Caroline put the jacket down and picked up his helmet. She looked at it and saw a flashlight shoved into the strap on the top of the helmet. She saw his number, faded and covered in ash and soot. Her fingers ran lightly over it. She saw on the other side there was a prayer card, and then a wooden wedge. She pulled out the prayer card and looked at it. It was the firemen's prayer. She never thought Nik was religious. She saw there was something behind the prayer card and pulled it out. She gasped. It was a picture of her. She felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sometimes he carried a toothbrush in there. I don't know why" the captain said

Caroline muffled her cries and held the picture in her hand.

"All the stuff we put on our helmets, is stuff we need when we go into a job, a fire. Most of us carry the prayer card. But you were special to him"

The captain handed her a tissue and she wiped her tears away. She put the picture back into his helmet and put it back into the box.

"We thought Nik didn't care about us, that he was being all British and crap. But then he bought us a new kitchen, new stove, new oven, hell a new microwave. Even new pots and pans. And now all our silverware matches too. You can take him out the firehouse, but you can't take the firehouse out of him. Wherever he is, I hope he's doing ok"

"But he just left"

"He did, without saying anything to us. Maybe it was better that way. Can't have us crying and being sappy. Besides I know he had problems with his old man. Hope he fixed that"

"Me too"

"I'm sorry that he just left you. But we don't don't hold anything against him. You either die on the job or take a desk job. There is no inbetween. Some of us retire, but we're itching to get back in there again. This job is our life. I'm glad he got out when he did, he's still young"

"You guys really do stick together don't you?"

"Always"

* * *

Elijah arrived in Bali with his bags and was greeted at the airport by Finn.

"Finn!" Elijah called out

"Elijah! You made it!" Finn said as he hugged him

"Great to see you. Where's Sage?"

"Out with Kol and his little friend at the beach"

"His friend?"

"Some American girl. I swear if you show up with an American girl-"

"That won't happen"

"Oh? Is there something you want to share with me brother?"

"No, nothing like that. Come let's go meet our brother before he gets himself into more trouble"

"Is Rebekah coming?"

"Yes, she's finishing up in fashion week. Niklaus is a day behind me"

"We'll be a family again"

* * *

Nik was walking back to his massive mansion with the help of Niles. Nik is still using his cane as he climbs the stairs up.

"I should really put a ramp in here" Nik said

"You keep saying that, but you don't"

"I don't want to ruin his house"

"it's your house now"

"I suppose, but it's far too big"

"You could something about that you know"

"What?"

"Nothing, how was Lord Tennant's engagement party?"

"Lovely. She of course accepted his proposal"

"Of course she did"

Niles helped him get inside the house and close the door. Nik looked up at the stairs and groaned.

"I should put an elevator in here" Nik said

"It's only 3 floors"

Nik headed towards his studio.

"Would you like some tea?" Niles asked him

"No, I am fine thank you"

"I have packed your things, and there will be a car ready for you tomorrow morning"

"Cancel it, I'm not going"

"Why not? You were excited that you were going to see your siblings"

"I know, something's come up"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Nik saw something shiny on the floor and bent own, rather wobbled down to pick it up. It was a crystal, cut into many facets.

"Niles, what is this?" Nik asked

Niles walked over and examined the crystal. He then looked up.

"It appears to have fallen from the chandelier" Niles answered

Nik looked up and saw the massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Is that thing real?" Nik asked

"Yes!"

"That thing looks like it belongs from Phantom of the Opera"

"Well it was made by the same company"

"Really?"

"Yes Nik. Shall I call the company to repair it?"

"I suppose they specialize it in. Call them"

* * *

Caroline was in the kitchen of her bakery frosting cupcakes. She was concentrating trying to make the frosting look like a rose. She was finally satisfied. She heard the bell over her door jingle and smiled. She heard Bonnie talking to someone. The kitchen door opened and Damon walked in.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"You have frosting!" Damon said as he reached for her piping bag

"No! Damon this isn't for you!" Caroline said

"Awe, but you're not gonna use all that frosting are you?" Damon asked

"Maybe, if there's any left over you can have it"

"Got any brownies?"

"No, some kids came by and bought all of them"

"Damn kids, like they need more sugar," Damon said as he walked around her kitchen and stopping at something strange looking, "Blondie what is this?"

Caroline looked over and saw Damon starring at the small dome cake with raisins and other dried fruit in it. On top she drizzled on some custard icing.

"That's spotted dick" Caroline answered

Damon poked it and and started to laugh.

"Tell me you're selling it! Tell me! I want to order a dozen spotted dicks please!" Damon laughed

"Ok, I'm changing the name"

"To what?"

"Spotted Nik"

"Oh, I like it"

"Figures you would"

"You're doing good blondie. Didn't think you had it in you"

"Geez thanks"

"I mean it. Elena said you were all screwed up after, after he left"

"Well I'm better now"

"I know"

"Good! But you're still not getting any frosting!"

"Hey, I tried!"

"Get out of here!"

* * *

Kol was on the beach in Bali when Rebekah ran up to him.

"Kol!" Rebekah yelled

"Bexx! You made it!" Kol yelled as he picked her up and spun her around

"Course I would. I am the baby sister!"

"The only sister!"

Elijah walked up to them on the beach.

"Elijah!" Kol yelled

"Kol, Rebekah, Niklaus is not coming" Elijah said

"What? Why?" Kol asked

"He didn't say. I think something's wrong" Elijah said

"Why, what's happened?" Rebekah asked

* * *

Nik walked out of his studio with his cane. He had been spending his days in there. He saw the repair company work on the chandelier. He walked past them and headed towards the kitchen. Niles saw him and helped him sit.

"Is there anything you'd like?" Niles asked

"No, I just needed a break"

"Will you be taking the tank out today?"

"No, not today. My father's friends are busy celebrating Lord David's engagement"

"You could join them"

"Not with this" Nik shook his cane

"Then perhaps soon"

* * *

Nik was tossing and turning in his bed. He had been having problems sleeping. He grabbed his cane and walked out of his room and slowly down the stairs. He saw that the repair company had pulled the chandelier up and tied the rope to the wall to keep it up. At least he didn't have to worry about walking around it. Nik was making his way to the kitchen when he thought he heard something. He stopped and looked around. He thought nothing of it and continued to the kitchen. He felt a chill down pass through his body and stopped. He went back into the hallway again. He knew someone was there.

"We meet again Niklaus"

Nik turned around and saw Mikael standing there smiling almost.

"Took you long enough" Nik said

"Unloved and alone yet again, except this time you're a cripple too"

"Did you come here to exchange pleasantries with me?"

"Still impulsive I see. Nothing's changed, except your name"

"I am still who I always was"

"You are still no son of mine"

"No, I'm not. I'm the son of Duke, a man that you killed"

"It had to be done"

"For your wounded pride"

"This isn't about my pride. This is about you and your wretched existence. I can see your brothers and sister have finally abandoned you"

"I sent them away"

"Let's not nitpick. You are what you have always been. An outsider looking in. Always alone, always unwanted. No one wants you boy, not back then, and not now. Nothing's changed"

"Are you so bitter that you must hate me just to justify your wife, my mother's actions?"

"Your mother, as wretched as she is, knew the importance of duty and family"

"She hated you, she was miserable with you! You held her children hostage, you held her hostage in a marriage! No wonder she went to Talbot"

"You are a bastard child that she tried to pass off as my own! She tried to make a fool of me, but no more! I shall finally be rid of you!"  
Nik watched as Mikael pulled a knife out from the inside of his jacket.

"I thought about the gun, but it wouldn't exactly be fair, you being crippled and all. I'd pretend to give you a head start before I end you"

"And yet you wait till I am alone to kill me"

"You're not completely alone, your butler is here, sleeping away"

"Will my death bring you peace?"

"Not really, but it will make me feel better for the rest of the night"

Nik took a step back as he held onto his cane.

"Don't worry, I'll make this as slow and painful as possible. Just like your father. He didn't understand why someone wanted to kill him, but he was no match for me"

"So you admit to killing my father, the Duke"

"Yes, and I wish I could do it again. and when I'm done with you, I think I'll go back to New York and visit your little blond friend."

"Leave her out of this"

"I know you left her behind, and tried to court that Lady Cynthia to climb the social ladder, but still I will hunt down and kill anyone and everyone you've ever cared about or spoken too. Like that firehouse in Queens you used to work at. You bought them a new kitchen I recall"

"Your obsession with me is quite flattering"

Mikael smiled and kicked Nik's cane, causing Nik to fall onto his side. He towered over him, holding the knife.

"Pathetic. A cripple, stand up and face me" Mikael said

"I know my family still loves me, I know who I am, and I know the world will be happy once you're gone, because no one will miss you"

"No one will notice that you are even gone, because you are nothing"

Nik looked up at him, clutching his cane closer to him.

"Insignificant, unimportant. I don't know why I let you live this long boy"

"My survival will haunt you for eternity"

"You forget, you're the cripple on the floor and I'm the one standing with the knife"

Nik smirked. Mikael looked down at him in his pajamas and robe.

"Now shall I finish what I started on your back?"

Nik's body relaxed.

"Do your worst" Nik said

"It is more fun when you struggle, just a bit, I do like a challenge" Mikael said as he leaned down

Nik held onto the top of his cane swung it at Mikael's head. It hit him across the face and he fell back. Nik jumped onto his feet, holding the cane in both his hands. Mikael shook his head and looked up at Nik.

"You will never destroy me" Nik said as he approached slowly.

Mikael noticed he was walking normally, without a limp.

"I am descended from greatness. From Kings and Queens, from Barons and Earls. I know who I am and I am not ashamed. Too bad you are. It didn't always have to be like this. You made it this way"

"And you couldn't just die like you were suppose to"

"You will never hurt anyone I love ever again"

Mikeal got up and held the knife in his hands. Nik swung the cane again and knocked Mikael back onto his back.

"Did you know your wife, my mother carried on with Talbot for a year? They tried very hard to conceive me. And I thought I was a miracle baby" Nik said as he circled him

"I know it upset you to know your wife was with another man. A man she was madly in love with. I wonder if you knew how long they were together. In fact I'd question every child after me if it was really yours or not"

"I had them all tested after I found out you weren't mine. I couldn't raise another bastard"

"Touching" Nik swung the cane down hard on Mikael's knee.

Mikael groaned out in pain but held it in.

"So why did you keep me? Why not send me and mother away to Talbot so you can end your embarrassment"

"So they can ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after?"

"So your pride and ego made you that bitter that you had to destroy everyone's happiness rather than trying to find your own? You are the pathetic one"

"And what will you do now? Kill me? What would your brothers and sister say? No jail can hold me. So you know how this will end"

"My siblings want nothing to do with you ever again. You have destroyed this family enough"

"Coward. I knew you didn't have it in you"

"I don't have to destroy everything and everyone to show that I'm stronger than you. I'm not you. I'm the son the Talbot Fiennes."

"Your grace" Mikael said sarcastically

Nik looked at Mikael and saw a broken man. He almost felt pity for him. Mikael launched himself up and onto Nik, crashing them both onto the ground. Mikael still having the knife fought with Nik. Nik stabbed Mikael in the stomach and pushed him off. Nik got up and started to run.

"Niklaus!" Mikael yelled

Nik turned his head and saw Mikael point a gun at him. He stopped. Mikael lay on the floor holding a gun pointed at him.

"This is where it ends" Mikael said

Nik stood there and looked at Mikael. He showed no fear. His regrets filled his mind. His family. His brothers. His sister. Caroline. He'd never be able to make it up to her. He'd never see her again. He had failed. He failed all of them.

"Once I kill you, it will be the end of Talbot's line. Where's your great bloodline now? Say hi to your daddy for me. Tell him I would have killed him a lot slower if I could"

Nik stood there waiting for his death. Caroline, images of her filled his mind. Her laugh, her smile, the way her skin felt under his. The way she would say his name, or how cute she looked when she got jealous and angry at him. All these things he'd never see again. He'd never taste her lips again. Or hear her sing. Staring down the barrel of a gun, he realized all these things he'd miss about her, but he'd miss her the most, because she was for a time his. His Caroline.

* * *

No hate mail! Yes I know I left it there, but cmon this chapter is kinda longish. After this one they will return to their normal sizedness. For you DW fans, I always wanted 10 and rose tyler to be together. It was SO SAD on the beach and the wall scene! You all know what i'm talking about, when he lost her and she was banging on the wall. *my cries*

The songs used here are Radiohead's High and Dry, and Fiona Apple's Sleep to Dream.

Spotted Nik anyone? XD

Someone give me suggestions for Caroline's bakery cause I couldn't think of one! Anyone?

And to answer the question that was asked by a guest review. yes they do it like crazed animals as if the world were ending cause you know they're young, and have you seen Klausy? Wouldn't you be hitting that every chance you got? And I don't write smutty lemons cause that's just awkward for me and it doesn't sound as hot as I want it to be, so to answer your question, yes they use protection! It's the responsible thing that young adults who are humping each other like crazy should do! Be responsible now!

You can send me more questions if you want on my tumblr, cause I'll answer them since I can't do it on ff. Now onto your regular scheduled programming...


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Don't hate me for leaving it as a cliffy! Here it is, you have all been waiting for it! Enjoy, thank you reading and this one is for the DW fans out there! It was really hard to follow the last chapter, but you all want to know what happened right? See you at the bottom!

* * *

Nik stood there waiting for his death. Caroline, images of her filled his mind. Her laugh, her smile, the way her skin felt under his. The way she would say his name, or how cute she looked when she got jealous and angry at him. All these things he'd never see again. He'd never taste her lips again. Or hear her sing. Staring down the barrel of a gun, he realized all these things he'd miss about her, but he'd miss her the most, because she was for a time his. His Caroline.

And then it was silent. Deafening silence. Nik waited for his end. He could hear his heart beating, waiting. He would die in this house, this massive house alone. He would leave this life alone. And his biggest regret was leaving her. But then living without her was unbearable. He thought he was keeping her safe, keeping her away from danger. He had lost her, somewhere he had lost her. Her memory was still in his mind. And it would never fade. He would never let it. She would always be his.

"Allons-y!" Niles yelled as he pulled the rope holding the chandelier out of its knot.

Mikael and Nik looked over at Niles. The chandelier fell, crashing down onto Mikael. Nik jumped back to avoid the glass and shielded his eyes with his arm. Nik finally looked after a few seconds and saw Mikael was dead, his blood splattered all over the wooden floors, the chandelier embedded into his body. It was finally over.

"Nik are you hurt?" Niles asked rushing over to him

"Niles! How long were you there?!" Nik asked

"Not that long, I heard you two struggling. I came as fast as I could. When he pulled the gun out I had to do something. And when he was so smug about killing Talbot, something in me just snapped. I won't lie, I'm glad he's dead"

"Thank you Niles"

"Your father would not have forgiven me if I let anything happen to you"

"Thank you"

* * *

Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah were at the airport in London. They hadn't heard from Niklaus and were worried. Elijah hailed a cab and they all got in. They headed to Nik's mansion. Rebekah, Kol and Finn looked at the tanks lined along the side of the road leading to the mansion.

"What is this?" Rebekah asked

"Niklaus's father, the Duke collected tanks, and his friends would drive the tanks around and play little war games" Elijah answered

The three siblings looked at Elijah as if he were crazy. The cab drove up into his driveway and they all got out. Elijah paid the cab driver and they walked towards the huge mansion.

"Nik lives here?" Kol asked

"Yes" Elijah answered

They walked up to the door and knocked. Niles opened the door.

"Good afternoon" Niles said

"Is Niklaus here?" Elijah asked

"Yes, he's in the study. This way" Niles said opened the door wide for them to enter.

Finn, Rebekah and Kol looked around as they walked in. They saw the workers installing a giant chandelier. They followed Niles into the study where they saw Nik sitting behind his desk.

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled as she ran to him

"Rebekah! What? Why are you all here?" Nik said as he stood up

"Nik, where's your cane?" Kol asked

"I don't need it. I was shot on the side of my abdomen, not my leg. Didn't anyone notice that?" Nik answered

"What's happened?" Elijah asked

"Mikael, he attacked me a few days ago. We fought. He was going to shoot me, and Niles dropped the chandelier on him. He's dead" Nik said

He looked at his siblings, waiting for their reaction. There was a tense moment before anyone said anything.

"Oh my god!" Rebekah cried as she hugged Nik

"He's gone?" Elijah said

"Yes" Nik said

"Then he can never hurt us again" Elijah said

"Our father is dead?" Kol said in disbelief

"Yes Kol, he's gone" Nik said

"What of mother?" Finn asked

"The police told her. I haven't seen her yet" Nik said

"Who the hell is Niles?" Kol asked

"The butler" Nik answered

"Did you give him a raise?" Kol asked

* * *

Lexi was going over the finances of the bakery with Caroline. She explained that she had to deposit the money once a week into the bakery account. She also said she had to keep accurate records on everything she bought and spent for the bakery. She also told her it would be hard to judge to see if she made any real profit within the first year.

"When do I have to pay back the bank?" Caroline asked

"Not for another 5 years, banks know it takes a while for business to take off" Lexi answered

"But after 5 years I'll have to pay it back with interest. Do I even want to know how much I'll be paying a month?"

"Not really, I'll tell you in 4 years ok?"

"Is it that bad?"  
"Not bad, just standard. You don't have to stress about it right now. You just have to keep baking and selling"

"Thanks Lexi. I know you have a real job"

"A real job where I'm sitting in a cubicle all day crunching numbers. No one ever visits me unless they want something from me. Do I look like a calculator? At least you're nice to me and actually talk to me. And you give me free cupcakes, which you need to stop doing!"

"What?"

"You can't be giving away your product for free! You'll never make any money that way!"

"Ok! I'd hate to be on your bad side!"

* * *

Elijah paced around in Nik's study while the rest of his siblings sat there.

"Stop pacing, you'll burn a hole in the carpet! Niles doesn't appreciate that" Nik said

"And the police said they ruled out foul play correct?" Elijah said

"Yes Elijah"

"As your lawyer, I must advise you not to say anything else"

"Yes Elijah. They told me I couldn't leave the country until they were done with the investigation and all"

"Well they don't want you running off"

"Which means I can't go back to New York"

"You're going after her?" Rebekah asked

"Of course, if she'll have me" Nik answered

"She'd be crazy not to!" Rebekah said

"She could do better than you, you know" Kol said

"They also want to talk to Niles some more" Nik said

"Of course, I'll go with him" Elijah said

"Thank you Elijah" Nik said

* * *

Caroline was closing up her bakery and locking the door. She was glad that she made it through another day and sold a lot of cupcakes. She turned and saw Damon standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"Did you use up all the frosting?"

"Damon, I don't have time for this, I'm really tired and I just want to go home"

"But there was talk of frosting!"

"You know, you really shouldn't be eating frosting all the time"

"You're not Elena, don't nag me!"

"No frosting!"

"Any brownies?"

"No!"

"You're breaking my heart blondie"

"You'll live"

"Cmon I'll buy you a drink, so you can unwind"

"I don't think so"

"I'm not gonna bite, besides I need you to make more cupcakes"

"Fine, one drink"

* * *

Nik was running outside his massive mansion. He was trying to work out since he couldn't stay inside the house anymore. Niles drive the golf cart along side him.

"Your brother Elijah is here to see you" Niles said

"Thank you, I'll be in, in a moment" Nik said as he turned back to the house.

Nik walked into the house and found Elijah in his study. Niles handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off.

"Elijah, what brings you here?" Nik asked

"What did you do Niklaus? You smell of wet dog" Elijah said

"It's nice to see you too"

"It's about Niles. The police are continuing their investigation. They are questioning Niles's motives."

"What?"

"They're saying he could have called the police before acting. And that the chandelier was a bit much"

"Well what did they want him to do? Ask him to stop nicely?"

"I know, it's just that Niles does have a motive to want to kill Mikael"

"So did I!"

"I know, I'm trying to make them understand that. They say it's going to take another month before they close the investigation"

"Another month?!"

* * *

Caroline watched Damon down his whiskey and order another one. She never understood why guys drank whiskey or bourbon, maybe it was to make them feel masculine. Or maybe they just didn't have any taste buds left.

"Are you just gonna nurse that?" Damon asked

"I remember the last time I went drinking with you, it ended up badly for me"

"Oh, cmon, you had fun"

"I don't even remember what happened, just that we were both naked"

"See, fun times"

"Are you just going to drink the night away? Some of us have to get up in the morning, cause some of us actually have to work"

"I work, sorta"

"You inherited your parents publishing company, which you really don't have to do anything for"

"I guess when you put it that way. But I did find Rose for you"

"What's the deal with you and Rose?"

"No deal"

"Cause she doesn't want to be plan B for you"

"Harsh"

"I never understood why you would be ok with competing with your brother, and why you let Elena drag this out as long as she has"

"Whoa, blondie! Isn't Elena your friend?"

"Yeah, but I'm just asking. Why do you put up with it?"

"I love her"

"And you're just going to wait for her, until she makes up her mind, whenever that may be. Or she may never make up her mind and you'll be content waiting?"

"Not when you put it like that. I'm not going to make it easy for her. I'm not going to be the one that walks out"

"So you're just gonna wait? You didn't seem like the type, but ok"

Caroline finished her drink and ordered another one. The bartender put a pink drink in front of her. Caroline looked around the bar.

"I hate it when they do that!" Caroline said

"What?"

"I hate it when some guy buys me a pink drink! I hate pink drinks!"

"But it matches you"

"Shut up Damon!"

"Look the reason why I asked you to come out is I want to ask a favor of you"

"What?"

"Just hear me out before you say no"

* * *

Caroline looked around on the plane she was standing on. She looked over at Damon who was smiling like an idiot. She wanted to slap the smile off his face.

"We're at the right altitude" a man said

"What?!" Caroline yelled back

"He says it's time to jump blondie!" Damon yelled

"No! I changed my mind!" Caroline yelled

"You can't now! No backing out! Cmon what happened to the girl at the bar? Who said let's do this!"

"She's still at the bar getting drunk! I'm not doing this!"

"Cmon! No one else will do this with me!"

"Geez, I wonder why?!"

"Alright you two, let's go" the man said

"Wait! I don't want to do this!" Caroline yelled

Another man came into the area and strapped himself and Damon together. They were both facing the same direction, but he was behind Damon.

"Like this isn't a little bit fruity right?" Damon said

Another man came up behind Caroline and strapped himself to her.

"I don't want to do this anymore! I changed my mind!" Caroline said

"It's already paid for! Enjoy it!" Damon yelled

"No! What joy am I going to get jumping out of a plane?!"

"Puts your life in perspective! Cmon! What are you afraid of?!" Damon yelled

"Nothing!" Caroline yelled back

"Ladies first!" Damon yelled

"Figures, chicken shit!" Caroline yelled back

"Ready?" the guy behind her asked

"Yes, let's do this!" Caroline yelled

"See you on the ground blondie!" Damon yelled

Caroline looked out of the plane, she was really going to do this. She jumped and felt the cold air rush past her. She felt free. She looked and saw she really was falling. Fear overtook her that she was falling to her death. She screamed. She looked and saw she was still falling but everything was quiet. She looked at the earth as gravity pulled her towards it. She felt her mind prioritizing everything, and compartmentalizing things. And then it stopped. Her mind was quiet. She smiled. She felt free.

"Wooohooo!" Caroline yelled out

Damon was falling behind her. He felt the air and looked down. Suddenly everything seemed trivial. He laughed and started moving his arms around as if he were dancing to a song. Before the song ended in his head, the parachute was pulled and he was pulled up for a second. He watched Caroline's parachute float down.

Once they were both on the ground, and detached from their instructors they ran to each other.

"OH MY GOD! Why didn't I do this before?!" Caroline yelled

"I don't know why didn't you!?" Damon yelled back

They were both still high on the adrenaline and hugged each other and Damon swung them around. Caroline climbed onto Damon's back and he gave her a piggyback ride as he ran around.

"Let's do it again!" Caroline said

"Yes! Damon yelled

The two instructors who were packing up the parachutes watched them run around, screaming and jumping. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Caroline and Damon were still screaming and running.

* * *

Stefan found Lexi at her cubicle, working.

"Hey Lexi" Stefan smiled

"I'm not talking to you, you put me in a box!"

"It was the best I could do"

"Oh please, I've seen your office. I've seen your brother's office. I've even seen Elena's office! I'm not asking for a corner office, just an office, with a door so I don't have to listen to everyone's constant dribble"

"I said I tried. At least you sorta have a fort around your desk"

"A fort? What do I look like i'm 5?"

"No, look, I'm sorry I couldn't get you your office"

"Cause I work so damn hard you know, and you have me lying to your friend about some fake loan she thinks she has"

"I have a surprise for you"

"It better not involve Damon"

"It doesn't, just follow me ok?"

"Fine"

Lexi got up and followed Stefan. He lead her out of the large room where the accountants were sitting. He led her to the other side of the office where there were large windows. He led her into an empty office with a large window with a glass door.

"What is this? Are you planning on firing me?" Lexi asked

"No, Lexi you need to relax"

"Sure take me to an empty office with no one around, hoping I won't cause a scene"

"Lexi! Shut up for a minute! I'm trying to surprise you here and you're just ruining it!"

"Fine what is it?"

Stefan reached into his jacket and pulled out a small clear plastic square the size of a coaster. There was some writing on it. He handed it to her.

"What is this? A coaster?" Lexi asked

"Look at it"

Lexi looked down and saw her name on it. She looked up at him confused.

"You got me a coaster?"

Stefan put his arm around Lexi and led her to the door and to the wall next to the glass door. Lexi still didn't get it. Stefan took the plastic square from her and placed it into the slot on the wall next to the door. Lexi realized what it was and screamed. She jumped and hugged him.

"You got me my own office!" Lexi yelled

"Yes Lexi, I got you your own office. It took a while but you deserved it"

"Thank you!" Lexi said jumping up and down

"I know you work hard, and you deserve a quiet space"

"I knew you cared"

"You are my best friend"

"And don't ever forget it!"

"How can I?"

"You know, you used to be fun, but now you're all serious. Live a little"

"This coming from you?"

"Hey, I am still the same girl that us backstage at the Bon Jovi concert remember? Their reunion or whatever tour. Damn I was good back then"

"You still are Lexi"

* * *

Caroline was in her bakery, placing more cupcakes in the display. Bonnie was working there in between classes helping her out. Plus Caroline didn't care what Bonnie was doing when there were no customers in the store. Bonnie was always buried in her books studying most of the time. Elena came storming in.

"Care seriously? Did you seriously jump out of a plane?!" Elena said

"What? What did I miss?" Bonnie asked

"Oh, Damon must have posted it on facebook" Caroline said

"Since when are you hanging out with Damon?" Elena asked

"Since he wanted someone to go with him skydiving" Caroline said

"Well there was a reason Stefan and I said no to him. It's dangerous!" Elena yelled

"No it's not. You're strapped to another guy who knows what he's doing. That sounded so wrong" Caroline said

"Care!" Elena yelled

"What's wrong Elena? God, we just jumped out of a plane. Then we had a drink after. Nothing happened" Caroline said

"So you two are friends now?" Elena asked

"Not exactly, I mean it's Damon after all. Sometimes he just wants someone to talk to, that isn't you" Caroline said

"Why?" Elena asked

"Um, because you're screwing his brother and him, he's kinda screwed up in the head Elena, more than usual that is" Caroline said

"So there's nothing going on with you two?" Elena asked

"Ew, no! What the hell Elena?" Caroline asked

"Sorry, I just, I just thought the worst and I shouldn't have, but Damon's been really distant with me" Elena said

"Then maybe you should choose already"

The door opened, and the bell above the door jingled. The three girls looked up and saw the most gorgeous man walk in. He was tall, with dark blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a green military jacket and blue jeans. Caroline noticed the strange necklace he wore.

"Hi, didn't this place used to be a bar?" the man asked

"Um, that was months ago" Caroline answered

"Ah, do you happen to know what happened to the owners?"

"Sorry I don't, the bank foreclosed on them I think" Caroline answered

"Do you know where they went?" he asked

"Sorry no. I just sell cupcakes" Caroline said

"And what nice cupcakes they are" he said

"Excuse me!?" Caroline said

"Ah no, nothing, um. I meant, I'll take 2"

"Ok, what flavor would you like?" Caroline asked

"What flavor do you suggest?"

"Chocolate's pretty good"

"I'll go with that"

Bonnie and Elena were in a trance as the man talked to Caroline. There was no denying it that he was incredibly hot. The door opened and another taller man walked in.

"Dean! We have to go! We're like triple parked or something here!"

"Not now Sammy!"

"Dean! They're gonna tow the car!"

"No!" Dean reached into his pocket to pay for the cupcakes, "Sammy! Get the car!"

Dean put the money on the counter and quickly picked up the box of cupcakes. He looked up at Caroline and smiled.

"See you around Dean" Caroline said

"I didn't get your name"

"I didn't give it, if you come back, maybe I'll tell you" Caroline smiled

Dean smiled and walked backwards towards the door. The door opened and Sam hit Dean in the back with the door causing him to fall forward.

"Dean! Cmon you have the keys!" Sammy yelled

Dean tried to regain his composure and look cool while leaving. He walked out the door and smacked Sam on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Sam asked

"Oh you know exactly what that was for!"

Bonnie and Elena both looked over at Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked

"You always get the hot ones, it's just not fair!" Bonnie said

* * *

To the DW fans out there 10! I know you wanted Klaroline moments, and they are coming! And everyone is gonna be running around all crazed cause fez hats are cool!

Yes that was Dean & Sam, and they drive an Impala. I saw this awesome gif on tumblr with dean & caroline and I was like whoa someone's been reading my mind! No i'm not going to break your shipper heart! Caroline needs to flirt a little here. Considering the amount of women that flirt with Klausy here I think she's entitled to it! And we all know these hunters never stay in a place for too long.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thank you for reading. thanks to those that put this story on their faves/alerts and for leaving me comments. And I had no knowledge of british law and such, so don't hold it against me ok? Onward! or as 10 says Allons-y!

* * *

Nik walked back into his house after another round of war games with the tanks. He put his helmet on the table and saw Elijah standing there.

"Elijah, good news I hope" Nik said

"Not exactly" Elijah said

"What is it?"

"The police want to charge Niles"

"What?!"

"They believe he has the motive to kill Mikael"

"But he doesn't know Mikael!"

"I know. I'll do everything in my power to help him. He will be formally charged today"

"I'll go with him. This is ridiculous!"

"Since you witnessed the event, you cannot leave the country still"

"Bloody hell! All I want is to see her!"

"I know Niklaus. Let me do my job so we can quickly finish this"

"Is something the matter Nik?" Lord David asked from behind

Nik turned around and saw Lord David and Lord Matt standing there with their helmets.

"The police think Niles really wanted to kill Mikael, that he had motives to do so" Nik said

"That's ridiculous, Niles did it to protect you" Lord David said

"Exactly! I don't know why they're being like this" Nik said

"I think we should speak to a friend of ours. He works at the Metropolitan Police Service, he should have things sorted quickly" Lord Matt said

"Lestrade?" Lord David asked

"Of course! Who were you thinking of? Oh no, not him!"

"Just making sure!"

Nik and Elijah both looked at them confused.

"Oh don't mind us, we're just going to pay an old friend a visit" Lord David said

"Thank you, you don't know me that well but thank you" Nik said

"Nik, I think the months we've spent with you should have shown that you are a friend to us" Lord Matt said

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?" Lord David asked

"I didn't want to bother you. And I didn't want to spoil your engagement celebration" Nik said

"Don't be silly! We're going to be celebrating my engagement till the wedding!" Lord David said

"We are all friends here, and we will do everything to help Niles" Lord Matt said

"Now let's call Lestrade" Lord David said

Matt reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He called Lestrade.

"Always good to see you Elijah" Lord David said

"I wish it was under better circumstances" Elijah replied

"Oh bollocks!" Lord Matt yelled as he hung up

"What is it?" Lord David asked

"He's at Baker Street, with him" Lord Matt said

Lord David let out a groan.

"He's there all afternoon if we want to catch him" Lord Matt said

"Let's go and get this over with" Lord David said

"Where are you going?" Nik asked

"221B Baker Street, and we should be back before nightfall hopefully" Lord David said

"That's being optimistic" Lord Matt said

"I wasn't aware Baker Street went up that high" Elijah said

* * *

Damon was walking down the hallway in a good mood. He walked into his office and saw Stefan sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Where you been Damon?" Stefan asked

"Out and about, did you miss me?" Damon asked as he pushed his feet off the desk

"I haven't heard from you in days, that's unlike you"

"Well there only needs to be one Salvatore in Salvatore Publishing."

"Elena's worried about you"

"Awe? She can come and tell me herself. You didn't do it on my desk did you?"

"Damon what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm happy for once, you gotta rain on my parade?"

"Are you on drugs?"

"No!"

"What's with you and Caroline?"

"Nothing, she's just a friend"

"You don't have friends that are female Damon"

"Why are you suddenly interested in her now?"

"She's Elena's friend. She's been through a lot, and she deserve you screwing with her head"

"Nothing's going on with Caroline. I still love Elena, just like you baby brother"

"Then why are you pulling away from her?"

"I'm not, I just don't need to be hovering over her all day and night. It is kinda creepy if you think about it"

Damon's desk phone beeped and his secretary started talking.

"Damon, there's a Rose on line 1 for you"

"Oh Rose! Still smoking hot as ever. I need to take this" Damon said as he picked up the phone, "Later baby brother"

Stefan didn't understand Damon and left his office. He walked down the hallway towards his office when he heard someone yell out his name.

"STEFAN!" Lexi yelled

Stefan turned and saw Lexi running towards him.

"I'm going to kill you and then mess up your hair!" Lexi yelled as she charged at him

Stefan took off and ran towards his office. Everyone else popped their heads out of their offices to see what was happening. Stefan ran into his office and tried to close the door but Lexi was too fast. She shoved the door open and pushed him back. He fell back onto the floor and Lexi jumped on top of him, and started messing up his hair.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lexi

"What?" Stefan asked

"Don't pretend you do know!"

Lexi started hitting him and Stefan grabbed onto her wrists.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You didn't just saran wrap my entire office? My new office?!"

"That sounds like something Damon would do"

"Really?"

Stefan started laughing.

"I knew it was you!"

"To be fair, I got the idea when your chair came in. It was all wrapped up in plastic like you wouldn't believe. I figure it should match the rest of your office"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?"

Lexi tried to break free from his grasp. Stefan just laughed.

"Oh cmon Lexi, it was just a joke"

"Funny how you're the only one laughing"

"Is everything ok in here?"

Lexi and Stefan both looked towards his door which was wide open. Elena stood there wondering what was going on.

"Elena!" Stefan said as he let go of Lexi

Lexi got off Elena and straightened her clothes. Stefan got up and tried to fix his hair. Elena looked at both of them.

"Stefan thought it would be funny to saran wrap my entire office" Lexi said pushing her glasses further up on her nose.

"That sounds like something Damon would do" Elena said

Stefan started laughing again.

"I'm sorry, it's just the look on your face, was priceless" Stefan said

Lexi and Elena both looked at him confused.

"I'll send someone over to help you take all that plastic off" Stefan said

"You better, or no one's getting paid this week!" Lexi said as she left the office

"Really Stefan?" Elena asked

"What? Why does Damon get to have all the fun? Besides it was just a joke"

"This is unlike you"

"It is me, we used to prank each other all the time. Lexi's my best friend. She knows I'm gonna get her good"

"Where did you even find all that saran wrap?"

"Oh, they have this machine at the airport that does it. Don't ask how I got it"

* * *

Caroline watched as Dean devour the entire slice of pie. She was amazed at how quickly he ate it. She sat across from him in the booth of the diner. She looked out the window and saw the Brooklyn Bridge. She remembered the last time she was in Brooklyn. She was with Nik, who was frantically trying to find Rebekah. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and looked back at Dean who was eating his 3rd slice of pie.

"You really like pie" Caroline said

"Um, yeah, me and pie go way back" Dean said putting his fork down

"So you and your brother are construction workers?" Caroline asked

"Sorta, we just go where there is work. We end up bouncing from town to town"

"It must get lonely though. What about your family?"

"It's just me and my brother. My dad died a while ago, my mom died when I was a kid"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm an only child. And my mom and I aren't really that close"

"So how long have you had the bakery?"

"Couple months, it's doing well surprisingly"

"Those were some awesome cupcakes"

"Thanks, I aim to please"

"I'm sure you do"

"Did I mention I was also a cheerleader in high school?"

Dean turned and motioned with his hand for the waitress.

"Check please!"

* * *

Lord David and Lord Matt walked back into Nik's house.

"Nik! Where are you?!" Lord David yelled out

"We've got good news!" Lord Matt yelled

"What is it?" Nik said running out towards them

"Our friend at the police has agreed to help. His other friend has looked into the case and has suggested a dismissal based on the facts"Lord David said

"That's good" Nik said

"Well, he wants to go over the area to make a final verdict" Lord Matt said

"Alright, when does he want to come?" Nik asked

"He's already here, now don't be mad" Lord David said

"Why would I be mad?" Nik asked

"He does this thing, I hate it when he does it! I just wish for once he'd just shut up!" Lord David said

"Just try not to say anything while he's here, he won't be here long" Lord Matt said

The doors opened and in walked a tall thin man with black hair and blue eyes. He looked around the hallway and walked towards Nik. He looked at Nik for a moment and then turned to look at the room. Lord David and Lord Matt looked at Nik. Nik was confused as the man walked around the room.

"And this is where it happened?" the man asked

"Yes" Nik answered

"And the butler?"

"He's in the kitchen. I'll get him" Nik said as he went to the kitchen

"He's doing it" Lord David whispered to Lord Matt

Nik returned with Niles behind him. The dark haired man walked over and observed Niles and then NIk and then turned around.

"Well, I'm done, I shall speak to Lestrade and have the matter closed" the man said

"Thank you" Nik said

"Rightly so, the police are so inept at times"

"Well you should be on your way" Lord David said

"Yes, on your way, is Martin out in the car waiting? Mustn't keep him waiting!" Lord Matt said as they pushed him towards the door

"Wait, I don't even know your name" Nik said

Lord David and Lord Matt stopped and then groaned.

"He's going to do it" Lord Matt said

"Bollox!" Lord David said

"You recently inherited this estate and presumably your title as these two would not keep company with commoners" the man started to say

"Hey!" Lord Matt said

"You were not brought up the life of a duke, as the way you treat your staff, especially the butler. You yourself went to go get him, when you could have called for someone else to do so. You treat him as an equal and no one here has addressed you by your title which means you don't want it or aren't used to it yet. The large ring on your finger shows you're a duke, however it's too large for you, suggesting it was your fathers. You seem to show a great attachment to him, people are sentimental, which means you probably never knew him, as the title would not pass to you if he were not dead. You keep his house the same as you found it, as his tastes were eccentric and you clearly are not." the man picks up Nik's helmet off the table observing it

"You wear his helmet around while riding around in his tank while entertaining these two. The helmet does not fit you yet you still wear it. There is a picture of your siblings on your helmet, relatively new, recently taken, meaning you recently reconciled with all of them. You keep a picture of them in your helmet not your wallet, which suggests your profession before was a firefighter. I can see from the discoloration on your hands and arms of previous burns you've suffered from cooking, most likely from the firehouse when you were still learning, and not from fires because your protective gear would have protected your hands and arms as well as the rest of you. The state of your hands and calluses formed also show you did manual labor at a time, and yet there is charcoal under your nails suggestion you sketch in your free time. Now you're wondering how did I know all this? Well you see that's what I do, and the name is Cumberbatch, and you will do well to remember it" the man said as he walked out the door and closed it

"I hate it when he does that!" Lord David said

The door opened and Cumberbatch stuck his head back in.

"And you were a firefighter in New York City, judging by the way your accent is off now. You've picked up some of their words and are always in a rush, the mentality of living in a large city like that. And the girl you're trying to get back to, the one you love is in New York City, but don't make her wait too long. Even I cannot foresee the outcome of that"

And with that Cumberbatch was gone. Lord David and Matt both looked at each other and sighed.

"How did he know all that?" Nik asked

"He has this thing, he does it all the time and it's quite annoying" Lord Matt said

"But the last bit, we told him that" Lord David said

"So Niles will be cleared of all charges?" Nik asked

"Yes, and you can go to New York and find her" Lord David said

* * *

Caroline found herself in the back of Dean's Impala. She didn't know how she got back there or how she managed to get his shirt off. She was kissing him as she felt his hands reach up and grab her thigh.

"I haven't done this since high school" Caroline said between kisses

"You said you were a cheerleader in high school" Dean said

"I was"

"Care to show me?"

"That's not a first date kind of thing"

"Is that a second date kind of thing?"

Dean's phone went off, and it was Sam. Dean groaned and tried to ignore it. His phone kept ringing. He answered his phone.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked

"That thing we're suppose to do, well it's here and we need to go do it"

"Can you do it by yourself?"

"Dean! Cmon! Stop messing around! We got one shot!"

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

"Fine!"

Caroline watched as Dean's body tensed up. He did have an amazing body. She noticed the strange tattoo on his chest. She then heard the sound of sirens from a fire truck and saw the truck drive past with the lights shining. She sat up and fixed her clothes. Nik was the last thing she wanted to think about while she was alone with Dean.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Dean said

"It's ok, I have to get up early tomorrow" Caroline said

"I'm sorry, it's just my brother-"

"It's ok, you have to go be a migrant worker"

Dean laughed a bit as he pulled his shirt back on. Caroline leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Dean turned his head and kissed her back.

"He can wait a bit longer!" Dean said pushing her back down onto the seats

* * *

Nik was packing his clothes in his room when Niles walked in.

"Going somewhere?" Niles asked

"Yes, I'm going to New York City, I have to find her"

"Very well, I shall look over the estate while you're gone. Mrs Fiona asks that she take a few days off to see her daughter"

"Yes of course, everyone can have off"

"Mrs Fiona will be pleased, it's her daughter's wedding"

"Her wedding? Why didn't she say something before?"

"Well with the police investigation, she felt it wasn't the right time"

"That's ridiculous! They can say whatever to me"

"Very well. Do you need assistance Nik?"

"What? Packing?"

"You should not just throw your clothes into a bag, you should fold them, or roll them so they don't wrinkle. You should present yourself to a lady looking like you rolled out of bed and came to see her on a whim"

"You have a point Niles"

"Well then, shall I pack the rest of this for you then?"

"Yes, thank you. Actually you should come with me"

"To New York?"

"Have you ever been?"

"No"

"Then you should definately come"

"Who will take care of the estate?"

"It's not going anywhere. Let's go, we've got a plane to catch!"

* * *

Kol was walking along the streets in New York City. He had heard about Caroline's bakery and went to investigate. He wanted to see how she was doing. And he felt bad about how he treated her. He saw her cute bakery and the name of it. He smiled and took a picture for Nik, who was still trapped in England unable to leave. Kol was going to cross the street when a large black Impala pulled up to the curb infront of the bakery. Caroline got out of the car and walked to the passenger side. Dean got out and closed the door and it looked as if the two were talking intimately.

Dean's finger traced along cheek and jaw. He held her face in his hands. Kol stood back and tried to hide so Caroline wouldn't notice.

"Look, I really am sorry that I have to go. I mean I tried to convince my brother to stay a bit longer" Dean said

"I know, you have to go where the work is, you being a migrant worker and all"

"I'm not a migrant worker, but yeah I have to go."

"You managed to stay an extra week though"

"Yeah, Sammy really can't stand large cities. He kinda freaks out. It's a miracle I got him to stay this long"

"So I guess this is it"

"I'll try to come back"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"But those are the best kind"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Caroline said as she ran back into the bakery leaving Dean very confused.

She came back out holding a box. She handed it to Dean who opened it and smiled. Inside was a pie she had made just for him and cupcakes.

"A woman after my own heart!"

"I know you love pie"

Dean put the box on the roof of the car and turned back to Caroline. He pulled her close and kissed her. Caroline's arms wrapped around him and kissed him back. Kol watched from across the street unable to process what was happening.

"Caroline, I will miss you" Dean said

"It's not me you miss, it's the cupcakes and the pie"

"That too"

"Take care of yourself Dean, maybe I'll see you around"

"Sooner than later I hope"

"I'm not the migrant worker here"

"No you're the hot blond with the bakery. Where did you come up with that name?"

"Someone used to call me that"

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

Dean held her face in his hands and kissed her again. This time for the last time. Caroline pushed him back against the car. She kissed him back until they were both breathless.

"I'll see you around" Dean said

"Bye Dean" Caroline said

"Bye Caroline" Dean said as he turned and took the box and got inside the car.

Caroline waved at him as he drove off. She sighed, it was a whirlwind 2 weeks with him. She turned and went into her bakery.

"So?!" Bonnie asked

"What?"

"Don't you what me! Tell me!"

"He's like a migrant worker or something with his brother, who is way too close to him. Like I'm seriously thinking they're like together together"

"Ew incest"

"Yeah, but I guess I'm an only child and I don't know. He's an amazing kisser. He smells like leather and man"

"What do you mean man?"

"He smells so manly. There was no question that he likes girls, or is trying really hard to like girls, either way it worked out well for me"

"And you're ok that he just left?"

"Like that would have ever worked out. I mean I'm not crying over him, we had a good time, we both needed it and now it's over"

"You're taking it seriously well"

"He was incredible hot, I'd have to be blind not to hit that. I'm not the same girl anymore. I've got a business to run!"

* * *

Kol didn't know what to do, he didn't know if he should call his brother Nik and tell him. He didn't want to be the one to break it to him. He didn't want to be the one.

"Bloody hell!" Kol yelled out

He walked off to find the nearest pub or bar. He found a divey one and sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

"Same accent different place" Vicky said

Kol looked up and saw Vicky sitting there.

"Surprised to see me?" Vicky said

"Yes I went back and you weren't there anymore"

"Girl can't wait around forever you know."

"I'm sorry, just family business that took longer than I expected"

"You could have at least told me, I was waiting in Bali for you till the end of that week. That's when your room was up"

"My room?"

"Well yeah, I wasn't gonna sleep on the beach forever"

"What are you doing here?"

"New York is my base camp. I'm always here"

"And yet we keep running into each other. Fate is trying to tell us something"

"Yeah, it's telling you to buy me a drink already"

* * *

Nik was carrying his suitcase out of the mansion when he saw Lord Matt and Lord David leaning on the car, both wearing fez hats. Nik walked up to them and put his suitcase down.

"Why are you wearing fez hats?" Nik asked

"Fezzes are cool" Lord Matt said

"We're having a stag party" Lord David said

"Oh, so soon?" Nik asked

"It's one of many, we heard you were leaving for New York" Lord David said

"Yes, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone" Nik said

"Well, I hope you find her and bring her back here as we want to meet her as well" Lord Matt said

"I hope so, it's been a while since I've seen her. Almost a year" Nik said

"Then you better not make her wait any longer" Lord Matt said

"Where's Rory?" Nik asked

"Oh, Amy wanted to go to Rio for the longest time, so they finally went, and now they're all over South America. He does send his apologies" Lord Matt said

"Oh, as long as they are having fun" Nik said

"Good luck Nik, find your girl" Lord David said

* * *

Kol walked back to the bakery, he was determined to find out what was going on. There had to be a logical explanation for what he saw. He pushed the door open, the bell above him jingled and he saw Bonnie sitting there her head buried in a book. He walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me" Kol said

Bonnie's head snapped up when she heard the accent. She closed her book and set it down. She smiled.

"How can I help you?" Bonnie asked

"This bakery is somewhat new here. I was just wondering if you were the owner" Kol asked

"Oh no, I just work here. The owner's my friend, she's out at the moment"

"Oh, is she the one that has that black 1967 Chevy Impala?"

Bonnie realized the cute guy with the accent was a car buff. And the car he was asking about was Dean's. Dean who was long gone by now.

"No, it's not hers. It's her friend's"

"Will her friend be around? I'm interested in that particular car"

Bonnie's mind let out a sigh of relief. The guy was interested in the car not Caroline. Caroline always seemed to have all the luck in the world when it came to men, especially ones with accents. Or smoking hot ones like Dean.

"Her friend's gone, he's a drifter or migrant worker. She doesn't know when he's coming back of ir he is."

"Oh, I see"

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"I'd like 2 cupcakes please"

"Sure, what flavor?"

"Chocolate"

Bonnie took two cupcakes and put them in a box for him.

"Anything else?" Bonnie asked

"Can I get your name?"

* * *

Caroline met Damon at their usual bar for drinks. This was a regular occurrence for them. They'd meet once a week have a few drinks, talk, laugh and stumble home.

"So how's Mr migrant worker?" Damon asked

"Damon, he left like a week ago"

"Oh, sorry, I can't tell time"

"How many of those have you had?"

"Not that many"

"Can you count higher than 5?"

"You're one to talk blondie!"

"What's wrong?"

"Rose is all mad at me"

"What you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume it's something I did?"

"Because you're Damon that's why"

"She says she doesn't want to be second, or as she put it the contingency plan in her damn accent. Everything she says sounds so much better with that accent"

"Yes, that accent is pretty hot"

Damon looked over at Caroline.

"Not her, I mean the accent itself"

The bartender put a pink drink in front of Caroline and left.

"Who keeps buying me pink drinks?!" Caroline said as she looked around the bar

"Drink up Blondie"

* * *

Nik's plane landed late and he was rushing out of the airport to find her. Niles was picking up the luggage while Nik was trying to get a cab. Niles pulled the luggage next to him.

"Calm yourself Nik, you don't want to see over eager to see the poor girl" Niles said

"I haven't seen her in almost a year Niles!"

"She is still a lady and as such you should treat her as one" Niles said as she was fixing the collar on Nik's jacket and dusting off his shoulders

"I'm nervous to see her"

"As well you should be. You left her high and dry with no explanation, don't be surprised if she throws something at your head, to which I strongly suggest ducking"

"I'll keep that under advisement"

"Remember she is a lady, and you will have to court her again if she wish to be in her good graces again. Now I expect you to return to the hotel room tonight"

"Yes Niles"

"Now go, I'll be at the hotel unpacking"

* * *

Caroline and Damon were stumbling back to her apartment.

"You know I don't know why you keep waiting for Elena" Caroline said

"Who says I'm waiting?"

"Oh come one, who are you trying to kid?"

"I don't know what I"m suppose to do, it's like I love her but then she won't love me back and I'm waiting for her to make up her mind"

"Then stop waiting for her, you deserve to be happy. I get the whole bad boy thing, you do it cause you don't want people to expect anything good from you. I get it, but why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I don't know, I love her, I mean I actually love her, she's like the only person aside from my brother that I actually love"

"And you're fighting with your brother over her"

"I know. If he was so good then he'd back off and let me have her"

"Seriously? What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing"

"You're afraid to be alone, so you figure if you wait this out, you'll never truly be alone, because you know she's totally confused and won't ever make up her mind, so you're content with that"

"When did you get so philosophical blondie? You're good when you're drunk"

"I tell it how I see it"

Caroline tripped and almost fell but Damon caught her.

"You're done, let's go blondie"

Caroline climbed onto Damon's back and he carried her back to her apartment.

"All aboard the Salvatore Express! Keep all hands inside the vehicle while in motion" Damon said

"This thing is slow and old. I want a refund!" Caroline said

"Hey, you're getting a free ride here"

"I guess you get what you pay for"

"If I wasn't drunk, I'd be hurt!"

Damon spun them both around. Caroline screamed as she held onto Damon.

"Onward!" Caroline yelled

"Indoor voice blondie!"

"I'm riding a Salvatore!" Caroline giggled

"That sounded so wrong yet erotic at the same time" Damon said

Damon spun them around again. Caroline screamed again.

"I won't drop you blondie"

"I know"

They both laughed as Damon climbed the stairs to her building. He managed to get the door open while Caroline was still laughing. He walked into the building. Nik stood across the street watching the two, laughing. He watched as Damon carried her into the building. Nik thought the worst. He stood there waiting for Damon to leave. He waited an hour and realized Damon wasn't going to leave. He realized he had missed his chance. He realized he had lost her. He waited too long. He should have explained things to her before he left. He should have said something. But instead he didn't. His father's words haunted him. He was a coward. He ran from her and now she was gone. He had lost to Damon Salvatore of all people in the world. He turned and walked away.

* * *

I know you all wanted klaroline. They won't meet till the next chapter! When they meet, it will be explosive! In their own way. Yes I left it there, cause this chapter is starting to get long. DW fans - fezzes are cool! and those of you who know where Cumberbatch is from, yeah you know who you are! hey they're in england of course he's gonna show up! I wasn't sure how to write how he talks but I tried, don't kill me for it.

Klaroline next chapter, really. no hate mail please.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hello! Thank you all for reading, favorating this story, putting it on your alerts. still no beta. See you at the bottom and yes there is klaroline in this chapter! And you will learn the name of her bakery! this chapt is a bit longish, you have been warned!

* * *

Caroline woke up in her bed and realized she wasn't alone. She looked across from her and on her pillow were a pair of feet. She looked around and sat up slowly. She held her head and sat up. She looked at the feet and then the legs and then by her own feet was a head, Damon's head.

"Damon?" Caroline said

Damon was still sleeping. She looked down at herself and all her clothes were still on, so were Damon's. She swung her legs off the bed and looked down at her feet. She saw something bundled in the corner. She reached over and pulled it out. It was Nik's t shirt. She threw it back into the corner and left her room. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. She wasn't sure how much she had to drink but it was apparently too much.

Damon's phone started ringing. He groaned and tried to ignore it. His phone continued to ring. He reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out.

"What?" Damon said

"Damon! Where the hell are you!? We have a meeting today!" Elena yelled

"Stop yelling!" Damon said as he sat up, "You don't need me there, that's what Stefan is for"

"He's not here either!"

"He's not?"

"No! And he's not answering his phone! I don't know what you two are doing, but you need to get your act together and get down here! I know there just needs to be one Salvatore here but neither of you are here!"

"So just run the meeting, we're just there to look pretty"

"Damon!"

"You can do it, just be a proxy or whatever they call it. I'll be there as soon as I can, as soon as I figure out where I am"

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm hungover there's a difference!"

* * *

Nik was sleeping in his hotel room when Niles walked in from the adjoining room. Niles opened the curtains letting the sun in. Nik groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Nik, it's almost noon, you should get up" Niles said

"What's the point?"

"I take it, your reunion with the lady did not go as you planned"

"She's with someone else"

"Well that is disconcerting"

"I screwed up, she moved on"

"Did you you speak with her?"

"No, she was busy with her new boyfriend"

"So you don't know if she's really moved on"

"Niles, they went up to her apartment, he didn't leave it"

"You should never jump to conclusions, speak with her"

"I don't know what to say"

"You do what any proper gentleman of good breeding and social standing has done for centuries when it comes to women. You grovel"

Nik looked at Niles confused at what he said.

"Get up Nik, you have a long day ahead of yourself. Might I suggest a change in pants so they won't wrinkle as you grovel at her feet"

"You can't be serious"

"Do you want her or not?"

"Yes"

"Then I suggest you change and make yourself presentable. Women appreciate it when a man takes time in his appearance"

Nik got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Shall I get you some knee pads for when you grovel at her feet?"

* * *

Damon walked down the hallways to his office. He opened the door and saw Elena sitting there waiting for him.

"Damon! Do you have any idea what you put me through today? Both of you?!" Elena yelled

"Not too loud!" Damon held his head

"How could you both do this to me?!"

Damon's phone beeped and he took it out to look at it. He smiled.

"Damon are you listening to me!?"

Damon ignored her and laughed at the picture that showed up on his screen. It was Stefan with Lexi with Jon Bon Jovi.

"Damon!" Elena yelled

"You gotta see this!" Damon showed her the picture on his phone

"What the hell is Stefan doing?"

"Having a good time it seems"

Damon called Stefan and put him on speaker.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled into the phone

"Stefan! How did you find him?" Damon asked

"Lexi and I are in New Jersey, and we found him shopping at a grocery store" Stefan said

"Good for you!" Damon said

"Stefan! Why didn't you answer any of my calls?!" Elena yelled

"Elena stop being such a downer!" Damon said

"You both left me here, alone to run this meeting! I had no idea what I was doing!" Elena said

"But you did it, and you're still standing" Damon said

"See, crisis averted" Stefan said

"Oh my god! It's a Sonic! There's a Sonic here! We have to stop!" Lexi yelled

"Is that Lexi?" Elena asked

"Yeah, look I'll be in tomorrow" Stefan said

"See you then baby brother" Damon said

"What the hell?!" Elena said

Damon hung up and looked at Elena, who was still mad.

"For doing such a good job, I'm going to get you some donuts" Damon said

* * *

"Bexx I'm serious!" Kol said into the phone

"So you saw her kiss some guy, big deal. Nik's been gone for a while, did you think she was going to be a nun?"

"Well what do I do? Should I tell him?"

"Do you want to tell him?"

"Bexx!"

"I don't know, ask Elijah"

"Elijah's not answering!"

"Then ask Finn. I heard about you modeling those shorts for that surfing company"

"Shut up Bexx! Focus here!"

"Just tell him, it'll make him fight harder for her"

"I don't want him to hate me for it"

"He'd never hate you Kol"

"I hate doing this"

"Welcome to the grown up world"

* * *

Caroline walked into the bakery and saw Bonnie studying behind the counter.

"Hey Bonnie" Caroline said as she walked into her kitchen

"Hey Care" Bonnie said never lifting her head from her book

Caroline started working on her newest batch of cupcakes. She suddenly became inspired and wanted to try out some new recipes. Caroline put her ipod into the the small speakers and let the music play while she worked on her cupcakes.

Nik walked up to the bakery. He looked up at the name and smiled. He pushed the door open and walked in. The bell chimed as he walked in. He saw Bonnie sitting there with her head in a book. He walked up to the counter.

"Hello" Nik said

Bonnie's head flew up. It was the accent again. Except it wasn't Kol, it was Nik.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie said closing her book

"Holding up my end of the bargain, I'm here to tell her everything"

"Now's not a good time, how about a week from never?"

"What? You were very adamant about telling her the truth"

"Yeah, that was like a while ago. She's better now, happier now"

Caroline was singing along to the song while she frosted the cupcakes. She had made too much frosting and left some in the mixing bowl. She placed the cupcakes onto a tray and was going to bring them out.

"So what now? You just want me to leave?" Nik asked

"Yes! I take back what I said, she doesn't need to know, like ever. It would kill her!"

"I don't want to hurt her, I just want to see her and apologize"

"You should have just told her the truth months ago"

"I'm trying to fix it now"

"You broke her heart"

"Well she's obviously moved on"

"Then leave her alone"

"I always keep my word, I'll tell her the truth"

Caroline lifted up the metal tray and pushed the swinging door open. She stopped when she saw Bonnie and Nik arguing. They both stopped and looked over at her. Caroline froze. There he was. Nik, standing in her bakery. He was dressed in fancy clothing, a suit with no tie and that large ring on his finger. Caroline felt all her emotions taking over. She couldn't breathe. The same man that broke her heart, that abandoned her months ago was here, back in her life again. She dropped the tray. It crashed onto the floor. The cupcakes flopped onto the floor, frosting splattered. She wasted no time in running back into the kitchen.

"Caroline!" Nik yelled as he ran after her

Bonnie looked at the mess on the floor and then walked over to the door. She locked it and flipped the open sign to closed and went back to her book. She didn't want to be here but she knew she couldn't leave.

Caroline looked around for her purse so she could leave.

"Caroline!" Nik yelled

Caroline turned around slowly. She stood there looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving" Nik said as he slowly approached her

"No! You don't get to talk to me!"

"Sweetheart-"

"No! Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that again!"

"Why? You must still feel something for me, you named your bakery-"

"Shut up! I know what I named it!"

"Just let me apologize"

"Why? Are you bored with your proper english ladies already? Are you here to slum it with the poor people?"

"No Caroline, it wasn't like that, just let me explain"

"NO! You don't get to do that. You didn't let me talk to you all those months ago. You just abandoned me! You left me! You didn't care what happened to me! I get it now. You didn't care!"

"No, no, that's not what happened. I love you"

Caroline screamed. She grabbed the left over frosting in the mixer and spatula and started flinging it at Nik.

"No! You don't! You left me!" Caroline screamed

Nik was trying to block the frosting from hitting him with his hands. Caroline threw the metal mixing bowl at him as well.

"Caroline!" Nik said

Caroline grabbed the left over cupcakes and threw them at him.

"No, you don't get to talk to me again! You wouldn't talk to me! You sent your butler to dump me! I went to freaking England to find you!"

"I know"

"Then why didn't you want to see me?! Why did you send me away?"

Caroline ran out of cupcakes and grabbed the metal tray and started hitting him with it. Nik shielded himself with his hands as she kept hitting him. She was angry to say the least.

"Mikael was still after me! He wanted me dead, and he would have killed you if you were with me!"

Caroline stopped hitting him. Nik looked up and realized she stopped. He straightened himself up and looked at her.

"I couldn't endanger you like that. I had to send you away. I didn't want to, but it would have been selfish if I stayed with you"

"Mikael's still out there?"

"No, he's dead"

"How?"

"He tried to kill me a few months ago. Niles, the butler you met, he dropped the chandelier on him and killed him."

"Oh"

"He's gone. He can't hurt me anymore, or anyone else. I would have come sooner but the police were investigating still and I couldn't leave England yet. I wanted more than anything to see you, to tell you everything"

Nik reached for the metal tray in her hands and pulled it away from her, setting it onto the counter, and slowly walking towards her.

"I came back for you, because I knew I hurt you and I had to make it up to you. Just let me make it up to you, show you how sorry I am for all of this" Nik said as he reached for her hand

Caroline's emotions were overflowing her. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She missed him so much. She couldn't get over him for the longest time. He had taken something with him when he left for England. He broke her heart. He abandoned her. And here he was again, back in her life again trying to make it up to her. She felt his hand holding hers gently. She could almost feel herself give in to him. And then she heard it.

_"Don't you plead me your case, don't bother to explain. Don't even show me your face, cause it's a crying shame. Just go back to the rock from under which you came. Take the sorrow you gave and all the stakes you claim. And don't forget the blame."_

The song playing from her Ipod. She pulled her hand away.

"No, you don't get to do anything! You left me! You didn't care! I will not play anymore of your stupid games anymore! You broke my heart and I will not let you do it again! Get out!"

"Caroline, please"

"I've moved on"

Nik tensed when she said it. In a way she was confirming that she was with Damon to him. He didn't want her to know that he knew.

"I see"

"And you should too, I'm sure there's a lady who would love to be a duchess somewhere. Go back to England there's nothing for you here"

"I know I hurt you. And you have every right to be mad. But I will never give up on you Caroline. And I will fight for you because you are everything to me"

Caroline turned around, she didn't want to see him anymore. She wasn't going to fall for any of his lines, or his accent. She hated the way he used his accent against her. Nik looked at her once last time before leaving. Caroline let out a breath of relief that he was gone. She wasn't going to be able to hold it together anymore. She was stronger, she was better and she didn't need him anymore. And then it happened, like a wave it washed over her. She fell to her knees, and her anger turned into tears.

Bonnie came into the kitchen and looked around at the mess. She saw Caroline on the floor crying. She sat next to her and hugged her. Bonnie realized that Nik told her the truth about everything. She didn't say a word and just held Caroline as she cried.

* * *

Nik walked back into his hotel room covered in frosting. Niles looked at him.

"I take it the lady didn't like your attempt at groveling" Niles said

"No, she threw me out of her bakery"

"Well then, I'll get the knee pads then. You're going to have to give her a reason to talk to you again"

"She hates me"

"She hates you passionately it seems, which means she still feels something for you. Otherwise she would not have covered you in frosting"

"Right, this is just foreplay"

"Nik, you abandoned her, did you think she was going to welcome you with open arms? She is a woman, and by god they remember everything and hold onto it forever. Now you will have to woo her and court her like the lady she is"

"And how do I do that?"

"How did you manage to court her in the first place?"

"I didn't really court her, we sort of just fell into bed and-"

"Enough! I can see why this isn't working. We have a lot of work to do"

* * *

Bonnie waited for Elena to return to the apartment. Caroline had been locked up in her room.

"What is it Bonnie?" Elena said as she walked in

"Nik came to see her today at the bakery" Bonnie said

"He what?"

"He came to see her and tell her the truth and all that other crap"

"Why did you make him promise that?!"

"Don't yell at me, it seemed like a good idea at the time, you know for her to know the truth"

"Great, now she knows, how mad is she?"

"She's crying, I think she's more upset right now than anything"

"She's gonna hate us"

"I know, but we did it for her"

Caroline came out of her room with all her sheets bundled up. She was carrying them out.

"What are you doing Care?" Elena asked

"Laundry" Caroline answered

"Right now?" Elena asked

"Yes right now. Ugh, my pillow smells like feet, don't ask!" Caroline said as she walked out of the apartment

"She's cleaning now?" Bonnie said

"It's a coping mechanism, at least she's not crying" Elena said

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning to get ready to go to the bakery. She left her room to go to the bathroom and stopped. She turned and went back into the living room and saw it was filled with flowers. She looked at the different vases and bouquets of flowers that covered the living room. She looked at the card. It was addressed to her. She opened it and read it.

_I will never give up on you sweetheart_

Caroline scoffed and threw the card away. She looked at all the other cards and realized they were for her. She looked at all the different types of flowers he had sent. He wasn't boring or typical sending red roses, he sent every flower in existence in New York it seemed. She gave him credit for being original but she wasn't going to give in that easily. She headed back towards the shower.

* * *

Caroline walked into her bakery and saw Bonnie with her head in a book surrounded by more flowers. She looked around her bakery and saw that there was nothing but flowers covering every surface.

"What is all this?" Caroline asked

"They're for you, they're all for you, just like at the apartment" Bonnie said

Caroline picked up the card off one of the flowers and read it.

_Have a lovely day at work_

Caroline tossed the card aside. She looked at the flowers.

"Can we get rid of them? People will think it's a florist and not a bakery" Caroline said

"Up to you"

"I need to bake something"

* * *

Kol knocked on the hotel room door. Niles answered it.

"Niles! Good to see you!" Kol said patting him on the shoulder and walking in

Kol saw Nik on the phone.

"Yes, deliver it to Caroline Forbes, she's at Sweetheart Bakery. Yes, by today. Thank you" Nik hung up and saw Kol standing there.

"Kol, what brings you here?" Klaus asked

"Do I need a reason to see my big brother?"

"It's a girl isn't it?"

"She just happened to be here as well. I came here to check up on Caroline for you"

"Well there's no need for that"

"She's moved on brother. I've seen it with my own eyes. I didn't want to tell you but-"

"I already know"

"You do?"

"Yes, and good thing I'm very competitive and I will not let Damon of all people have her"

"Damon? Who the hell is that? Does he drive the black Impala?"

"What? No, Damon, the one in the love triangle with her roommate, apparently not any more"

"I think we're talking about someone else. I'm talking about the tall blonde who drives an Impala. They were snogging outside her bakery"

"What?!"

"You said you knew"

"I knew about Damon, not this other person!"

"Well good thing you're competitive. Time to up your game brother"

* * *

Caroline was heading out of her apartment, she was going to work on some new recipes again. She opened the door and there was a messenger.

"Deliver for Caroline Forbes"

"That's me"

"Sign here"

Caroline signed for the item. The messenger handed her a small box.

"Thanks"

Caroline went back into her apartment and closed the door. She opened the brown box and inside was another box. She took it out and looked at it. It looked familiar to her, it was a black box with silver lettering on it. She opened it and inside was another velvet box. She took it out and pulled the white ribbon off. She opened it and gasped. It was the matching earrings to the bracelet she had received mysteriously months ago. She looked inside to see who it was from, but there was nothing. She put the earrings away back in her room and headed to the bakery.

Caroline arrived at her bakery, and walked past the flowers. Bonnie heard her come in and was still studying.

"Something came for you" Bonnie said never lifting her head

"What?"

Bonnie lifted the flat rectangular box next to her towards Caroline, while never leaving what she was reading in her book. Caroline picked it up and started to open it. Inside was a similar black box with silver lettering. She saw a flat rectangular velvet box inside and opened it. She gasped at what was inside. Bonnie looked up from her book and jumped off the counter where she was sitting to see what was inside.

"Is that real?!" Bonnie asked

"I don't know, it looks expensive" Caroline said as she ran her fingers over it

Inside was the matching necklace to the bracelet and earrings she had received. She there was a card inside the box.

_Now you have a matching set sweetheart _

Caroline closed the velvet box and put it back into the box it came with.

"He thinks he can just buy me? He's got another thing coming!" Caroline said

"Let's not get too hasty here. I mean, it is a lovely necklace" Bonnie said

"Bonnie! I can't be bought!"

"But he's trying"

"Fine, he's trying, but he's still the guy that left me without any reason. I even went to England to find him and he had his butler dump me! His butler while he went off with some high class lady!"

"Ok, you're still mad at him, but he is trying"

"who's side are you on anyways?!"

"Yours!"

"I need to bake!"

* * *

Damon walked into the bakery for his weekly bar hopping with Caroline. He looked around at all the flowers. Caroline walked out of the kitchen.  
"You're here, let's go" Caroline said

"Did you turn into a florist while I was gone?" Damon asked

"No"

"Then why are there so many flowers here?"

"Don't ask, I need a drink"

Damon didn't say anything and followed Caroline out.

* * *

Damon watched as Caroline finished her drink and ordered another.

"Slow down blondie" Damon said

"Shut up, cause of you my pillow smells like feet!"

"I'll buy you a new pillow then"

"Why does everyone think they can just buy me off?"

"Whoa, where is this all coming from?"

"What, Elena didn't tell you?"

"I haven't seen Elena lately, been kinda busy"

"Ugh, whatever, Nik came back and he's all like I'm sorry, let me make this up to you" Caroline said mimicking his accent

"That is the worst accent I've ever heard"

"shut up!"

"So he's back?"

"Yeah, and he keeps sending me stuff, first the flowers, then all these expensive jewelry, and he doesn't get it"

"Get what?"

"You can't buy me! He can't just throw money at me and expect me to just be like oh Nik I'm so glad you're back!"

"Ok, let me get this straight. The guy you followed to England-"

"And broke my heart and had his butler dump me cause he was too much of a chicken shit to do it himself!"

"Yeah ok that, and he comes back, apologizes, sends you flowers, and expensive gifts and you're mad at him?"

"I can't be bought!"

"Ok, I get that, but you do realize he's trying right? He's a guy, and the fact that he's owning up that he screwed up says a lot. And you can stay mad at him as long as you want, but just remember he won't do this forever for you. At some point, he'll give up. Is that what you really want?"

Caroline finished her drink and ordered another one and glared back at him.

"Since when did you get so philosophical?" Caroline asked

"I just tell it how I see it. Look, he's trying, give him some hope so he knows it's not for nothing. It's all we need, just a glimmer of hope that we have a chance. We'll wait forever if we know we have a chance"

"Is that why you're still waiting for Elena?"

"Who says I'm waiting?"

Caroline looked at Damon.

"What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

Stefan was walking to his office. He opened the door and stopped. He looked around at his office. It was covered completely in yellow post it notes. His desk, his monitor, his phone, his chair, even the carpet. And on the floor in pink post it's was Lexi was here. Stefan laughed and walked into his office. He wondered how long it took Lexi to cover his office in post it notes. He reached for his phone only to realize it was stuck together. He moved the post it notes and saw that she had rubber banded his phone together. He laughed and sat down in his chair. He fell back onto the floor. He looked at chair and realized it wasn't really his chair. It was newspapers molded and taped together to look like his chair covered in post it notes. He laughed even more and sat up.

"Stefan?" Elena asked from the door

Stefan stood up and saw Elena.

"What's up Elena?"

"What's going on with you?" Elena said as she walked into his office

"Nothing"

"You're not acting like yourself lately"

"What do you mean? I'm just having some fun"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm putting you both through this, but I just have a hard time with these things. I've lost so many people already, I just don't want to loose anymore"

"I know, but you don't expect me to sit here waiting for you do you? I mean I have a life to live, a publishing firm to run"

"I know, I just feel like you're pulling away from me. I miss you"

Elena stood infront of Stefan and held onto his face.

"I just wish things weren't so complicated" Elena said pulling away and leaning onto his desk

Elena fell back and his desk turned out to be made of newspapers held together by tape and covered in post its. Elena landed onto the floor and Stefan laughed.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled

"Oh sorry!" Stefan helped Elena up

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Lexi"

"What?"

"I saran wrapped her office, she decided to post it mine. She's getting very creative, I'll give her that"

"Lexi from accounting? You're spending a lot of time with her"

"She's my best friend Elena"

* * *

Caroline stumbled back into her apartment with the help of Damon. She opened the door and saw the ceiling was filled with balloons.

"What the hell?" Caroline said as she looked up

"I feel like I'm in a demented chucky cheeses" Damon said

Caroline pulled one of the balloons down and saw it said I'm Sorry. She looked up and realized they all said that. Damon went over to the counter and saw a familiar box.

"There are donuts here!" Damon said

Caroline turned around and saw Damon by the counter. She walked over to him.

"What are you talkign about?"

"There are donuts? Woman are you blind?!" Damon gently opened the box

Caroline looked over at the donuts. They were shaped into letters, spelling out I'm Sorry.

"I'll forgive him at this point"

Caroline hit Damon on the shoulder.

"Seriously? You're easily bought by donuts?"

"The man is apologizing with donuts! Do you not see the donuts?! That's it, I can't be your friend anymore. Don't listen to her my precious, she doesn't understand"

"Nik just bought you off with donuts, you do realize that"

"Have you forgotten how amazing these donuts are? Have you?!"

Damon took a donut out and shoved it into her mouth. Caroline looked mad at him for a second before she tasted the heavenly sweetness of the donut.

"Oh god these are good"

"I'd give him a second chance, just saying" Damon said as he started to eat a donut, "I mean he got these custom made for you. If that doesn't say love I don't know what the hell does."

"Fine, I'll talk to him, but I'm not forgiving him"

"Oh no, not yet, not till you get some more donuts"

* * *

Caroline woke up hung over. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom when she saw a large box with a giant bow in the living room. She stopped and turned. She knew it was from Nik. She walked closer to it and opened the box. She gasped at what was inside. She'd been doing a lot of gasping when it came to Nik's gifts. Inside was a beautiful blue ball gown with crystals along the bodice. Her hand lightly ran over the fabric and she knew it was a couture gown Blair had made for her spring line. She covered it quickly. She noticed a smaller box on the side and opened it. Inside were a pair of white heels with crystals. She noticed a small card on the side and read it.

_Cinderella has a ball to attend. Don't lose these_

Caroline covered the shoes and got up and went back to the bathroom.

* * *

Nik stood in front of the mirror looking at himself wearing a tuxedo. He pulled at the collar uncomfortably. Niles walked in and fixed his bow tie.

"Why am I wearing this again?" Nik asked

"Because you can't go to the opera in your jeans"

"Why am I going to the opera?"

"Because you said you wanted to take the lady you're courting somewhere special. And since you didn't have any suggestions, I decided upon the opera. It gives you the chance to experience something new"

"How am I supposed to talk to her during the opera?"

"You're suppose to talk, before and after"

"And what if she doesn't want to go?"

"Then you stand outside and wait for her, she'll come"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Stop asking so many questions and just go already. It's acceptable for her to keep you waiting, but not for you to keep her waiting!"

* * *

Caroline walked into her apartment and saw Elena and Bonnie standing there. Bonnie and Elena were holding the dress and Elena was holding the shoes.

"What are you guys doing?" Caroline asked

"You have a ball to attend" Bonnie said

"I'm not going" Caroline said

"Care, I know you're mad, at him and everyone else, but please, just go. Just see him halfway please." Elena said

"Why?" Caroline asked

"Because you know you want to, and you're just being stubborn! If anything just say that we made you go" Bonnie said

"Fine" Caroline said

* * *

Nik arrived in a town car at Caroline's apartment. He got out of the car and stood there for a minute. He knew she'd be mad, and she'd probably slam the door in his face. But he had to at least try. Niles said he had to try make an attempt to show her that he cared. He looked up at her apartment building.

"These are from a Halloween costume!" Caroline said as Elena slid the white glove up her arm

"It makes you look regar ok!" Elena said

Bonnie looked out the window and saw Nik standing there.

"Care your prince is here" Bonnie said

"he's not a prince, he's a duke" Caroline said

"Well whatever, he's here" Bonnie said

"What?" Caroline ran to the window and looked down.

She saw Nik standing there.

"Oh my god! He's actually here!" Caroline said

"Yes he is, now cmon already!" Elena said

"The last time I saw him I threw frosting at him" Caroline said

"Ok, no frosting here, so you're good, now let's not keep him waiting" Bonnie said

"I don't want to do this!" Caroline said

Elena pulled the other glove onto Caroline's arm.

"You jumped out of a plane with Damon and you're afraid of seeing Nik?" Elena asked

"Not when you put it that way!" Caroline said

"Care, I know you're mad, at everything and everyone, but he really does love you" Bonnie said

"How can you say that?" Caroline said

"Because he's here and he wants you back, and he's trying. How many guys do you know will do that? Just give him a chance, if he screws it up then it's his fault" Bonnie said

"Fine" Caroline said as she stomped out of the apartment.

Caroline walked out of her building and towards Nik. Nik saw her and walked towards her. Caroline held her hands together as she walked towards him, trying not to trip. Bonnie and Elena watched from above.

"Look at our little Caroline" Bonnie said

"All grown up!" Elena added

Caroline stopped and Nik stopped and they both just looked at each other.

"Good evening" Nik said

Caroline panicked and took a step back. She tripped and fell backward. Nik grabbed onto her before she fell and hit the ground. Caroline grabbed onto him as he held her and realized how close he was to her. He lifted her up and pulled away.

"Shall we?" Nik reached out for her hand

Caroline looked at his hand and then back at him. She was hesitant, but everyone was telling her to give him a chance or some hope. She didn't know why everyone was suddenly team Nik these days. She straightened herself out and placed her hand in his. She was glad that Elena put gloves on her otherwise his touch would have driven her insane.

They got inside the town car and Caroline saw a stuffed pumpkin plushie. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Were you expecting a horse drawn carriage?" Nik asked

"No, but you don't have mice running around here do you?"

"No, would you like some?"

"No!"

"You look ravishing in that dress tonight"

"You're not so bad yourself. You just need a top hat and a monocle and you can be uncle pennybags"

"Who?"

"You've never played monopoly?"

"No"

"Really? Not even at the firehouse?"

"No"

"It's a classic board game! We need to play!"

"Right now?"

"Not right now. But how can you not have played Monopoly? It's like Candyland"

"What?"

"Wow. What games do you British people play?"

"Chess"

"Boring"

"Oh we're here"

"Where are we?"

"Come"

Nik got out of the car and offered his hand to Caroline as she got out of the car. She looked around.

"Why are we at Lincoln Center?" Caroline asked

"We're going to the opera"

"We are? Is there a phantom there?"

"No, we're seeing Götterdämmerung"

"What? Did you just make that up?"

"I thought you'd like to experience something new"

"Fancy pants"

Caroline pulled up the front of her gown so she could walk. She realized that the crystals on the bodice were making her dress quite heavy. She was glad to be seated in their opera box seats. She looked around and saw other people dressed in gowns and gloves. She saw there were mini binoculars on a stick. She had always wanted to try them and feel sophisticated. She picked them up and looked around. She giggled to herself.

"Something funny love?" Nik asked

"Nothing, I always wanted to try that"

The lights dimmed and everyone became quiet. Caroline sat upright in her seat and was excited. The curtain went up, the music played and the singers appeared on stage. One of them began to sing and Caroline was confused. She leaned over to Nik and whispered to him.

"What are they singing in?" Caroline asked

"It's in English, German and Spanish"

"Why's it in so many languages that I don't understand?"

"You don't have to understand what they're saying to understand how they're feeling"

The lights came on and it was intermission. Caroline looked over at Nik who smiled at her.

"I have no idea what's going on in this opera"

"Me neither"

"Then why are we here?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, try something new, guess this isn't your cup of tea"

"This dress is incredibly heavy, I feel weird being here. Everyone's like so old"

"You noticed that too!"

"Oh my god! Let's get out of here!" Caroline got up and started to leave

Nik followed her out. They were heading down the stairs when Caroline stopped and turned around. She looked at him and then continued down the stairs.

"Caroline?" Nik reached out for her hand

"Hmmm?" Caroline mumbled as she kept walking

"Something wrong love?"

"No"

"Then what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Caroline" Nik said as he stopped and pulled her back

"I, I just wanted to make sure you were still there"

"Caroline..."

"I'm hungry" Caroline pulled away quickly and continued down the stairs.

Nik chased after her, never realizing how badly he had hurt her until now. Caroline wondered how many stairs this place had. She groaned in frustration and held onto the hand rail as she kicked her expensive shoes off. Nik watched her as she picked them up and continued down the stairs. She made it outside where she saw more stairs. Nik came from behind her and scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the stairs. Caroline looked up at him as he carried her towards the town car.

They ended up eating hot dogs where they went for their first half date. The two were completely over dressed as they ate their hot dogs. Caroline drank her papaya juice while Nik ate his hot dog. Caroline had placed her long white gloves on Nik's shoulders so she could eat her hot dog. Caroline reached over to take her gloves off his shoulder, but it caused Nik to move forward and he ended getting up ketchup on his shirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Caroline said as she grabbed napkins to wipe it off his shirt

Caroline realized that she ended up smearing it on his shirt.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said

"It's just a shirt"

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning, or buy you a new shirt"

"It's alright, don't worry about it"

"No, it's not, and stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"You can't just buy me!"

"What?"

"Stop trying to buy me! Stop it with your expensive presents! I don't want it!"

"Then why are you wearing the dress I gave you, or the bracelet and necklace and earrings?"

Caroline huffed and stormed out of the hot dog place. Nik went after her.

"Sweetheart!" Nik grabbed onto her arm and stopped her

"No! You can't just buy me or give me expensive things and think everything's ok! It's not!"

"I'm not trying to buy you!"

"Then what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying, but I don't know what you want from me!"

"I wanted you! I wanted you all those months ago, but you weren't there. You weren't there!" Caroline screamed out

"I'm here now, I'm trying Caroline. I don't know what you want from me. Tell me, I'll do anything!"

"I can't do this with you. I can't. It just hurts too much" Caroline said as she started to cry

"I'm sorry Caroline, for everything"

Nik pulled her closer and she cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for leaving you"

They stood there as she cried and he held her. He inhaled the scent of her hair while she cried. And finally she calmed down and wiped her tears with her hands.

"Take me home" Caroline said

"Ok"

The town car picked them both up and drove them back to Caroline's apartment. The car stopped and Caroline turned to Nik.

"Thank you for taking me to that German opera" Caroline said

"Your welcome"

"I don't hate you Nik. Just the opposite, I loved you so much it felt like my heart was going to burst. But then you were gone, and you took everything with you. Goodbye Nik"

Caroline turned to leave and stopped. She took one last look at him. She quickly kissed him on the cheek. Her lips brushed closer to his ear.

"Maybe one day, in a year or two or 10, you'll turn up on at my door and I'll let you in"

Before Nik could say anything Caroline was already gone. She was already running towards her apartment building. Nik sat up realizing that she was so hurt that she'd never let him back in again, and yet she gave him hope that one day she would. He looked down and saw her shoe still in the car. He smiled.

* * *

Yes there was frosting, And YES the OTP Damon/Donuts is going strong again! My friend actually went to see Götterdämmerung, and it was quite amazing in 3 languages and such. Do you like the name of her bakery? Kudos goes to klausncaroline for the suggestion. I know I left it there. Don't be mad! You honestly didn't think he'd show and and she'd be like yay with open arms did you?

Thanks to my guest reviewers. I'd answer all your questions if I could, course ff won't let me cause they're lame! but yes, Nik will finally get to wrap his head around the fact that he's been gone for like a year and he's lost her.

Just so you know, since I already dipped into DW, SPN, sherlock, I'm going to continue to do so...with other shows...just so you know...and as always you can always ask questions and other feedback on my tumblr, which is the same username. Oh my klaroline feels!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thanks for reading! See you at the bottom. Feel free to ask questions and comments and reviews!

* * *

Nik walked back into his hotel room. Niles was in his pajamas when Nik walked in.

"How did it go?" Niles asked

"It went" Nik said taking his tuxedo jacket off

"What happened? Did she try to stab you?"

"No Niles, it's ketchup"

"Where did you go that had ketchup?"

"She didn't like the opera. She didn't really understand it, but appreciated the effort."

"That's promising"

"But she told me how she felt. I've hurt her so much. This whole courting thing isn't working. She feels as if I'm trying to buy her"

"Perhaps it is time to change our approach"

"Do you know when we were going to the opera she asked if there was a phantom there? She says the most random strangest things"

"You've known her all this time, you know what she likes, how would you win her back?"

"Well I'm going to get myself out of this monkey suit first"

* * *

Caroline walked into her bakery where Bonnie was buried in her book again. She walked past her and into the kitchen and then came right out.

"Why is there a shoe on the counter?" Caroline asked

"It came for you" Bonnie said never looking up

"Why is it on the counter?!"

"Cause that's where he left it"

Caroline picked up the shoe and noticed there was something rolled up and shoved into it. She pulled out the paper and unraveled it. It was a drawing of her from the opera. She looked at it and wondered if she said the right thing to him last night. Her fingers traced along the face in the drawing and she carefully rolled the drawing back up. She picked up the shoe and went back into the kitchen.

"Wash your hands!" Bonnie yelled

* * *

Elena was in her office when she heard Stefan laughing. She got up and went outside to see what was going on. She saw Lexi hitting Stefan with a keyboard. She looked at it and saw there was grass growing out of the keyboard.

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"Stefan here thought it would be funny to grow grass in my keyboard and the rest of my office" Lexi said as she hit him in the arm with the keyboard

"Oh cmon, you post it-ed my office!" Stefan laughed

"How did you even? And you ruined my calculator!"

"But didn't you see that giant abacus I got you? It's life size"

Lexi hit Stefan again with the keyboard. Stefan just laughed. Lexi then messed up his hair and stormed off.

"This isn't over!" Lexi yelled

"Oh I expect something great from you!" Stefan yelled

There was a chime from his phone and Stefan took it out and looked at it.

"Oh look what Damon's doing today. He's going hang gliding upstate" Stefan said looking at the video

"What?" Elena said

"See for yourself" Stefan showed Elena the video

Damon was hang gliding and waving at the camera. Elena chalked it up as Damon being Damon, but Stefan seemed amused. He watched the rest of the video and then scrolled through his pictures. He saw that Rose was with him.

* * *

Caroline walked back into her apartment and set her keys down. She walked towards her room and then stopped. She looked and saw there was a plushie pumpkin sitting in the living room. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was the same one from the limo. She saw there was a small card attached and a small wedge of cheese as well. She read the card.

_For the mice who pull the pumpkin_

Caroline immediately jumped up onto the couch and looked around. Bonnie walked out and looked at Caroline strangely.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked

"Yes, where did this come from?" Caroline asked

"Delivery messenger guy. Figured it was for you"

Caroline got off the couch and walked into the kitchen where Bonnie was. Bonnie picked up the blender from the sink.

"Did Elena use my smoothie maker again?" Bonnie said out loud

"It's a blender" Caroline said

"No, it's a smoothie maker! And his name is Bob"

"I thought that was Jose the margarita maker"

"I hate it when Elena just uses stuff and never cleans up after herself!"

"Calm down Bonnie"

"Sorry, I just have a lot to do with my dissertation. I'm seriously loosing my mind right now, and I just want to make a damn smoothie!"

"ok, we'll make you a smoothie, and then a margarita for me"

"Someone's in a good mood"

"Maybe"

* * *

Kol felt the bed moving and woke up to see Vicky trying to find her clothes and leave quietly again. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

"You know you could let me buy you breakfast one of these days" Kol said

"I like you better when you buy me drinks" Vicky answered while getting dressed

"You know, if you keep leaving like this it'll make me think you don't want a repeat performance"

"I'm not a morning person"

"I've noticed, you're also not a breakfast person either?"

"I'm more a brunch person, mostly because they serve booze with it"

"Then let's find brunch"

"Brunch is only on weekends"

"You silly Americans"

"Don't take it personally. Maybe we'll run into each other again, or not"

Kol got out of bed to stop her from leaving again. He'd run into a her on several occasions in different countries, but he didn't know that much about her. He didn't even know her last name. He stopped her and held onto her shoulders.

"Hey, at least tell me your last name, or how I can find you again"

"Careful, being over eager isn't attractive, some guys don't like it when you're desperate"

"Vicky please. I like you, I want to see more of you"

"You've already seen more of me"

"Can I see you again?"

"Maybe"

Vicky reached into her bag and pulled out a lipstick. She opened it and wrote something on his chest. Kol looked down at what she was doing. Vicky smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Kol went into the bathroom to see what was on his chest. She had written her number on his chest in bright red lipstick. Kol smiled.

* * *

"Caroline! Caroline!" Bonnie yelled

Caroline was finishing up frosting cupcakes when she heard Bonnie yelling for her. She put the cupcake down and went out where Bonnie was. Caroline stopped when she pushed the swinging door of the kitchen. There was a man dressed up as a giant owl, a giant dog, a giant cat with a tire around its neck. Caroline walked slowly towards Bonnie.

"What the hell is this?" Caroline asked

"This is Caroline" Bonnie said

The giant owl turned and hit play on the boom box behind him. The music started to play and the three men dressed up as animals started to dance. Caroline held onto Bonnie as she tried not to laugh.

_"I'm sorry Mrs Jackson"_

_"Hoo!"_ the owl sang

_"I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologized a trillion times."_

Caroline and Bonnie burst out laughing at that point. The three men dressed as animals kept singing and dancing around. The owl ruffling his fathers and the cat reaching out trying to paw and wave at them. Caroline and Bonnie clapped when they were done.

"That was amazing!" Caroline said

"You guys are awesome!" Bonnie said

"Thank you" said the owl

"Before we forget, as part of his apology, he wishes to give you the greatest thing a man can ever give a woman" the cat said as he opened the door

A man dressed up as a pig walked in holding a large wooden box.

"Apple smoked bacon" the pig said

"Thick cut too" the dog added

"And..." the cat opened the door again

A Canadian mounty walked in holding another box.

"Real Canadian maple syrup for all your pancake needs" the mounty said

Caroline smiled and looked down at the bacon and maple syrup. Nik was always cooking for her and wanted to make breakfast for her when she finally stayed the night. He had described to her in great detail of how fluffy his pancakes were, how amazing this thick cut bacon was, and how perfect and fluffy his scrambled eggs were. He left before he ever got the chance to, and here he was giving it to her in a way.

The dog came up to her and handed her an apple.

"For when you're done with all this and want to eat like a fruit or something" the dog said

"Thank you" Caroline said

* * *

Stefan and Damon were in Stefan's office talking. Stefan was inflating balloons with a helium tank.

"Stefan are you listening to me?" Damon asked

"Yeah I heard you. You want some time off and all that other stuff"

"Yes, but aren't you going to ask why?"

"Not really, you do whatever you want big brother"

"What's with all these balloons?"

"Oh, I gotta get Lexi back, after what she did to my office, you know I gotta get her for that"

"You are the one that gave her a giant abacus"

"She's an accountant, she should love that stuff"

"It's good to see you happy baby brother."

"Likewise"

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll come back when it's done"

"What are you doing? Some hippie retreat?"

"No, I have to do something with a friend"

"A friend?"

"Yes, I told her I'd do it and I have to keep this promise to her"

"So it's a her. Damon you don't have friends that are girls, well not the just friends type"

"Caroline's just a friend"

"And what is your deal with her?"

"Nothing. We really are just friends"

"That's a new one"

"Look, I'll be here another week and then I'm off"

"Keep me posted on facebook then"

* * *

Caroline walked into her apartment. She closed the door and saw there was a brown rectangular flat box in the living room propped up against the couch. She walked over to it and saw it wasn't a box but wrapped in brown paper. She picked it up and ripped open the wrapping. She saw that it was a painting. She tore the rest of the brown wrapping off and looked at the painting. It took for a second for her to notice that it was a painting of Mystic Falls. She looked at the painting in detail and saw that it was the town square. It was a bright and sunny day, and then she saw it. Two people walking along the sidewalk holding hands. It was her and Nik walking home. He even got the yellow dress she wore. She felt so conflicted inside now. She missed him and wanted to be with him, and yet at the same time she couldn't let him back in. She was afraid that if she did, he'd leave again. She put the painting down and went to her room.

* * *

Nik walked into the bar. He looked around and saw Damon sitting at a table waiting for someone, sipping his whiskey. Nik knew he couldn't avoid this part and walked over to him.

"Damon" Nik said

Damon looked up and saw Nik.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" Damon asked

"I'm here to talk to you"

"I'm waiting for someone"

"It'll only take a minute" Nik said as he sat down

"Alright, what is it?"

"Do you love Caroline?" Nik asked

"What?!" Damon choked on his drink

"I know you and Caroline are-"

"NO! No, no no no no, did I mention no!? Why the hell is everyone asking me that today? You know I can have friends that are just girls who are just friends ok?"

"But I saw you with her"

"We hang out, we go for drinks, that's what friends do"

"You carried her back to her apartment, you never came out"

"What are you stalking me?"

"No! I was going to talk to her, but YOU were there"

"Yeah and I carried her back and she drooled on her pillow when she passed out, and apparently I passed out too. She's complaining I made her pillow smell like feet"

"Feet?"

"There's nothing going with me and blondie. She's still hung up on you. It must be the accent"

"I need your help with something"

"Do I look like a charity here?"

"What's going on here? Is it boys only tonight?" Rose said from behind them

* * *

Caroline was in her bakery working on some new cupcakes. She made a maple bacon cupcake from the things Nik sent her. She smiled and placed the cupcakes on the tray. She looked over at the cookies she had made cooling on the rack. She made beer cookies and whiskey bacon cookies. She figured Damon would like them. She placed the cookies on another tray and went outside to put them into the display. She looked over at Bonnie who was still buried in her book.

Caroline looked around her bakery. She smiled, she was proud that this was hers, even though she owed the bank an obscene amount of money, but it was still hers. She looked around. She had come a long way since Mystic Falls.

The door opened, the bell chimed and in walked a blond woman and a tall, skinny blond man holding an ipad. Caroline noticed their clothes and could tell they had the most up to date collection from the hottest designers.

"Nolan hurry up" the blond woman said

"We just walked through the door Em" Nolan said turning back to the counter

"Hi" Caroline smiled

"What do you have that's new?" Nolan asked

"You're in luck today we have maple bacon cupcakes" Caroline answered

"Bacon? A woman after my own heart, I'll take 4 of them" Nolan said

"Ok" Caroline got a box and put the cupcakes in

"Do you have anything else that's new?" Nolan asked

"We also have beer cookies and whiskey bacon cookies too" Caroline said

"I'll take some of those too, like 3 of each" Nolan said

"Careful Nolan, you might loose your attractive boyish figure with all that you've been eating lately" Emily said

"Party pooper. Maybe you should get something for Daniel" Nolan said

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to go with no on that one. He's busy being daddy's little helper" Emily said

"More for me" Nolan paid for the cupcakes, "Keep the change"

"Thanks, enjoy" Caroline said

Nolan picked up the boxes and balanced them on his ipad. Emily turned to leave when the door opened. Nik walked in holding a pot. Emily stopped and stared at him for a moment. Nik looked up at her. Nolan noticed the two looking at each other as well as Caroline. Inside her she could feel her jealousy flare up again.

"Have we met before?" Emily asked

"I don't think so" Nik answered

They both had this weird feeling that they had met before, or seen each other before. Caroline rolled her eyes. No matter where Nik was, he'd always have woman after him. Nolan stepped between the two and pulled Emily.

"Cmon we have to go remember? You're late already, remember you're suppose to meet Daniel?" Nolan said

Emily shook her head and followed him out. Nik turned back to Caroline. He placed the pot on the counter.

"This doesn't count as your doorstep" Nik said

"What's this?" Caroline asked

"Chili" Nik answered

"I thought you hated chili"

"No, I make an amazing chili. I hate that everyone brings chili to a pot luck, love"

Caroline couldn't help but smile back. She knew he was grinning back because she hadn't slapped him yet. Or thrown frosting at him.

"Thanks Nik" Caroline said

"Your welcome, love"

Caroline could feel herself blushing under his stare. She reached over and grabbed a whiskey bacon cookie and handed it to him.

"Here, it's a whiskey bacon cookie, from the bacon you sent" Caroline said

"Whiskey and bacon? Woman are you trying to kill me?"

"Just maim you a little so you can't run as fast"

"And where would I be running too?"

"Get a room you two!" Bonnie said from her book

"Thanks for the chili" Caroline said picking up the pot and heading back into the kitchen. Nik watched her and sighed. He turned and looked at Bonnie.

"No" Bonnie said

"But I didn't even say anything"

"No"

"You don't even know what I'm going to say"

"Answer's still no"

* * *

Caroline was washing out the pot the chili was in. She dried it and set it on the counter. She left the kitchen and saw that Bonnie had locked up the bakery already before she left. She looked on the counter and saw a drawing. She walked over to it. She picked it up and saw that it was a watercolor that Nik had done for her. It was a cute little cupcake standing there waiting for the bus. Under the picture Nik had written For the cupcake that waited. Caroline smiled and decided to put it up on the wall of her bakery. She found some tape and taped it onto the wall.

* * *

Damon was climbing onto the flatbed truck. He saw Rose walking towards him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked

"Yes. We get to have a huge effect on this. You know you want to do this, deep down you do, even if you don't want to admit it" Rose said

"Maybe just a little bit"

"A whole new side to Damon Salvatore, people will talk you know?"

"Let them talk, we both know the truth"

"Let's go"

* * *

Caroline was blow drying her hair. She gave up and with her still damp hair she put her hair into curlers. She went into the kitchen to get some coffee and was glad that the bakery didn't have to be open till noon today. Bonnie needed time to work on her dissertation and Caroline needed a break.

Outside her street, two police cars who were parked outside her building pulled away. The officers inside looked at the time and drove off in different directions. They blocked off her street and directed traffic to go elsewhere.

Caroline looked at the plushie pumpkin that sat on the couch. She saw the painting Nik did of Mystic Falls leaning against the wall. She had to admit that he was trying. She sipped her coffee and sighed.

One of the police cars moved and let 3 flat bed trucks through. The back was covered in fabric hiding what they were carrying. They stopped in the middle of the street infront of her building. One the other side, the other cop car moved and let 2 red fire trucks through. They parked in front of her building. The cop cars blocked traffic still and kept directing people and cars elsewhere as the street was closed.

The firemen jumped out of the fire trucks, they hooked up the hoses to the fire hydrants. Nik jumped out wearing his fireman gear, bunker pants, and his jacket. He left the helmet on the truck.

"17 and a half times remember that!" the captain yelled out

"We got it!" the firemen yelled back

Rose jumped off one of the flat trucks and gave two large boxes to two firemen. They went into Caroline's building.

"Look pretty boy, it's only cause we love you that we're doing this" the captain said, "and cause you got us a new microwave"

"I'll get you 10 more, and a mini fridge" Nik said

"We called in a lot of favors to do this"

"And a lot of donuts, I swear, that bakery must love me" Nik said

"She better be the one"

"She is"

"Then don't screw it up pretty boy"

Caroline was washing the cup she used for coffee when she thought she heard someone calling out her name. She stopped the water and listened again. She heard nothing. She thought she was going crazy.

Nik put the mega phone down. He had called out her name and hoped she'd be at the window.

"Maybe she didn't hear you" the captain said

"Maybe she did and doesn't care" Nik said

"Look we don't have a lot of time, if we're gonna do this, do it pretty boy" the captain said

Rose looked over at him.

"She'll come" Rose said

Nik nodded. Rose turned and looked at the three flat bed trucks.

"Let's do this!" Rose yelled

The firemen pulled off the fabric covering the flat bed trucks.

"You got 4 minutes pretty boy" the captain said

Nik looked over at the 3 flat bed trucks. Damon was waving from behind his drum set. Richard was on another flatbed truck with a guitar and a large speaker next to him. And the third truck was Kevin holding a bass guitar and a microphone. Kevin wondered how he got himself into this. He looked over at Damon.

"Feel free to start whenever you feel like it!" Kevin yelled away from the mic

Damon smiled wickedly. He looked over at Rose who was giving him the thumbs up. And Damon pounded onto the skins of the drums. Everyone in the neighborhood looked out their windows at the sound. Then Richard and Kevin joined in and started to play. Caroline was in her apartment getting changed when she heard the music. She looked out the window and saw them playing and then she saw Nik. She immediately hid behind the curtain as she still had curlers in her hair. She slowly peaked from behind the curtain and saw them playing.

_"In my place, in my place,_ w_ere lines that I couldn't change._ _I was lost, oh yeah __I was lost, I was lost,_ c_rossed lines I shouldn't have crossed, _ _I was lost, oh yeah" _

_"Yeah!" _everyone outside sang out

___"how long must you wait for it?"_

___"Yeah" _even more people joined in

___"how long must you pay for it?"_

___"Yeah" _more people from the neighborhood joined in

___"how long must you wait for it?"_

Caroline frantically tried to remove all the curlers out of her hair. Nik picked a great time where she was still in her bathrobe and had curlers in her hair with fuzzy slippers on. She pulled out the curlers along with some of her hair. She pulled her bathrobe around herself tighter and went back to the window.

_"I was scared, I was scared, t__ired and under prepared_. _But I wait for you._ _If you go, if you go._ _Leave me down here on my own._ _Then I'll wait for you"_

Rose motioned for the firemen holding the hoses to move. They opened the nozzle and sprayed the water up into the air fanning back and forth. More people from the neighborhood came out to watch what was happening. Nik stood there looking up at Caroline.

_"Yeah" _everyone sang

_"how long must you wait for it?"_

_"Yeah"_ the crowd grew louder

_"how long must you pay for it?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_"how long must you wait for it?"_

Everyone from below waited and watched. Nik stood there waiting for Caroline to respond. She stood there not knowing what to do. She was afraid of letting him in again. She was so afraid.

_"Sing it, please, please, please,_ c_ome back and sing to me, to me, me._ _Come on and sing it out, now, now._ _Come on and sing it out, to me, me._ _Come back and sing it"_

"Cmon Caroline, open your window" Rose said

Nik looked up at her, waiting for her.

"She's not going to" Nik said

"Just wait for her pretty boy" the captain said

Caroline tried to open her window, but it wouldn't open. The years of paint had crusted over and sealed it shut.

"Nik!"

Caroline ran into the living room and tried to open the window there. Nik's eyes followed her from window to window. Caroline finally got the window open and stuck her head out.

"Nik!" she screamed

The firemen moved the giant ladder attached to the truck and aimed it at her building. The ladder moved up towards her window. Everyone watching held their breath. Nik climbed onto the ladder.

"Wait for it to be stable pretty boy!" the captain yelled

"_In my place, in my place,_ w_ere lines that I couldn't change._ _And I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah"_

The firemen on top of the building started pouring out what was inside the boxes. Paper butterflies showered down as Nik rushed up the ladder towards Caroline. Everyone on the ground was cheering for him. Caroline looked up and saw the paper butterflies showering down from the roof. She was amazed that he did all this for her. He reached her window.

"This technically isn't your doorstep" Nik said

"Get in here" Caroline said pulling him inside

The captain smiled.

"Pack it up boys!" the captain yelled out

The firemen turned the water off and began to put the hoses back. They lowered the ladder and set it back on top of the truck. They covered up the flat bed trucks. The police cars blocking the streets moved and let another truck into the street. Damon's eyes went wide as he jumped off the truck.

"My precious!" Damon yelled out

The truck was the bakery that made the donuts. The two workers got out of the truck and opened up the truck and started giving out boxes of donuts to the firemen and the police officers that helped. Damon held onto the box in his eyes and a tear formed in his eyes.

"It's just so beautiful" Damon said

"Hey!" Rose hit him on the arm

"Oh, sorry, here want some?" Damon asked

A sanitation truck drove down the street as well. The two workers got outside and started sweeping up the paper butterflies. The bakery workers gave them their each box. The fire trucks drove off. The police cars drove off. The flat bed trucks drove off. The sanitation truck drove off. And finally the bakery truck after giving out all their donuts drove off. It was as if nothing happened there at all.

* * *

I was trying to find a way for him to do this epic gesture that showed he cared. Not sure if it worked or not. Next chapt we'll know if it did or not.

The owl, cat, and dog are from sorry ms jackson by outkast. i watched the video for it, that's where all these animals came from.

Coldplay's In My Place was randomly playing on my ipod and I was inspired to create this scene. Watch them perform it live in japan, I stole the paper butterflies from there. It does make a lovely effect. XD

yes that's nolan from revenge if you watch that show. The show is based in nyc, and yes more nyc shows will make an appearance as well. And of course the OTP Damon/donuts are going strong! You know they're endgame, it's not even a question. leave me a review or ask me a question on my tumblr.

and for some reason I couldn't get into google docs for the longest time, which is why i couldn't update. It's still being weird right now, anyone having that problem too? i couldn't get in so I just wrote it here instead, so if ff takes it down *knocks on wood* I don't have this chapt saved anywhere.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thank you for reading, for favoriting this story and putting it on your alerts. google docs is still being UBER annoying to me. argh! And now you will find out if this was epic enough of a gesture or not.

* * *

Caroline held the yellow paper butterfly in her hands. She looked down at the curled up edges of the paper. She smiled as she thought back to how she found it in Nik's fireman jacket.

Nik had climbed in through her window in a magnificent display of insanity. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She felt overwhelmed by his display and wanted to let him in. But part of her was still afraid that he would leave if she let him back in again.

"I let you in through the window, not through the door remember that" Caroline said

"Of course sweetheart" Nik reached into her hair and pulled on the pink curler still in it

Caroline looked and saw he was playing with it and quickly pulled it out of her hair. She shoved it into the pocket of her bathrobe.

"You have great timing you know. You could at least warn a girl" Caroline said

"Bonnie said you'd be here" Nik said

"I could have been naked"

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing"

"Wait, you got Bonnie to help you?"

"Not really, she just told me where you'd be"

"How did you get Damon and Rose and Kevin to help you? How did you even find Kevin?"

"I spoke to Damon, we had a drink, and Rose was all too willing to help. Damon found Kevin, and all it took was a box of donuts"

"Damon is so easily bought with donuts, I swear you could get him to run naked down the street for a donut"

"I'll keep that in mind next time"

"First time I see you in all your gear and you're climbing into my window. Where's your helmet?"

"I left it on the truck. I'm technically not a firefighter anymore"

"I know, but you still look good in it" Caroline said as she pulled on the collar of his jacket

A yellow paper butterfly fell out. She watched it float down onto the floor. Nik reached out for her hand. His touch pulled her out of her gaze. She smiled. His other hand reached out and gently cupped her cheek. His thumb ran across her soft skin. He leaned in to kiss her. She waited for his lips to touch hers. His lips pressed gently on hers, delicately, as he was testing the waters. She responded by pulling on the collar of his jacket. She pulled him closer as she felt his arms wrap around her. She missed his lips, the way he'd kiss her, the way he'd devour her. Caroline finally pushed him away.

"Ugh, your jacket smells like burnt plastic!" Caroline said

Nik took off his jacket and Caroline saw the suspenders on his bunker pants. Was it even possible for him to look even hotter than he already was? Caroline grabbed onto the suspenders and pulled him to her. She was kissing him hard. She hadn't kissed him in a year and she had to make up for that.

Caroline found herself on the couch with Nik on top of her kissing her. His lips trailed down to her neck and she grabbed onto his shoulder and back. She could feel her robe opening. His lips made their way to her chest, then past the curve of her breast, then past her rib cage, down to her stomach. Nik could feel her respond to his touch. It had been too long since he felt her. He could feel her trembling. His lips made their way to her belly button. And then Nik blew a raspberry on her stomach. Caroline started laughing. Nik looked up and laughed with her. Nik went back to her stomach and did it to her again.

"Stop that!" Caroline laughed out

Nik looked up.

"It's good to see you smile again" Nik said

Caroline sat up. Nik moved and sat onto the couch.

"I missed you" Nik said

"You had a funny way of showing it" Caroline said

"I know, but I came back for you"

"And how long are you here for?"

Nik was taken back by her question. He reached over and closed her robe and pulled the sash around her.

"As long as you want me here" Nik answered

"I keep waiting for you to leave, to just disappear again. Every time I see you, I wonder if it's the last time I'll see you. I wonder if you ever thought of me while you were gone. I wonder if you even noticed I wasn't there anymore"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to come back for you, but Mikael was still out there. And I thought about you all the time. I just wanted to come back and see you. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you let me."

"I just wanted you"

"I'm sorry, I'm here, and I won't leave you, not until you tell me to leave"

"I'm afraid, I'm afraid if I let you in, you'll disappear again"

Nik grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Do you feel this?" Nik asked

Caroline nodded.

"It's yours. It was yours the first day I saw you after you tripped outside the firehouse. It was yours when you looked up at me with blood on your chin, and you were freaking out over how you were going to be ugly and live alone with a 100 cats. It was yours when I thought you were with Damon, it was yours when you threw frosting at me. It will always be yours until it stops."

Caroline didn't know how to respond.

"And when it stops, I'll come back and haunt you and watch you in the shower" Nik said

Caroline let out a laugh. She wrapped her arms around Nik and buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you" Caroline said

* * *

Elijah was in his office when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Elijah speaking"

"Hi, you're Nik's brother right?" Damon asked

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Damon, I helped your brother with getting Caroline back"

"Oh you are the infamous Damon"

"What he say about me?"

"Nothing, that you were easily swayed with donuts"

"These donuts are amazing. But yeah I need to ask you about something."

"I'm not sure what I could do for you"

"You're a lawyer right? In England?"

"That is correct"

"I have a friend, Rose, she's British and she needs some help with something"

"I'm listening"

* * *

Stefan was hiding in the hallway near Lexi's office. He was waiting for her. He had put a shower curtain of a giant calculator covering her glass door. He saw Lexi walking towards her office. She saw the giant calendar and wondered what Stefan had done. She opened the the door to her office only to have it slam shut. She pushed her door harder and saw that her entire office was filled with balloons that tried to push the door shut. She was amazed at how Stefan was able to fill the entire office with balloons. Stefan quickly snuck up behind her and grabbed her, causing her to scream. He then pulled both of them into the office. The door shut and they were surrounded by balloons. Lexi started hitting the balloons trying to hit Stefan. Stefan just laughed as they were pushing each other in the balloon room.

* * *

Kol was walking towards Caroline's bakery when he was cut off by a skateboarder.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kol yelled out

"Watch yourself" Vicky said from behind him

Kol spun around and saw her and smiled.

"Hello beautiful" Kol said

"You're not so bad yourself" Vicky said

"I was wondering when I'd see you again"

"I did leave you my number"

"And it was hard to read backwards in the mirror. Besides I didn't want to look desperate"

"You already are"

"I'm leaving"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Australia to see my brother"

"Which brother? You have so many"

"The one that lives in Australia"

"Are you going to be modeling shorts again? Cause you were so cute in them"

"No!" Kol blushed, "I'm going back to see how he is. He wasn't around when I was growing up. I wanted to see how he was"

"Have a safe trip then"

"Come with me" Kol blurted out

"What?"

"Come with me Vicky. I don't want go to another country wondering if I'll see you again"

"It was fate that I ran into you in England, and Australia and here in New York. Maybe fate will lead you back"

"No, we make our own fate. Come with me"

"I've already been to Australia, seen the local art scene"

"I'll teach you to surf"

"You're cute you know that?"

"I'll buy you a cupcake and you can think about it"

"Cupcake?"

"Yes there's a bakery nearby, they make amazing cupcakes"

"I'd rather have a drink, but ok. Let's go"

* * *

Caroline was in the kitchen baking up more cookies, the beer cookies and bacon whiskey cookies were a big hit with male customers. She made more along with more cupcakes. Nik walked into the kitchen quietly watching her. He watched her as she carefully put the frosting on the cupcake. She placed them onto the tray and looked up.

"I didn't hear you come in" Caroline said

"You seemed rather focused"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped by to say hello, see how you were doing"

"Did you come here for more cupcakes?"

"Cookies actually"

"Figures"

* * *

Kol and Vicky walked into the bakery and Bonnie was sitting there with her face in a book. She heard the bell ring above the door and knew someone came in. Kol and Vicky walked up to the counter.

"Hello" Kol said

Bonnie's head snapped up. It was that accent again. And it was him. She smiled when she saw him.

"Didn't know when you were going to be back" Bonnie said as she closed the book

"Well things were a bit crazy. But I'm a back for some more cupcakes"

"Chocolate?"

"Anything new?"

"Maple bacon cupcakes"

"Sounds delicious. I'll take two"

Bonnie put the two cupcakes into the box and placed them on the counter. Vicky looked at Bonnie as if she knew her from somewhere. Bonnie was too focused on Kol to notice her. Vicky was trying to figure out where she knew Bonnie from.

"How much is that?" Kol asked

"$4"

"$4 for 2 cupcakes?" Vicky complained

Bonnie turned her head and looked at her. Bonnie immediately knew who she was.

"You!" Bonnie yelled

Kol stood there not knowing what to do.

"You have the nerve to show your face here of all places?! Get out!" Bonnie yelled

"Excuse you! I don't even know who you are!" Vicky yelled back

"Of course you wouldn't, you were too busy being the town whore! You don't even know what you did to Jeremy when you ran off! What you did to Matt!" Bonnie yelled

"You keep Matt out of this!" Vicky yelled

"No, he always knew his sister was a slut! It was a good thing that you left! You're nothing but trouble! Now get out!" Bonnie yelled

"The hell with you and your holier than though attitude! You don't know me at all!" Vicky yelled

"Calm down Vicky" Kol said

Caroline and Nik heard the yelling from outside.

"What the hell?" Caroline went outside as Nik followed

"You need to leave. After all that you've done to Jeremy you need to leave now!" Bonnie said

"Bonnie, what's going on here?" Caroline asked

Caroline looked at Bonnie, then at Kol who was utterly confused, and then at Vicky.

"Oh my god, if it isn't the bimbo cheerleader" Vicky sneered

Nik looked at Kol who was confused at what was going on. Caroline realized who it was.

"Get the hell out of my bakery! I don't need any skanks in here! There is a health code" Caroline said

"Don't be mad that my brother didn't want you" Vicky said

"At least I didn't sleep with half the town, and then run off when he needed someone the most!"

"I know you tried to catch up to my number, and failed. And we all know he wanted Elena, not you, no matter how hard you tried" Vicky said

"Slut! Get out of my bakery!" Caroline launched herself at her

Nik grabbed her and held her back.

"Calm down, love" Nik said

"Let me go! I need to throw out the trash!" Caroline yelled

"I was with Tyler first, and during your pseudo relationship. Why do you think he dumped you?"

"Bonnie choke her for me!" Caroline yelled as Nik held her back

"We should go" Kol said grabbed Vicky's arm

Bonnie grabbed the box from the counter and opened it and threw the cupcake at her. It landed in Vicky's hair. She threw the second one and it hit her in the neck. Vicky pulled it off her and dropped it to the floor. Kol quickly shoved Vicky out the door and dragged her down the street.

"Why the hell is Kol with her? What the hell is wrong with your brother?!" Caroline yelled as he let her go

"That's your brother?!" Bonnie asked

"Small word?" Nik answered

"I can't believe she came in here, and she acted like she didn't know who I was" Bonnie said

"God I hate her, she hasn't changed at all since high school!" Caroline said

"Why are you still mad at her? It happened ages ago" Nik said

"Did you hear what she called me?!" Caroline yelled

"Yes, but most of it was ancient history as you put it. I thought you didn't care about Matt or Tyler" Nik said

"You don't understand!" Caroline huffed and stormed back into the kitchen as Nik followed her

"Then make me understand it" Nik said

"She was incredibly mean to me in high school! She called me a bimbo! She said I was a slut! She-"

"But none of it is true, so why are you so mad?"

"I don't need someone bringing up my past and throwing it in my face in MY bakery. And I don't need to defend myself to you of all people!"

"Do you still have feelings for Tyler or Matt?"

"What? No! You're completely missing the point!"

"What point is that?"

"That you're just a guy! And you don't understand anything about me!"

"I'm trying!"

"You should leave!"

"Fine!"

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Kol asked as he managed to drag her a few blocks away

"Some stupid girls from that stupid podunk town I was from" Vicky said as she tried to get the frosting out of her hair

"Do you know Caroline?" Kol asked

"She was this perky, bimbo, blonde, control freak that had to be miss perfect in high school and everything else. She always had to be the best at everything and then had the nerve to go after my brother"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"She was incredibly annoying. She was so desperate to have a boyfriend it didn't matter who he was"

"Caroline is not like that"

"Oh, and how well do you know her?"

"She's my brother's girlfriend. He came from England to find her again after he lost her."

"Your brother can do better"

"You girls are so catty"

"Screw you, I don't need this" Vicky said as she walked off

"Wait!" Kol yelled as he chased after her

* * *

Caroline had been baking all day. She was mad, and when she got mad she baked. So she ended baking a of cupcakes and cookies. She even made more spotted nik. She hated how Vicky called her all those things and just walked out of her bakery. Vicky reminded her of all the things she hated about being in Mystic Falls. She hated how desperate she was in high school, an over achiever, always seeking for attention and love. She hated that Matt didn't love her the way she loved him and how he wasn't over Elena. It was always Elena that the boys wanted. She slammed her spatula on the table and went outside. She saw that Bonnie had locked up. She sat on the counter and looked around her bakery. She saw the picture Nik had drawn for her of the cupcake waiting for the bus. She realized she had been a bit harsh on him. She went back into the kitchen and put the cookies on a tray ad took them outside.

She sat onto the counter again and took a bite out of the cookie. She had made a mess of things. She had to think of something, an excuse to talk to him. So she decided she'd do the only thing she knew how to do. Bake. She went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Nik was in his hotel room sulking on the bed. Niles walked in and opened the curtains. The city's lights shone through the window. Nik stared at the ceiling.

"Something wrong?" Niles asked

"We had a fight"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! She was arguing with another girl, then she was about to launch herself at her and I stopped her. Then she got all mad and started yelling at me"

"Never get involved when a girl fight"

"Tell me about it"

"The faster you learn that she's always right and you're always wrong makes things a lot easier"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It doesn't matter. The lady is always right"

"What?"

"Do you want her back?"

"Yes"

"One would hope so after that huge display you created. Don't throw it all away over some petty fight"

"Why are women so complicated?"

* * *

Elena was in the apartment listening to Bonnie tell her about her run with Vicky.

"Wait, the Vicky? As in Matt's sister Vicky?" Elena asked

"Yes! She just shows up, walks into the bakery and then has the nerve to be rude and starts calling me and Caroline all these names! And on top of that she's with the cute British guy that walked in a few weeks ago!"

"I should call Matt and tell him she's up here"

"What for? She's just gonna take off. he's better without her"

"But he deserves to know she's alive"

"He knows she's alive, he doesn't need to be worrying over her. I mean who just runs off like that? No note or explanation?"

"She takes after her mother that's for sure"

"What is with the women in that family? Talk about dysfunctional"

"Matt deserves better"

"He does"

"Where's Caroline?"

"Still at the bakery"

"At this hour?"

* * *

Stefan was walking down the hallway to his office when his phone beeped. He looked at his phone and saw that Damon had sent a video of him paragliding. Damon was waving at the camera as he glided on the air with his parachute. He saw that Rose was in the video with him as well. He smiled and headed towards his office. He stood outside the door for a second, waiting, and preparing himself for what would be on the other side. It was Lexi's turn to get him back and he was waiting for it, expecting it. He turned the handle on his door slowly. He opened the door and laughed.

"Good one Lexi" Stefan said

* * *

Caroline was asleep on the floor of her bakery. She was leaning against the counters behind the cupcakes display. She had been baking all night. The sun had risen and Bonnie would be there in a few hours. Caroline was dreaming again. Dreaming of Nik. Nik who was wearing his fireman gear and carrying her over his shoulder while she was wearing her cheerleading uniform.

"Put me down Nik!" Caroline said as she hit him on the back

"Where's the fun in that love?"

"Nik!"

Nik set her down and she pulled at the suspenders on his bunker pants. She pulled him towards her. She kissed him and she felt him push her up against a tree. She looked and saw she was in the forest in Mystic Falls. She felt his hands grab onto her thigh. She pushed the fireman jacket off him and the suspenders off his shoulders. She felt him lift her up, holding onto her thighs as kissed her.

"Nik" she moaned out

Caroline kept dreaming of Nik. There was smoke coming from the kitchen. It slowly filled the outside of the kitchen as Caroline slept. She dreamt of his hands caressing her skin, of his lips kissing hers, of how warm his body was pressed up against hers.

"I love you" Nik said

"I-" Caroline started to say but then she woke up

Caroline's head snapped up. She could smell the smoke. She could see it. She looked around to see where the smoke was coming from. She started crawling towards the kitchen door. She saw the smoke come out from it. She pushed the door. The door burned her hand and it let in fresh oxygen. The door swung towards her and hit her in the head sending her back. The kitchen was already on fire, but the new oxygen Caroline let in caused it to explode and burn even faster and hotter.

Nik was walking towards her bakery. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or do. Women were too complicated and he wasn't sure what Caroline wanted from him. He walked towards the bakery and recognized a familiar scent. He knew that scent all to well. He ran towards Caroline's bakery. He saw the smoke coming out from it.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie yelled

"Bonnie! Call 911!" Nik said

"She's, she's still in there!" Bonnie yelled

"What?!" Nik turned back to the bakery

Caroline was still in there. Nik looked around and saw a trash can. He lifted it up and threw it through the window. He ducked quickly as he knew he was introducing more fresh oxygen to the fire. The smoke started to pour out. It was black. he knew it was burning everything inside. He ran into the bakery, crawling on the floor looking for Caroline. He saw her laying on the ground. He crawled over to her and lightly hit her cheek.

"Caroline, Caroline?" Nik said

The smoke was filling up everything. Nik was starting to cough and he started to drag her out. He reached the door of the bakery and reached up for the doorknob. He felt his hand getting burned as he opened the door. He held onto Caroline and dragged her out. He made it through the door and he dragged her out and then picked her up and carried her away from the bakery.

"Care!" Bonnie yelled as she saw Nik set her down on the ground

"Caroline? Caroline are you there?" Nik said as she was tapping her on the shoulders

"I called 911, they should be here soon" Bonnie said, "What's wrong with her?"

Nik bent down to check if she was breathing. She wasn't.

"Sweetheart, now is not the time to be dramatic" Nik said as he started cpr on her

Bonnie watched as Nik started compression on her chest. She watched as he tilted her head back and gave her 2 breaths through her mouth and then went back to compression. She watched as Nik kept going, never stopping.

"Cmon sweetheart, breathe, breathe please!" Nik said

It took 5 minutes for the fire trucks to come. Nik never stopped. He couldn't give up on her.

"Breathe Caroline! Breathe!" Nik said as he continued cpr on her

The fire trucks came and saw Nik with Caroline. The ambulance came and the emts came out running towards them.

"Breathe sweetheart, you have to breathe!" Nik yelled

"We got it," the emt said taking over

The other emt looked at Nik's hand.

"You've got a nasty burn there" the emt said

"It doesn't matter, she's not breathing, and I've been doing cpr for the last 5 minutes. Help her!" Nik said

The firemen hooked up the hoses. One of them noticed Nik on the ground with the emt.

"Pretty boy?"

Nik looked up, it was Carl from the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Carl asked

"She's breathing!" the emt yelled

"We gotta move her!" the other emt yelled as they put her on the gurney

Nik got up and followed them. The emt let him into the ambulance and started to treat his hand. Nik looked at Caroline who lay there with an oxygen mask on.

Bonnie was frantic, calling Elena. She wasn't making any sense and Elena only got that Caroline was at the hospital. Elena grabbed her purse and ran out of her office. She ran into Stefan and Lexi in the hallway.

"Where's the fire Elena?" Stefan asked

"Caroline's in the hospital!" Elena said running down the hallway

"Wait!" Stefan yelled as he chased after her

Lexi chased after Stefan.

* * *

Damon was at the airport with Rose when his phone went off. He knew it was Stefan calling him.

"What's up baby brother?" Damon answered

"Caroline's in the hospital" Stefan said

"What? Where? What happened?" Damon asked

"We're not sure, Bonnie was freaking out, we're in a cab on the way there"

"Text me the info and I'll be there" Damon said

"See you there"

Damon hung up and looked at Rose.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"I'm not sure, Caroline's in the hospital"

"My god, she's not hurt is she? Which hospital is she at?"

"Stefan's texting me the info. I know this kinda screws up your trip"

"We can catch a later flight, let's go"

* * *

Nik sat in the chair, watching Caroline in the hospital bed. She hadn't woken up yet. She had smoke inhalation and bumped her head pretty hard. But the doctor said she should be fine. Nik's hand was covered up in bandages from the burn. He reached over with his other hand and held onto hers.

Caroline opened her eyes and started coughing. She reached to get the oxygen mask off her face.

"Caroline, you're awake!" Nik said

Caroline struggled to get the mask off. Nik reached over and pulled it off her face.

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"There was a fire"

"What?"

"It's ok, you're alright, you're safe and you're here"

"How did I get here?"

"Ambulance"

Caroline looked at her hand and saw there was an IV in her. She saw there was that annoying thing on her finger. She looked and saw she was in the hospital and at Nik's hand holding hers. She saw his other hand was bandaged.

"What happened to your hand?" Caroline asked

"I burned it when I was trying to get you out of there"

"You rescued me?"

"Yes, I dragged you out"

"What was on fire?"

"The bakery"

"The bakery?! My bakery?! My bakery was on fire?!"

"Calm down"

"No! My bakery!" Caroline cried

"No, don't cry love" Nik got up and wrapped his arms around her

* * *

Nik was down the hallway talking to the police officers about what happened at the fire. Elena, Stefan, Lexi and Bonnie were in Caroline's room, waiting for her to wake up. They sat around her, glad that she wasn't hurt. Damon and Rose showed up into the room and was met with stares.

"How is she?" Damon asked

"She's fine, they gave her something because they were scared she would overexert herself" Elena said

"What happened?" Rose asked

"There was a fire at the bakery. She was there all night. And if Nik hadn't shown up I don't know what I would have done" Bonnie said

"Her bakery? Did they save it?" Damon asked

"Doesn't look like it" Bonnie said

"Blondie worked really hard on that" Damon said

Caroline started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her like she were an animal at the zoo.

"What?" Caroline asked

Everyone started talking and asking her questions.

"Stop!" Caroline yelled

They all stopped talking.

"What are you all doing here?" Caroline asked

"Caroline, there was a fire, you were in it, Nik pulled you out of there and you're in the hospital" Bonnie said

"My bakery! I can't believe it's gone" Caroline said

"Well you got insurance right? Right?" Lexi asked

"No, I didn't think I needed it" Caroline said

"Oh my god! It's gone! My bakery is gone! I can't believe it!" Caroline cried

"It's ok, you're safe, you're ok, that's all that matters" Elena said

"No it's not! It was the only thing that was mine, and it's gone. God I owe the bank an obscene amount of money for it! What am I going to do?!" Caroline sobbed

"Caroline..." Bonnie said

"It's gone! It's all gone! And I owe the bank so much money! I don't know what to do!" Caroline cried

Everyone was quiet. Some of them knew they should have told her the truth. While the rest of them knew better to ever tell her the truth.

"Care, didn't he tell you?" Bonnie asked

"Tell me what?" Caroline asked

Everyone looked at Bonnie, glaring at her not to go on.

"She deserves to know!" Bonnie said

"Know what? What is it Bonnie?! Tell me! This day can't get any worse!" Caroline yelled

They all looked at each other. No one wanted to say it to her. Elena sighed.

"Caroline, there was no loan from the bank. We didn't get the money from the bank." Elena started to say

"Where did you get it from?" Caroline asked

Elena swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"We got it from Nik" Elena said

"WHAT?!"

"He came to us and told us that Mikael was trying to kill him, and that we had to keep you away. He told us that he loved you but he didn't want to be the reason if anything happened to you. He gave us the money because you'd never take it from him. We told you it was from the bank so you could start your bakery"

"You knew?! You knew this whole entire time and you never said anything to me?! You all knew?!" Caroline yelled

They looked at her and nodded.

"You all lied to me! All of you!" Caroline yelled

The machines that Caroline was hooked up to started to beep.

"It was all a lie! You knew he loved me and you didn't tell me! You made me think he didn't want me! You were there with me in England Elena! You were there and you said he didn't love me! How could you?!"

"I didn't want to! I did it to protect you!" Elena answered

"I don't need to be protected! I wanted the truth! You all knew! You all lied to me! You saw what it was doing to me and you all lied to me! What kind of friends are you!?"

"We tried to help you!" Elena answered

"By lying to me? This entire time?! You all knew! You were all laughing at me!" Caroline yelled

"No, we knew you could do it, you could open your own bakery, and you did" Bonnie said

"With Nik's money! It wasn't even mine!" Caroline said

"It was yours, he believed in you so much, he wanted you to be happy. Because he knew he hurt you, and this was the only way he could make it up to you" Bonnie said

"No! None of it was mine, none of it was real! You all lied to me! I'm too dumb to figure out how to get a loan from the bank, I'm too stupid to figure out the loan payments, I'm too blonde to know when people are lying to me face!" Caroline yelled

The machines were beeping loud and louder to the point where the nurse came running into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" the nurse asked

"You're all liars! All of you! Get away from me!" Caroline yelled

"You all need to leave. You have to calm down" the nurse said

"No! I'm tired of people telling me what to do!" Caroline yelled

The nurse took out a syringe and injected it into Caroline's IV.

"I'm not stupid! I'm not some blonde bimbo like you all think! You can't just make me do whatever you want! I'm...I'm..." Caroline said as she started to pass out

Nik came running down the hallway when he heard the yelling and the commotion. He ran into the room and looked at everyone.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Nik asked

* * *

For clarification they did NOT have sexy times yet. Yes I just left it here. google docs is being stupid and making it difficult for me to write and update.

If you're wondering, yes when there is a fire in a room, it eats up all the oxygen so when you open the door, you're basically introducing more oxygen aka a reason for this fire to get bigger and blow up in your face, hence why firemen wear all that gear and are very aware of a fire blowing up in their faces when they open a door that is hot. black smoke comes from a fire burning plastic, furniture, etc. all this comes from firemen.

also i took a cpr class and let me tell you, performing it continuously for 2 minutes is very tiring. Imagine doing it for 5 nonstop. Go Nik!

you can leave me a review or ask me questions on my tumblr.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: thank you for reading. I got 100 followers on this story which is amazing! Thank you all. And some of you asked, no she's not going to hate him (that much) and push them back to square one. read on and you'll see what's happening and yes some major changes happen. still no beta, don't kill me!

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her?!" Bonnie yelled

"What do you mean? I was a little busy trying to get her to talk tome in the first place!" Nik yelled back

"You said you were going to tell her! This whole time she didn't know!" Bonnie said

"Well I didn't expect you to just tell her right now!"

"She was freaking out about the bakery. She still thought that she got the money from the bank"

"So you decided that now would be the best time to tell her?"

"She was freaking out!"

"They have drugs for that! We're in a damn hospital!"

"You said you were going to tell her! You were too busy trying to get into her pants!"

"I was busy trying to get her to talk to me again! Thanks to Elena, she'll never talk to me again!"

* * *

"I can't believe you just told her Elena!" Damon said

"We couldn't lie to her forever! She had to find out eventually" Elena answered

"Yeah eventually, not right now!"

"You were all for lying to her!"

"Yeah, and to keep lying to her, not let's tell her at the worst possible moment! Were you even thinking?!"

"She's my friend!"

"Well she's my friend too!"

"Since when?"

"We are not having this conversation right now."

"Why?"

"Because it's pointless, this is all pointless"

"Damon!"

"I'm done with this, all of this. Stefan wins, he can have you"

"Damon!"

Damon didn't answer, he just walked away, ignoring her pleas. Damon took out his phone and called someone.

"Hey, it's me. I need you to do some damage control"

* * *

Elena chased after Damon, but couldn't find him anywhere. She started to cry as she realized that Damon had left her. And she had lost so many people already she couldn't loose another one. She quickly called Stefan.

"Is Caroline awake?" Stefan said as he answered the phone

"No, I need to talk to you" Elena said

"What's wrong?"

"Damon"

"What happened?"

"I need to see you"

"I'm downstairs in the cafeteria, drinking really bad coffee"

"I'll be there"

* * *

Stefan was sitting with Lexi staring at his cup of coffee. Elena was already in tears and ran towards Stefan. He and Lexi both looked up and saw Elena there. Stefan stood up.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked

"Damon!" Elena threw herself into his arms, "He just left!"

Lexi rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. She got up and left without saying anything. Stefan watched her leave.

"Elena, stop crying"

"I can't! He just left!"

"Elena, did you really just call me just so you could cry over my brother?"

"No, I mean, I mean-"

"Yes you did Elena. How do you think that makes me feel? That you're crying over my brother to me?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed someone to talk to"

"That's what girlfriends are for. You refuse to choose and you wonder why he left"

"But it's not fair."

"Why? Because he got tired of waiting? Because he wants to live his life? Because he needs to move on? And you come running to me because I'm your second choice?"

"You're not!"

"No I'm not, because you won't choose."

"Stefan please, I love you"

"If you did then you wouldn't have gone with my brother the first time"

"I told you what happened. It wasn't like we planned it"

"You're always so moral Elena, yet you couldn't see what you were doing. You had both of us and you refused to choose. You had to figure one of us would have gotten tired of it. In fact, we're both tired of it."

"Stefan!"

"Damon wins, he can have you."

"Stefan please!"

"No Elena, I loved you. I wanted to spend my life with you. And you went to my brother. My own brother! And I waited for you, I waited because I loved you. But you refused to choose and you led us both on. And now you come crying to me because Damon got tired of waiting. Did you ever think about me? I'm done with this"

"No!"

"Maybe we can be friends, but right now I don't want to see you anymore"

Stefan walked away from Elena and didn't bother to look back.

"Stefan!"

* * *

Lexi was outside smoking. She was tired of hearing about the triangle drama. She was tired of listening to Stefan whine and complain about how Elena never chose. She was his best friend but there were times it was just too much for her. She inhaled and let the smoke fill her lungs. She exhaled and it felt like the nicotine was calming her.

"Those will kill you, you know?"

Lexi turned and saw Stefan standing next to her.

"So will everything else in the world" Lexi answered

Stefan reached over and pulled the cigarette away from her and threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"What you do that for?" Lexi asked

"It's a disgusting habit"

"Thanks mom"

Stefan placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"You'll thank me for it one day"

"Doubt it"

Stefan pulled her closer and kissed her. Lexi was shocked when she felt his lips on hers. Stefan pulled away before she could respond.

"You taste like an ashtray, but I can work with that" Stefan said before kissing her again.

* * *

Caroline was still asleep from the drugs. Footsteps walked into her room slowly. A chair scraped along the floor.

"Caroline? Are you there?" a male voice said to her

Caroline was still in a drug induced haze. She was happily sleeping, dreaming of colors and clouds in the shapes of random objects. She started to hear music and started to try to follow it. Where was it coming from? She tried following it but realized she couldn't. The music got louder, and the voice, she knew the voice. It was a familiar voice.

Caroline opened her eyes and saw Kevin sitting there with a guitar. He was playing something and singing. She squinted her eyes and moved her head.

_"Drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around. Why don't you just go home? Cause you channel all your pain and I can't help you fix yourself. You're making me insane all I can say is..."_

Caroline lifted her head up and sat up more on the bed as she listened to Kevin sing.

_"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, my weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel. I tried to help you once against my own advice. I saw you going down, but you never realized that you're drowning in the water so I offered you my hand, compassion's in my nature, tonight is our last stand"_

Damon heard Kevin singing and walked towards Caroline's room. He waited outside as Kevin continued to sing.

_"And I left my heart open but you didn't understand. Go fix yourself. I can't help you fix yourself but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life"_

"That was beautiful Kevin" Caroline said

"Thanks Caroline. You've been pretty popular lately. Everyone's calling for you. Mostly Damon" Kevin said

"Oh yeah that. How did he convince you?"

"He said you were in the hospital and you needed some cheering up"

"Thanks for coming"

"Feeling better?"

"I guess"

"That fireman, whatever he did, he loves you."

"I know"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Everything else"

"That's too complicated for me. I just play guitar and sing like a hobo"

"You're a terrible hobo!" Damon said

Caroline and Kevin turned and saw Damon in the doorway.

"Damon. Thanks for everything" Kevin said getting up

"Don't mention it" Damon said

"I gotta go, feel better Caroline" Kevin said picking up his guitar

"Thanks Kevin" Caroline said

Kevin smiled and left. Damon sat down on the chair and looked at Caroline.

"You still mad?" Damon asked

"Yeah" Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest

"I can work with that"

"Good for you"

"Blondie, life is short, don't spend it being mad. I know you're mad that we all lied to you, but you have to think about the big picture. You got to go to Bermuda, land of pink sands and beaches"

"What? Nik paid for that?"

"That's not the point. You opened up your own bakery. You had your own business. You did it, why does it matter where the money came from? You did it anyways. You."

"It wasn't mine, it was his. It was his money!"

"Why does it matter? It's just money. He just has a lot of it. He just wanted to make you happy"

"No, you all lied to me, about everything"

"Yes we did. And I wouldn't have told you the truth, you'd be blissfully happy running your bakery"

"How can you say that?!"

"Because I'm your friend and you can be incredibly stubborn and stupid at times! Elena and Bonnie lied to you but look at you, you were happy! You had your own bakery. You baked a ton of stuff, you were really good at it, why can't you see that?"

"Because it was all a lie"

"Then be mad, be as mad as you want, waste the rest of your life being mad at us. But I'm leaving"

"Typical"

"No, I'm leaving for a while"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm done with New York, I'm done with this city, I'm done with Elena"

"What? How long was I asleep?"

"Blondie, I realized I can't spend my life waiting for something that's never going to happen. I can't waste my life waiting. I'm leaving with Rose"

"I knew there was something going on there!"

"Rose is...sick"

"What do you mean she's sick?"

"She's dying"

"What?"

"She has some thing that's inoperable. She's dying"

"How long?"

"She doesn't know, the doctors don't know. She wants to see the world, she wants to bungee jump off the stratosphere in Vegas, she wants to go zorbing in New Zealand, she wants to go zip lining in Costa Rica. She wants to do all these things and I'm going with her"

"You love her"

"I don't know if it's love, but I have to find out. And I won't waste any more time. We were at the airport when Stefan called. We're catching the next flight out."

"Oh my god. I didn't know"

"It doesn't matter. Rose was happy to help you with the bakery and with that display with Nik. Rose always wants to make a difference, make a change, however big or small it is. She wants to do something in the world, make her mark so it'll remember her, and I'm going with her"

"But what about Stefan and your huge publishing firm?"

"Stefan can handle it. I already told him. I told him I'll come back when, when it's time"

"You're really leaving?"

"Yes blondie I am. Don't waste your life being mad. Don't waste it because one day it'll be gone. Take care of yourself, the bakery is just a building. You can always rebuild it."

"I wish I could have said something to Rose before she left"

"I'll tell her you said something deep and philosophical."

"Take care of her Damon. Don't be a stranger"

"That's what facebook is for"

Damon reached over and hugged Caroline.

"I'll miss you" Caroline said

"Ditto. Don't worry you'll be ok"

Damon pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'll see you around blondie"

"See you around, take pictures"

Damon stopped by the door and looked back at her.

"He really loves you, in some weird British way. Don't let your anger and pride screw it up. He came back for you"

"I know"

"Then don't screw it up Caroline"

* * *

Nik walked down the hallway in the hospital. He walked into her room and saw that the bed was empty.

"Caroline?" Nik called out

There was no answer. Nik saw that she pulled the IV out. He opened the door to the bathroom it was empty inside. He ran down to the nurse's station. He asked to see if she was discharged. She wasn't. Nik ran back to the room. She left. He ran out of the room and ran out into the street, hailing a cab.

The cab dropped him off at Caroline's apartment. He ran into the building and up the stairs, banging on her door. There was no answer.

"Caroline!" Nik yelled out

Nik banged on the door even louder. The door opened and it was Elena in a bathrobe.

"What?!" Elena yelled

"Where is she?!" Nik said pushing her aside

"What?" Elena asked

Nik ran into her room. He saw that she had quickly grabbed some of her clothes and left. He saw his old fireman shirt in the corner. She had left. This time she was the one who left him. He turned around and saw Elena standing there.

"Where is she?" Nik asked

"I don't know! She's suppose to be in the hospital!"

"She left!"

"Sounds familiar" Elena sneered

"Where would she have gone?"

"She would have gone to you"

"How did you not hear her come in?"

"I was in the bathtub! I didn't hear anything! I was kinda upset and crying, not that it matters to you!"

"Where would she have gone!?"

"I don't know!"

"What kind of friend are you!?"

* * *

Caroline sat on the train heading to Virginia. She looked out the window. She was glad to be leaving New York. She needed a break, some time away from everyone. She needed time to re-group and figure things out. She wanted time alone away from him. She sighed and leaned back into her seat. Her phone started ringing. She saw that it was Nik calling her. She turned her phone off and threw it back into her bag. He was the last person she wanted to talk to.

* * *

Caroline's phone rang and rang and went to voice mail. He sighed. He went back to his hotel room. Niles was there watching TV.

"What happened to your hand?" Niles asked

"Burned it" Nik said

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Then what is it?"

"She left"

"What do you mean she left?"

"There was a fire at the bakery. I pulled her out and she was at the hospital. Her friends told her the truth, that it was my money that funded her bakery. She was livid. And when I went back to see her she left"

"She left the hospital?"

"She left the city I think."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Not really"

"While you figure it out, I'll pack your things"

"Where are we going?"

"You are going to find her and explain things to her. I have to return to the estate, I've been gone for far too long. Plus Lord Matt and David wish to ride their tanks around again"

"You can't leave Niles"

"You're capable of finding her. You don't need me"

"I don't know where she went"

"All roads lead to the same place"

"What?"

"I'll pack your knee pads when you grovel again"

* * *

Caroline got out of the cab and looked at her mom's house. She remembered the last time she was here was with Nik and Rebekah. She held her bag in her hands and walked towards the door. She felt strange being here as she rang the doorbell. Her mom opened the door and was surprised to see her.

"Caroline what are you doing here?"

Caroline didn't say anything. Caroline dropped her bag and ran into her mom's arms and started to cry. Liz held her daughter as she cried. She was confused at what was going on.

"It's ok honey, it's ok" Liz said as she stroked her hair

* * *

"Caroline, where are you? I would totally go find you and look for you except you picked the worst time to take off without telling anyone where you went! I have to present my dissertation and after that me and Elena are going to look for you. And you better not be hiding anywhere. Don't make us call your mom!" Bonnie said into the phone

Elena walked to the fridge in her bathrobe and took out some ice cream. Bonnie looked at Elena.

"Who dumped you?" Bonnie asked

"Stefan, Damon" Elena answered as she opened the ice cream and shoved a spoon in

"Wow both of them?"

"Yes Bonnie, they both dumped me"

"Well what did you expect? A guy can only wait for so long"

"Bonnie, you're not helping!"

"What do you want me to say? You knew this was going to happen! All you had to do was choose, and you didn't, and now you don't have either one of them!"

"It still doesn't make me feel any better"

"It's not suppose to make you feel better, it's suppose to make your realize you can't have your hands in both cookie jars. I have to finish this and present my dissertation. After that we can look for Care"

"It's not fair!"

"This is not about you! For once this is not about you! I have to do this Elena. This is years of work. If I don't do this I won't finish and get my PhD. Do you understand? Can you just keep yourself in check for about 4 hours? Caroline is out there somewhere, running around when she's suppose to be in a hospital!"

Elena said nothing and ran back to her room holding her ice cream. Bonnie let out a groan and grabbed her stuff and headed to the school. She had to do this. She couldn't drop everything to look for Caroline, she had to finish this.

* * *

Liz stood in her kitchen boiling water to make tea with. Caroline walked into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Do you want some tea?" Liz asked

"No, anything but tea" Caroline said

Tea made her think of him. And she didn't want to think about him at all. The way he always made tea for her, all those British mannerisms of his. She pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind.

"Coffee? Hot coco?"

"With marshmallows?"

"Yes with marshmallows"

Liz went to get a mug and poured the powder mix in and added the hot water. She set the mug in front of Caroline.

"Thanks mom"

"You going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Not yet, it's a lot"

"Start at the beginning then"

"It's a lot mom"

"What happened?"

"Nik came back"

"And?"

Caroline told her mother the whole story. How Nik came back into her life. How he tried to prove to her that he wouldn't leave her. And how it was all his money that funded her bakery. How all her friends knew the truth and hid it from her. How everyone lied to her. How there was a fire at her bakery and how Nik saved her.

"I just don't want to go back yet" Caroline said

"Ok, I get that. But you should at least tell them you're ok, so they don't worry"

"I don't want to talk to any of them"

"Alright. But you can't hide from them forever. You have to deal with this eventually"

"I know"

"Cmon, get dressed, I didn't get to go grocery shopping this week so there's nothing to eat."

"Can't we just order in?"

"Get dressed, you can't hide in here forever you know. Let's go to the Grill"

* * *

Nik was seeing Niles off at the airport.

"Nik you should go after her" Niles said

"I will, but I have to make sure you get on the plane first" Nik answered

"Do you know where she is?"

"I have an idea, and I know she needs some time before I just show up on her doorstep again"

"Let me know how it goes and if you need anything"

"I will Niles, have a safe trip"

"Good luck Nik"

Nik smiled and waved at Niles as he walked towards his gate. He turned and headed out of the airport when he ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Nik said

"Nik" Rose smiled

"Rose, where are you headed?" Nik asked

"Vegas"

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and Damon are gonna jump off the stratosphere"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Have fun"

"Is Caroline ok?"

"She ran off"

"Where too?"

"I have an idea where she went, but she pretty much left the city"

"In her condition?"

"Yeah, after Elena told her about where the money came from she ran. She's probably mad at me"

"At least she feels something. What are you waiting for? Go get her"

"I think she wants a few days before I show up"

"Well don't wait too long, she might end up going somewhere else"

"Rose! Cmon we're gonna miss the plane!" Damon yelled

"I'm coming!" Rose yelled back

Damon saw Nik standing there and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked

"Apparently Caroline took off" Rose said

"Dammit blondie! Told you not to screw it up!" Damon said

"Well this has been fun, but I have to go" Nik said

"When you find her, shake her, shake her like a British nanny. Shake some sense into her! And she still owes me brownies!" Damon said

"Damon!" Rose scolded

"We got a flight to catch! Later Nikki!" Damon grabbed Rose's hand and started running towards the gate

* * *

Caroline sat down at a table with her mom at the Grill. She looked around and leaned back in her chair. She was back in the grill in the same town she desperately tried to escape. Funny how things worked out for her.

"So are you just going to be like this all night?" Liz asked

"Sorry"

"What's really bothering you?"

"Everything"

"You're not a teenager anymore. You kinda have to grow up a little here"

"I'm mad that they all lied to me"

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere"

"I'm mad that they lied to me and thought that was the best thing for me. That they kept on lying to me"

"Ok so you guys will have to talk and have it out when you get back. Anything else?"

"I think that's enough for one night"

"What are you really mad about? Are you mad at Nik?"

"No, yes! I, I don't know"

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense"

"I'm embarrassed ok?"

"About what?"

"It was his money the whole time. I wasn't good enough to get a loan from the bank. No one believed in the fact that I could open a bakery. It's like if it wasn't for him I'd still be working that crazy job with Blair"

"Honey, he believed in you. He gave you that money so you could open a bakery. Why do you always see the negative in everything? He couldn't be with you so he gave you everything else he could. If I could I'd bake him a pie"

"Mom!"

"What? He wasn't trying to buy you. He gave you the money because he knew you'd be able to do it. He had faith in you. All your friends did, and yes they lied to you, but you wouldn't have taken the money any other way. They were wrong to lie to you this whole time, and yes he should have told you sooner, but you can't hate him for it"

"I don't hate him. I'm just embarrassed to see him. I was so mean to him!"

"Really? That's what you're worried about? You have a lot to learn about being a grown up"

* * *

Stefan was walking to his office holding his coffee. His phone beeped and he took it out to see what it was. He saw that Damon had put up some new pictures and videos of him and Rose bungee jumping off the Stratosphere in Las Vegas. He scrolled down and saw his relationship status had changed. Stefan spit out his coffee and stared at the screen. He zoomed in to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on himself. He immediately called Damon.

"Hey baby brother" Damon answered

"What did you do?!" Stefan yelled into the phone

* * *

Elena was still in her bathrobe when her phone beeped. She went to check it and saw that Damon was having fun in Las Vegas with Rose bungee jumping off the Stratosphere. She then saw his relationship status had changed. Her eyes went wide and she screamed. She started throwing things around her room, and kept screaming.

* * *

Nik left the airport and went to get his rented car. He threw his bag into the passenger side and started driving. He wasn't sure how to get there, he had an idea. He looked over at the map and tried to figure out how to get there. He tossed it aside and started driving. He'd find her because he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Nik drove for a few hours and he stopped in a college town. He hoped that someone could give him directions. He went into a local coffee shop to get some coffee. When he walked in, all the girls looked at him. He suddenly became very aware of it. He walked to the counter and ordered his coffee. He turned around and saw that the girls were still staring at him and his ass. He paid for his coffee and tried to leave quickly.

A girl stopped him and started flirting with him. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, or how many times she was flipping her hair.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Nik said as he walked past her

The girl swooned, he had an accent on top of that. Nik went to his car and put the coffee on the hood of his car and took out the map. He sighed as he looked at it.

"You look like you need help" a female voice said from behind

Nik turned around holding the map in his hands. He really didn't want to deal with any flirty girls. He just wanted to find Caroline.

"It's you" the girl said

Nik didn't recognize the girl.

"You don't remember me do you? It's ok, a lot of people don't remember my name either. You came to my psuedo wedding pot luck at the Lockwood mansion. You came with Caroline, Jeremy's friend. I'm Anna, I'm the bride I guess"

"Anna! Yes! Sorry, I've been driving for a while and I seem to be lost"

"Mystic Falls is about 50 miles east of here, you took a serious detour. Here, I'll show you"

Anna took the map and pointed to where they were on the map and then pointed to where Mystic Falls was. She then took her pen out and drew along the path he should take.

"If you go now, you should get there in time for dinner. I hear the Grill makes awesome pork chops now"

"Thank you Anna"

"Just keep talking, that accent is amazing. If I had an accent like that I'd never stop talking"

"Are all the girls here so friendly?"

"You mean flirty? Yes. This is an all girl school town if you haven't figured it out yet."

Nik looked around and realized he was the only guy under the age of 50.

"Where's Jeremy then?" Nik asked

"He's in a smaller college a few miles from here. Which is a good thing, the girls here are ready to jump on him. You better get going or else the girls here will drag you back to their dorm and keep you as a sex slave, and I don't think Caroline would appreciate that"

"Thank you Anna"

"Tell Caroline I said hi! And I hope her bakery is doing well up there too!" Anna said

"Of course. Thank you Anna" Nik said as he got into the car

"You forgot this" Anna said holding his coffee

"Where is my mind today? Thanks" Nik said taking the coffee from her

"On something, or someone else. How come you're not with Caroline?"

"Gotta go, see you around!" Nik said as he drove off

Anna didn't think anything of it and just waved. She looked over at the girls standing in the coffee shop.

"He's gone! Go away!" Anna yelled

* * *

Caroline sat on her couch watching tv. Her mom went to work leaving her alone. It felt like she was in high school again. She sat there in her pajamas, consisting of a cookie monster t shirt and shorts with cookies on it. She had on blue furry monster feet slippers as well. She really did feel like she was in high school.

Nik parked the car across from Caroline's mother's house. The last time he was there was with Caroline and Rebekah. He wasn't sure if she really was in there. And he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what to say to her mom if she wasn't there. He realized saying Hi, your daughter ran away after there was a fire in her bakery and found out I funded her bakery wouldn't be the greatest thing to say to her, especially when she was sheriff and carried a gun. Nik got out of the car and walked over to the house. He pushed the white picket fence door open and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked at it. He really didn't know what to say or do. If she was inside what was he suppose to say to her to make her understand? He didn't want to screw it up. He already screwed it up before. He stood there trying to figure out what to do. He was a Duke, he was a fireman, a fireman who had run into a burning building for her, and here he was scared to knock on her door. What was wrong with him?

And there was a flash of lightening and a loud crash of thunder. Nik looked up at the sky. And in a second the sky tore open, pouring rain onto him.

"Bloody hell!" Nik yelled

The rain pelted down on him as he stood there. It was as if someone was trying to tell him to knock on the door, instead of standing outside in the rain. Nik took a few steps towards her house and stopped at the steps leading up to her porch.

Caroline went around the house closing the windows. She came back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. There was nothing good on TV. She sighed and got up. She headed towards the kitchen. She stopped when she thought she saw something. She went back to the living room.

Nik stood out there staring at the house, debating on what to say. Words were not his strong suit. The front door opened. Caroline stood there wondering what Nik was doing out there.

"Nik? What are you doing?" Caroline yelled

Nik saw her standing there. She was here. He didn't have to worry about the sheriff waving her gun at him.

"Nik, why are you standing there in the rain?"

"I'm waiting for you"

"Well I'm here, so stop standing out there, you're going to get sick!"

Nik walked up the steps to her porch and stopped at her door. She stood there leaning on the door. She looked up at him watching the water drip off him. How did he have such long eyelashes? She reached up and touched the small scar near his mouth. He wasted no time when her hand touched his skin and pulled her close and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he walked into the house and slammed the door shut behind him. Caroline kissed him back and pushed him back against the door.

"You're all wet" Caroline said between kisses

"That's my line sweetheart" Nik said

* * *

No hate mail! You all know that I am a Damon/Donut shipper! If you don't like where this is going, bye bye. And I don't know who or what started the fire in her bakery. I know I made Caroline and her mom have a mom/daughter moment which seems a bit ooc, but we're just gonna go with it ok? questions will be answered.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Here's an update, I know it's been a while. I've been busy working the US Open and I don't even like tennis. go figure. I had written half of it already but needed to write some more. thanks for reading. still no beta. see you at the bottom!

* * *

Caroline lay in her bed in her old room looking at the man laying across from her on the small bed. She had made mistakes with guys in the past, slept with them too soon, in the back of a car, in the back of a truck, in the woods, in the bathroom at the Grill, and countless other places. But few made it into her room, into her bed. It was one of the few places that she had, and she didn't let anyone in. She placed her hand on his bare chest, feeling his heart beating. His fingers were twirling her blonde hair, his eyes were so focused on it. She moved closer to him and buried her face in his chest. Nik stroked her hair as she curled into him.

"You found me" Caroline said

"I'll always find you"

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

Caroline looked up.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you deserve it, love" Nik said as his fingers glided down her shoulder and arm

Caroline smiled and pressed her face into his chest.

"You're so warm. You smell good" Caroline said

"I smell like rainwater and bad coffee" Nik said

Caroline giggled and he rolled her onto her back. Hoovering over her he started to kiss her neck.

"Maybe you should shower then" Caroline said

"Maybe I should work up a sweat first"

* * *

Liz walked into her house. She called out for Caroline but got no response. She walked towards Caroline's room. She knocked on her door but there was no answer. She heard the shower running.

"Caroline?" Liz said as she opened the door

The bathroom door opened and Nik walked out with a towel around his waist. Liz was startled for a second as Nik stood there equally surprised.

"Something wrong with your shower?" Liz said as her eyes grazed down his body

"Hi Caroline's mom"

"Is there a reason why you're using my daughter's shower?"

Before Nik could answer Caroline walked into the room, holding Nik's bag. Liz and Nik both looked at her for an explanation.

"Mom!" Caroline said

"I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what I come back to? You're not in high school anymore" Liz said

"He got caught in the rain, I put his clothes in the dryer and went to get his clothes from his car. And you were staring!" Caroline said

"I was expecting to find you, not your half naked boyfriend. I see things are better with you two" Liz

"Mom!"

Nik went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Could you make this more embarrassing?" Caroline said

"Oh please. Nothing I haven't seen before." Liz said

"Mom!"

"I'm glad that you two are talking. I just stopped by cause the storm caused some power outages and I wanted to see if you were ok. Seems like you're more than ok"

"Nothing happened, we just talked"

"Right, talked" Liz did quotes with her fingers, "Again you're not in high school anymore. But it would be nice if we all had lunch together tomorrow ok?"

"Sure"

"And Matt's been asking about you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mentioned you were back, probably wants to catch up and all. I'll see you tomorrow morning" Liz said as she left

Caroline threw Nik's bag on the bed and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Nik yelled

"Oh now you're suddenly shy?"

"I wasn't expecting your mother to be there"

"You gave her an eyeful"

"Did you get my bag from the car?"

"Yeah" Caroline said as she quickly ripped the towel from Nik's body and ran out

"Caroline!" Nik chased after her

* * *

Stefan was going through some papers when Lexi walked into his office. He looked up and saw a bunch of patches on both her arms.

"What the hell are those?" Stefan asked

"Nicotine patches"

"Aren't you only suppose to use one?"

"I have a lot of cravings ok?"

"You can smoke around me, it's ok"

"yeah but I don't want to be an ashtray when you kiss me"

"Oh, so you want me to kiss you"

"Why do you think there's 6 patches on me?"

"Told you those things will kill you"

"Sign these"

"What am I signing?"

"Everyone's paychecks"

"Can't the computer do it for me?"

"No, it's not a Salvatore"

Stefan's phone beeped and he took it out. He saw that Damon had updated his facebook with more pictures and video of him and Rose zip lining in Costa Rica. The video showed Damon with his hands up in the air waving them around smiling.

"What's so funny?" Lexi asked

"Damon's in Costa Rica, zip lining"

"Too bad he didn't run into a tree"

"Oh cmon, it only took all of my life to tolerate him"

* * *

Caroline fell asleep on Nik's shoulder while they were watching tv. Nik turned the tv off and carried her back to her room. He set her down on her bed and pulled the blanket to cover her. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Nik" Caroline mumbled

"I'm here" Nik said

"Don't go"

Nik got into bed with her and she curled into his chest. Nik kissed her on her forehead and held her close.

"Don't go" Caroline mumbled

Liz walked into her daughter's room after her night shift was over. She saw Nik and Caroline asleep with their clothes on. Just talked right.

"Wake up sunshine!" Liz yelled

Caroline jumped up in bed while Nik's eyes flew open and bolted up. They both looked up and saw Liz standing there.

"Just talking my ass. Get up you two. I haven't had my coffee yet!"

"You should we were having lunch" Caroline said

"And you said you were just talking, now get up, we're going to get breakfast and then I'm coming home to pass out" Liz said

"Ok mom" Caroline said

"Hurry up! Don't make me get my gun" Liz said as she left

"I take it she's not a morning person" Nik said

* * *

Liz, Caroline and Nik walked into the Grill for breakfast. Matt was there making coffee when he saw them. He waved at them. Caroline smiled and waved back. They sat down at a table. Matt walked over with a pot of coffee. Liz smiled as he poured her a cup.

"My savior. I totally need this" Liz said taking a sip

"Graveyard shift?" Matt asked

"Yeah, then I come home and find these two" Liz said

"Caroline, your mom said you were back in town" Matt said

"yeah, just a short visit" Caroline said

"it's good to see you" Matt said

"Same here, um, I guess I should tell you. I saw Vicky" Caroline said

"Vicky? Where is she? Is she ok?" Matt asked

"I don't know for sure, I saw her in New York, she actually came into my bakery"

"How is your bakery doing? Did she look ok?"

"Bakery's fine. She looked ok."

"Does she need anything?"

"I don't know, she came and left really fast, but she's alive"

"Thanks Care" Matt looked down and then walked off, he was trying to keep his emotions under control.

Caroline looked down and felt Nik's hand on her knee. She looked over and smiled.

"Vicky is Matt's sister. She ran off a while ago. He hasn't heard from her since" Caroline explained

"Just like her mom" Liz added

"Mom!" Caroline scolded

"What?" Liz said

"Matt's mom took off a while ago too, but she comes back once in a while for something. Matt's always been on his own."

"But Vicky is with Kol?"

"At the time she was. Does Kol keep girls around?"

"Kol comes and goes as he pleases. I'll call him to see if he knows anything"

"Thanks"

"So what's going on with you two now?" Liz asked

"Mom!" Caroline said

"Don't you mom me. Last time I saw you two, you were fighting and making up. Then months later I find out that he left you, you went to England to find him only to cry hysterically to me on the phone and then another couple of months later you tell me you're opening a bakery but I don't have to come up to see it."

"I know you were busy"

"Not too busy to see you"

"I know, but I didn't know if the bakery would stay open and I didn't want to disappoint you"

"You could never disappoint me, well except that time I had to get you cause you and that boy were doing god knows what in the bathroom here"

"Mom! Please, stop embarrassing me"

"So where are you two? Back together? Back to fighting?"

"Yes sweetheart where exactly are we?" Nik asked

"We're, we're together" Caroline said

"Ok, but if you ever pull that crap again Nik, you'll have to deal with me and my gun. We clear?" Liz said

"Crystal" Nik said

"Good, now let's order" Liz said looking back at her menu

Caroline looked over at Nik who looked down at his menu.

"Could you refrain from grabbing my daughter's knee in front of me?" Liz said never look up from her menu

Nik removed his hand and Caroline glared back at her mom.

"Caroline did you call your friends and tell them where are you?" Liz asked

"No"

"Don't you think you should?"

"Fine"

Caroline dug her phone out of her bag and turned it on. She saw she had several missed calls, voicemails and texts. She went through her texts and replied to Bonnie that she was alive and well and in Mystic Falls with her mom. She saw a few facebook updates from Damon. She scrolled to see he posted more pictures and videos. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw he changed his relationship status.

"No way!" Caroline said

Caroline went through his Vegas pictures and saw them. Damon and Rose with an Elvis impersonator. Rose holding a small bouquet of flowers and a make shift veil. She couldn't believe it. What else had she missed? She called Damon.

"Blondie!" Damon answered

"Damon?! What did you do?!" Caroline asked

"Caroline!" Liz yelled

Caroline got up and left the table. She walked into the hallway near the bathroom, leaving Nik with Liz.

"Did you really pay for her bakery?" Liz asked

"Yes"

"She told me it burned down"

"It did"

"And you pulled her from the fire"

"It's my job, was my job"

Liz glanced down and saw his hand was bandaged.

"You got hurt when he did" Liz said

"Job hazard"

"But you're not a fireman anymore. Caroline says you're a duke?"

"Yes, I inherited the title from my real father"

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I'm not sure, to make her happy if she lets me"

"You are damn lucky she gave you a second chance"

"I know"

"Are you going to help her rebuild the bakery?"

"If that's what she wants"

"And what do you want?"

"I want her to be happy"

"How can you just get married?!" Caroline asked

"What do you mean? We were in Vegas, I didn't plan it, it just happened"

"This is something you would totally do"

"Why is everyone questioning me? Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because it's you!"

"Thanks blondie!"

"I mean, this is kinda a big step you know?"

"I know, but I love her. And I don't know how much time I have with her, and I just want to make her happy, as happy as she's made me."

"How did you ask her?"

"Right before we jumped off the stratosphere. I kinda had an epiphany"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and when we landed, she said yes. We found an Elvis chapel and got married. I got her this ring that looks like those old secret decoder rings, it's amazing the stuff you can find in vegas"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm happy for you"

"Did your british import find you?"

"Yeah, he found me"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Mystic Falls"

"Figures. We're going to feed some stingrays, I'll talk to you later blondie. Don't screw it up, and you owe me brownies"

"Ok Damon"

"And tell your import thanks for his brother"

"Which brother?"

"The one in jolly old England. Tell him thanks for everything. Later Blondie"

Damon hung up and Caroline looked back at Nik who was sitting there. She walked back to the table and sat down. She turned to face him.

"What did Elijah do?" Caroline asked

* * *

Kol was running along the beach carrying his surfboard. He saw Vicky laying on the beach in her bikini soaking up the rays. He dug his board into the sand next to her. He sat down next to her.

"Join me for a swim" Kol said

"I'm good here" Vicky answered

"So are you going to come see my brother with me?"

"I don't do family stuff"

"They'll be booze"

"Tempting, but no"

"Well I'll be gone a few hours, what are you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out. I'm a big girl I can handle myself"

"Do you not want to be here?"

"The beach? It's awesome, company is ok for now"

"Vicky-"

"Just stop please. Can't we just go with it?"

"Because you already know how I feel about you"

"You and your feelings, someone could mistake you for a girl"

"I don't understand you"

"You don't have to"

"Vicky, I asked you to come with me because I wanted to see you"

"And you are seeing me. Let's just not screw this up ok?"

"What is this?"

Vicky sighed as she took her sunglasses off and looked at him.

"This is all you're going to get from me. I don't do relationships, I don't do the girlfriend thing. I don't do family gatherings, I don't do dates, I don't do any of it! I go where I want, do whatever I want, and sleep with whoever I want. I don't need anyone tying me down to anything. I thought you of all people would understand"

"I do understand, that it must be incredibly lonely for you"

"When I'm with you, I'm not. I'm actually happy, but I can't give you anything more. I can't stay in one place too long. I can't stay with one person for too long because I always screw it up. You're sorta a nice guy Kol, but this is it for us. We go off, we meet up, we hook up and we leave"

"Then watch me leave" Kol picked up his surfboard and walked off

Vicky sighed as she watched him leave. She picked up her stuff and left the beach.

* * *

Caroline stood by the football field. There was a Timberwolves sign up and the game would start soon. The high school cheerleaders that had taken her book of routines found her at the Grill and asked her to help choreograph some more cheers. She agreed and helped them with a new cheer. Nik parked the car and walked up to her.

"What are we doing here again?" Nik asked

"The girls worked on a new cheer that I helped on. I'm just here for support"

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, not much to do in town you know"

"So this is what small town life is like"

Caroline elbowed him gently.

"Ow! That hurt sweetheart" Nik pretended to be hurt

"They're hitting the field!" Caroline said as she saw the cheerleaders run out

Nik looked at their uniforms, they were a bit revealing to say the least, more revealing than what Caroline had worn for him.

"Where's the rest of their uniform?" Nik asked

"That's it"

The music started to play, the girls started to dance, energetic at first and then it started to turn provocative. Caroline watched and cheered them on. Nik looked horrified.

"How old are these girls again?" Nik asked

"I don't know, 16, 17?"

"And you taught them to do that?"

"What?"

"You'll have every teenage boy here sitting for the next 30 minutes, completely distracted."

"What?"

"What's the term? Jailbait!"

"Shut up Nik!"

"Do you not see how every boy here is staring at them, and some adults too"

Caroline looked around and realized what she had done.

"Oh my god!"

"We should leave"

"Let's go!"

Caroline followed Nik. They saw some angry parents walk towards her, and she grabbed Nik and pulled him under the bleachers. Nik looked around and realized where they were. Caroline pulled him further into hide from the parents.

"What are we doing here?" Nik asked

"Hiding"

"Why are we hiding? I didn't do anything. If anything, I told you it was a bad idea"

"Shush!"

Caroline looked around and saw the old writings on the bleachers. She saw the old faded heart that had CF +MD. She remembered that day. Matt the star quarterback and she was head cheerleader. They were together for a short amount of time but she was desperate to prove to everyone that they were together and happy. It seemed so cliche. She could see the letters faded and and worn away over time. She felt Nik's hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart?" Nik asked turning her to face him

"Hmm?"

"You there?"

"Hmm"

"Sometimes I think you go somewhere, where you have entire conversations in your head and I'm wondering what you're thinking"

"Just ask"

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

Caroline leaned into him and kissed him. He responded by pulling her closer and sliding his arm across her waist. Her hand reached up around his neck and she kissed him harder.

"There she is!"

The two pulled apart slightly and saw the angry parents. They started running. Caroline held onto Nik's hand as they ran towards the car. They got and Nik drove away as fast as he could. Caroline looked back and saw the angry parents yelling at her still.

"Why are they so angry for?"

"You just taught their underage daughters how to dance inappropriately at high school football game. It's not a strip club. Did you forget jailbait?"

"It wasn't that bad! I mean they weren't dancing around a pole"

"I can you get one if you want"

"No!"

"I'm just saying. If you're going to dance like that for me"

"I'm not!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you just said it was inappropriate"

"For underage girls! You can do whatever you want"

"Oh really?"

Caroline's hand reached over and stayed on his thigh. Slowly it made it's way up.

"Caroline"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop that"

"You said I could do whatever I want"

"I'm driving"

"Then you should pay attention to the road"

Caroline smiled as her other hand reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. Slowly she slid the zipper down.

"Caroline!"

"You said I could do whatever I want. I'm holding you to that"

Caroline's head went down into his lap. Nik's grip on the steering wheel tightened as his knuckles turned white. Blood left his brain, and his foot and was rushing elsewhere. Nik was starting to swerve and he quickly pulled over.

* * *

Rose stood in front of the grey building. She stared up at the hard walls and the metal fences around it. Damon stood next to her holding her hand.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Rose replied

They walked towards the building. Damon could tell she was nervous something unlike her. She walked through the metal detectors and the searches and sat in a room with a table and two chairs. The door opened and a man was being led in slowly. He was wearing a several chains and shackles around his body. He looked up and saw Rose.

"Rose?"

"Trevor!" She stood up as they unlocked most of the chains and shackles from him

He walked up to her and she touched his face and his shaggy hair.

"It's been too long" Rose said

"Too long" Trevor responded

Rose started to cry and hugged him. Trevor with his hands still in chains tried to hug her back.

"I'm sorry Rose"

"No, don't be, I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"It doesn't matter now"

"Yes, yes it does. I'm sorry I wasted so much time"

"You're here now"

"Yes, I have so much to tell you"

Damon stood in another room watching them talk. He was watching on the monitors. He couldn't hear anything but he saw them hugging. Elijah walked in.

"You must be Damon" Elijah said

"Yes, you must be Nik's brother"

"I have a name"

"Yes, Elijah is it? I have to thank you for helping Rose"

"A small matter, the warden here knows me."

"Is it because you send him so much business?"

"Perhaps"

"What's he in here for?"

"Armed robbery, and he killed the guard at the bank"

"And he got life for that?"

"The guard was the son of an earl. There was a public outcry, and they demanded he be made to serve the fullest extent of the law. It wasn't in cold blood. The video showed he was struggling with the money and the gun at the same time. He ended up dropping the gun but it went off anyway"

"Sucks to be him"

"Because of the nature of his crime, he's not allowed visitors, only supervised visits,court approved visits. It's rather lengthy paper work. I can see why not one came to see him"

"Must really suck to be him"

"Is it true Rose? Is what you're saying true?" Trevor asked

"Yes, I don't have much time left. I don't know when. I had to come see you"

"What will you do? You're all I have left"

"I know, but you must be strong"

"Why?"

"Because I need you to live on"

"What for? I'm stuck here forever! There's no point"

"There is always hope, especially when you least expect it. I got married Trevor"

"To who?"

"A guy I met when I was a teenager. We crossed paths again and we got married"

"Are you happy? Does he treat you well?"

"Yes, he's very good to me. He helped arrange this, so I could see you"

"You're my only sister"

"And you're my only brother"

"I can't lose you!"

"I'm here, and I'm sorry for never visiting when I should have"

"Rose, why did it have to be you?" Trevor cried

"Because it wasn't you"

* * *

Caroline was trying to put her her clothes back on in the back of the car. Nik was trying to put his clothes on in the tiny enclosed space as well. She ended up climbing over the seat trying to get to the front. She pulled her top on, and realized she didn't put it on right as the the strap was under her arm. She heard a tapping on the glass and realized someone was there. She groaned and lowered the window.

The light from the flashlight blinded her for a moment.

"Caroline?"

"Mom?"

"Don't tell me Nik's in there with you"

"Oh my god! This is so embarrassing!"

"You're clearly trying to relive your high school days aren't you?"

"No!"

"I got a call that some teenagers were messing around in a car and I found out its you two? Do I have to separate you now?"

"No mom!"

"Fix your shirt, we're not giving everyone a free show here. Get dressed and get out of here now"

"Sorry mom"

"Not as sorry as you'll be when I get home"

* * *

So there, it has been confirmed that Damon married Rose, BUT the Damon/Donut ship is still strong! Never give up on them! Don't you just love Caroline's mom? And yes had to bring Trevor in cause he just died way too fast on the show. XD

Also to the people who complained that this story was too long, there are some nice picture books in the kiddy section that probably more up to your speed. If reading more than 4 paragraphs is just too much for you then don't read this story. And don't send me mesg or anons to tell me that it's too long. It's not too long, it's just too long for you. Stick to picture books then. That is obviously more your level.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hello all! No I have not abandoned this fic. I never abandon a fic! I have been in Peru since mid sept to early oct, hence why NO updates. Give me some time ppl! And here it is. thank you for reading. still no beta, see you at the bottom!

* * *

Caroline was asleep when she felt something warm on her body. She started to move and pull the blanket tighter around herself. She felt her legs tremble and her hand reached down and felt a head with soft curls. Her eyes opened and she looked down. She could see a head under her blanket. She looked around and realized she was still in her first class pod. It was sectioned off like a cubicle with a sliding door. The lights were off which meant everyone was sleeping. She pulled the blanket up and saw Nik's head between her legs.

"Nik!" Caroline whispered

Nik looked up as if he were a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Stop that" Caroline said

"But you were enjoying yourself"

"You are not doing this here"

"Would you rather do this in the bathroom?"

"Nik"

Nik crawled up her body and pulled the blanket down to cover them both.

"Don't worry love, no one will hear us"

Caroline gasped as she felt him enter her. She wasn't sure if her first class seat which was already flat could hold the both of them.

"Shh love"

"It's kinda hard not to"

* * *

Rebekah walked into her hotel room, tired from another shoot. She dropped her bag onto the bed when she stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked

"I can't see my baby sister?" Kol responded sitting on her couch

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just came for a visit"

"In Monaco?"

"Can you believe I've never been?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing" Kol said as he got up

"What happened to that girl you picked up?"

"Which one?"

"The one that you kept bringing with you everywhere"

"I left her in Australia"

"Or did she leave you?"

"Doesn't matter. I think we should have some brother sister bonding time"

"I don't think so"

"I'm hurt Bexx, here I am trying to spend some quality time with you"

"More like lick your wounds. So some girl left you, big deal. Why are you so hung up about it?"

"I'm not"

"Then why are you here?"

"I felt like gambling"

"You were never very good at lying, especially when it's about a girl"

"It's the one place I knew she wouldn't be"

"Too classy for her?"

"Too expensive"

"Alright, let me get changed and we'll go out and have a few drinks"

"Thanks Bexx"

"But if you start crying I'm leaving"

"This coming from the baby"

Rebekah threw a pillow at Kol as she walked to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Nik held onto Caroline's hand as they left the airplane. They made their way out and towards immigration. Caroline looked up and couldn't believe she was actually here. She couldn't read the sign and looked around for English. She held her passport in her hands and walked up to the window.

The man took her passport and looked at it and her. Then he stamped it.

"Welcome to Italy"

"Thanks" Caroline smiled and took her passport

She found Nik at the baggage claim. Nik was busy getting the luggage off the belt when he and another woman grabbed the same bag. They stopped as their hands touched and looked at each other. It was the blond from the bakery.

"Sorry, it looked like my bag" Nik said as he let go

"All the bags are black, they all look the same" Emily said as she pulled the bag towards her

They both stood there for a second looking at each other.

"I feel as if we've met before" Emily said

"I don't think we have"

Caroline saw the other blond making eyes at Nik. She walked towards them. Emily's phone went off and she went to answer it. Nik turned and saw his bag and went to grab it.

"Yes Nolan, I'll make sure to pick you up something. Yes I'll go to the bakery" Emily said looking back at Nik.

Caroline walked up behind Nik.

"Get everything?" Caroline asked

Nik turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Yes, let's go" Nik picked up the bags and took her hand and led her out

Emily watched as Nik walked out with Caroline. Nolan was still chattering about something.

"Ems you there?" Nolan asked

"Yeah, I'll go to the bakery ok?"

"Ems have you heard anything I've said? I just told you what Victoria's up to and all you can say is you'll go to the

bakery?"

"I'll call you back"

Caroline and Nik got into a cab and headed towards their hotel. Caroline looked out her window.

"I can't' believe that I'm actually here"

"Believe it"

"I must be crazy. I can't believe I'm doing this"

"What? Here in Italy? Or here with me?"

"I'm glad you asked me. I don't think I would have ever gone by myself"

* * *

Bonnie walked back into the apartment. She saw on her door there was a sign that said Dr. Bonnie Bennett. She smiled. She heard a knock on the door to the apartment. She turned around. She went to go get it, but Elena ran out of her room to the door. Elena flung the door open.

"Matt!" Elena launched herself at him

"Elena! It's good to see you too!" Matt hugged her back

"Matt?" Bonnie said confused

"Bonnie!" Matt moved to hug her

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked

"I've always been saying that I should come up and visit you guys. Caroline said I should come up while she's gone" Matt said

"You've heard from Caroline?" Elena asked

"Yeah, she was in Mystic Falls" Matt answered

"Was she alone?" Bonnie asked

"She was there visiting her mom, and her boyfriend was there too" Matt said

"Figures" Bonnie said

"It's so good to see you Matt!" Elena chimed in

* * *

Caroline moved closer to Nik on the bed. Their naked bodies were pressed up against each other. She curled into his chest and he pulled her closer. She placed her hand on his heart and felt it beating. She didn't think about the blonde that was staring at him at the airport. She didn't think about her bakery in New York that was burned to the ground. She didn't think about her mom yelling at her for trying to re-live her high school days with Nik. All she could think of was Nik. He offered to whisk her away from everything and take her to Italy. At first he wanted to take her home to England but she wasn't ready for that. She felt safe and happy with him. Even after everything, she still felt happy with him. She still wanted to be with him.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Nik asked as he was pretending to be asleep

"Nothing"

Caroline looked up and saw that he was trying to go back to sleep. She pushed him back onto the bed and then straddled him. Nik opened his eyes and looked up at Caroline.

"Didn't you say you were going to show me Italy?" Caroline asked

"You want to go right now?" Nik asked

"No time like the present"

"Alright, get dressed then"

"Ok" Caroline leaned down and kissed him

Nik kissed her back, as his hand reached into her hair.

"You're not getting dressed, love" Nik said between kisses

"Neither are you" Caroline answered

* * *

Elijah was heading out of his office when his co-workers all stopped him and insisted that he come to dinner with them to celebrate some co-worker's engagement. Elijah declined but they insisted and dragged him out to a Brazilian restaurant. Elijah being polite went with them and they sat down at the table. A round of drinks appeared on the table. It was a drink with several limes in it. Elijah smiled and toasted to his co worker. He made his way to the bar as his co workers were all talking.

"Double whiskey, no ice" Elijah ordered

"Something wrong with caipirinha?" the bartender asked

"I'm more of a whiskey drinker"

"You're too cute for that"

Elijah was caught off guard and didn't know what to say for once. The bartender, a woman, wearing a lot of green, flirted with him. She poured his drink and set it down in front of him.

* * *

Caroline was walking around the streets of Rome, amazed at everything she saw. She held onto Nik's hand as they walked.

"This is just amazing" Caroline said

Emily was meeting someone when she spotted the two of them at a cafe. She tried to focus, but was too distracted. She didn't know why she had this feeling that she knew him from somewhere. She took a picture of the couple and sent it to Nolan.

Caroline played with the saucer of her cappuccino.

"Something wrong love?" Nik asked

"No, everything's great"

"Then why do you look like that?"

"It's nothing, I mean, I'm happy that we're here"

"But?"

"At some point, I have to go back to New York, and deal with the fact that my bakery's gone. And I have to deal with the fact that I don't have a job or anything anymore"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. I mean it's just my life. I don't know what to do"

"What do you want to do? Do you want to rebuild the bakery?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know Nik. I mean, it was your money anyways"

"It was money that was sitting there collecting dust. Might as well use it"

"I'll pay you back"

"You don't have to"

"I don't want this to be a handout"

"It's not"

"Then let me pay you back"

"Fine"

"Really?"

"If that's what you really want."

"What I want is a new pair of shoes"

Nik laughed to himself. He reached out for her hand and held onto it.

"What else do you want?"

"I want you to stop looking at me like that"

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like you want to take me back to the hotel and never leave"

"How is that a bad thing?"

"I want to see the rest of Italy"

"You should reconsider coming to England"

"I really don't want to go there yet"

"Niles wants to meet you"

"Who's Niles?"

"He's the butler"

"He's the one you sent to dump me? I really don't want to see him"

"He feels terrible. He wants to apologize"

"Maybe if you throw in a pair of shoes"

"I hear his accent is quite sexy"

Caroline laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

* * *

Elijah lifted his head slowly. His head was pounding. He reached up and held his head as the room would not stop spinning. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his room. No he was somewhere else. He turned to look at the woman next to him. She was sleeping with her hair covering her face. Elijah looked down at himself and realized he was naked, and she was naked too. He quietly tried to get out of the bed and look for his clothes.

"Where are you going cutie?" the woman asked

Elijah turned around, holding his clothes against his body.

"I don't know what happened last night" Elijah said

"What happened was you finally loosened your tie and had some fun. I know I did"

"I'm just gonna go now"

"Suit yourself, though it much warmer in this bed"

"I don't usually do this"

"I got a feeling about that last night. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

The woman got out of bed, not caring that she was naked. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair. She could almost swear she saw him blush. She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He stumbled back, dropping his clothes, falling back onto a chair. She started kissing his face and neck.

"I don't even know your name!" Elijah said

"It's Julia"

* * *

"Ems, what are you doing? I sent you the file on the guy you wanted. You do realize he's just an average guy, well besides that whole duke thing" Nolan said into the phone

"Not bad, he's british and a duke?"

"This is the guy from the bakery isn't it? Why are you so drawn to him?"

"I don't know"

"Well stalking him isn't going to make him like you. And what happened to your whole plan on revenge? Why are you being side tracked here? This isn't like you"

"Nolan just shut up!"

"You know, I don't get you, you want Daniel, then you want Jack, now you want this british guy. I mean you should just stop with revenge stuff and live out your life and be happy"

"I won't be happy until they've paid for what they've done"

"Now that's the Em's I know. What's on the agenda?"

"I'm going home"

"Good! I'll meet you at the airport"

Emily looked over at Nik and Caroline eating lunch at a cafe. She sighed and picked up her bag and started to leave. There were some things that could never be changed. She was on the path to revenge. She sacrificed her own happiness and in turn any chance of ever having a normal life. She looked at Caroline and wished she was that lucky to have found someone that loved her so much. Nik looked up and saw Emily looking at them. Emily put on her dark sunglasses and walked away.

* * *

Rebekah was walking back to her room with Kol behind her.

"You didn't have to hit him you know" Rebekah said

"What? He was practically drooling on you like a mongrel. You must have some standards Bexx, I mean male and breathing isn't enough"

"Shut up!" Rebekah threw her purse at him

"Can't have you be a strumpet now. What would Elijah think?"

"Leave Elijah out of this! I see you're feeling better"

"Yes, all I needed was a few days here"

"Freeloading off of me"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Kol. Now that you're feeling better you can leave"

"Such a rush to get rid of me?"

"Some of us have to work"

"Standing in front of a camera while people are taking pictures of you isn't work"

"Wasn't it you that was doing the same thing for an Australian company? You looked rather cute in those shorts"

"I only did it for-"

"For what? You obviously don't need the money"

Kol didn't say anything and opened the door to the her room and walked past her. He didn't want to think about why he agreed to do the modeling job for the surfer wear company.

"You did it for her didn't you?"

"Shut up Bexx"

"You were trying to impress a girl weren't you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"But she left you in the end. Someone who was better at playing this game than you. Touche brother. You've met your match"

"I made the rules this game! I always win"

"Then why are you here with me and not her?"

"You're being stupid"

"No you are. Why aren't you going after her?"

"Because she doesn't want me to!"

"Then it's her bloody loss! Get over it! Why are you being so moody about it?"

"I'm not!"

"You were falling for her weren't you? That's why you're like this. My brother, actually has feelings for a girl, for more than a night! I must meet her now"

"No you're not going to"

"Oh, but I am, I want to meet this girl that has managed to make you like this. I want to shake her hand and buy her a drink"

"Bexx!"

* * *

Caroline was getting ready to go out to dinner with Nik. She held up the slinky blue dress in her hands. She loved the feel of the fabric, but it was a bit unforgiving on her. It would show everything she was wearing underneath. She sighed and pulled the zipper in the back down.

Nik got out of the shower and went outside to change. He stopped when he saw Caroline.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Nik said

Caroline stopped and looked up at him, holding the dress in her hands still. She was confused as Nik bought her the dress she was holding.

"It's the dress you got me" Caroline answered

Nik's eyes looked to the dress in her hands and then back at what she was currently wearing on her body. It was some beige body suit of sorts, he wasn't sure what it was. It looked like something from a fetish store, at least he thought. It was tight and he wasn't sure how she got into it. It had two strange pads that barely covered her breasts, then covered her mid section and down to her mid thighs. It looked like a skirt of some sort around her thighs that was tight and didn't allow her much movement.

"No, what are you wearing right now?!"

Caroline looked down and then back up at him.

"This?" Caroline pulled the beige bottom skirt up a bit to reveal tight shorts under it.

"There are shorts under there?! How did you even get this thing on you?" Nik said as he approached her

"Yes, there are shorts under there. And it slips on"

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Because this dress shows everything, and I needed some help"

"What?"

"It's spanx ok? Holds everything in"

"How do I get you out of it?"

"Nik!"

"Seriously how do you get out of it? How do you go to the girls room?"

"Oh my god what is wrong with you?"

Nik looked at her in her strange beige contraption.

"Why do women wear this?"

"Because not all of us are a size 0, some of us need a little help, holds stuff in so we don't look flabby."

"You look fine to me sweetheart, now lets get you out of this thing"

Nik reached over trying to pull it off her.

"Nik! Stop that!"

"I have to get this monstrosity off you! How else am I going to properly ravage you later tonight?"

"Nik!" Caroline yelled as she tried to turn around

Caroline realized Nik's hand was trapped in the beige spanx she was wearing. His hand was under the fabric on her back.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Trying to get this thing off you!"

"You're doing a terrible job"

* * *

Rose walked down the grassy hill, looking at the acres of land in front of her. The land had grown wild when it was abandoned years ago. Damon stood next to her.

"So this is where you grew up? Kinda creepy" Damon said

"It didn't always use to be like this. It used to be beautiful"

"What happened? You kill groundskeeper Willie?"

"No, the bank took it, my father couldn't settle his debts so they took it"

"Sorry to hear that"

"They took it and just left it like this. They didn't bother to sell it or anything. They left it here to collect dust"

"How old were you when this happened?"

"13."

"You never told me"

"There was no reason to. I didn't live there anymore."

"Actually you do"

"What?"

"I bought it"

"You what?!"

"I bought it. Amazing what happens when you sign your name on a check."

"But why? How?"

"I did a little research before coming here. I kinda wondered why you wanted to come here of all places. So I spoke to the bank who was all too willing to sell this place to me"

"So you own it?"

"Yes, and we're not trespassing. We're the new owners"

"We?"

"Yes we. You did marry me remember?"

"Vaguely"

"Well let me remind you then"

Damon pulled Rose closer for a kiss.

* * *

"Watch your head!" Caroline yelled

Nik ducked down and the bridge missed his head. He stood on the gondola that was being paddled down the river.

They passed the bridge and he stood up straight.

"Sit down! What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"It's a lovely day sweetheart. Join me"

"I'm not standing up"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll fall"

"Take a chance love"

Caroline huffed and got up. She walked over to where he was, feeling the boat shake. She grabbed onto his arm and he held her close.

"It's so beautiful here" Caroline said in amazement

Nik looked down at her. She stood there looking around, with a slight breeze in her hair.

"It is" Nik said looking at her

"What are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked

"Like what?"

"Like that"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Nik leaned in to kiss her. His lips pressed gently on hers.

"Bridge!" the gondola driver yelled out

Nik pulled away and looked to see where the bridge was. He lost his balance and Caroline tried to grab onto him. He fell backwards into the water. Caroline tried not to laugh as Nik was in the water. She leaned down towards the side and reached out to him.

"Give me your hand" Caroline yelled

"There was no bridge!" Nik yelled

"It's right there, he gave us an early warning" Caroline said

Nik groaned and swam closer to her. He reached out and held onto her hand. He pulled her into the water. Caroline screamed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Caroline yelled

"What?" Nik said holding his hands up

"I'm wearing my brand new italian shoes!" Caroline said as she started hitting him

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't you use your accent on me!"

"But love, thought you liked my accent" Klaus said as he swam closer to her

"Just a little"

"Apparently your mother likes it"

Caroline pushed him away and swam towards the boat. The driver pulled her back into the boat and then helped Nik into the boat as well. They were both soaked and dripping wet. Nik's eyes grazed over her body.

"How is your mother? She still mad?" Nik asked

"Yes, don't you remember how she chewed me out?"

"Vaguely"

"Caroline, you're a grown ass woman, stop acting like you're in high school. If you wanted to have sex with your boyfriend do it in a hotel not in a parked car" Caroline mocked

"So now I'm your boyfriend"

"No you're just a fireman"

"And don't you ever forget it"

"How can I? You're constantly reminding me"

"Let me remind you again"

Nik pulled her closer and kissed her. Her hands reached up around his neck. His hands rested on her waist and held her against his body. They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and ignored it.

"Disgusting, look at them! Our brother has his tongue down her throat! And in public of all places! Won't' someone think of the children!" Kol mocked

"At least their clothes are still on" Rebekah added

Caroline and Nik pulled away and looked at the two standing by the dock.

"Nice to see you too brother" Kol smiled

* * *

Yes I know, you all waited for an update, it's been like a month. i know, i'm working on it. yes i know, it's a bit of a filler chapter, but I had to set a few things up.

To the brazilian girl you know who you are! I hope you had fun with Elijah, if it was just for a night and morning. XD

I saw them talking about spanx and spanx like products on tv today, like seriously? and then I remembered how guys were like what is that? how do you even get that on? How am I going to get that off, and of course I lol-ed a little there.

questions, comments, concerns? reach me on tumblr. and check out my other fics too. (shamelessly promoting myself there) thank you for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Look another chapter! I'm on a roll! XD Thanks for reading, thanks to all that continue to read as this thing is getting really long chapter wise, who favorite and put this story on their alerts! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Caroline sat in the bathtub, letting herself soak in the hot water. She needed this after falling into the river. She laid back and let out a content sigh. She felt the water ripple and move and opened her eyes. She saw Nik getting into the tub with her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Saving water" Nik said

Caroline didn't mind, the tub was huge and could easily fit 4 people in it. She sat up.

"Your brother and sister doing ok?" Caroline asked

"They checked in yesterday. Not sure what they're doing here"

"I haven't seen Rebekah in forever"

Nik sat up and started to kiss her on her neck. Caroline moved closer to him. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her into his lap.

"You know they're going to interrupt us" Caroline said

"Then we should hurry"

"No, there will be no rushing! I like it when you take your time"

"Is that so?"

* * *

Elijah was quietly walking out of Julia's apartment. His hair was disheveled and so were his clothes. He walked down the hallway in hopes no one would see him.

"Walk of shame" a woman's voice said

Elijah turned around and saw a brunette standing in the hallway.

"I've seen it many times, though I've never seen it done by a man"

Elijah didn't say anything. He tried to regain his usual calm composure and walk away somewhat dignified.

"Her panties are in your pocket"

Elijah spun around looking at his back pocket. The woman walked over to him and pulled them out of his back pocket. Elijah saw the black lacy fabric and tried not to blush.

"It's ok, it happens. Julia's a maneater, I'm surprised she let you out"

Elijah tried to say something. He had never been in such a situation before.

"Well you do look better than you talk, since right now you can't say anything. You must have been good."

"No, I mean-" Elijah started to say

"No? Did she kick you out then? It's kinda late if she did"

"No, I left, I'm leaving"

"Ok, I'll be sure to give these back to her then."

"Thank you"

"Oh, no thank you" the woman smiled as she walked up to him and squeezed his butt

Elijah jumped a bit and pulled away from her.

"Don't be a stranger" the woman said

Elijah walked out quickly out of the building. He looked around to see where he was. He hailed a cab. Julia lay in her bed when she heard the door open.

"Wake up sleepy head" the woman said

"It's too early"

"It's 2 in the afternoon"

"It's too early"

"So I saw the guy do the walk of shame. He's pretty cute"

"Yeah, he's a lawyer or something"

"Was he any good?"

"Yeah, why do you think I let him stay this long?"

"Get dressed, we're gonna have brunch or something. And you left these in his pocket"

"That was my calling card!"

"Get up already!"

"You're such a snarky bitch at times"

"You know you love me"

"Sometimes, only sometimes, Katherine"

* * *

Rose walked through her old house. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. Damon put his arm around.

"Don't worry, the cleaning crew will take care of everything" Damon said

"I can't believe you bought this place"

"Believe it, any creepy secret passages you want to show me?"

"Sorry, nothing that interesting here"

"There must be something, you grew up here"

"It was just me and Trevor most of the time. And the nanny"

"Oh nanny, tell me she was hot"

"She was a 65 year old woman"

"Ugh, mountain lion"

"I'll show you my old room"

"That's more like it!"

* * *

Lexi was walking into Stefan's office and she threw down papers onto his desk. Stefan looked up at her.

"You want to do it on my desk?" Stefan asked confused

"No! Do you know what your brother just did?"

"I don't know, he did get married in Vegas, so I'm not sure"

"He bought a 2 million dollar house! In England!"

"So?"

"He put up part of his percentage of the publishing firm!"

"What?!" Stefan said getting up

"He put up part of his holdings in this company!"

"How much!?"

"5%"

"Lexi! You made me freak out for no reason!"

"That 5% is important as you two hold the majority remember?! Since he sold 5% that means you don't have the majority anymore!"

"Who bought it?!"

"I don't know!"

"Find out! Isn't this like your job?!"

"Isn't he like your brother?! Maybe you should talk to him!"

"I will then!"

* * *

The floor was flooded with water in the bathroom. The bathtub was half full of soapy water. Caroline was sitting on the sink counter with Nik between her legs. It seemed no matter what she couldn't get enough of him. Holding onto him, they had been at it for hours.

"My god, look at this mess! Think of the poor cleaning woman that has to mop all this up!" Kol said from the doorway

Caroline screamed as she tried to hide her naked body. Nik groaned and turned his head to see Kol standing there. He didn't want to move, he wanted to cover Caroline's naked body.

"Oh don't stop on my account. We've just been waiting for you" Kol said

"Kol get out!" Nik said

"If I leave you won't stop. Bexx and I are waiting for you" Kol said

"For what?! Get out!" Nik yelled

"For dinner, remember dinner? Are you really going to make our baby sister starve?"

"GET OUT!" Nik yelled

"I should say the same to you!"

Nik grabbed whatever was nearby and threw it at Kol. Kol ducked and disappeared.

"I'm still here waiting for you! I can still hear you!" Kol yelled

Caroline cringed and Nik turned back to her.

"Why does this keep happening?" Caroline asked

"Because I have an annoying family"

"I heard that!" Kol yelled

* * *

Matt, Elena and Bonnie were out eating pizza. It seemed like old times when they used to hang out in high school, before everything changed.

"So Caroline said she saw Vicki here" Matt said

"Is that why you're here?" Bonnie asked

"One of the many reasons actually" Matt said

"She was here, but we haven't seen her since. She was hanging out Nik's brother" Bonnie said

"Does he know where she is?" Matt asked

"I don't know" Bonnie answered

"But we can call Caroline and ask her to ask him. Maybe she's with him now" Elena said

"I don't want to bother her" Matt said

"It's really no bother, I'll call her" Elena said

* * *

Rebekah looked up as she saw Caroline, Nik and Kol walk towards the table.

"About time you showed up, I'm surprised you're wearing clothes" Rebekah said

"Good to see you too Rebekah" Caroline said

Rebekah got up and hugged her.

"I see my brother found you" Rebekah said

"Took him long enough" Kol added

"I missed you Caroline" Rebekah said

"Awe, I missed you too" Caroline said

"Group hug!" Kol mocked

"Enough of that, let's order, I'm starving" Rebekah said

They all took their seats and looked at the menu. Caroline's phone started ringing. She went to answer it and saw it was Elena.

"Elena, everything ok?" Caroline answered

"Yeah, Matt's here with us, can you believe it?"

"Oh I believe it" Caroline said

"Look, he's looking for Vicki, and Bonnie said that she was hanging around with Nik's brother, maybe you could ask him if he knows where she is?"

"Hold on a sec" Caroline looked over to Kol, "Kol, do you know where Vicki is?"

Kol looked up at her surprised.

"No, I don't" Kol answered

"Aren't you like with her?"

"No, I left her in Australia and I don't know where she is, nor do I care" Kol answered harshly

Nik looked at him. Caroline wasn't sure what to say to Elena at that point and Rebekah kept looking at the menu.

"He doesn't know where she is Elena. I have to go, I'll call you back later" Caroline said

"Why are you all looking at me?!" Kol asked

"I'm not, I'm wondering what appetizer I'd like" Rebekah said

"Why are you so mad at Vicki?" Caroline asked, "Granted she's not the greatest person, and is a bit of a slut"

"I'm not mad!" Kol said

"He's hurt that she left him, and that he was developing feelings for her" Rebekah said never looking up

"Bexx!" Kol yelled

"You like Vicki?" Caroline said shocked

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Kol said

"He came to see me to lick his wounds but yes, he's quite taken with her, too bad she left him" Rebekah said

"She didn't leave me, I left her, on a beach in Australia!" Kol said

"The squid ink pasta looks lovely don't you think?" Rebekah said

"Kol, her brother is looking for her, he hasn't seen her in years" Caroline started to say

"Well he's lucky then! Excuse me!" Kol got up from the table

"Where are you going?" Nik asked

"I need to use the loo! Any more questions?!" Kol yelled

"What's wrong with him?" Caroline asked

"Kol's not used to having feelings, apparently this girl hurt him and now he won't admit to anything. Thought I personally want to meet her and shake her hand for turning my brother into this" Rebekah said

"Rebekah!" Nik scolded

"What?!" Rebekah yelled back

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked

"yes" Rebekah answered

* * *

"Damon how could you!?" Stefan yelled into the phone

"What?!" Damon answered back

"You sold off a percentage of your holdings in the company! A company our father left us!"

"Yes, daddy dearest. I only sold off 5%"

"Yes, and because you did that we are no longer the majority holders!"

"We're not?"

"No! Why didn't you say anything before you did it?!"

"Because I needed like 2 million dollars, or however much that is in pounds"

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to destroy what our father built?"

"Stefan, so over dramatic. Who bought it anyways?"

"Lexi doesn't know"

"Well don't you think she should find out before freaking out on you? Or on me for the matter. I'm far to delicate to be yelled at"

"Damon please try to understand-"

"I hear you just fine baby brother. Now you try to understand. There's about 7 hours between you and me right now, and I'm kinda tired"

"It's 10 am here!"

"As I was saying, I'm kinda tired, so how about I call you when I'm refreshed? Ok bye!"

Damon hung up and put his phone on silent. He turned and saw Rose sleeping next to him.

* * *

Nik held onto Caroline's hand as they walked down the street. She looked up around her.

"Can you believe I've never been to Paris before?" Caroline said

"Well you're here now. What would you like to do first?" Nik asked her

"I want to go to the Eiffel tower!"

"Let's go then!" Nik said as he pulled her down the street

"Typical tourist" Kol said

"Oh stop being so moody. It was bad enough you were like this in Italy, now you have to continue to do this in France?" Rebekah said

"I don't need you making fun of me constantly" Kol said

"I'm just reminding you, besides you're still in denial"

"About what?"

"That she hurt you, just admit it and move on"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Whatever"

Caroline held onto Nik's hand as they ran towards the Eiffel tower. They reached it and Caroline looked up. She was amazed. She looked back down at Nik who was smiling at her. She without warning jumped into his arms and kissed him. Nik fell back a step or two before steadying himself and kissing her back.

Kol and Rebekah were standing nearby watching them.

"Don't they ever get tired of this?" Kol asked

"You know Nik, once he gets a hold of something he'll never let it go. He's in love with her, can't you see it?"

"All I see is our brother shoving his tongue down her throat again"

"Grow up Kol. He loves her, he's been in love with her, and she makes him happy. So I'm happy for the both of them. Aren't you?"

"I just want to see Nik happy"

"Good, I'm sure he wants to see you happy too. So let's find this girl of yours"

"There is no girl of mine to find. She doesn't want me to find her"

"Were those her exact words?"

"No"

"Then she wants you to find her"

"I don't know where to look"

"Boys!"

* * *

Elijah was in his office when a familiar brunette walked into his office. Elijah looked up and was surprised to see her. Katherine smiled and sat down in a chair across from him.

"This is highly unusual" Elijah said

"Unusual? You don't see clients?"

"I don't have any openings for new clients"

"I'm sure you'll make an exception"

"I'm very busy"

"I'm sure you are. Julia says hi, but you can call her Jules"

"I prefer not to call her"

"Oh, I did take her panties out of your pocket. I gave you my number but you never called. Pity"

"I'm rather busy now, so if you could see yourself out"

"Oh stop, I'm here on business. You're a lawyer right?"

"Yes, but like I said-"

"I've just acquired a rather profitable holding"

"Congratulations, but I don't think I can help you"

"Relax, I'm not here to ruffle your hair"

"Then what are you here for?"

* * *

Caroline looked out at the rest of Paris. She felt Nik's hand around her waist. She looked over at him.

"Come with me to England sweetheart" Nik said

"I can't"

"I'm not asking you to meet my mother or anything, just come home with me"

"Home?"

"Yes home, so many people want to meet you, I want to show you where I'm from. and it's not just fish n chips"

"So after this, you're going home to England?"

"Yes"

"Oh, ok"

"What's wrong?"

"You're home is in England. I still live in New York."

"We don't have to live in England love, we can go wherever you want"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Maybe, you were practically over at my house when I did live in New York"

"You said you wanted me there!"

"I did, and I still do. I'll even move into that tiny apartment of yours"

"I don't think Bonnie and Elena would approve of you leaving your drawings all over and walking around half naked"

"I do not walk around half naked"

"You so do"

"I don't hear any complaints"

"You know you snore right?"

"I do not"

"You so do"

"Well so do you!"

"I do not!"

* * *

Kol and Rebekah were walking out of the macaroon shop. Rebekah was enjoying her brightly colored macaroons when Kol stopped.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked

"It's her" Kol said

Rebekah's head turned around wildly looking for a girl. Her eyes landed on Vicki who was talking to some graffiti artists.

"What's wrong with the men in this family? Always slumming it" Rebekah said

"Are you saying Caroline is beneath you?"

"I never said that. You're assuming things. Finn ran off with some red headed floosy, and you're after some vandal that likes to spray paint her name on things"

"She's not a vandal"

"Oh no, she's the girl that made you have feelings and then ran off"

"I'm leaving"

"Go head, I'm going to meet her"

"Oh no you don't!

Rebekah walked towards Vicki. Kol was trying to stop her. But they ended up causing a scene and everyone started staring at them.

"Good job brother, so much for being suave" Rebekah said

Kol let go of Rebekah and walked over to Vicki. Rebekah took out another macaroon and watched.

"Didn't expect to see you again" Vicki said

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked

"Checking out some local artists. What are you doing here? New girl?" Vicki said looking over at Rebekah

"That's my sister, she's quite annoying"

"Good looks do run in the family I see"

"So I've been told"

"Well as much fun as this was, I gotta go"

"Your brother is looking for you"

"What?"

"Your brother, he's looking for you. He's in New York now"

"Well I'm not there, so it's his loss"

"Don't you want to see him?"

"No, he's better off without me"

"How can you say that? Family is the most important thing there is"

"Easy for you to say"

"Vicki, he's your brother. He hasn't seen you in years. You could at least tell him you're alive"

"He's better off without me in his life. I'm a screw up. I screw everything up."

"We all do, it's called life"

"I do it too often. I can't help it. I always screw things up, and people get hurt and I don't know how to fix it"

"So you leave, you run off and think they're better without you"

"They are better without me"

"You're wrong, they're not. They wonder if you're ok, if you're alive, if you're happy. They wonder why you would just turn a guy down and leave him"

"You walked away from me remember?"

"Because you made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me"

"You can do better than me, so much better. You can find a girl that's not a complete screw up like me. Some nice british lady who acts all proper and understands what you're saying. Someone who won't run out on you the first chance she gets because she's going to screw things up and end up hurting you"

"You've already hurt me"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just gonna do it again, and worse next time. You're better off without me"

"No, I refuse to believe that!"

Kol grabbed her and kissed her. He kissed her as if it were the last thing on earth he'd ever do. Rebekah watched and raised her eyebrow. Things were getting exciting. Kol pulled away finally leaving Vicki breathless.

"Do you really want to walk away from me now?" Kol asked

* * *

Rose was walking around the house. The cleaners had restored the house mostly and she was looking at her childhood home. She smiled. She walked outside into the garden. She saw the gardeners working hard and planting several rose bushes. She felt Damon standing behind her.

"Why are there so many rose bushes here?" Rose asked

"They're for you"

"Seriously?"

"I recall this being a rose garden. And its your namesake so yeah, rose garden for you"

"Thank you"

"No thank you for marrying me"

"Who would have thought, that infamous playboy Damon Salvatore would be married"

"Well it takes a certain kind of woman to capture me"

"Didn't take much"

"Ouch, what am I? A prize in a cracker jack box?"

"You were just ripe for the picking"

Damon leaned in to kiss her. Rose gasped for air and fell back. Damon stopped and held onto her as she grabbed her chest gasping for air.

"Rose! Are you ok? Rose!" Damon yelled

Rose caught her breath and stood up.

"I'm fine, just needed to catch my breath"

"Not like you were running a marathon or anything"

"I'm just overwhelmed that's all"

"You should go see the doctor"

"They all say the same thing Damon"

"No Rose" Damon pulled her close and hugged her, "No"

* * *

You know I love your reviews! Anon reviews I can't answer your questions here, but I can over on my tumblr. shoot me a mesg there. username is the same.

Yes the damon/donut ship will be returning! and just to clear the air, this is a klaroline fic, this is the ONLY ship well that and the damon/donut ship that I support! Which means everyone else is a free for all! Some of you really don't like Vicki, and that's ok. But Klaroline is the only ship that will be sailing off into the sunset together!

Also Emily from Revenge won't be coming back, if you were wondering.

Tonight is ep 2, but there is no klausy which makes me sad. But ep 1 was amazing cause he got his body back! who's with me on that one?


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for reading! See you at the bottom! still no beta!

* * *

Caroline looked out the window of the car as it drove down the road. Nik reached over and held onto her hand. She looked back at him and gave him a half smile.

"What's wrong love?" Nik asked

"The last time I was here, I stalled about 3 tries trying to drive, and you ended up dumping me through your butler. I'm really not happy to be here ok?" Caroline answered

"I said I was sorry for that. And Niles feels terrible for it as well"

"I just don't want a repeat of that"

"I would never do that to you"

"You better not, my mom has a gun"

"Boring!" Rebekah said from the backseat

"Quiet!" Nik yelled back

"It's like watching a soap opera with you two" Rebekah said

"Where did Kol go? He usually likes to antagonise you" Nik said

"You should ask him, he took off in Paris" Rebekah answered

"Was that a tank?" Caroline asked

"Yes" Nik answered

"Why are there tanks here?"

"They were my father's, and his friends. They like to drive around the estate and play war games"

"Can I play?" Rebekah asked

"No! Knowing you, you'll end up driving it into the house" Nik said

"Oh you're no fun!" Rebekah said

Nik pulled into the driveway. They got out of the car and Caroline looked up at the house again. Last time she was there she was crying because of what Nik had done to her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to relive that moment as she walked up the stairs.

The door opened and Niles came out, along with the maid and cook. Nik looked at them strangely. He wondered why they all came out, lined up. Rebekah paid them no mind and walked in past them into the house.

"Welcome back your grace" Niles said

"Stop calling me that" Nik said, "You remember my sister Rebekah, and this is Caroline"

The three looked at Caroline.

"Miss Caroline" Niles said as he bowed towards her

The maid and cook curtsied.

"What are you doing? Stop trying to spook her. She's an American" Nik said

"That doesn't mean we don't have etiquette Nik. Miss Caroline, I must apologize for my behavior before. It was quite atrocious and rude to you. You did not deserve that" Niles said

"It wasn't your fault, it was his" Caroline said as she punched Nik in the arm

"Ow, what was that for?" Nik asked

"You know what"

"Oh I like her!" the cook said

"She's more beautiful in person. Nik's pictures didn't do you justice" the maid said

"Pictures?" Caroline asked

"We have much to show you" the cook said

Caroline was led in by the cook into the house. She looked up and saw the massive chandelier hanging. She was in awe at the size of the house, and they only walked in.

* * *

Damon was in the hospital room with Rose. She had taken a turn for the worse. The doctors didn't know what to do. They had told him that the tumor in her brain was inoperable. And slowly it would take over her brain, she would start to forget things. And eventually the tumor would take over the part of the brain that controlled motor functions and basic functions of the body. She wouldn't be able to move, she'd be trapped in her body, and eventually her brain would tell her body to stop breathing. Damon refused to believe there was nothing that they could do. Rose was still young and she had so much life left in her.

"Damon..." Rose said

"Yes, I'm here" Damon said holding her hand

"I don't want to die here"

"You're not going to die"

"I don't want to be here, I don't want to see hospital walls. i don't want them poking and prodding at me, sticking needles in me. I just want to go home"

Damon kissed her hand and closed his eyes. He couldn't deny her anything.

"We're going home. I think they're done with the rose garden by now. I was going to put a pool in there too, but it seems pointless now"

"What about a volcano like the one we saw in Vegas"

"You're still classy Rose"

"That's why you love me"

* * *

Vicki walked up the steps to the apartment building. She looked up and wondered if this was a good idea or not. She turned to leave when she saw him standing there.

"Going somewhere?" Kol asked

"This was a stupid idea" Vicki said

"You're already here, might as well see him"

"What if he's not there?"

"Then we'll wait"

"What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"Then we'll stalk him until he does. Any more questions?"

Vicki sighed and walked into the building. Kol followed her. He had gotten directions to her building from Caroline. They knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Elena stood there looking at the two of them.

"Vicki?" Elena asked

"Hi, is Matt here?" Vicki asked

"Yeah," Elena turned back and yelled, " Matt! Come here!"

"What is it?" Matt said walking towards the door

Elena opened the door more and Matt saw Vicki.

"Vicki!" Matt hugged her

"Hey Matt" Vicki said

"I looked for you! Where did you go?"

"Everywhere"

Elena looked at Kol and then yelled back for Bonnie. Bonnie came to the door and saw Kol standing there.

"Matt, use our apartment. We're gonna go out and get some more stuff for the kitchen" Elena said

"We're what?" Bonnie asked

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her out of the apartment. Kol took that as his cue and left with the two girls.

"I missed you so much, I was so worried about you" Matt said

"I'm sorry. I'm the screw up remember?"

"No, you were never a screw up"

* * *

Caroline looked around Nik's studio. There were drawings of her, sketches of her, paintings of her.

"Didn't you draw anything else?" Caroline asked

"I didn't feel the need to" Nik said

"You know this is borderline stalkerish"

"Is it?" Nik said pulled her closer by the waist

"Just a bit" Caroline said leaning in to kiss him

"Allonsy!"

Caroline and Nik turned. They saw 2 men wearing fez hats.

"Oh didn't mean to interrupt" Lord David said

"Again with the fezzes?" Nik asked

"Of course, we're having another stag night" Lord Matt said

"We even got one for you" Lord David said

"But it seems we're interrupting, so we'll be on our way" Lord Matt said

"Oh, no interruption. Gentlemen, this is Caroline" Nik said

"Ah, the girl from the paintings, at last we meet" Lord David said

"She's far more beautiful in person Nik" Lord Matt said

"You have a ring on your finger, and you have a girlfriend" Nik said

"Nik!" Caroline scolded, "Stop being rude to your friends"

"Yes, play nice with us" Lord Matt said

"We got you a fez!" Lord David said as he put it on Nik's head

"Awe, you look so cute" Caroline said

"Doesn't he?" Lord David said

"Don't you have a stag party to get to?" Nik said

"You missed the last one, we thought you'd like to join us for this one" Lord David said

"I'm afraid I can't join you tonight" Nik answered

"You should go, it'll be fun" Caroline said

"i can't leave you here alone" Nik said

"Then come with us" Lord Matt said

"Oh yes, this will be fun!" Lord David said

"What? No!" Nik yelled

"My party, my rules, shall we?" Lord David said offering her his arm

"Let's" Caroline slipped her arm through his and walked out of the room with both of them.

Nik groaned and followed them out.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and Kol sat at a coffee shop nearby their apartment.

"So you and Vicki huh?" Bonnie asked

"Not exactly" Kol said

"Then what is it?" Elena asked

"It's complicated" Kol answered

"Then uncomplicate it. Explain it to us using small words then" Bonnie said

"Vicki is a complicated person" Kol started to say

"And you're not" Bonnie added

"I'm pretty much straightforward, if I want something I go after it" Kol said

"And Vicki doesn't do relationships, surprised she stuck around this long" Elena said

"No she doesn't. But I'm here for her, as long as she wants me" Kol said

"Why?" Elena asked

"Because that's what you do for someone you care about" Kol said

"Wow" Bonnie said

"Yeah wow" Elena said sipping her coffee

"What?" Kol asked

"Just wondering how Vicki managed to get such a nice guy like you" Bonnie said

"I'm not a nice guy, I'm just the opposite"

* * *

Caroline lifted her head up slowly. The blinding light from the sun was making her hangover even worse. She blocked out the sun with her hand and realized there was something on her head. She moved her hand to touch the object on her head. It was a fez hat. She wondered how it got there. She wondered what room she was in. She looked around and realized it was Nik's studio. She then looked down at herself and realized not only was she naked, but covered in paint and on top of a large canvas. She looked around trying to figure out what happened. She saw Nik sleeping next to her, covered in paint as well with a fez hat on his head blocking out the sun. She nudged Nik.

"Nik, wake up!" Caroline said

Nik mumbled something. Caroline lifted the fez hat off his face.

"Nik, wake up! Wake up!" Caroline pushed him this time

"Too early" Nik mumbled

"Wake up!"

Nik opened his eyes slowly and looked at Caroline.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Nik asked

"Why are you covered in paint Nik?"

Nik slowly sat up and looked around. He realized they were both naked and covered in paint sitting on a large canvas.

"What happened last night?" Nik asked

"I don't know. Why are we naked?"

"That's fairly obvious love"

"Where are our clothes?"

"Your clothes are in the driveway, in the hallway and hanging from the chandelier" Niles said as he walked into the room

Caroline screamed and ran behind a chair trying to cover herself. Nik grabbed the fez hat and covered himself with it.

"Oh, that's nice, you have some shame now" Niles said as he walked in carrying a tray of tea and setting it down on a table.

"You created quite a spectacle last night, or early this morning when you returned from the stag party. Screaming and yelling as you entered the house. You woke up everyone. You both also proceeded to undress once you got out of the car and headed towards the studio. When I tried to stop you, you proceeded to tell me that you were a Duke and didn't have to listen to any stuffy uptight butler and you would and I quote do whatever you damn well please. And then went on a huge tirade on how you want to be a fireman again."

Nik looked down embarrassed. Niles poured the tea and added the sugar and milk into it.

"Then Miss Caroline continued undressing herself not caring who was there. Screamed out that she was a damn American and she would do whatever she wanted because it was a free country last time she checked. She declared her undying love for you and attempted to paint you on the canvas. Quite literally. Then various animal sounds were heard throughout the house and you both eventually stopped."

Caroline was mortified and hid behind the chair.

"Tea is ready," Niles said as he left the room and closed the door behind him

"Oh my god, did we really do that?" Caroline said still hiding

"Looks like we did sweetheart." Nik said as he got up

Caroling started to giggle when Nik stood up. Nik looked back at her.

"What's so funny?"

Caroline could only point. Nik didn't understand until Caroline walked over to him and slapped him on his butt, laughing. Nik turned and saw that something was written on his butt. Property of Caroline was written in red paint.

"I need to shower" Nik said

"Awe but it's so cute, let me take a picture of it"

"Absolutely not!"

The door opened again and Niles appeared holding two bathrobes. Caroline hid behind Nik, while he was still holding the fez hat to cover himself.

"You probably don't want to prance around the house naked, so I brought you these. Though you seemed to have no problem with that last night" Niles said

"Niles, I'm sorry about my behavior last night" Nik said

"You are not allowed to indulge in spirits or to play with Lord Tenant or Lord Smith for a while" Niles said

"Yes, that is a good idea"

Niles left the room quietly closing the door behind him. Caroline quickly grabbed the robe and covered herself with it. Nik pulled the robe on and took a sip of his tea.

"I can't believe we did that last night. What a great first impression" Caroline said as she pulled the robe around herself tighter.

* * *

Damon pushed the wheelchair Rose was sitting in into the rose garden. She looked up at the roses and smiled. She struggled to breathe.

"It's beautiful" Rose said

"Just for you Rose" Damon said

"I'm so happy to be here"

"I have another surprise for you"

"What?"

Damon turned and motioned for the person to come forward.

"Rose" Trevor said

Rose looked up and reached up to him.

"Trevor!"

Trevor bent down and hugged her.

"how are you even here?" Rose asked

"Damon helped, a lot. I had to see you"

"Did you escape?"

"No, I'm on parole"

"Trevor! I've missed you so much!"

"Why aren't you in a hospital?"

"There's no point. I want to be here, where we grew up, where we were happy. I don't want to be in the hospital anymore"

"Rose, they can help you"

"No they can't. They can't do anything for me anymore. Just let me live out my days here"

"I won't let you give up"

"I'm not giving up, I just don't want to be poked and prodded anymore. I'm so tired"

"I won't leave you Rose"

* * *

Lexi walked into Stefan's office. Stefan looked up.

"I know who bought the 5%" Lexi said

"Who?"

"We just a letter from her lawyer. Seems like she wants to have an active role in this company"

"You're kidding me"

"The letter from her lawyer is so eloquently written. Plus he's British too" Lexi put the letter on his desk

"What do they want?"

"To drive us crazy. Isn't your brother in England? Can't he go talk to this lawyer?"

"Do you really want Damon to talk to anyone?"

"Good point, you don't expect me to go to England do you?"

"Do you want to ask a Mr Elijah Mikaelson to come here then? And bring along a Miss Katherine Pierce along too?"

"Wait, Katherine bought the 5%?"

"You know her?"

"Course it would be her. Only she would do this. You know what? Damon should definitely talk to her"

* * *

Yes I left it there cause that's all she wrote for now. Real life is getting crazy so I don't know when the next update will be. No I haven't abandoned anything. If you have questions or anything else you're dying to know you can reach me on my tumblr. etherealprey - that's me!

yes the damon/donut ship will be returning. Also this is a klaroline fic, therefore all other ships are up in the air as I show no allegiance to any of them! Anyone asking for another ship aside from damon/donuts and klaroline, well let's face it, it ain't happening.

Reviews make me wanna write more, so be nice and next update i'll give you a ridiculously long chapter! XD


	27. Chapter 27

I know where have I been? You all wondered what happened didn't you? I told I didn't abandon this story! Just been working crazy hours. Plus I had food poisoning and it's my bday. so instead of getting a bday present, here's a present for you! I know you waited a while, sorry if it's not the epic chapt you were waiting for. but thanks for reading, still no beta. see you at the bottom

* * *

Damon held Rose in his arms. Her breathing became more shallow. He could feel that she was struggling. He could feel her slipping away. He held her close as she lay on him.

"You know, we could always get out of here" Damon said

"Why?" Rose asked

"The rose garden is done"

"I want to see it"

Damon carefully lifted Rose up into his arms and carried her out. Trevor was outside waiting for her. Damon placed her on a bench and helped her sit up.

"It's beautiful" Rose said

"We can take you elsewhere" Trevor said

"No, I don't want to stare at walls, I want to be here" Rose said

Damon could feel her starting to slip away. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Trevor, please have a good life and try to stay out of trouble. I wish we had more time" Rose said

"We do have more. You're not going anywhere like you said" Trevor said

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere" Damon added

"Damon, promise me, you'll be happy" Rose said

"I am happy"

"Promise me you won't close yourself off. You deserve to be happy" Rose said

"I AM happy Rose"

"Whoever you choose to move on with, it's ok, I'm not mad. I want you to be happy"

"Don't say stuff like that. That just adds more to the guilt"

"No guilt. I wish it didn't take us this long to get together"

"We are together, and you're not going anywhere"

"Promise me you'll both be happy." Rose said

"Of course, Rose, anything" Trevor said

"I could never say no to you" Damon said

"Over that hill there, we used to race as children." Rose said

"I always beat you" Trevor said

"That's because I let you"

"Then let's race now then. I'll give you a head start" Trevor said

"I'd still beat you" Rose said

"Maybe"

"Damon, I won't creep you out by saying I'll watch over you, like in the shower, but know that you are one of the few people I've loved, and I want you to know that I'm not afraid anymore" Rose said

"Well I figured you'd be staring at me in the shower" Damon smiled

"Don't forget me, who I was, what I did, remember me please" Rose said

"Rose please" Trevor said as he held onto her hand

"I could never forget you Rose, you're too smoking hot" Damon said as he held her to his chest

"Cmon, I'll race you both, on the count of three, one, two..."

"Rose?!" Trevor yelled

Damon felt her body take its last breath and with that she left him. He closed his eyes when he realized she was gone.

"Rose..." Damon said

* * *

Nik stood outside the house he grew up in, looking up at the doors that would lead him back to his childhood. A childhood he wanted to forget. He wondered why he was even standing there. He felt a warm hand slip into his and looked over at a smiling Caroline.

"You don't have to be here" Nik said

"I know, neither do you"

"I know, and yet here we are"

"Why are we here?"

"My mother invited me over for tea"

"Your mother whom you haven't seen or heard from in years suddenly out of the blue invites you over for tea?"

"Yes"

"And you don't find that a little bit weird?"

"Immensely"

"So why are we here again?"

"I want to know why, I want to know how, I just need to find some answers"

"And we'll get them. But we can leave anytime you want"

"Let's get this over with. I should warn you, my mother tends to be quite the lush"

Nik walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Caroline stroked his arm reassuringly. The door opened and the maid let them in. Nik walked into the house and looked around. It looked the same almost. The presence of Mikael was no longer there. It wasn't as dark, but still depressing. Caroline followed him as she looked around.

The maid lead them into the sitting room. Esther was sitting in a chair looking out the window. She heard them walk in and slowly got up. Nik saw his mother for the first time in years. He held onto Caroline's hand tighter.

"Niklaus, I'm glad to see that you've arrived. I see you brought a friend" Esther said

"Hello Ester" Nik said

"Where are your manners? And who might your friend be?" Esther asked

"Caroline" Caroline answered

"Lovely girl" Esther said as she walked over to the table where the tea was, "Please sit"

"We're not here for tea" Nik said

"That's what you were invited for" Esther said pouring the tea

"I came here for answers" Nik said

"And you shall have them, but please sit" Esther said

Caroline sat down and pulled Nik with her.

"Does she do everything she's told?" Esther asked

"She's not a dog" Nik said

"And I can hear you" Caroline said annoyed

"An American, how charming. How did you find her?"

"She actually found me while I was working in New York. You don't know because you cut me out when you shipped me to boarding school" Nik said

"Boarding school was a good choice for you, you turned out well"

"You knew who my real father was and you never told me, you made me believe Mikael was my real father this entire time!" Nik yelled

"Lower your voice please!" Ester said

"You knew and you did nothing! Nothing!"

"I couldn't! He made me choose and I couldn't do it! How can you choose between your children?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed"

"I am your greatest shame? My only fault was being born wasn't it?!"

"No, I was ashamed of myself, of what I had done"

"You did nothing all those years, you let him blame me for everything, and made me believe it was my fault"

"I'm sorry"

"You're a bit late mother. It may have worked when I was a child, but not now. I don't need you in my life"

"You'd rather have this American girl?"

"You know nothing about her"

"How do you know she's not here after your fortune or title?"

"Because she found me when I was working in New York city as a fireman and didn't care who or what I was. She didn't care that Rebekah was a spoiled brat, or that Kol was just an ass, or that Elijah always had to be in control of everything. She didn't care about any of that! She just wanted me, which is more than I can say about you!"

"Niklaus!" Ester yelled

"No! You had your chance to be a mother, and you turned your back on me" Nik held onto Caroline's hand and walked out of the room. Caroling walked faster to keep up with him as he walked out of the house.

"Nik! Slow down!" Caroline said

"I knew this was a terrible idea"

"Ok, it was, but now it's over, just breathe"

"That woman is infuriating!"

"You're scaring me!"

Nik stopped and looked at Caroline. She placed her hands on his chest. She leaned into him and hugged him.

"Please Nik" Caroline said

Nik hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

"i'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Let's just go ok?"

"Let's go" Nik said lifting his head up

He smiled as he reached up and held her face in his hands. His lips crashed down onto hers as he pushed her up against the car.

"Nik" Caroline said as she tried to push him off

"Caroline, please" Nik pushed himself onto her

"Nik!"

"I just need to feel you"

"Could you not do it infront of your mom?"

Nik pulled himself away.

"Get in" Nik said as he got into the car

* * *

Vicki walked out of Elena's apartment and saw Kol standing there.

"Did you get to do that sibling bonding?" Kol asked

"Sort of. He's not mad at me which is good" Vicki said

"Yes that is always good"

Elena and Bonnie were walking back to the apartment and saw them in the hallway. Bonnie looked away.

"So where does that leave us" Vicki asked

"Us? So now there is an us?" Kol asked

"I don't know what we are" Vicki said

"Neither do I, I'm really bad at these things"

"Me too"

"Then let's agree that we don't know what we're doing"

"God that accent is hot"

Vicki pulled Kol down for a kiss. Elena cleared her throat and pulled Bonnie back to the apartment. The door closed behind them and Bonnie sighed.

"Why does she get the guy?" Bonnie asked

"Don't make this into a competition" Elena said

"I'm so done with guys" Bonnie said

"I'm with you on that" Elena said

"Hey! I'm right here!" Matt yelled

* * *

Nik was driving fast on the road with Caroline next to him. Caroline was getting concerned at how fast he was driving.

"Slow down Nik" Caroline said

"I need to get out of here"

"I know, but you don't need to get us both killed!"

Nik pulled over to the side of the rode, his hands still gripping the steering wheel. Caroline reached out to him. Her touch seemed to bring him back. He turned to face her.

"Nik?" Caroline asked

Nik pulled the lever on her seat and she fell back. In an instant, Nik was already on top of her kissing her. His hands were pulling up her dress. He needed to feel her, to touch her, to feel some sort of connection with her.

"Nik, stop, please" Caroline begged

Nik's hands trailed up her thigh, causing her to gasp.

"Not in the car, it's too small in here" Caroline said

Nik stopped and lifted his head up.

"I saw a small b&b a bit back"

"Was that your plan all along?"

"Not really, but it'll do"

* * *

Stefan called Damon again and got his voicemail. He was wondering what Damon was up to. He wanted to tell Damon who exactly bought the 5% of their company, he was sure Damon would be thrilled to know.

"So what is the deal with this katherine?" Lexi asked

"You don't what to know, it's a long story"

"So give me the bridge notes version"

"She's a manipulative, selfish, lying, self centered con artist" Stefan said

"Exactly Damon's type then"

"Not exactly"

"Don't tell me, did you, and him and her? Oh it's like a soap opera!"

"It wasn't like that, she lied to us both, she manipulated us, she wanted our fortune, and she played us both, and we didn't know she was with both of us"

"How did you find out?!"

"It's a long story Lexi. The faster we get rid of the better"

"You can't just leave it like that, tell me the rest"

"Believe me you don't want to know. And what the hell is Damon doing?!"

* * *

Caroline stared at the ceiling of the small bed and breakfast, breathing hard. Nik had been a very attentive lover. She felt his fingers glide along his arm and looked over at him. He was resting on his side looking at her.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Caroline asked

"Are you not satisfied?" Nik asked trailing kisses on her shoulder

"How are you not tired?"

"What can I say you bring it out in me"

Nik moved on top of her and bent down to kiss her. Her hands pushed him back slightly on his chest.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Are you? Do you need a break?"

"That's not what I meant"

Nik sighed and buried his face in her neck.

"I know you're upset with what happened, just talk to me please"

"Sweetheart you know I'm not much of a talker"

"I know, but you don't have to talk to me, just talk to someone"

Nik lifted his head up and looked at Caroline. His thumb brushed lightly against her cheek.

"Why did you pick me?" Nik asked

"I didn't pick you"

"Out of all the people in that city, why me?"

Caroline reached up and held his face in her hands.

"I didn't pick you Nik, I found you. I found you that day Rebekah dragged me to Queens, and you bandaged my knee. I knew then you were trouble, so much trouble"

"And yet you stayed, even after everything that happened."

"Because I love you, even when you were gone, I was still in love with you"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why me?"

Caroline looked into his eyes and could see the self doubt in them. She could see his mind was swirling with questions and insecurities, much like she did before. It was surprising that his mother had this effect on him.

"Why not? Why did you pick me?" Caroline asked

"I didn't, I was just happy you wanted me"

"You make me sound like a giveaway prize"

"You are much more than that. Can't you see that?"

"Can't you see that in yourself?"

Caroline placed her hand over his heart and looked up into his eyes.

"You once told me that this was mine until it stops," Caroline reached and took his hand that was still on her cheek and placed it over her own heart, "This will be yours until it stops, and I'm so gonna haunt you in the shower"

Nik felt her heart beating under his hand. He slid his hand over to cup her breast as his lips descended upon hers. Her hands reached up and held onto his back, which were still littered with faded scars. She gasped when she felt him enter her. Her nails scraped down his back.

"Nik" Caroline moaned out

* * *

The sun had set by the time Nik woke up. He looked outside the window and then back at Caroline who was sleeping. He got up and put his clothes on and went to look for food. He stepped outside the room when his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" Nik answered

"Nik, where have you been? We were worried about you" Niles said

"Oh, sorry Niles, my visit with my mother was more than distasteful"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, we stopped by a bed and breakfast for the night. Everything's fine now"

"Alright, shall we expect you in the morning? Or in the afternoon?"

"Afternoon"

"Very well then, do take care of Miss Caroline"

"I try Niles, good night"

Nik went down stairs and found the old lady that ran the bed and breakfast. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Was wondering when you were coming down. Fixed you and your lady a plate" the old lady handed him a tray with a pot of tea and 2 plates of food and a sandwich.

"Thank you" Nik said taking the tray

"I'll be sure to turn my hearing aid off tonight"

Nik didn't know what to say and quickly went back to the room. He set the tray on the table and sat back on the bed, watching Caroline sleep. She was worn out to say the least. And she'd probably be sore for a few days after. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her on her cheek. He moved and sat on a chair and took the plate from the tray and started eating. He wondered why Caroline wanted him. He was no one when she met him. He was just a fireman, a working guy with a bratty sister. He didn't know what she saw in him. He wondered what he did to deserve her. He still wondered how he even got her to stay with him. There were some thing about women he would never understand.

Finishing his plate, he set it down back on the tray. He sat back down on the bed next to Caroline.

"I promise you I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me. You found me Caroline and I won't ever let you go"

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!" Stefan yelled at the phone

"You need to calm down" Lexi said

"This coming from someone who has about 8 patches on her arm"

"And back don't forget that"

"I don't understand what he's doing"

"He's your brother, you know exactly what he's doing"

"For once couldn't he just be somewhat responsible?"

"This is Damon remember?"

"I can't believe he did this!"

"Chill out seriously!"

"I can't!"

Lexi rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Stefan relaxed and kissed her back. She pulled him towards the desk behind her.

"My desk really?" Stefan asked

"Like you haven't thought about it"

"That's really a Damon thing"

"And now you're killing the mood"

"Let me fix that then" Stefan said as he kissed her again

* * *

Nik was driving back while Caroline sat and ate her fruit tart. She fidgeted around in her seat.

"Everything alright love?" Nik asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore"

"Really?"

"Yes, like you don't know"

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Caroline immediately flushed pink and went back to eating her tart. Nik smirked as he kept driving. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee.

"I have a bit of a surprise for you" Nik said

"What is it?"

"You'll see"

Caroline dozed off in the car. Nik kept on driving. Caroline eventually woke up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked

"A surprise" Nik said as he stopped the car, "Trust me?"

Caroline nodded and got out of the car with him. She looked around wondering where they were. Nik took her hand and led her towards an old building. There were guards standing outside and Nik waved to them as he walked past them. Caroline was confused. He took her inside the building and through various hallways and up some old stairs. They finally reached a large room where there were more guards.

"Your Grace, you have arrived" a man said

"Yes, we have arrived" Nik answered

"Follow me please"

Caroline was wondering what was going on as they were being led around. She followed Nik through the doorways and finally into another room filled with guards. But her eyes immediately went to the sparkling jewels in the center of the room.

"Your Grace wishes to see the Crown Jewels?" the man asked

"Yes, if you may"

Caroline stared in awe at the many jewels, crowns, orbs, scepters and other sparkling items. The man opened the clear box they were sitting in, allowing them to take a closer look. Caroline looked at them and was shocked when Nik reached in and picked up a small tiara.

"What are you doing? You're going to get in trouble" Caroline whispered

"I'm a Duke, what are they going to do?" Nik said

Nik took the small tiara out of the case and placed it on Caroline's head. Caroline stood there frozen afraid to move.

"Apparently this one was worn by Queen Victoria as a child. You should have one" Nik said

"I'm not a princess" Caroline said

"No, you're a queen, my queen"

* * *

Bonnie and Elena were dancing in their apartment when their phones buzzed. They went over and looked at their phones. Caroline had finally updated her facebook and posted new pictures. There was Caroline smiling with a sparkly tiara on her head. And then another one of her holding St Edward's crown. And then finally a picture with Nik kissing Caroline on the cheek while wearing the tiara.

"Is that real?" Bonnie asked

"Oh my god!" Elena screamed

Matt glanced over at the two girls screaming and jumping around. What had he gotten himself into. He picked up his phone and texted his sister.

_Vicky can I stay with you?_

* * *

Yes I know, where is the damon/donut ship? Yes it's coming back. I hope you were amused by this last chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I'm working 10 1/2 hours a day, 6 days a week, that leaves me 1 day to do everything else i need to do. which is a lot, so I hope you guys will stick around a bit. I'll try to update when I can. you can reach me on tumblr. and i had to google around for the crown jewels thing and watch sherlock. the crown caroline wore is made up i think. well i made it up, maybe queen victoria did have a crown as a child, who knows? and as always thank you for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: OMFG did you all watch the last episode of TVD? Where you not screaming?! I was! Anyways that episode inspired me to write, it's not as long as the others, but hey, here's another chapter. thanks for reading. no beta still. and see you at the bottom.

* * *

Nik sat up in bed, glancing over to where Caroline was sleeping. Last night's activities had worn her out, as well as this mornings. He watched her while she slept and his fingers gently ran up and down her arm. He still didn't know what he did to deserve her. He got up quietly and got dressed and slipped out of the room. He closed the door quietly and turned around.

"Going somewhere?" Niles asked

"Niles, stop sneaking around like that"

"I wasn't sneaking, I brought you morning tea"

"Caroline's still asleep, and I have to run an errand"

"So early?"

"Yes, keep her occupied, I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour"

"What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?"

"You're always up to something"

* * *

Kol walked down with Vicki, with her arm linked with his. She was happy for once. They walked towards a gallery that some local artists were hanging out at.

"I never understood why you insisted on doing this" Kol said

"What? Seeing the local artists?"

"No, avoiding me"

"Well I'm not now, so quit being such a baby"

"We should make up for lost time"

"We did last night"

"You let me buy you breakfast"

"Girl's gotta eat"

"And you have a very strong appetite" Kol said leaning down to kiss her.

"Well if it isn't Vicki"

The two looked up to see two guys standing there.

"Get lost Mark" Vicki said

"Why? We had such a great time last time" Mark said

"That was last time, this time you're not needed" Vicki said

"The lady doesn't want you around" Kol

"Oh what? A lady? I'll let you know when I see one" Mark said

"Don't talk to her like that" Kol said

"Or what? You'll hit me with a scone?"

"I don't need this" Vicki pulled Kol away

"Oh cmon, you liked it last time!" Mark yelled

Kol was beyond annoyed with this guy. He turned around and felt something sharp. He looked down at his chest and saw a knife sticking out of it. Mark stabbed him, cowardly. It had been meant to be in the back, he didn't expect Kol to turn around. Kol saw the blood pumping out of him. Mark and his friend ran off quickly. Kol fell to the ground while Vicki started screaming.

"Kol! Please! Stay with me! Don't leave me!" Vicki cried out

Kol felt as if everything was on fire. The pain in his chest was throbbing. He looked up at Vicki, reaching his bloodied hand to touch her face.

"I like brunch too" Kol said

"Kol! Don't please!"

"You're the one thing I actually did right"

"Please, don't leave me. I'm already such a screw up! I'm sorry Kol!"

"I believe I was falling in love with you darling"

"I love you too, please just stay with me"

* * *

Nik stepped into the the familiar jewelry shop and looked around. He walked towards the counter and looked down.

"Good morning your grace"

"I need a pink diamond"

"You're in luck we have some"

* * *

Matt was asleep on the couch when his phone started ringing. He ignored it but it kept ringing. He groaned and reached for the phone.

"What?" Matt said

All he heard was Vicky screaming into the phone.

"Vicki? Vicki stop screaming, I can't understand what you're saying"

Vicki continued screaming into the phone. Matt was trying to calm her down as nothing she said made any sense.

* * *

Damon walked through the rose garden and sat down on the bench where Rose died. He looked around the garden. He had Rose cremated and placed her in the rose garden. Trevor walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"She would have liked being here" Trevor said

"She is here, she'll always be here" Damon said

"What will you do now?"

"Not sure, I guess go see my brother, I'm sure he's worried about me. That's what he does, worry and broad"

"He doesn't sound very fun"

"He isn't. You can stay here if you want. This place it's yours"

"What?"

"Rose wanted you to have it. I know you won't let anything happen to his place, to her"

"But-"

"Take care of her"

"You know she wanted you to be happy"

"I will be"

* * *

Katherine sat with her legs propped up on Elijah's desk. Elijah walked in and saw her there playing with his glasses.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Elijah asked

"You're my lawyer remember?"

"And you're making me regret that decision every day it seems"

"Relax, loosen that noose around your neck. It wouldn't kill you to smile"

"What do you want?"

"The publishing firm that I have a percentage in isn't being very nice to me"

"I wonder why"

"I want to know my investment is protected"

"And?"

"And I need you to help me protect my investment"

"I'm not an accountant"

"No you're a lawyer, so use your law mumbo jumbo terms and make them play nice"

"Is there a reason why you bought a percentage in that publishing firm? You don't seem like the type"

"What? I read"

"I don't doubt that"

"It's a rather long sordid story, that we should discuss over drinks"

"No drinks"

"Why? Did Jules scare you? She did ruffle your hair"

"No, I mean that's not it, I mean"

"She really got to you didn't she?"

"No"

"Fine no Brazilian today, we'll go somewhere classy where even you will even like"

"I doubt that"

* * *

Caroline was in the shower when Nik returned. He had the small box in his pocket. It felt as if it were burning a hole through his jeans, but it was just his nervousness. Strange how he felt nervous around her now. He heard her in the shower and smiled.  
Niles appeared behind him holding a picnic basket.

"Are you sure she wants to eat this?" Niles asked

"Yes Niles, I'm sure" Nik said taking the box out of his pocket and putting it inside the basket, "Don't say anything"

"Is that?"

"Yes, don't say anything. I want to surprise her"

"Well it's about time. I hope those aren't earrings"

"They're not" Nik said taking the basket from him

"Let us know what she says"

"I will"

Nik closed the door and set the basket down on the floor. He started taking his clothes off as he walked into the bathroom. Caroline was humming to herself in the shower when she felt a pair of hands reach from behind her. She turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Expecting someone else love?"

"Just making sure it was you" Caroline said as she put her arms around his neck

Nik smirked as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Rebekah was looking through the clothes she had bought when she heard Caroline and Nik running around their room. She rolled her eyes at how happy they were. SHe was happy for her brother but she didn't want to hear their activities.

"Nik! Stop! I need to get dressed!" Caroline said as she ran to the other side of the room with half her dress on.

"Why bother love? I'm just going to take it off you"

"Nik!"

"You'd rather keep it on? Even better!"

"You said you wanted to take me on a picnic and Niles packed us a basket, are we going to go or not?"

"Can't I just ravish you one more time?"

"It's never just one more time"

"You say it like it's a bad thing"

"Nik!"

"Fine, I'll let you get dressed and then ravish you later"

Caroline pulled her dress on and zipped it up. She bent down to get her shoe when she saw her phone on the floor. She reached down and saw that she had several missed calls and texts.

"No phones!" Nik yelled

"Wait, it's important!" Caroline said as she looked through her texts

"Is it a fashion crisis?"

"No, it's Matt. He says something happened to Vicki" Caroline dialed Matt's number

The phone rang and Matt answered immediately.

"Care where have you been? I've been calling you like crazy!" Matt said

"What's wrong?"

"It's Vicki. She's completely freaked out"

"Is she on drugs again?"

"No, she's with Kol. Something happened"

"What?"

Nik watched Caroline as she spoke on the phone. He wondered what her ex boyfriend had to say to her. He watched as her expression changed and her eyes watered up. She looked over at Nik and lowered the phone.

"What's wrong?" Nik asked

"You should sit down"

"Why?"

Caroline couldn't form the words. Nik became concerned when she wouldn't tell him. He walked closer to her wondering why she was starting to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Vicki was with Kol. They were walking on the street, and, and..."

"And what? WHAT?!"

"There were these guys that wouldn't leave them alone...and...and...he..."

"AND HE WHAT?! TELL ME!" Nik grabbed onto her shoulders

"He got stabbed in the chest"

"Where is he?!"

"Miami"

"What hospital is he in?!"

"He's not in the hospital"

"Why the bloody hell not?! They don't have hospitals there?!"

"Nik, they stabbed him in the heart. He died before they got to the hospital"

Nik backed away from her. Dread filled him. Caroline reached out to him, but he moved away.

"No, it's not true! It's Kol! Kol, he's invincible, an arrogant bastard, he's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Nik!"

"No! NO!" Nik yelled out pushed everything off the dresser to the ground, "He's not dead!" Nik threw the lamp against the wall.

Caroline watched as he destroyed the room. Niles and Rebekah ran to the room wondering what was happening.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rebekah asked

Caroline looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Caroline managed to say

Niles looked at Caroline and then at Nik who was intent on destroying everything in the room.

"You said no?" Niles asked

"Kol got stabbed, he's dead" Caroline sobbed out

"You liar! Why would you say such a thing?!" Rebekah yelled

"It's true. He was with Vicki and they stabbed him in the heart" Caroline said

"No! This isn't funny! This is a cruel joke! Why would you do this Caroline!? Why would you do this to my brother?!" Rebekah yelled

"It's true!"

"No! Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!" Rebekah slapped Caroline across the face

"Rebekah!" Niles yelled

"He's not dead! I hate you!" Rebekah yelled as she ran off

Caroline held onto her cheek. Nik walked past her, kicking the picnic basket. Niles tried to comfort Caroline.

"I'll get you a cold compress" Niles said as he left

"Thank you"

Caroline wiped her tears and started walking out of the room when she saw the small box on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. She wondered where it came from. THe box looked similar to the box she had received from Nik that held her necklace and bracelet. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a pink diamond ring, cut into the shape of a heart. Her eyes filled with tears again as she looked up she saw Niles standing there.

"You weren't suppose to find that"

"He was going to wasn't he? And I just told him his brother's dead"

"It's not your fault"

Caroline closed the small box quickly and handed it to Niles. She took the cold compress from him and placed it on her cheek. She could hear Nik downstairs destroying whatever was there. She walked down the stairs towards the noise.

"Nik! Nik!" Caroline yelled

"Why are you doing this to me? Am I not good to you?!"

"You are, you're wonderful to me"

"Then why would you say such a terrible thing to me?"

"Because it's the truth, and no matter how much it hurts, I won't lie to you. He's in Miami now, alone, are you just going to leave him there?"

Nik stopped and dropped whatever he was holding.

"He's alone Nik, waiting for you"

Nik's eyes watered up, thinking about Kol. He walked up to Caroline and pulled the cold compress away from her cheek.

"Did I do that?" Nik asked

"No, your sister did"

"I'll pull out all her hair"

"There's no time for that, you have to get him Nik. You can't leave him there by himself"

"No, I can't leave him alone there"

Nik pulled Caroline tightly into his arms and closed his eyes. Caroline could feel his quiet cries and how tightly he held onto her. She stroked up and down his back as he cried.

"You'll be ok, you'll get him and you'll bring him home"

* * *

I know, you all hate me, why did I do that? I said the last episode inspired me! I truly was sad to see Kol gone. I mean he was awesome! He better come back! And there better be Klaroline!

Someone said that klausy and caroline are a bit ooc. are they really? My crazy job is winding down so I will have more time to write yay! you can reach me on tumblr and don't throw shoes at me! I love Kol too!


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to those that still read this. I know some of you were mad that I alas killed off Kol. I miss him too. I wish they would bring him back on the show! *cough cough* anyways still no beta, see you at the bottom

* * *

Nik said nothing as he got off the plane. Caroline felt that everything was too quiet, there was this strange sense of calm as Nik walked out of the airport. It was as if he was on autopilot going through the motions of everything. He seemed determined to find his brother. He would not leave him alone. Caroline followed Nik as they got into the cab. She looked over at him and he had a blank expression on his face.

Caroline walked into the building and saw Vicki sitting there. It looked as if she had been there for days. She walked over to her.

"Vicki, how long have you been here?" Caroline asked

"Since they brought him here. They wouldn't let me see him" Vicki said

"What happened?"

"It's my fault. It was my fault. They wouldn't leave us alone. And Kol was just there, and he just turned around and and-" Vicki started to sob out

Caroline wanted to take her into her arms and comfort her but a part of her knew that Nik needed her more. She had never seen Vicki so broken before. She had never seen Vicki cry before. Nik was talking to the man at the desk and being led into the other room to identify the body. Nik walked into the room where he saw Kol's body laying there with a white sheet covering him.

The man pulled the sheet back to reveal his face. Nik saw his brother laying there. He merely nodded. The man nodded and left the room. Nik walked over to Kol's body placing his hands on the cold metal surface.

"So it was over a girl wasn't it? It's always a girl with you" Nik said

* * *

"I want to see him" Vicki said

"Let Nik see him first, he's his brother" Caroline said

"He was the only good thing to ever happen to me. And look what happened. Maybe I'm just not meant to have good things"

"Vicki this isn't about you, this is about Kol"

"He made me better, he made me talk to Matt, he made me stop running. I'd do anything to have him back"

"You loved him didn't you?"

"I did, in my own way. Maybe I'm just destined to be a screw up"

* * *

"I hope she was worth it. You and girls, I always knew one day that a girl would get you into so much trouble that you'd swear off women. You just can't stay out of trouble can you? For once couldn't you just not go after the girl? Couldn't you just think about something besides girls? Couldn't you think about your family? Rebekah is still in denial, Elijah doesn't know yet. Finn is still blissfully happy in Australia right now. I won't even start with mother. Why did you have to go after the girl? There are always gonna be more girls. Why this one?"

Nik looked at his brother and tried not to cry. He brushed Kol's hair aside.

"I remember you and Rebekah that day, when you carried me up the stairs, and she had her ridiculous sticking plaster. I remember it all. And I never got to thank you for it. Thank you little brother. But you're going to have to face Rebekah's wrath for being here like this. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But you'll never be alone again."

Nik wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Stop chasing after girls Kol. You'll only get into trouble" Nik placed a kiss on his brother's forehead and walked out.

* * *

Elijah was lifting his head up from the pillow. Except it wasn't his pillow. He looked around and wondered where he was. He felt an arm around his waist and looked over. He could only see a sea of brown curls hiding the woman's face. He really needed to stop drinking. His phone started ringing. He got out of the bed and went to answer it. He realized the woman was still asleep.

"Hello?" Elijah whispered

"Elijah why are you whispering?!" Rebekah yelled

"Stop yelling!"

"Where are you?! I'm at your office now"

"I'm not there obviously"

"I can see that, where are you? I need to talk to you"

"So talk"

"I need to talk to you in person. Somethings' wrong"

"What?"

"Elijah please where are you?"

"What's wrong?"

"Please Elijah, I don't want to stay with Nik any longer"

"What's happened?"

"Elijah, please" Rebekah started to cry

"Don't cry, whatever it is, we'll get through it. I'll be in my office soon"

"Hurry"

Elijah looked around for his clothes as the brunette was still asleep. He managed to get dressed quietly and slip out without waking the brunette.

* * *

Damon was walking towards the river. He had traveled here from England after Rose had died. He looked at the people bathing in the river and splashing around. He stepped into the water and looked around. He didn't feel any different.

"Alright Rose, here I am, in India, you can cross that off your bucket list. Though I don't know why you got so spiritual and stuff at the end"

He heard children laughing and one of them handed him a rose. He smiled as he held it in his hands.

"Ok I get it, it's a sign. I get you're being creepy and watching over me" Damon said

A large bucket of water was thrown onto Damon and he looked around. The kids were laughing and kept splashing him.

* * *

Elijah ran into his office and saw Rebekah standing there. She was sitting there with tissues around her.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked

Rebekah stood up and looked up at her older brother.

"He's gone, he's gone Elijah, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. There was nothing any of us could do"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kol's dead..." Rebekah sobbed out

"No..."

"He's gone, Nik went to get him"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He's gone Elijah!"

Elijah held Rebekah as she cried.

"Tell me what happened"

"I don't know, I was so horrible. I slapped Caroline when she told me. Nik was destroying everything."

"We are quite the destructive family aren't we?"

"Elijah I can't stay with them"

"Rebekah, I'm sure Caroline won't be mad at you. Nik needs you, we all need each other now"

"I want Kol back!"

"We all do, we all do"

* * *

Caroline followed Nik back into the house. Niles stood outside waiting for him to say something. Nik said nothing but just walked into his studio. Caroline looked at Niles.

"He hasn't said anything since Miami" Caroline said

"He just needs some time" Niles said

Caroline nodded as she walked into the house.

"Rebekah left. She packed her things abruptly and left" Niles said

"Where did she go?"

"She didn't say, though I'd guess to her other brother"

Caroline was unpacking in the room. She ended up unpacking for Nik as well. She took out one of his shirts and pulled it on. This was the closest she had been to him in days. She didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling.

* * *

Nik stayed in his studio for days. He didn't come out for anything. Though he did have an endless supply of alcohol. He locked the doors and stayed in there. Caroline and Niles became concerned. They weren't sure what he was doing in there. Caroline wasn't sure how much of this she could take.

She went downstairs, still wearing one of his shirts. She had slept in it and missed him. She tried to open the door but it was still locked.

"Nik, open the door. You can't keep doing this!" Caroline yelled

Caroline looked around for something she could use. She found an old candelabra. She was surprised people still made these things. She picked it up and knocked the door knob off the door. She pushed the door opened and walked inside. She dropped the candelabra. She saw that Nik had been painting. They were all dark, disturbing, almost frightening. It was as if he was trying to imagine Kol's last moments. She walked past the empty bottles and saw him lying on the ground, covered in paint. She kneeled down onto the ground next to him. She reached out and her fingers brushed his face. She knew he was hurting, that a part of him was dying because his brother died. She lifted him up into a sitting position.

"God you smell" Caroline said as she tried to pull him up, "This is not very Duke like Nik"

Caroline pulled him onto her back and started to carry him slowly to the stairs.

"You weigh a ton Nik. You gotta lay off the yorkshire pudding and the fish and chips. I'm definitely cutting down the cake you've been eating"

Caroline huffed as she carried him up the stairs. She was determined to make it to the room. She couldn't give up, she wouldn't give up. He didn't give up on her and she wouldn't give up on him, even if he did weigh a ton. She placed him on the floor once she reached the room. She sat down next to him trying to catch her breath. She got up and dragged him by his feet into the bathroom. She managed to get him into the the shower and turned the water on. Nik suddenly woke up, gasping for air and yelling.

"What the bloody hell?!" Nik yelled

"Morning sweetheart" Caroline said squeezing toothpaste onto a toothbrush

"What are you crazy?" Nik said as he tried to get up

Caroline pushed him back down.

"You smell. Bad. Like homeless smelly"

"What do you care?"

"I care, now brush" Caroline handed him the toothbrush

Nik took it and started to brush his teeth in the shower. She reached over and tried to take his pants off.

"Caroline!" Nik yelled

"You can multi task!" Caroline said

Nik took the tooth brush out of his mouth. Caroline reached over and pulled his shirt off. She helped him stand up and took his pants and boxers off. She reached for the soap and started washing his back. She saw the faint scars that littered his back and the M that was still there. She stepped into the shower with his shirt still on. Her arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I'm here for you Nik" Caroline said

Nik reached down and held onto her arms around his waist.

"I know"

* * *

Stefan walked into his office to find Lexi sitting in his chair with her feet propped on his desk. She was reading a manuscript.

"Is there a reason why you're in my seat?" Stefan asked

"Have you read the dribble that comes across your desk?" Lexi asked

"What are you talking about?"

"This manuscript is horrible. How did it even get up here?"

"That's why I have you"

"I'm in accounting not damage control. You seriously can't publish this"

"What is it?"

"50 shades of crap that's what it is. I swear the girl is completely brain dead most of the time, and the guy is just stalkerish, creepy not to mention a control freak. How can anyone find this entertaining?"

"so scrap it"

"I'm not the boss remember?"

"Why do you have to remind me?"

"Because you're the boss, that is until your idiot brother shows up again"

"I haven't heard from him in a while"

"Is he still in England? Wasn't he suppose to talk to Katherine?"

"He was, but I haven't heard anything from him. It's like he just dropped off the face of the planet or something"

"Typical"

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Elena's apartment. Matt got up to answer it. Elena had gone to work and Bonnie was out job hunting. Matt opened the door and saw Vicki standing there.

"Vicki?" Matt asked

"I screwed up, royally screwed up" Vicki said as she started to cry

Matt pulled his sister closer and held her as she cried.

* * *

Caroline put Nik into bed and waited until he fell asleep before she left. She went downstairs and found Niles. Niles saw her wearing Nik's shirt still, except it had soap and was wet and a pair of jeans.

"I finally got him washed up and into bed. He looked exhausted." Caroline said

"So do you" Niles said

"I'm fine. I have to make arrangements for Kol."

"Of course, I would be happy to assist you in this"

"No I'm fine, really. Can you just watch over Nik while I'm gone"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to do something for him and Kol"

* * *

Rebekah hung up the phone and looked at Elijah.

"I couldn't tell him" Rebekah said

"Why?" Elijah asked

"He just told me that Sage is pregnant. I couldn't tell him"

"Alright, we'll tell him later then"

"I don't want to be here Elijah"

"We have to tell her, she is our mother"

"I still don't want to be here"

"She has a right to know"

"He's our brother! She abandoned us years ago, she let father control us while she drank herself into a stupor"

"She's still our mother"

"Kol was mad at her the last time they spoke. He ended up running out of the house swearing never to return"

"Then let us make Kol proud then"

Elijah and Rebekah got out of the car and walked up the steps to their childhood home. They walked in, knowing where their mother would be. They could hear voices as they walked down the hallway.

"What do you mean my son is dead?! He's not dead!" Ester yelled

"He got stabbed in the heart in Miami" Caroline said

"What was he doing there?!"

"I don't know! Nik brought him back, and I thought that Kol should be buried with Henry"

"Well that was a lovely sentiment. I doubt Niklaus would agree with you"

"Why not? Don't you want your family together?"

"You don't know Niklaus at all do you little girl?"

"I know that he's tried to make you proud of him, no matter what you did to him, that he cares about his family so much that Kol's death is ripping him apart!"

"You Americans are so dramatic. Henry is buried in the family crypt on this property, next to his father, Mikael"

"You buried that monster here? Even after everything he did?"

"He's still part of this family whether you like it or not"

"How could you? After what he did to Nik, to Rebekah, to Finn, to me?! He kidnapped your daughter, he shot at Finn, he tried to kill Nik repeatedly. What is wrong with you?"

"I will not have you question me like that in my own home! Kol will be placed in the family crypt next to Henry and his father"

"Like hell he will!" Rebekah yelled as she stormed into the room

"Rebekah!" Ester yelled

"Kol wanted absolutely nothing to do with this place. He hated it here! And he won't be spending eternity here next you or father!" Rebekah yelled

"Will everyone stop yelling!" Esther said

Elijah placed his hand on Rebekah's shoulder to calm her.

"I only came here for Nik, because I knew he wanted to keep his family together" Caroline said

"You know nothing about my son" Esther said

"Neither do you! You're too busy being a proper lady than to see that you're son is breaking on the inside, that he's desperately trying to keep it together but can't! You don't see any of this because you don't love him the way I do." Caroline yelled

"You dare question me about love?" Ester asked

"I love him! I love him so much that someday I'm going to marry him!"

"You just want his fortune!"

"I just want him! This was stupid of me to come here. I love Nik. I don't want his money or anything" Caroline turned to leave and stopped, "Actually it's the mind blowing sex that I"m using him for"

The color drained from Esther's face as Caroline walked out. Rebekah and Elijah watched as Caroline left and then back at their mother who sat down on the chair.

"Kol will not spend eternity here" Rebekah said as she left

"Neither will Henry" Elijah said leaving the room

* * *

Nik slowly started to wake up. He saw someone sitting in the bed next to him.

"Caroline?" Nik asked

"No, guess again Nik" Rebekah said putting the magazine down

"What are you doing here? Where's Caroline?" Nik said as he sat up in the bed

"I still live here Nik. Caroline was busy making arrangements for Kol. You've been out for a few days."

"Days?"

"Yes, but don't worry Caroline took care of everything. Then she passed out of exhaustion, and Elijah took over."

"Elijah's here?"

"Yes, we're all here. Caroline even went to mother's to see if she could bury Kol next to Henry"

"Why?"

"She thought you'd want that, to keep the family together"

"And?"

"She told mother off. It was brilliant, you should have been there. That and she said she only wanted you for sex. I've never seen the color drain from mother's face so quickly. I'd be proud to call her my sister in law one day. "

"Rebekah!"

"And Sage is pregnant, you're going to be an uncle"

"What?"

"See what you miss when you're out for days?"

"Rebekah, this is all too much-"

"I know it is Nik. But it's life, we either accept it or we struggle against it and drown. Kol left me a voicemail. I listen to it everyday. He's being a complete arse of course, but he sounds happy. That Vicki girl changed him, made him happier, he sounded happy and smug. And he said he would see us soon."  
Rebekah's eyes started to water.

"I miss him Nik"

"I do too"

* * *

Damon was riding a horse through the mountains region of Tibet. He looked up at the sky and out at the landscape.

"I made it Rose, all for you" Damon said to himself

The tour guide stopped and handed Damon something to eat. Damon unwrapped it and saw that it was a yak milk curds, hardened and pressed into a rose shape.

"Now you're really creepy Rose. Just saying" Damon said as he took a bit out of it

* * *

Why do I have to wait 3 weeks for more klaroline?! What is the meaning of this?! Give us the klaroline! So what she burned down her house, blah blah blah, boring, where is the klaroline?! Why do I have to wait for it?! Is it just me?!

You know I really do miss Kol, and I may just delete the last 2 chapts and let him live. what do you think? But I do think that Kol's death has brought them closer together again.

And what is this raising the dead and letting every supernatural creature that's ever died back into the world again? Kol would be back! Mikael would be back too! Ugh. But Lexi would be back! And Vicki! And Anna! And Alaric! And maybe Jenna! Do it Bonnie! DO IT! Destroy the world for Jeremy! ok that's enough from me.

feel free to mesg me on tumblr. XD


	30. Chapter 30

I know, it's been a while. don't hate me, writer's block and all that other jazz, but here's another chapt. i'm going to do something I've never done before. so don't hate me. thanks for reading, see you at the bottom.

* * *

Nik walked into the room where Elijah was finishing up the arrangements. Caroline was asleep on the couch with a blanket over her. He saw her sleeping there and felt the urge to carry her back to his room.

"Good to see you're awake Niklaus" Elijah said

"How is she?" Nik asked

"Exhausted. She did most of the work, I'm just finishing it up"

"She really is something"

"She is, and the words of our younger brother Kol, don't screw it up"

"I'm trying not to"

Nik lifted her into his arms and carried her back to his room. Caroline moved closer to his chest almost on instinct that she knew it was him. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He could tell that she was exhausted and went back to the room where Elijah was.

"You're not watching over Caroline? She did for you for days, and she had a meeting with mother" Elijah said

"I heard"

"She is quite amazing. Anyone that can tolerate mother for that long deserves a monument"

"I don't deserve her"

"What?"

"I don't"

"Now is not the time Niklaus. You need to be strong, pull yourself together, we have to get through this"

"I'm not you Elijah! I can't be calm and collected all the time and wear perfectly pressed suits! I'm angry, I break things, I screw up! I don't deserve her"

"Acting like this you certainly don't!"

"She deserves better. I don't even know why she's with me. I can barely take care of myself. I left her and she still took me back! Why would she do that?!"

"She loves you"

"How could she? I've managed to screw up everything I touch. I don't deserve her, I don't deserve to be happy"

"Stop it"

"It's true, whenever I get a glimpse of happiness it gets taken away. I was finally content and happy with her, ready to take the next step and then they took Kol"

"No one took Kol! Kol was an unfortunate victim of a stabbing. It has nothing to do with you and Caroline"

"What if I gave her up? If I spent the rest of my life alone and miserable, then-"

"You have completely lost your mind! She is not an object!"

"No, she's not, she's everything to me, and I'd give her up if I could have Kol back"

Elijah realizing his brother had in fact lost his mind, slammed Nik's head onto the table and held him there.

"It seems you are only responsive to acts of violence, and you will listen to me. You will cease this insanity of giving up Caroline. Death is a part of life. It is the only certainty we have. Now, you will never mention this conversation and you will get a hold of yourself or I will beat it into you"

"Just like father"

Elijah let go of him and stepped away. Nik stood up and rubbed his head. He looked up and saw Caroline standing in the doorway. She had heard the entire conversation and ran off.

"Caroline!" Nik yelled as he chased after her, "Caroline please!"

Caroline ran down the stairs and headed towards the door. Nik chased after her down the stairs and slipped and fell down the rest of the stairs. He landed at the bottom, his head bleeding, and Caroline running from him out the front door.

* * *

Nik awoke in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw the IV coming out of his arm. He saw Rebekah sitting there reading a magazine.

"Rebekah?" Nik asked

Rebekah looked up and put her magazine down.

"About time you woke up. How much beauty sleep do you need? It's not like it will help you anyways"

"What happened?"

"You decided to play naked olympics in the house. It was quite disturbing to find you at the bottom of the stairs, naked"

"Am I dead?"

Rebekah quickly smacked him on his head.

"What was that for?" Nik yelled

"For being stupid and scaring all of us to death!"

"Where is everyone?"

"Elijah's cleaning up after your mess again. I got stuck babysitting you"

"What about Caroline?"

"Who's Caroline?"

"Caroline, blonde, beautiful-"

"My god you really did hit your head"

"No! Where is she?!"

"Calm down Nik!"

"Bexx what are you doing to our brother?" Kol said as he walked into the room

"Kol! You're alive!" Nik yelled

"Yes, last time I checked, Bexx are you teasing him again? He's already had brain damage I'm not sure how much more he can take" Kol said

Nik reached out to touch Kol's arm.

"You're real" Nik said

"Bexx how hard did you hit on on the head? I don't want to explain to Elijah how he's brain damaged now!" Kol yelled

"I didn't hit him that hard!" Rebekah yelled back

"I'll get the doctor, don't hit him while I'm gone"

* * *

Nik sat in the car as they drove back to his estate. He looked out the window wondering what had happened. Had he really hit his head and imagined Kol's death? Was it really all just in his mind? And what of Caroline? Did she not exist in his world? Did he just make her up as well? It was a bit all too much.

The car stopped and he looked and saw Niles, the maid, the cook and Elijah standing outside waiting for him. Kol helped him out of the car and up the stairs.

"Welcome home brother" Elijah smiled

"It's good to be back" Nik said

They all walked into the house and Nik heard something crash onto the floor.

"What was that?" Nik asked

"I'll go see" Niles started to move

"No, I'll go" Nik started to run towards the sound which came from the kitchen

He ran faster, hoping that it would be her. He ran into the kitchen and saw a bowl of frosting on the floor and a pair of hands reaching out to clean up the mess. He walked closer, around the counter to see who it was. He saw the blonde curls and reached out to her.

"Caroline?!"

The blonde looked up and smiled.

"Hey Nik, I didn't hear you come back, guess I was too busy with the frosting. I wanted-"

Nik cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. He held her close and kissed her as if he had never kissed her before. He didn't care that they were both on the floor sitting in frosting. Caroline kissed him back trying to avoid getting frosting on him.

"Disgusting, on the floor this time! Honestly!" Kol teased

"Do we need to hose you both down?!" Rebekah said

"Niklaus, stop attacking the poor girl, she spent all day making you these cupcakes" Elijah said

"You're here, you're real" Nik said as he held her face in his hands

"You really did hit your head hard" Caroline said

"But Rebekah said-"

"Oh I put her up to it, just wanted to see how long she could last without telling you. She really is a terrible liar" Kol said

Elijah turned and smacked Kol on the head. Kol rubbed his head and looked back at his brother.

"What was that for?" Kol asked

Elijah just glared at him.

"Nevermind, it's it time for lunch?" Kol said leaving the kitchen

Rebekah didn't say anything and rushed out after him.

"Feel free to join us outside" Elijah said taking his leave

Nik turned back to look at her. His fingers played with her hair as she smiled up at him.

"They made me think you weren't real. That I had dreamt you up" Nik said

"I'm kinda glad I'm an only child now, cause that is really messed up" Caroline said

* * *

Lexi looked through the papers on her desk and sighed. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Caroline answered

"Hey Caroline, it's Lexi"

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about the bakery, or what's left of it. The city's left you a bunch of notices and warnings. You need to decide if you want to rebuild it or sell it, cause the city's going to condemn it and take it from you"

"What? They can't seriously do that can they!?"

"They can. They've sent you a bunch of notices! Where have you been all this time?"

"England?"

"Well you need to make up your mind right now, or they'll do it for you"

"Ok fine, I'm heading back soon"

"Soon as in a day or a week?"

"I have to check the flights"

"Fine, but let me know"

Caroline hung up and turned to see Nik walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist. She stood up and put her phone down on the table and walked over to him. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. Nik eagerly kissed her back as his hands traveled down to her waist and held her close.

"We need to talk" Caroline said

"Can we talk after?"

"Nik, seriously, I have to talk to you about something"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I have to go back, to New York"

"For how long?"

"I don't know, I have to deal with the bakery and all that stuff."

"I'll go with you"

"No, you have your family here, it shouldn't take too long anyways. I have to go now cause Lexi says the city will take it away from me"

"Right now?"

"Not right now, but soon."

"Then we have some time"

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were rushing through their apartment in the morning, trying to get everything before they had to rush off to work. Matt had gone home with Vicky, she needed some time to clear her head. Elena was trying to pour the contents of the smoothie from the blender into a cup while Bonnie was pouring her tea into a thermos. They almost bumped into each other as Elena dumped the blender into the sink.

"You know Jose doesn't clean himself" Bonnie said

"What?"

"The blender, Care always called it Jose her margarita maker"

"it's just a blender"

"A blender that you leave in the sink and never wash. I'm just saying"

"Ok, I'll wash it, after I get back from work"

"Whatever. I'm not cleaning it this time"

Elena sighed and Bonnie headed towards the door. Elena ran after Bonnie when she saw the time. Bonnie opened the door and stopped.

"Care?" Bonnie said in shock

"Surprise" Caroline smiled

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie hugged Caroline

"Lexi said I had to take care of a few things" Caroline said

"Caroline you're back!" Elena jumped in for a hug, "But I'm really late! I'll talk to you when I get back" Elena rushed off

"Yeah I'm late too, I'll call you later" Bonnie said

"Ok, bye" Caroline said walking into the apartment alone

Caroline put her bags down and closed the door. She looked over at the apartment and sighed. She looked into the sink and saw her blender Jose.

"Damnit Elena!" Caroline yelled out

* * *

Katherine sat on the desk looking at her nails bored. The door opened and Elijah walked in.

"You know there is a chair" Elijah said

"I know, but the desk is so much more bigger" Katherine said

"I'm busy, what do you want?"

"The publishing firm doesn't want to play nice with me"

"I wonder why"

"Well they better or else I'm playing hard ball"

"Go ahead"

"And as my lawyer you need to accompany me and deal with them"

"What?"

"You're my lawyer, so do your lawyer thing and pack a bag while I get what I want from these publishing idiots"

"I don't see what your sudden interest in publishing comes from"

"It's personal"

* * *

Caroline looked at what was left her bakery. Everything had been burned and there wasn't much of anything left. She looked the black ashes and soot and what was left of the door frame. She could see the yellow caution tape all around. They had boarded up the windows and any openings to prevent squatters from getting in. This was her dream and it was black and burnt.

"About time you showed up" Lexi said from behind

"Lexi!" Caroline hugged her

"Ok, enough with the hugging, we're here to talk" Lexi said

"Oh, ok" Caroline pulled away

"Alright, I went over the numbers, and got some estimates, and you'd have to get new permits, and rebuild, along with demo the place, and-"

"Lexi, wait! This is too much!"

Lexi pulled out a stack of papers from a folder and handed them to her.

"This is basically all the costs it will take to rebuild. that is if you want to rebuild. If you don't then you can let the city take it, but you won't get anything back from what you put down initially"

"How much will this cost?"

Lexi handed her another paper. Caroline's eyes went wide.

"This can't be right! There are too many zero's!"

"No, that's about right, and those are commas"

"I don't have that kind of money"

"But the bank does, and your rich British import"

Caroline looked at the paper and then back at her bakery.

"This is a lot to take in, I need to think about this, a lot"

"Well don't take too long, we're on a time crunch here"

* * *

Rebekah was sun bathing outside when Kol came by and blocked the sun.

"What do you want Kol?" Rebekah asked

"I'm bored here"

"Then leave"

"Elijah has already left for some work thing. Caroline's gone"

"Yes who are you going to walk in on?"

"Why are we still here? Why didn't Nik go with her?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He's hidden himself away in his studio, broading and self loathing, pining away for his precious Caroline"

"Aren't you suppose to be chasing after some vandal?"

"She's not a vandal"

"No, she's a coward. She left you after you got stabbed"

"She didn't leave me, she dragged me to the hospital first"

"Honestly your choice in women, you might as well carry on with a rottweiler!"

"I always thought of you as a cat person"

"Tell me you're done with her, you can do slightly better, preferable someone who isn'ta criminal"

"Must you be so negative?"

"I had 2 of my brothers shot at, and one stabbed. At this rate Elijah will be the only one living"

"Elijah is far too boring"

"He's the smart one"

"You have no smart brother, we're all dumb"

"Sadly, how am I related to you all?"

"Bored, let's go play with Nik's tanks"

"Nik will kill you!"

"I know, so are you going to join me?"

Rebekah smiled and got up.

"Let's go before he realizes we're gone"

* * *

Nik was in his studio trying to work on a painting but stared at the blank canvas. His inspiration had left him, rather she left him. He sighed and sat back staring at it. Niles walked in with a tray with tea on it.

"Tea?" Niles asked

"Thank you" Nik said

"Is there a reason why you didn't join Miss Caroline?" Niles said pouring the tea

"She said she had to take care of a few things"

"When is she returning?"

"I"m not sure"

Niles stopped what he was doing and looked at Nik if he had 3 heads.

"Again I ask, why did you not join her?"

"She wanted me to stay here with my family, she said I needed some time with them"

"It is true you cannot leave your younger siblings unattended"

"I just wish things were simpler, before I became a duke, before all of this. When I lived in a house in Astoria, and Elijah, Kol and Rebekah would come over for dinner on the weekend, and Caroline would bake something for us. When I was just a fireman and she didn't care how crazy my family is. I miss my life before then"

"Do you want to go back?"

"It won't be the same. Nothing is the same anymore. I have responsibilities here. And I can't just leave everything here. Caroline has her own dreams, her bakery burned down. She needs time to think about what she's going to do"

"You don't want to influence her"

"No, because it's her dream"

* * *

Caroline sat in her apartment looking through the stacks of paper. She groaned and tried to figure out a way to make it work, but she realized she couldn't. She wanted her bakery back but she didn't have the funds for it. She looked over and saw the painting Nik painted for her a while ago. It was a painting of Mystic Falls, and the two small figures walking in the town square hand in hand. He even captured her yellow sundress. She sighed. Her bakery was burnt in New York, while Nik was in England. He was a duke, probably doing duke things, like drinking tea and driving his tanks around.

Caroline picked up her phone and dialed the number. She waited as the phone rang and rang.

"Cmon, pick up!"

Stefan was in his office with Lexi going over a few things. Stefan was standing over Lexi as she sat in his chair going through the papers. April his new assistant came in flustered.

"What is it April?" Lexi asked

"There's someone here to see you" April said

"I'm busy" Stefan said

"It's like a lawyer" April said

"So like tell him to make an appointment" Lexi said

The door to his office opened and Katherine walked in with Elijah behind her.

"April the point of you being here is to make sure people don't come barging in whenever they feel like it" Lexi said

"Sorry" April said

"Hey Stefan, miss me?" Katherine said taking a seat

"Not really" Stefan said

"This is my lawyer Elijah, we have lots to talk about" Katherine said

April left quickly and Lexi got up and Stefan sat down. Lexi leaned on his desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want Katherine?" Stefan asked

"You boys don't want to play nice" Katherine said

"What do you want?" Stefan asked annoyed

"Where is Damon?" Katherine asked

"Tibet" Lexi answered

"Is she new?" Katherine asked

"She's head of accounting" Stefan said

"Number cruncher, good. You were always the smart one" Katherine said

"We know you have the controlling 5%, what do you want for it?" Lexi asked

"Depends" katherine said

"We're prepared to give you an offer" Lexi said

"I don't want money" Katherine said

"Then what do you want?! I'm kinda busy so can we cut the crap and get to it already? I have a publishing firm to run" Stefan said

"Someone's cranky" Katherine said

"Get out" Stefan said

"I'm not done yet" Katherine said

"But I am. You can't do anything here anyways. Damon's not here for you to toy with. He's out traveling with his wife" Stefan said

Katherine's face scowled at the world wife. Stefan saw her reaction, he knew what she was really here for, to toy with both of them.

"Didn't you hear Damon got married, so you can't really try to string him along." Stefan said

"Is this why you retained my services so I can waste my time watching your teen drama?" Elijah asked

"You're here as my lawyer!" Katherine yelled

"So lawyer her already. And tell her she can't do anything until Damon shows up" Lexi said

The doors to the office burst open again. Lexi was going to strangle April for her inability to do her job.

"Caroline?" Lexi said looking up

Elijah turned and saw Caroline standing there huffing.

"Elijah?" Caroline asked

"You know each other?" Stefan asked

* * *

Nik was in his studio when he heard a loud crash. He got up and went to see what it was. He walked down the hallway and saw a huge tank that had crashed through the wall, smashing everything in its way. The hatch of the tank opened and Kol popped his head out.

"KOL! What did you do?!" Nik yelled

"I mixed up the brake and the gas it seems" Kol said

"Get down here right now!"

Another tank appeared from behind the tank Kol was in. Rebekah popped her head out of the tank.

"Looks like I win" Rebekah said

"Rebekah! Get out of there now! KOL!" Nik yelled

Kol climbed off the tank and slide down to the floor. Nik grabbed Kol by his shirt.

"What is wrong with you?!" Nik yelled

"Sorry about the wall and window Nik" Kol said

"Are you insane?! There's a reason why you're not allowed to drive them!"

"Well then you should have taught us then"

"Kol! You could have hurt yourself or Rebekah! How can you be so reckless?!" Nik yelled as he pulled Kol's shirt as he threw him around

"Brother, I didn't know you cared"

Nik could barely see straight. His eye caught something and glanced down. He saw the scar peaking out from Kol's chest. His eyes softened and he let go of Kol.

"You were stabbed" Nik said

"Yes, we covered that already"

"How can you be so reckless?!"

"Sorry brother, but it is quite boring here without Caroline. Besides the knife missed my heart by an inch, terrible aim"

"Stop making jokes! It's not funny"

"Nik, I was close to death, and I won't waste another minute of my life anymore. The hell with being safe. I'm going out to explore the rest of this world"

"By driving a tank into the house?"

"Alright, that wasn't planned, but it's so boring here. Why are we here? Why didn't you go with Caroline?"

"She had to take care of a few things"

"So?"

"I don't want make it seem like i'm suffocating her"

"That is true, desperation is quite unattractive"

Nik punched Kol in the arm. Rebekah finally managed to get down from the tank and walked into the house.

"Why are you wearing a bikini?" Nik asked

"I was getting some sun before Kol dragged me into a tank" Rebekah said

"There was no dragging, you were a willing participant!"

"You practically begged me to save you from your boredom!"

"You're making things up again sister"

Nik stepped back and went back to his studio. He didn't want to be in the middle of his siblings bickering. He rubbed his face and reached for his phone.

* * *

Caroline was in her apartment when her phone started ringing. She smiled when she saw who it was. She picked up the phone.

"Hey Nik" Caroline said

"Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm ok, you'll never believe who I ran into here"

"Tooth fairy?"

"Elijah"

"What's he doing here?"

"Work or something. Small world"

"How are things?"

"Um, I spoke to Lexi about the bakery. She showed me what I had to do and all the zeros it would cost. I'm still debating on what to do"

"What do you mean? Wasn't it your dream to have your own bakery?"

"Yeah, but I'd have to rebuild it and you're...I mean...I have to decide if I want to rebuild it or not"

"Is it money? Do you need money?"

"No Nik, I don't want your money"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to see if I can do this on my own. If I can do this on my own. I don't want to keep asking you for a handout everytime something happens"

"But I'm here for you. I want to help"

"You and your helpfulness. I'm going to talk to the bank and see if they really will give me a loan this time around."

"Didn't Lexi talk to you about interest rates?"

"She did. I just want to know if I can really do this"

"I believe in you sweetheart."

"I know you do"

"Brother! What are you doing?!" Kol yelled in the background

"Be quiet!" Nik yelled

"I see Kol's keeping you busy. I'll let you go"

"No wait"

"It's ok Nik, There is a 8 hour difference you know"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm gonna head to bed soon"

"I love you"

"Love you too Nik, talk to you soon"

"Goodnight love"

* * *

Caroline hung up and looked around her apartment. She sighed. Nik was in England, and here she was in New York. She wanted to rebuild her bakery. She wanted it back. Yet so much had happened between when it burned down till now. If she did rebuild it, then she'd be in New York, while Nik was still in England being a duke.

Bonnie walked out of the bathroom in a robe and saw Caroline sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong Care?" Bonnie asked

"You ever get that feeling that what you want most isn't really what you wanted anymore?"

"You're not making a lot of sense right now"

"I'm thinking about rebuilding the bakery"

"That's great Care!"

"But if I do, then I have to stay here"

"And?"

"Nik's in England"

Bonnie realized what Caroline's dilemma was. She sat down next to her on the couch.

"Caroline, it's really not that cut and dry. He loves you, you have to know that"

"I know, but I can't make him leave just for me"

"But you're ok with leaving everything here. Who are you and what have you done to Caroline?"

"I know! I'm turning into those girls that will follow a guy around aimlessly. That will just be a kept woman and have no career"

"You'll work it out, just make the best decision for you. And the rest will fall into place"

"Since when did you get so wise?"

"Since I started making batteries"

"What?"

"Nevermind"

* * *

Nik watched as the construction workers started to work on the damaged wall in the house. He saw Kol running down the stairs with a bag in his hand.

"Where are you running off to?" Nik asked

"Unlike you, I'm going to get my girl" Kol said

"What girl?"

"The girl that I'm flying across the ocean for"

"When did this happen?"

"Nik, what's wrong with you? Nevermind I'm off"

"Are you coming back?"

"You know how to reach me"

Kol said walking past him. Nik watched him as he reached the door and stopped.

"You can come along" Kol said

"Do you need a babysitter?" Nik asked

"No, but you can go see Caroline" Kol said

"Stop being a baby" Rebekah said from behind them

"That's the spirit Bexx" Kol said

Rebekah threw a bag at Nik.

"What's this?" Nik asked

"That's your bag, I had Niles pack you one" Rebekah said

"What for?" Nik asked

"Kol's leaving, I'm heading off to an assignment, and you shouldn't be here alone. She's waiting for you" Rebekah said

"She's not" Nik said

"She is, you forget I'm a girl too Nik. Now go get her, and keep Kol out of trouble"

"But trouble likes me, mostly because I'm so handsome" Kol said

Rebekah and Nik both rolled their eyes at their brother's ego.

"Now where is this Mystic Falls place?" Kol asked

Rebekah and Nik both turned to look at him. It seemed like their family had been going to that town a little too often.

* * *

Ok, after the fuckery that was tvd, I kinda decided that Kol should live cause he's awesome, and rather than delete it I just wrote it that Nik dreamt it up. Yeah I know cope out. Anyways, sorry for the delay in updates. I'm heading to bali tomorrow so this is all I wrote for this chapter. Yes I do see the end in sight. Thank you to those that still read this. You can reach me on tumblr. (I'm going to miss the prom ep and the originals ep too!)


End file.
